


Love and Daises

by crispybacon



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst, Bullying, Deaf Character, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 104,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crispybacon/pseuds/crispybacon
Summary: No one was really 'out' at Shield High. Even though everyone knew Tony Stark was bi, there weren't any teenage boys that ever sparked his interest...until Steve Rogers joins his school.Cue teenage hijinks, drama, realizations, love, lust, and even more drama because let's face it - it's high school.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony

 

The bell rang that indicated it was time for lunch for the juniors at Shield High. For Tony Stark, it was a huge relief, considering how bored he was in his history class. Especially since Mr. James stuck him smack dab in front of the room - which meant he couldn’t even attempt to get back to his equations. 

 

Pretentious prick had it out for him. 

 

His thoughts were slammed back to the present when he was suddenly shoved against a locker. Looming over him was Brock Rumlow, one of the many football players that absolutely hated Tony.

 

Which, I mean..fair. He was a different kind of popular than the jocks. Tony Stark was well liked by most people in school and got more ladies than the entire team combined. Being a charming, handsome, genius and son of a millionaire helped as well. That and he threw pretty fucking amazing parties. So he wasn’t surprised to see another jock act out physically out of jealousy. 

 

What did surprise him, was that someone came to his aid. 

 

“Hey! Lay off,” a voice barked out as Tony saw Brock’s large form get thrown back. Standing there like a knight in goddamn shining armor, was a tall, blonde Adonis. 

 

_ Where have you been all my life?  _ Tony thought to himself as he stared at the god. He vaguely remembers hearing rumors about a new kid, but he was some jock so Tony didn’t pay it any mind. But then Hercules reached a hand out to offer to the other teen, who was still leaning against the lockers and trying not to drool. 

 

You see, Tony wasn’t technically ‘out’ about it (since no one in the school really was either), but he was bisexual. He hadn’t dated another boy since...well the point is he never gave the boys at his school a second glance.

 

But honestly, as Tony reached a hand out to accept the offer - and he felt the strong but gentle grip of the other teen - he saw himself actually being monogamous with him. Thankfully his inner monologue stayed inner as he was quickly pulled to his feet. 

 

“You alright?” the Adonis asked with a smile that literally weakened Tony’s knees. The brunette nodded dumbly back, standing up and wiping some imaginary dirt off his clothes.  

 

“Yeah, thanks,” Tony grumbled, suddenly embarrassed of the situation. He hated appearing weak.

 

“Steve! Come on man, you’re going to miss lunch,” Sam Wilson said in passing as he clapped this ‘Steve’ on the shoulder. 

 

“Oh, I should um...get going,” the Steve said, and was that a hint of pink to his cheeks? He offered Tony a smile and a nod before following the other football player to the cafeteria. 

 

Tony stood there another moment, working on controlling the butterflies currently raging in his stomach before he calmly walked to the cafeteria to find Pepper. 

 

“Pep, I think I’m in love,” Tony said as he plopped down next to his best girl friend at their designated lunch table. Sitting next to her were Natasha, Clint and Bruce - some of the few people at this school Tony could actually call ‘friends.’

 

Although he was rethinking that statement when he heard Clint gag loudly. 

 

“Didn’t you  _ just  _ break up with Rachel?” Natasha asked, brow arched in judgement. 

 

“No, Rachel was the one before. You’re thinking of Amanda,” Pepper, the traitor, informed the redhead who tried to hide her chuckling response.

 

“Aw, come on girls, be nice. What’s her name, Tony?” Bruce asked, finally looking up from his physics book to throw Tony a fucking bone. 

 

“You know Carol is out of your league, right?” Clint asked around a mouthful of tater tots. 

 

“Oh, gross, no. She’s like a sister to me. Plus Rhodey would literally murder me, he’s got the biggest crush on her,” Tony said as he reached over and stole a fry from Bruce’s tray. 

 

“Is she in college? She must be right, you’ve hooked up with every other girl in this school,” Nat said with a smirk, that Tony shot right back at her. 

 

“Not every girl,” Tony said as he wiggled his brows at her. 

 

“Never gonna happen, Stark,” she quipped back. 

 

“Oh, please tell me it’s secretly Nat. That would be the best and most humiliating shutdown in the history of shutdowns!” Clint whooped out, sparking a debate with Tony, Nat and Clint that if he  _ really  _ wanted to date her, he could get her to say yes. 

 

Needless to say, he temporarily forgot all about the football player slash superhero. 

 

Until the next class period. 

 

After lunch was AP English, another class he could care less about. Since none of his friends were in it, he normally spent the period working on more equations. Today, of all days, Ms. Willis announced that they’d be pairing up for a ‘creative assignment on Beowulf.’

 

And that’s when he saw Steve again. 

 

The blonde walked in to the classroom, looking embarrassed and apologetic before walking over to Ms. Willis. The class was quiet as they heard the male model whisper to the teacher. 

 

“Class, this is Steve Rogers. He’s new to Shield High and I expect you all to welcome him. Mr. Rogers why don’t you take one of the empty seats.” Tony sucked in a sharp breath, realization hitting him that there were three empty seats - and one was next to him. 

 

By the grace of the gods, Steve even seemed to start walking in his direction. But Tony quickly directed his gaze down, knowing the odds of Steve wanting to sit next to some bullied nerd were small. 

 

He was most likely just being polite earlier, probably some all-American boy scout who wanted to help the little guy - not want to actually speak to or be friends with.

 

His self-deprecating thoughts were interrupted when a solid mass bumped into him; Tony prepared to be angry until he immediately melted when he realized. Steve had sat next to him. 

 

_ Sorry _ , the blonde mouthed with a smile, and dammit now his lips were the only thing Tony could focus on. 

 

“Alright guys, time to partner up,” Ms. Willis announced and suddenly Tony was in a panic. Surrounding them were at least three girls who immediately oogled the same man Tony was. A small flare of jealousy shot up Tony’s spine because of  _ course _ Steve was straight and of  _ course _ that means he would rather work with a female. One even opened their mouth to ask when Steve suddenly turned back to Tony with a smile. 

 

“Hey, wanna be my partner?”Adonis asked. 

 

“Sure,” Tony tried to say nonchalantly (and most definitely did not squeak out).  _ Jesus he was usually so much smoother than this! _

 

“Cool. I’m Steve, by the way,” the blonde said as he extended his hand again. And fuck if Tony would pass up the opportunity to touch him once more. 

 

“Tony,” the brunette replied, really trying his best not to stare at the blonde haired blue eyed beauty. “So, you’re new here? Where’d you come from before enrolling in good ol’ Shield High?”

 

“Atlanta and before that Portland...and before that, St. Louis. My Pop’s in the army…”

 

“So you’re an army brat?” Tony asked with a smirk, liking this boy more and more. Especially cause the boy’s cheeks tinged a little pink. 

 

“Yeah, but to be fair, I did live around here as a kid. We moved when I was eight but I convinced my parents to let me move back and graduate here.”  _ Well well well, he was here for the long haul...huh? _

 

“Still an army brat,” Tony said smugly. Steve rolled his eyes, and for a moment Tony had the sinking feeling that he was being annoying. Too obnoxious. His father had warned him about people not liking him for that exact reason - though said in different words...and actions. But then Steve let out a laugh and Tony seriously thought he could die happy then and there. 

 

“Hm, does that make you a tech brat?” the blonde asked with a smirk. Tony deflated a little.

 

“So you’ve heard of me?” Tony asked, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Of course, Wilson was bound to tell Steve who he was...warn him about the son of Howard Stark.

 

“Yeah. Apparently you’re something of a genius?” Steve asked and... _ was that a teasing tone? _ Tony quirked a brow at him, trying to read his face to see if it was a good tease or a bad tease. The brunette squinted at the blonde for a moment before responding.

 

“If you’re trying to charm me into doing  _ our _ project all by myself then-”

 

“-what? No. You might be a genius, but that doesn’t mean you’re creative. For all I know, you can’t even draw stick figures,” Steve sassed as Tony felt his jaw open in shock. “I’m not about to risk my A.” 

 

No one. Literally not one person in Tony’s entire life - that he has ever met or known - has  _ not _ wanted something out of him. 

 

Even Pepper and Rhodey. 

 

Though technically, they were pretty innocent. He met Pepper in seventh grade and she had asked him for a pencil after hers had broken. And he was five when a six year old Rhodey had asked if he could help him fly his kite.

 

But Steve... _ didn’t _ want something?

 

“I’m...creative,” Tony said dumbly, still in disbelief of the nerve of this sexy beast. 

 

“Well, I guess we’ll just have to see. Do you want to come to my house to work on it? I have practice after school so it’ll have to be at one of our homes on the weekend.” 

 

...

 

...Steve knew who Tony was. Therefore he knew Tony was rich and most likely lived in a mansion. And he wanted to go to his  _ own _ home? Well fuck, might as well ride this crazy train while it lasted.

 

“Sure, give me your phone and I’ll put my number in it. Then you can just text me your address,” he said nonchalantly as he extended his hand out, waiting. Steve shrugged and leaned back to pull his phone out of his front left pocket. His shirt rode up a little as he did and Tony considered religion for the first time in his life. 

 

Over science. 

 

Because abs. 

 

_ Fuck he was in so much trouble.  _

 

He was immediately distracted by what Steve was trying to hand him. Not only did he not like being handed things…

 

...but it was…

 

“Is that...is that a flip phone?” Tony asked incredulously.  _ Maybe this Adonis wasn’t as perfect as he thought. _

 

“Yes. It does it’s job just fine, just put your number in,” Steve said defensively, though a smile was apparent as he turned back to face the front and slid the phone to him. 

 

Ms. Willis might have started talking again. 

 

Tony didn’t know. He just knew he was in trouble.

 

Steve Rogers was definitely trouble.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Okay, I give. Who is it?” Rhodey asked, suddenly appearing behind Tony at his locker. The smaller teen jumped in response before turning to glare at the older teen. 

 

“Jesus sugarbear, don’t just sneak up on me like that,” he groaned before turning back to his locker to shut it. 

 

“Sorry. You’ve been acting weird lately and Pepper said you were in love with someone. So I wanna know who,” he answered simply after crossing his arms. 

 

“Oh, yeah, that. It’ll never work out, but don’t worry, I’ll find a new love of my life soon.”

 

“You’re a shitty liar, you know that?” Tony threw his hand over his chest in mock pain. 

 

“Moi?”

 

“Yes, you. And stop trying to deflect.”  _ Dammit, that lousy best friend of his was good.  _ He didn’t even realize he had his bottom lip out until Rhodey called him out for pouting. 

 

“Dammit sour patch! Look, it can never happen. So just let me mourn my lost love in peace,” he growled in frustration. 

 

“Tony! Hey man you’re still giving us a ride home, right?” Clint asked, interrupting Rhodey’s prying as he slung an arm around Tony’s shoulder. 

 

“Oh god,” Tony groaned as he untangled Clint’s arm from his body, “not with you smelling like that. Get away from me, Legolas.” 

 

“Aww, look at the twinks.” “How cute.” Tony turned to see Brock again, this time accompanied by Ryan Hannah and a few other jock homophobes. Before any of the three teen boys could open their mouth to respond, a blur of red hair made their way in front of them as they watched Natasha stand firmly between them. 

 

“Hey, if you’re looking for additional men for your locker room circle jerk, I suggest you try the band hall. Just make sure you use protection, boys,” the redhead sneered at them, getting laughs from other students in the nearby vicinity. 

 

Brock growled and opened his mouth to reply, before being interrupted by a shout. 

 

“Rumlow! My office, now,” vice principal Hill called out as she stalked over to the group. Ms. Hill was only about five foot five, but she never let that stop her from intimidating students.

 

“What the hell, Hill? I didn’t even do anything?” Brock exclaimed, throwing his hands up in emphasis. 

 

“Now, Rumlow,” the woman growled out, snapping her fingers in the direction of her office. “We’ve got  several things to talk about.” Rumlow flicked them off behind her back but still followed her down the hall. The other players dispersed but not before throwing some homophobic slurs their way.

 

“Neanderthals,” Nat griped out before turning back to the group. “So, Stark? How about that ride?”

 

“Fine by me, Wonder Woman. Just make sure you hose down circus boy before he gets in my mustang,” Tony said, glad for the distraction from both the homophobes and Rhodey’s nosiness. Clint glared at him and opened his mouth to respond when they heard a shout down the hall.

 

“Hey, Tony!” Steve called, walking towards him with that goddamn perfect smile of his. Tony melted a little and did his absolute best to act casually. 

 

“Hey, Steve,” he responded as the blonde stopped in front of him. Tony could feel his friends looking at the two.

 

“Hey so when do you want to come over and work on the Beowulf thing?” Yup, definitely could feel his friends staring.

 

“We could do it this weekend?” Tony offered, praying his voice was neutral. Steve smiled before immediately frowning and looking down.

 

“Oh, I actually have plans this weekend...but I could do Saturday morning?” he offered as Tony felt a rock plummet into his stomach. Of course the incredibly attractive quarterback already had plans for this weekend.

 

“That’s fine,” he lied. “Does eleven work?”

 

“Yeah,” Steve said, looking like he was going to say more until Barnes called him from down the hall. “Oh, I gotta go, I’ll see you later.” And with that his crush walked away. He turned back to his friend group to see Nat with a small smile, Clint not-so-subtly watching Steve walk away, and Rhodey squinting his eyes at Tony. 

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing...just connecting the dots,” Rhodey said with a frown. 

 

“What dots?” Clint asked, oblivious. 

 

“Rogers, huh?” Nat asked, smirking at him. His face betrayed him as he felt his cheeks blush, which only made her grin wider. 

 

“Wait, what am I missing?” Clint asked, offended he wasn’t included on their discovery. 

 

“I have to go, but we  _ are _ talking about this later,” Rhodey growled out before walking away. Tony appreciated him for being like the big brother he never had, but sometimes he was too protective. 

 

“Naaaaaaat, what am I missing?” Clint whined, turning to follow her as she started walking away. 

 

Tony stood there another moment, simultaneously wondering if he should just transfer schools while also considering what should he wear on Saturday?

 

 

* * *

 

Friday rolled around before Saturday, and Tony - for the first time in his life - contemplated going to a football game. For...school spirit reasons…

 

He’d been avoiding Rhodey - which was easy considering he was out sick the next few days - while accepting his fate with his lunch group. They all hammered him with questions once they figured out who his crush was. Nat was the one who suggested going to the game, but Tony didn’t want to go by himself and also didn’t understand the first thing about football.

 

“We’ll go with you, I could explain the game to you,” Nat offered, looking around the table to see if anyone would willingly chime in. “Bruce, Clint, you’re going. Pepper, what about you?” she asked with a smile that threw Tony off. Nat rarely smiled. 

 

“Yeah, sounds fun. Anything to watch Tony make a fool of himself,” Pep shot at him, which made Tony maturely stick his tongue out in response. 

 

So it was decided. The group would go to the game. 

 

 

* * *

 

_ This is a stupid idea _ , Tony thought to himself as he sat in the crowded and uncomfortable bleachers. It was chilly and loud and  _ why the hell don’t bleachers have padding? _ Bruce sat on one side of him, engineering book in hand as he pointedly ignored the game, while Nat sat on his other side and tried to explain the game to him. 

 

“See, since they didn’t make it to the thirty yard line by the third down, now they have to kick it back to us and we’ll be on offense again.” 

 

“So...the quarterback will come back out?” he asked as she rolled her eyes heavily. 

 

“Yes, the quarterback is kind of a key part of the offense…” Then Steve took the field and Tony felt the fluttering of butterflies in his stomach again. Tony also wanted to find the person who invented those tight white pants the players wear - give them his entire inheritance in thanks.

 

As the game droned on, Nat eventually gave up and turned to Pepper to chat. Tony kept his focus on the gorgeous ass that should be illegal. 

 

The Avengers eventually won (which Tony literally just learned was their mascot) and Tony watched as cheerleaders began sworming the players to congratulate them. At least three, including head cheerleader and certified bitch™ Ashley Madison, threw themselves at Steve while Tony sat there fuming. Other kids began making their exit, feet stomping down the bleachers as Tony drilled holes into those bitches heads with his mind. 

 

Then, he saw Steve kindly shake them off, pointing in the direction of the locker room after the rest of the players. Tony watched as Steve took a few steps before glancing up at the bleachers, eyes raking over the crowd until they spotted Tony. Still walking, the blonde threw a smile and a small wave his way, his helmet in his other hand. 

 

And Tony, being who he was, looked behind him to see who Steve was smiling at. Because surely…

 

When he turned back, that blonde bastard looked like he was  _ laughing _ . Tony squinted at him, hating that his contacts had gotten blurry from wearing them all day. He blinked a few times, but by then Steve was already entering the locker room. 

 

“What’s that look for?” Nat asked him, as he turned dramatically to his so called friends.

 

“Did you not just see that?? Were none of you watching?!”

 

“Nope,” Clint said, popping the p. 

 

“Did something happen?” Bruce asked, finally looking up from his book. 

 

“He smiled and waved at me, and I turned around to see who he was talking to, cause - you know it’s me - and when I turned back that bastard was  **laughing** !”

 

“Sooo, you’re upset he smiled and waved at you? Or for laughing at your stupidity?” Pepper asked, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. 

 

“Both?! I don’t know he was clearly teasing me! Just like the other jocks!”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be a genius?” Clint asked with a smirk. 

 

“Yeah, Tony, he was  _ teasing  _ you. Doesn’t that tell you something?” Bruce asked as he joined the others in standing up and stretching out. Nat was the one who grabbed his wrist,  _ damn he forgot how strong she was,  _ and lifted him up to join them in leaving. 

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” Tony said as he flapped his arm out of her grasp, scowling at her as she just shrugged back. 

 

“That’s what Steve said!” Clint said, prompting everyone but Tony to crack up laughing. Nat even laughed aloud, though she covered her mouth with her hand. 

 

“Shut up Legolas!” Tony did not shriek out. “ _ You want the whole fucking school to hear you? _ ” he hissed as he reached out to swat the bastard. But since Clint was a circus freak slash gymnast, he easily leapt away from Tony’s hand.  

 

“What? It’s not like everyone doesn’t know you’re secret? You’ve totally got a thing for tall blondes!” Clint laughed out as he did a backflip down the last several steps.

 

“Clint! Are you trying to give us heart attacks?!” Pepper shouted, hand over her chest. 

 

“No, but I can if you want,” he said before taking off back up the stairs, obviously planning some stunt that involves heights. Nat grabbed him and stopped him, before promptly smacking him on the head. 

 

As the others started bickering about safety, Bruce placed a soft hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

 

“You told me earlier that you guys are working together tomorrow morning?” Tony smiled and nodded back at the teen. “So...you’ll find out the answer to whatever questions you have in that crazy brain of yours,” Bruce teased before clapping Tony on the back. “Come on, let’s leave before they shut off the lights.”

 

Tony followed his friends to his own car, since he’d drove them after all, thinking the whole way about the  **possibility** of Steve liking him.

 

And the whole way home after dropping everyone off. 

 

And throughout most of the night until he eventually took some of the pills he stole from his mom to finally fall asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

He showed up fashionably late...at eleven o’ one. Tony took another few seconds before knocking on the blue wooden door. A moment later it opened and Tony was greeted with a beautiful blonde woman. She was dressed in scrubs and looked like she was in her late thirties. 

 

She smiled kindly at the teen before opening the door all the way. 

 

“You must be Tony! Steve said he had a friend coming over to do some homework. Come on in sweetheart.”

 

“Hi, I’m sorry...Steve didn’t tell me he had an older sister?” Tony flirted - because honestly for him it was like breathing at this point - smiling brightly when the woman blushed and flapped a hand at him before closing the door. 

 

“Oh you, I like you,” she said as she pointed a finger at him. “Steve!” she called up the stairs before turning back to smile at Tony. “So you guys are doing a project on Beowulf?” 

 

“Unfortunately, yes. I would rather do something on Grendel, which was infinitely better.” Mrs. Rogers’ smile somehow brightened even more as she nodded in agreement. 

 

“Agreed,” she said as they heard the sounds of feet pounding down the steps. “Steve, sweetheart make sure you give this boy some of my famous chocolate chip cookies, okay? I’ve gotta go to the hospital for my shift, I’ll see you this evening,” Mrs. Rogers said as she pulled Steve down to kiss him on the cheek. “Tony, I hope to see you around,” she said with smile before grabbing her purse and leaving the two of them alone. 

 

“I think I’m in love with your mom. What’s the deal with her and your dad?” Tony teased, smiling when it got an eye roll and playful shove from the taller teen. 

 

“They’re married, genius. Come on, before I decide to deprive you of my Ma’s cookies,” Steve teased back as he began walking away. Tony glanced around and smiled at all of the family pictures, immediately squawking when he saw what appeared to be a younger Steve. 

 

He saw the blonde turn around out of the corner of his eye, but he was too entranced by the adorable pictures of a scrawny little Steve. 

 

“That’s you!” Tony squeaked excitedly, smile growing when Steve blushed at that. 

 

“Yes, get the teasing out of your system.”

 

“Teasing?” Tony asked. “What’s there to tease? You were a cute kid, Rogers,” Tony said sincerely, not liking the look on Steve’s face from it. It was a mixture of sadness, disbelief and hope and made Tony want to kiss him in reassurance. 

 

“Yeah, well you and my mom are the only ones that think that. I used to be a scrawny kid with asthma, but I grew into my body and out of the asthma. Now everyone thinks I’m cool.” Tony felt sad, recognizing that feeling of people liking you for the wrong reasons. 

 

“Well, fuck those people. All I’m seeing is a cute boy with big blue eyes and a goofy smile,” Tony said, freezing when he realized what he had said to Steve. But the other teen was looking back at his photos with a small smile on his face, and suddenly Tony wanted to sew the words on a hanky and give it to Steve as a present. 

 

“Yeah,” Steve suddenly said before turning back to Tony. “Fuck those people. Come on, I believe you were promised cookies,” Steve said as turned to walk to the kitchen. Tony took the opportunity to stare the whole way.

 

“Do you want something to drink? Your options are water, milk, or juice,” Steve said as he reached up to grab two glasses, filling one with ice water. 

 

“What kind of juice?” Tony asked, still staring. This tactic worked as Steve kept his lovely backside to Tony while he opened the fridge to check. 

 

“Orange.”

 

“Hmm...ice water looks good, thank you,” Tony said with a smile, liking Steve’s choice. The blonde then handed him his own cup, which surprised the genius a little, before taking the empty cup to fill with ice and water.  _ Ever the gentleman _ .

 

Tony took a sip while Steve opened a cabinet and pulled out a bag of cookies. He also grabbed a plate, opening the bag to place two handfuls of cookies down. 

 

“Come on, we can sit in the living room,” Steve said as he grabbed his cup with his free hand and walked back to the living room and sat on the couch. Tony took a last look at his ass before joining him, careful to put his cup on a coaster as he sat down with an appropriate gap. He reached for a cookie and took a bite, noting that Steve was waiting for his reaction. The cookie was amazing and practically melted in his mouth, eliciting a groan from the genius.

 

“Oh wow,” he said before taking another bite. 

 

“Good, right?” Steve asked with a smile as he ate his own cookie. 

 

“Yeah...so just to clarify - they’re not divorcing any time soon right? You’re not on the lookout for a young and devilishly handsome step-father?” Tony asked as Steve practically choked on his cookie laughing. 

 

“No, but I’d love to see you try when my Pop comes home.” 

 

“Oh, when will he be home?” Tony asked, a flitter of anxiety in his chest. 

 

“He’s on leave, he’s not supposed to be home for another six months,” Steve said with a hint of sadness, reaching over to grab another cookie. 

 

“That sucks, I’m sorry,” Tony immediately apologized, cursing his own mouth. 

 

“It’s alright,” Steve replied, the energy in the room taking a somber one. Tony chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to think of a subject to change to. “You know,” Steve said, interrupting his thoughts, “I didn’t take you for a football fan.”

 

_ Oh _ . The smile reappeared on Tony’s face as he turned back to the blonde with a fake glare. 

 

“What? Do I not look like the kind of guy who has school spirit?” he asked with faux offense. 

 

“Not at all,” Steve quipped back before chuckling at his own joke.  _ God he is such a dork. _

 

“Well you’re right. My friends dragged me into going,” Tony said, technically telling the truth. 

 

“Did you at least have a good time?” Steve asked. 

 

“It wasn’t the  **_worst_ ** thing in the world,” Tony teased. “Must be nice, the crowd cheering you on, cheerleaders fawning over you…” He tried, he did, to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

 

“Yeah they were nice, kept trying to invite me out this weekend.”

 

“Oh? And which one did you say yes to?”  _ Real subtle, Stark. _

 

“None, I already made plans with another lady this weekend,” Steve said with a sigh and a shrug.

 

“ **Oh** ?” Tony may have most definitely squeaked.  _ Dammit of course he has a long distance girlfriend Tony hadn’t even thought of! Stupid. Why do you keep thinking you have a chance with him? _

 

“Yeah,” Steve said as he reached under the coffee table to grab a pad of paper and a pen. “After we’re done here I’m going to go help my grandma grab some stuff from her attic,” he explained as he started writing. Tony stared at him as he did, brain momentarily short circuiting. 

 

So...not only was he not going on a date this weekend...but he was hanging out with his grandma to help her out. 

 

The ‘L’ word popped into his mind again. But this time it felt like an electric shock coursing its way through his veins and paralyzing him in place. 

 

Fuuuuck.

 

He was in trouble. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


That evening he sat alone in the mansion, his parents somewhere in Europe on business. He held the tumbler of scotch in his hand, considering his options. There’s something he’s been wanting to do that he hasn’t for a while. 

 

But...if there was anyone he could talk to about this…

 

Tony placed the drink on the kitchen counter before walking over to the house phone. Let Howard pay for the long distance call. His fingers shook a little as he dialed the number, holding the phone to his ear as he waited for the line to click. It only took a ring and a half. 

 

“ _ Hello? _ ” A grin quickly spread across Tony’s face, heart filling with warmth at hearing that familiar voice. 

 

“Hey Jay.”

 

“ _ Anthony? _ ” the surprised voice asked, surprise and fondness seeping through that old British voice. “ _ How are you young sir? I’m so glad you called _ .”

 

“I’m good, Jarvis. I uh...well you won’t be surprised to know I have a new love of my life,” he said easily, missing the fuck out of his old butler/father figure. Edwin Jarvis had served the Stark family for fifteen years, before he had to go back to England to take care of his daughter. Tony missed him terribly. 

 

“ _ You are right, I am not surprised _ ,” Jay said with a smile in his voice. “ _ Well, do tell me about this young person. I’m assuming they’re of similar age, correct? _ ” Tony rolled his eyes fondly at the protective man. 

 

“Yes Jay, they’re in high school with me.” He didn’t know why, but he hesitated telling Jarvis that it was a boy. Even though Jarvis was the only one who supported him coming out as bisexual when he was twelve. 

 

“ _ Well that’s refreshing… _ ” the old man said with a teasing voice. Tony let a laugh out as he rolled his eyes again. 

 

“ _ Jay  _ t hat was one time! ” he whined. 

 

“ _ Young sir you were thirteen and she was twenty _ ,” the man said evenly, causing Tony to laugh harder. 

 

“Right! Which was  _ one time _ .”

 

“ _ One can never be too careful, sir. You are  _ **_still_ ** _ underage. _ ”

 

“I know, Jay but he’s the same age as me,” Tony said before freezing, realizing he had revealed the gender of his crush. Without missing a beat, Jarvis continued.

 

“ _ And what’s the young man’s name? His ambitions? Goals in life? _ ”

 

“Steve, and I have no idea but he’s sooo prettyyy,” Tony teased, knowing the old man would scoff at the description.

 

“ _ Ah. And is it safe to assume he is a tall blonde as well? _ ”

 

“Why does everyone say that??”

 

“ _ Having a ‘type’ is nothing to be ashamed of, young sir,”  _ Jarvis teased, amusement in his voice _. “And I hope your love is not solely based on his looks… _ ”

 

“No, it’s just a major perk, you know? Jay, he’s so nice. And funny, like sometimes he outwits me. ME! And literally, the first time we met, he  **saved** me. Like a knight in shining-freaking-armor! This jock shoved me into a locker and he pulled him off and helped me up. He’s new to the school, he said his dad is in the army so they had to move around a lot. But apparently he also grew up here when he was a kid. We have English together, and my teacher said we had to get into pairs - and like, three girls tried to ask him but he  _ asked me _ to be his partner!” Tony rambled. 

 

Jarvis didn’t stop him, just making little affirmative noises to let him know he was listening while Tony described the Adonis. For an entire half hour. 

 

“ _ Well, _ ” Jay finally said when Tony paused, since he was starting to feel lightheaded from talking so much. “ _ He sounds like a fine young man. And how does he feel about you? _ ”

 

“Oh, well. I’m afraid he’s straight…”

 

“ _ You’ve asked him? _ ” 

 

“...no but-”

 

“- _ then you aren’t entirely sure, are you? _ ” Jarvis said in his no-nonsense voice. Tony scoffed at him.

 

“Well no but-”

 

“- _ then I suggest, young sir, if you care about this boy...it’s worth finding out if he feels the same way. You owe yourself that much. _ ” His words, though wrong, cut something deep inside of Tony. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to keep the water out of his voice. 

 

“Well I wouldn’t say that, but he’s hot, so I at least owe it to my ego to give it a shot,” he said with a fake laugh, hating the silence on the other end of the line. 

 

“ _ Tony, my boy, you deserve all the love in the world. I only hope this boy is good enough for you _ ,” Jarvis said kindly, referencing an old flame. Tony found himself unable to stop a sniffle. 

 

“He is, Jay,” Tony said quietly, a smile spreading across his wet face. He pulled the phone away from his ear for a moment to wipe the tears with his sleeve. “How um, how’ve you been? How’s Charlotte?”

 

“ _ She’s a fighter, that one. I’ve been staying with the twins while David sits by her bedside. The doctors are still hopeful, so there’s that. _ ” Tony sucked in a breath, mentally cursing cancer. 

 

“I’m sorry Jarvis. Did she get my flowers on her birthday?” Tony asked, knowing the answer from the thank you note he received. 

 

“ _ Yes. That was very kind of you, Anthony. They were very beautiful...Unfortunately my boy I have to let you go now, I have to start dinner for two rascals _ ,” Jarvis said, and Tony couldn’t help but smile when he heard either Timothy or Fredrick shout ‘ _ Nu uh! No rascals! _ ’ in the background. 

 

“Yeah, you better go before they start chewing on the furniture.”

 

“ _ Like puppies, these two _ ,” which was followed by another shout of disagreements from the four year olds. “ _ I hope to hear from you again soon, Anthony. I love you very much, my boy _ .” Tony didn’t try resisting the free flow of tears.

 

“Love you too, Jay. Give the boys a kiss for me.”

 

“ _ I’ll be sure to do that, goodbye Tony _ ,” Jarvis said with warmth in his voice. 

 

“Bye,” Tony says, smiling as he hangs up the phone. He placed it on the counter and squeezed his eyes shut, hugging his arms around his chest to hold in this warm feeling as long as he could. 

 

Before unclenching his body, and downing the rest of his drink. 


	2. Chapter 2

STEVE

 

He was starting to regret asking his parents to move back. Sure he loved being around Bucky and within driving distance of his grandma, but was it worth the endless stares and constant attention?

 

Never, at any school he’d ever been enrolled in, had he been anything but invisible.

 

Now everyone was saying hi to him, trying to befriend him in some way. The same kind of people who shoved him into lockers and made fun of him at his other schools.

 

Which, he reasoned that any high school would treat him this way, but at least in this school the people were slightly more interesting.

 

He’d even made some authentic friends. Although two of his new friends apparently didn’t like each other, he learned on his first day.

 

After saving some kid from being bullied, Sam had pulled him aside in the cafeteria to ‘warn him’ about that kid; Tony Stark. He’d heard the name before but it took him a moment to make the connection between the teen shoved against a locker and the son of that millionaire tech genius.

 

Sam went on about the ‘pompous and spoiled rich kid’ until they were distracted by Rumlow flicking his peas at another table. As Steve sat there, wondering why on Earth he had decided to join the football team, he thought over Sam’s words. But Steve was also never one to believe rumors, so he thought he’d actually talk to the guy before making any kind of judgement.

 

As luck would have it, he had the kid in his next class, where he’d shown up late thanks to Coach Coulson stopping him in the hall.

 

And, as it turned out, Tony Stark was kind of a dork. He didn’t come across as the ‘spoiled brat’ Sam had painted him to be. He was even creative, like way more creative than Steve thought possible.

 

Tony had come to his house Saturday morning and worked on their project together. The brunette had an idea to make a short film out of it, which got Steve excited about as he began sketching out some of the scenes Tony described. They were a pretty good team.

 

When Steve told him he had to get going to help his grandma, Tony had been kind and offered to host next weekend.

 

And Steve found himself looking forward to it all week.

 

Saturday morning rolled around and Steve was just as excited to see Tony, grabbing his backpack before texting him he was on his way. He got a text back after he started his truck, telling him to drive safe and giving him the gate code to get in.

 

Later, when he pulled up to the gate, he suddenly found himself nervous. It was easy to forget Tony was the son of a millionaire and therefore lived in a mansion. It was intimidating, but it didn’t stop Steve from entering the code and following the driveway to the entrance.

 

Steve got out of the car, slung his backpack on his shoulder while he took a moment to stare in awe. The architecture was beautiful, and Steve found himself wondering if it’d be weird to ask for a tour. After another moment of staring, he finally walked up to the door and rang the bell.

 

He heard shouts coming from somewhere inside followed by the sounds of pounding feet. Eventually the door opened and there was Tony - covered in grease and looking surprised.

 

“Hey, Steve! I’m sorry I thought it would take you longer to get here…”

 

“Oh? ...should I come back?” Steve asked, very confused. _Tony was the one that suggested the time…_

 

“No, of course not don’t be silly, come inside,” Tony said as he waved him in, shutting the door when Steve followed him inside.

 

“Are you sure this isn’t a bad time?” he asked just as the shorter teen began to panic.

 

“No, no I’m so sorry, I was in the middle of tinkering with my latest invention and when you texted I for whatever reason assumed there’d be traffic so I had a few minutes and...must’ve gotten carried away... Again, I’m sorry, I should…” Tony trailed off as he looked down at his stained clothes and greasy hands, “probably go...wash this grease off...”

 

“Can I see what you were working on?” Steve asked, cutting off Tony’s ramblings in favor of seeing what the genius had created. In their English class, he’d occasionally sneak a look at what Tony was working as he scribbled on a page sideways. He never understood anything and it looked complicated, but that usually only meant it was awesome. Steve had heard several stories of the fire department having to come put out the flames from his ‘experiments.’

 

The brunette perked up at that, brows shooting up in surprise as if no one had asked him this before.

 

“Are...are you sure?” Tony asked, crossing his arms behind his back and fidgeting in place.

 

“Hell yeah! You’re so smart, for all I know you’ve got the cure for cancer ready. Which way?” Steve asked, still wondering if it’d be weird to ask for a tour as he looked around. When his eyes settled back on Tony, the brunette had a weird expression on his face. “Tony?” he asked, suddenly concerned. But then Tony shook whatever it was off and smiled brightly at Steve.

 

“Yeah, well. It’s not the cure for cancer but I think it’s pretty cool. Let’s go downstairs,” Tony said as he led the blonde down to some glass doors.

 

“Woah, what’s this?” Steve asked, still in amazement of this place.

 

“Oh, it’s my father’s lab. But I use it when he’s out of town,” Tony said as he held one of the doors open for Steve to walk through.

 

“Whole mansion to yourself, sounds fun,” Steve said absently, looking at more technology in one room then he’s seen in his entire life.

 

“Lot lonelier than it sounds,” Tony mumbled and Steve instantly whirled around to face the other teen.

 

“Shit, Tony I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to imply anything…”

 

“I know, Steve,” the brunette said, ducking his head away and walking past him. Steve turned around and watched him walk towards a table with some mechanical device on it. He followed him, looking at all the machinery and computers until he heard a kind of chirp sound.

 

Steve turned around, but didn’t see anything. Tony didn’t even look like he’d heard it, so Steve ignored the sound and looked back at what Tony was working on. But then the chirp sound happened again followed by a small ‘whirring’ noise.

 

“Tony?”

 

“Just ignore him,” Tony said absently, eyes fixed on the machine before him as a screwdriver suddenly appeared in his hand.

 

“ _Him_?” Steve asked in confusion.

 

“Yes, don’t pay any attention to _him_ . _He_ is in timeout and _he_ knows exactly what _he_ did!” Tony called to the ceiling, confusing the blonde further. But then something poked up above a desk in the corner, and Steve found his curiosity growing.

 

“Tony, what’s that?” Steve asked, squinting at the corner. The brunette sighed heavily, putting his screwdriver down before turning to Steve with an exasperated look.

 

“DUM-E, come out of timeout for a second,” Tony grumbled, still looking at Steve. The blonde’s eyebrows somehow furrowed even more until a robot with a large claw-arm of some kind rolled over to them, chirping the whole way. Then his brows shot up in amazement.

 

“DUM-E, this is Steve, Steve, DUM-E,” Tony said as he waved a hand between them. Steve stared in wonder a moment longer before reaching a hand out to the claw, chuckling when the curved metal prongs gently curled around his hand in greeting.

 

“Nice to meet you, DUM-E,” he said with a smile, which turned into a laugh when the bot chirped happily and Tony groaned loudly.

 

“Don’t feed his ego, Steve. He doesn’t deserve it,” the genius finished with a glare at the bot, who seemed unfazed as it kept chirping happily at Steve.

 

“Tony,” Steve said breathlessly, “you...did you build this?” he asked in excitement.

 

“Um...yeah,” the shorter teen admitted with a blush.

 

“But, where’s the uh…” Steve motioned with his hands, “controller? How are you making him move?” Tony blinked at him a few times before laughing loudly. Steve felt himself blush a little in embarrassment, until the genius quickly waved his arms in reassurance.

 

“He doesn’t need controls, Steve. . He’s an AI. Artificial Intelligence. Again, don’t tell him that cause he’ll just-” Tony was interrupted by the sounds of ‘whirring’ as DUM-E appeared to be spinning in circles from the praise.

 

“I didn’t say **you** were intelligent! Why don’t you make yourself useful and get us some drinks, huh Einstein?” Tony asked with sarcasm, lost on the bot that chirped as it wheeled away.

 

“Holy shit...when...when did you build him?” Steve asked, still in amazement. Tony seemed to blush and duck his head again before turning back the machine on the table.

 

“Few years ago…” the teen mumbled, and Steve was getting the sense this guy didn’t brag about himself as often as everyone said he did. Or if he did, it was some kind of act.

 

“Well,” Steve said, not wanting to push him any further, “he’s pretty great. What um, what’s the new thing you’re working on?” Steve asked as he motioned to the thing in front of Tony. When the brunette looked up at him again, his eyes looked manic.

 

“I’m working on the theory of self-sustaining energy. Creating a clean energy source that will never need recharging. For example, if my calculations are correct, this device should be able to power the mansion for six months,” Tony asked as he pointed at the machine.

 

“Like a generator?” Steve asked absently, staring at the thing in amazement. _Holy shit._

 

“Kind of, yeah.”

 

“That’s...holy fuck Tony. That’s not just awesome that’s... _life altering_. You can literally save lives with this…” Steve said in awe.

 

“That’s the idea,” Tony said with glee, “when I take over the company after college. My father made his money developing weapons for the government. I want to use the money and resources to make clean sustainable energy for the planet.”

 

Steve’s jaw literally dropped, staring in amazement at his new friend. This guy was **nothing** like what people had said about him. Tony Stark was kind and thoughtful and literally wanted to make the world a better place.

 

“Wow...will you invite me when you win the Nobel Prize?” Steve asked sincerely, but laughed along with Tony at the question. The whirring sound came back as DUM-E rolled over to them, holding a tray with two sodas on it.

 

“Hey! Good job, buddy,” Steve said with a smile as he grabbed a can, ignoring the scoff coming from the genius who grabbed his own along with the tray to set aside.

 

“What did I say about feeding his ego?” Tony snarked, face failing at hiding a smile.

 

“What?” Steve asked innocently. “He’s a good boy,” he said, turning back to the bot that was waving his claw around in agreement.

 

“He’s not a dog.”

 

“I didn’t say he was. But it’s nice to imagine he’s kind of like one. My mom’s allergic so I’ve never had a dog. I want to adopt one when I move out, that’s at the top of my list,” Steve said as he was pictured what it would be like.

 

“My mom’s allergic too,” Tony said quietly. Steve turned to him with a smile.

 

“Well, then you can get one when you move out too,” Steve said simply before opening his soda and taking a drink.

 

“Yeah,” Tony said quietly. “So, we should probably work on Beowulf…”

 

“Oh right!” Steve said with a smile, completely forgetting about that. “Do you want to do it in here?” he asked and immediately became concerned when Tony let out a few coughs. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, great. Let’s go upstairs. I’ll show you the kitchen so you can eat something while I go shower, sound good?” Tony asked as he shut some of the machines down. “DUM-E, go charge,” he ordered the bot before leading Steve back up the stairs.

 

The kitchen was the biggest kitchen Steve had ever seen. He gathered the nerve to ask before turning to Tony.

 

“Do you think...before I leave I could get a tour? If that’s not too weird. You just have a really beautiful home,” he amended, not wanting to sound like a creep.

 

“Sure, you’re also welcome to explore while I shower,” Tony said with a weird smile that Steve just nodded and shrugged back at.

 

“Okay, thanks.”

 

“Um, help yourself to literally anything. I’ll be back in twenty minutes.”

 

Steve ended up staying at the mansion for another hour and a half - twenty of those minutes spent working on their project. The rest of the time, Tony was humoring Steve with all of his questions about the architecture, paintings, statues...and just about everything else he found to be beautiful.

 

But then Steve’s phone buzzed, it was twenty past one and there was a text from his mom asking him to be home by two to help her with something.

 

He thanked his host and packed his back when the time came, taking a look at the mansion one more time before heading to the door.

 

“Hey! I was thinking of having a party tonight, you should come. Back. This evening,” Tony sputtered out, fidgeting in place as he stood by the door.

 

“Oh, like a _party_ party? With alcohol?” Steve asked, never having attended one of those.

 

“Yeah. With alcohol. And a good chunk of the school. Not to brag, but I throw pretty epic ragers, Rogers,” Tony said smugly and Steve couldn’t help but chuckle at his confidence.

 

“Uh yeah, sounds like fun. I’ll have to rock paper scissors with Bucky to see who’s DD,” he said with a laugh, glad to see a smile from Tony as well. “I’ll see you tonight,” Steve said with a smile.

 

“Tonight,” Tony parroted with a smile of his own, and Steve found himself grateful he convinced his parents to move back.


	3. Chapter 3

BUCKY

 

“Fuck you, best two out of three,” Bucky growled out, hating his stupid luck with this stupid game.

 

“Nope, one and done mister designated driver,” Steve said with that shit-eating grin of his. Bucky resisted the urge to smack it.

 

“Fine. But only because you’ve never even been to a party. And have drank a total of …?” he asked, waiting for Steve to answer.

 

“...two…”

 

“Two times, and this isn’t a normal party. This is a Stark Party. Shit gets cray and I don’t trust the cheerleading horde not to date rape you.” The blonde had a horrified look on his face. “I’m kidding...mostly. But just to be safe do you think you should be DD?” he tried, smiling at his oldest friend who saw right through his act.

 

“Nope,” he said, popping the p. “I want to have fun. And you’ll be watching me, right?” Bucky rolled his eyes, regretting the fact that their mothers had been childhood friends and thus they’ve known each other since birth. Well, Bucky was one year older, but still.

 

“Fine, Jesus when you said you were moving back I was actually excited…” Bucky said in fake disappointment, laughing when Steve just shoved him playfully. “Just let me text Sam, he’ll probably want to mooch a ride too.”

 

He pulled his phone out to send the text and it didn’t even make it back in pocket before he got a ding in response. ‘Pick me up at ten’ was all it said. Bucky needed new friends.

 

“Alright, I’m apparently picking him up at ten, so be ready by nine forty five, alright punk?” Buck asked, not waiting for an answer as he ushered Steve out of his front door after he stopped by earlier.

 

“Steeb go?” he heard his baby brother ask in disappointment, the toddler walking over to throw his hands up at the blonde.

 

“Well well, looks like Jackie still loves me, not that the rest of you do,” Steve teased as he picked the boy up, Bucky realizing his other siblings must be behind him. Sure enough, his four year old sister and seven year old brother were giggling as they approached the two.

 

“Stop right there, minions. Steve was just leaving!” Bucky tried intervening, but the rascals maneuvered themselves around him as they attacked Steve’s legs. And that punk of a ‘best friend’ just stood there laughing, ever the unhelpful bastard.

 

“Seriously?! Andy? Suzie Q? Come on you little demons, Steve’s got to go,” Bucky said more forcefully, tickling his sister to get her to release her hold long enough to yank her away. He did the same to Andrew, laughing along with his brother who giggled in his embrace.

 

That left one.

 

“Jackson, you let go of Steve,” Bucky teasingly growled at the eighteen month old who squealed in excitement.

 

“Oh no, Buck, what’ll happen if Jackie just can’t let go?” Steve asked dramatically, well aware of this game. Bucky’s grin spread across his face before he molded his hands into claws, his baby brother’s blue eyes widening in excitement.

 

“Run Jack! Run!” Andy cheered behind him as Bucky growled and stepped closer. “It’s the tickle monster!” The toddler’s tactic was to simply bury himself further into Steve, squealing and wrapping his pudgy hands around the blonde’s neck.

 

Bucky took that opportunity to tickle his youngest sibling before being able to pry him away from the other teen.

 

“Aha! I’ve got you now,” Buck growled before blowing a raspberry in Jackson’s neck, smiling when the boy shrieked in laughter.

 

“See you tonight, Buck,” Steve said with a smile and a wave.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll pick you up later punk.”

 

“Bye jerk!” his awful best friend yelled back, getting a smile and an eye roll from the brunette as he shut the door and put down the giggly toddler.

 

Still needed new friends.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He wore jeans and a hoodie, figuring if he was going to be sober he was at least going to be comfortable about it. His dad let him borrow his jeep - he was still saving up for his first car, if you had to know - and of course it needed gas.

 

Bucky grumbled before pulling over to fill the tank, knowing it’d help his dad out anyway. Afterwards he picked up his two worthless friends and ignored their banter on the drive to the Stark mansion.

 

“Alright, let’s set some ground rules, cause neither of you bums are puking in the jeep,” Bucky started as he parked among the rows of cars. “When I say we’re leaving, we’re leaving, deal?” he asked the two, though he was directing his gaze at the stubborn blonde.

 

“Deal,” Steve said with that shit-eating grin. Buck rolled his eyes, knowing that little shit better than that and opted to have fun while on babysitting duty. So, you know, not very different than every other day in his life.

 

When they got inside, Buck grabbed a coke and followed Steve, leaving Sam to his own devices. The music was loud, but that was expected at any party. Although, if Bucky had to guess...it seemed Stark went more all-out than he normally does.

 

Speaking of, the little genius came into their view, and absolutely lit up when he saw them.

 

Well, not them, Steve.

 

“Steve! You made it! So who lost the rock-paper-scissors game?” Stark asked, looking at Steve but throwing a nod to Buck. Steve immediately turned and pointed at Buck, as if just saying his name wasn’t simple enough.

 

“Oh, we are getting you white girl wasted! Come on,” Stark said as he grabbed Steve’s hand and led the two through the crowd.

 

 _Well,_ Bucky thought to himself, _at least instead of a horde of girls I only have to fight off one rich shrimp…_

 

Buck followed them, sipping on his coke as the two made their way into a secluded room. Inside were a few people that he recognized but he steered toward the redhead he always thought was cool.

 

“Romanoff.”

 

“Barnes.”

 

“I have a favor to ask,” Buck said bluntly, continuing when she raised a brow. “Can you help me keep an eye on my boy?” he asked, nodding in the direction of the blonde taking his first shot. “You know, make sure no one - including Stark - molests him?” She laughed a little before responding.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Natasha said as she took another sip of her beer, not hiding the smile on her face. “But I’ll make you a deal. I’ll keep an eye on Rogers if you keep an eye out for Clint. He...tends to drinks too much at these things.” Buck raised a brow at that before doing a sweep of the room, noticing Barton wasn’t with them. He turned back and just nodded in agreement when she didn’t add anything else.

 

“You’ve got a deal. And may I say, you look pretty sexy with a beer in your hand,” he flirted.

 

“Never gonna happen, Barnes.”

 

“Oh I know,” he said with a smile, “you and Stark both have a thing for tall blondes,” he finished with a whisper, smiling as her face blushed furiously and her eyes widened. Before she could deny it or threaten his life, he used his hand to mime locking his mouth and throwing away the key.

 

She growled before rolling her eyes and stomping away, Bucky laughing as he watched her go. That was one of the many secrets he knew but would never tell. He wasn’t raised like that.

 

Since he wasn’t drinking, he entertained himself throughout the evening by watching Tony try desperately to flirt with Steve while the blonde stayed blissfully unaware that that was what he was doing. Buck couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the two, nodding to Natasha who stayed in the room while he let himself wander the mansion.

 

There were four beer pong tables set up, seemed like a tournament of some kind going on that had Buck growling. If he were allowed to drink that evening, he would’ve dominated that game. As he kept walking, he had to side-step a fight that broke out, checking for Clint as promised before heading upstairs to find a bathroom.

 

As he walked by a closed door, he could hear sounds coming from behind it, the word ‘no’ sticking out better than the others. Buck placed his ear against the door, in case he felt he needed to step in. He heard ‘no’ again and a little more forcefully, followed by a ‘stop it, Brock!’ that had Buck grip the handle to open the door.

 

It jiggled but stayed closed, meaning it was locked.

 

“Hey!” he shouted, banging on the door in a slight panic. _How pissed would Stark be if he broke one of his doors?_ But then he heard movement followed by the sounds of footsteps, then the door opened a little and Brock stood there. Well, leaned there, he was very obviously drunk.

 

“Hey man,” Rumlow slurred out, keeping the door still mostly closed. Buck didn’t respond as he pushed the door open the rest of the way.

 

His brows shot up when he saw Clint on the bed, straightening his clothes. Buck’s gaze turned back to Rumlow with a little fury as the teen immediately tried to play it off.

 

“Just talking to Barton about track stuff, I should get back to Ashley,” Rumlow slurred again as he stumbled past him, not looking back as he headed downstairs. Bucky took a breath before stepping inside the room and closing the door behind him.

 

Clint was scooting to the edge of the bed and sitting on it, looking wearily at Bucky as he walked over to sit down next to him.

 

“You okay?” Buck asked, frowning at the scoff that question got.

 

“Cause you care, right mister jock?” Clint slurred out and scooted away from him, almost falling off the bed.

 

“Your friend Nat asked me to keep an eye on you,” he replied, reaching an arm out to help the shorter teen steady himself.

 

“Yeah, she’s great. You, on the other hand, can kindly fuck off,” Clint said as he held up both hands to flick him off, and again almost falling off the bed. Buck grabbed him around his waist and easily lifted the teen back onto the bed, in the middle away from the edge.

 

He’d never noticed this about Clint before, but he realized he wore a flesh-colored hearing aid. _Huh_ , he thought to himself.

 

“So you and Rumlow, huh?” Buck asked, surprising himself with his own question. _It wasn’t like it was any of his business._

 

“Ha. Yeah only when alcohol is involved,” Clint answered honestly as he laid back against the bed and stared at the ceiling. “If you go gossiping though, we’ll both deny it...and Rumlow will try to kick your ass.”

 

“Try?” Bucky asked with amusement, scooting back to lean against the headboard.

 

“He’s all bark, no real bite. Plus you’ve got what...fifteen pounds of muscle on the guy?” Clint asked as he casually got his phone out, set the flashlight on and proceeded to entertain himself with shadow puppets on the ceiling.

 

“I don’t know I didn’t measure it…” Buck said as he trailed off, watching in amazement as he also considered this being the first time they were ever alone together. He’d never spent much time with Clint, but he was starting to wonder if he should change that. “Since when have you been so observant?”

 

“What? It’s a free country. I’m allowed to check out your asses if I want to. Honestly? It’s a shame you don’t play baseball, Barnes. You’ve got one of those asses made for baseball pants.”

 

“Thanks?” Bucky said with a laugh, falling on his back to watch the puppet show. “I’m sorry about Rumlow though, dude’s an ass,” he said more quietly.

 

“S’not like you did anything wrong,” Clint said just quietly, taking a break from making shadow puppets. Bucky decided to step up, using both hands to make an elephant.

 

“Still, though,” Bucky added, “everyone deserves to be with someone who doesn’t treat them like shit. You deserve better than Brock.” He shot Clint a glare when he scoffed at that. “I mean it, Barton.”

 

“Speaking from experience, are we James?”

 

“No one calls me James, you know I go by Bucky right?”

 

“Answer the question, James.” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh at the shorter teen’s insistence, taking a breath before being honest.

 

“My big sister dated this fuckface a while back, he used to hit her…” he trailed off, thinking of the ass-beating he had the pleasure of watching when their Dad found a bruise on her. Can’t really say he felt back for that punk Nick, though.

 

“Hm, so now you think everyone deserves a happily ever after? Cause I hate to break it to you James, but fairytales ain’t real.”

 

“Fair enough, but that doesn’t mean you have to be with someone who treats you-”

 

“-I’m not **with** him! I told you it’s only when we drink. Christ on a cracker just fucking drop it, okay!?” Clint snapped, which had Bucky close his mouth in regret. All he was supposed to do was make sure Clint was okay, and he did that. So why wasn’t he leaving?

 

They laid together on the bed for a few more minutes as Bucky contemplated leaving to go find Steve again.

 

“Sorry, I’m being an asshole,” the blonde muttered, catching the other teen off guard.

 

“It’s alright. I’m an asshole when I drink, too.”

 

“Yeah, why are you sober?”

 

“I lost rock-paper-scissors with Steve.”

 

“Oh damn, that sucks.”

 

“Tell me about it,” Bucky grumbled as he sat up on the bed. “Actually, I should probably get downstairs and make sure Stark doesn’t molest Steve.”

 

“Oh come on, Steve’s a big boy, I think he can handle himself,” Clint said as he sat up next to him.

 

“Drunk Steve isn’t who I’m worried about,” Bucky said as he moved to stand up.

 

“Stark isn’t that bad, he just gets a bad rep.”

 

“Yeah, well I should still probab-”

 

“-or. OR. You could stay here, with me,” Clint slurred as he scooted closer to hang his legs over the side of the bed. _Uh oh..._

 

“Um, I appreciate the compliment, Barton, but-”

 

“-what? Aren’t you jocks all secretly in the closet?” the blonde continued as he reached a hand out to grab Bucky’s hoodie.

 

“Yeah, nothing is going to happen because I’m sober and you’re shitfaced. That’s called rape,” Bucky said as he contemplated leaving this horny drunk teen alone.

 

“Ah ha! So you **are** gay!”

 

“I never said that, and we are not having this conversation right now.”

 

“Can we have it when I’m sober?”

 

“Sure, Clint. If you remember this conversation when you’re sober then we can continue this discussion,” Bucky deadpanned as he reached a hand out in invitation. The shorter teen took his hand and moved to stand next to him.

 

“Think you’ll remember this?”

 

“Remember wha-” Bucky was cut off when the blonde kissed him. He tasted like tequila and sweat, but the taller teen didn’t find himself immediately shoving him back. I mean, he did after a second, the thought of taking advantage of the younger man shooting panic up his spine.

 

Bucky held Clint by his shoulders at arm-length, a mixture of emotions running through his system while the blonde just smiled dopily back at him.

 

“You taste good.”

 

“And you taste drunk, please just follow me downstairs.”

 

“You’re not going to slug me?” Clint asked as he reached out to grab the brunette’s arm.

 

“No,” Bucky said as he stared at the hand on his arm.

 

“You’re right we should hold hands,” Clint said. And before Bucky could voice that he was answering his question, the blonde grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs.

 

And if Bucky felt something from holding his hand, he didn’t need to comment or think about it ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

TONY

 

School was torture for him now. Everywhere he went he saw Steve. Or heard people talking about Steve. Or listened to his friends purposefully tease him about Steve. 

 

However, today lady luck was surprisingly on his side. 

 

Cause Mama Rhodes invited him to dinner.

 

Rhodey found him in the hall to tell him, inviting him over after school to play some video games before dinner.

 

And Tony rarely turned down a dinner invite from the Rhodes family. 

 

In fact Tony took up Rhodey’s offer to play video games, glad for the distraction from thinking about Steve as he followed him home directly after school. 

 

He parked his car next to Rhodey’s jeep, adjusting his sunglasses as he followed his bestie inside. He smiled instantly at the sounds of the full house, the genius chuckling as he removed his jacket and shoes in the entrance way. 

 

“TONY!” a chorus sang out from his favorite girls, Rhodey’s three little sisters barreling towards him.

 

“Oof,” Tony wheezed out as he was tackled to the floor, laughing at the attack. He could see Rhodey out of the corner of his eye walk into the kitchen, not even helping the fallen comrade. 

 

“Tony we missed you!” Keisha cried, the oldest of the girls at nine. 

 

“Yeah Tony,” Tiffany repeated, the middle girl at five, who wrapped her tiny arms around the teen.

 

“‘Ony!” the toddler, Ava, garbled as she crawled up to pat Tony’s face. 

 

“Aw, I missed my baby bears too! Hey there Ava, how’s my favorite toddler doing?” Tony asked as he kissed the baby’s face. She squealed in delight, her sisters joining her when Tony used his arms to tickle to other two girls. 

 

“Alright, enough ladies. Let me give my boy a proper hug.” Mama Rhodes was standing there in all her gorgeous glory, wiping her hands on her apron skirt. Ava stayed in his arms, clinging to his neck as he balanced the toddler while he stood up to hug her. “How are you, baby? You look skinny,” she said after drawing back to look at him. 

 

“I’m eating, Mama. I promise,” Tony said as he gave Ava a few raspberries in her neck. He couldn’t ignore the look she was giving him, that woman had superpowers when it came to being a mom. “I am! I’ve just had someone-thing on my mind.”

 

“Mhm,” the woman said with a quirked brow that rivaled Tony’s, reaching out to grab Ava and motioning Tony to follower them to kitchen. “What’s her name?” she asked with her back to him. 

 

“Oooh. Does Tony have a new girlfriend?” Keisha asked as she tried to sneak by her mom to grab a cookie. Except she somehow forgot her mom had superpowers as the woman easily blocked her. 

 

“You’re getting colder Keisha,” Rhodey said with a smirk as he too tried to sneak a cookie.  _ Seriously these people lived here full time _ . 

 

“Colder?” the older woman asked, putting Ava on the ground and fully turning to Tony. “Does that mean you have a new... **_boyfriend_ ** ?” 

 

“He wishes,” his best friend muttered. 

 

“Shush, James. What’s his name, baby?” Mama asked excitedly, which made the toddler flap her arms in equal excitement.

 

“Steve, and we aren’t boyfriends!” Tony squeaked, reaching around to jab Rhodey in the ribs for his comment. 

 

“Tony’s got a boyfriend, Tony’s got a boyfriend!”

 

“Tiff, that’s enough. You and Keisha go do your homework,” his favorite mom said as she grabbed the plate of cookies. “And when you’re finished, you can have a cookie.” Tony watched as the girls grumbled but left the kitchen, smiling when Mama Rhodes offered some to Tony. 

 

“Thank you Mama,” he said with a smile as he grabbed a cookie and took a bite. Even chuckled when she smacked Rhodey’s hand when he reached for one. 

 

“Ow, what the heck Mama?” 

 

“Have you finished your homework?” she asked as she threw a wink Tony’s way. 

 

“No but neither has Tony!” his bestie whined. 

 

“Hush, Tony gets as many cookies as he wants. He’s too skinny as it is.”

 

“Nu uh!” Tony said at the same time his best friend say “But Ma!”

 

“Boys - go play video games. I’ll let you know if I need help with dinner.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” both teens grumbled and stalked off, but not before Tony snuck a few more cookies. 

 

 

* * *

 

They played for two hours straight, which they hadn’t done since junior high, before they were called back to the dining room to eat. 

 

Tony and Rhodey raced each other, shoving each other in the hall before they heard the sounds of a familiar voice booming down the hall. 

 

“No running in the house!” James Sr. yelled out, holding Ava in his arms with his back to the boys. They hadn’t heard him come home, but the teens still mumbled their apologies anyway. 

 

“Need any help, Mama?” Tony asked as he walked towards the man who turned around and held one arm out in invitation. James senior wrapped his free arm around Tony while the teen returned the embrace, smiling to himself when the man kissed the teen’s temple. 

 

“Yeah son you can take this monkey from me so I can give Mama a proper hello,” Papa Rhodes teased as he handed Tony Ava, who immediately wrapped her arms around the teen. Tony laughed as he watched the man try and fail to give his wife a kiss. 

 

“I believe he asked  **me** a question, mister can’t-bother-to-text-your-wife-back,” Mama smirked as she evaded the man’s touch. “And baby you can put Ava in her high chair,” she said to Tony as the grown man continued pouting. 

 

“I told you my phone died!” Papa Rhodes exclaimed. 

 

“Sorry Dad, if I can’t use that excuse it looks like you can’t either,” Rhodey teased, helping his mom bring the homemade lasagna and salad to the table. 

 

“Aw, come on baby. You know if I was with my mistress I wouldn’t be home for dinner,” Papa Rhodes teased while he threw a wink at Tony. 

 

“You need a shovel while you’re digging yourself to China?” Mama snapped back, causing the two teens to burst out laughing. 

 

“Why’s Daddy going to China, Mommy?” Tiff asked from her seat at the table. 

 

“He’s not going to China, baby, Mama was just teasing,” Mama said to her while Papa sat up proudly in his seat next to her. “He’s just sleeping on the couch,” she finished, the two teens trying not to laugh when the man deflated and crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“Naughty Daddy,” Ava spoke up, chastising the man as the table erupted into laughter. 

 

“You tell him, baby,” Mama agreed next to her. “Now, who would like to say grace?”

 

“Oh! I’ll do it Mama!” Keisha exclaimed next to Tony. Everyone around the table grabbed hands and lowered their heads - waiting for her to start. “Bless this our Lord for these our gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty. Through Christ our Lord, Amen.” 

 

Tony remained quiet while a chorus of ‘Amen’ was said after she finished. He gently released Keisha and Tiff’s hands, taking a moment to absorb the love he felt from around the table before digging in. 

 

“Tony! Are you going to tell Daddy about your new boyfriend?” Tiffany asked, bouncing in her seat from excitement. Tony felt his face flush in embarrassment, but also knew resistance was futile when it came to this family. 

 

“Boyfriend?! Who? Have I met this young man?” James Sr. suddenly asked in offense. 

 

“They’re not dating, Dad. Tones just has a crush on the quarterback,” his supposed best friend answered for him as he shoved some lasagna in his mouth. 

 

“The quarterback, huh? So I take it he’s a tall blonde?” James Sr. teased as Tony felt his eyes bulge. 

 

“What?!” the teen squeaked just as Rhodey answered with “yup.”

 

“Maybe! Okay? Maybe he’s a tall blonde!” Tony squeaked again. 

 

“Lay off teasing Tony and his future husband Steve,” Mama said while feeding Ava, causing another uproar of laughter from the Rhodes bunch. 

 

“Have you met this ‘Steve,’ honey? Is he good enough for our boy?” Papa Rhodes asked as Tony felt his chest fill with warmth. 

 

For as long as he’d known the Rhodes’, they have been nothing but welcoming and loving to Tony. And even though they’ve known each other for over ten years, it still took Tony by surprise when his best friend’s family so openly accepted him into their home. 

 

_ Still felt good _ , he thought to himself with a smile as Mama suddenly turned the conversation back to her husband’s supposed ‘mistress.’ 


	5. Chapter 5

CLINT

 

This was bad. So very bad.

 

Why did he continue doing this to himself?

 

Falling for guys that could never - and would never - like him back.

 

It was one stupid kiss, and yet Clint found himself thinking about it days after.

 

Why?

 

Barnes wasn’t that great!

 

Oh fuck, who was he kidding. Clint would climb that man like a tree if he’d let him.

 

So, Clint did the only rational and sensible thing he could think of.

 

Ask Tony to throw another party.

 

“No.”

 

“What?! Come on Tonyyyyy.”

 

“No.”

 

“Why not?!?!” he was not above whining.

 

“My parents will be home this weekend. Also I’m not throwing a party just so you can make out with Rumlow.”

 

“But! That’s not even whyyyyy,” Clint whined again, even adding some foot stomping for good measure.

 

“Sorry Barton, you’ll have to figure out another way to get a boy drunk enough to make out with you,” Tony said with zero empathy, the jerk.

 

“Fine! Whatever you clearly don’t love me,” he tried being manipulative, but Tony was ignoring him now as the two waited for others to join them at lunch. The genius was too busy staring at his massive crush to pay any more attention to his dear friend.

 

Clint took that opportunity to check out his own crush while he tried to come up with a plan to talk to Bucky again.

 

And as his favorite redhead plopped down next to him, and idea suddenly came to mind.

 

And to Clint’s delight, it involved secretly molesting the older teen.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Everything worked perfectly, he pick-pocketed Barnes’ wallet  in the hallway when the final bell rang and gave him a head start before he followed the teen home. Luckily he didn’t live far from the school, since Clint had to ride his bike and he was still sore from gymnastics yesterday.

 

There weren’t any cars parked so he was most likely home alone.

 

The blonde stared at the house, momentarily wondering what it was like to live with parents before he took a deep breath and climbed the stairs.

 

He raised his hand to knock but was startled by the sounds behind the door. It sounded like children screaming, did Bucky have siblings?

 

Shaking his head fondly, Clint knocked on the door and only had to wait a moment before the door swung open. Standing there was a young boy, who looked like the blonde version of Bucky.

 

“Hi,” the boy greeted.

 

“Hey, um, is Bucky here?”

 

“BUCKY!” the boy shouted before leaving the door open and walking off. Clint stood on the porch, not taking that necessarily as an invitation as Bucky came into his view.

 

Fuck he was so cute.

 

“Barton?” the brunette asked in surprise, just as a toddler walked over and clung to the teen’s leg. Clint watched him reached down before pulling him up to balance the boy on his hip, which - fuck since when was he attracted to that?

 

“James,” Clint finally said, temporarily forgetting why he was here. Bucky smiled back as he walked over to him, his free hand grabbing the door while a little blur ran behind him. “Damn, how many baby mamas do you have?” he asked, smiling when the teen rolled his eyes at that.

 

“These little monsters are my siblings, Barton. And I always wear a rubber.”

 

“That’s too bad,” Clint said absently, then realized Bucky had heard him and was staring at him.

 

“Can I um...do something for you Clint?” the brunette asked, though there was a hint of a smile in his voice. He shifted the toddler in his arms as the boy started getting cuddly. It was pretty damn cute.

 

“No, actually. It’s what I can do for you,” the blonde purred as he reached in his back pocket and handed the teen his wallet. Bucky look adorably confused as he grabbed it and inspected it. Clint couldn’t help but scoff when Bucky opened the wallet and looked at the money.

 

“I didn’t rob you.”

 

“Right, but someone else could have, if you found it. Right?” Bucky asked with a knowing smile, that had Clint wondering if Bucky knew he pickpocketed him.

 

“Right, whatever,” Clint fumbled, second guessing this entire plan.

 

“Well, thanks Clint. Do you want to come in? There are three little monsters but there’s also cake in the kitchen.”

 

“Three?” Clint asked as he followed him inside, excited at the prospect of cake, shutting the door behind him and taking a look around. “Jesus how many Barnes’ are there?”

 

“Five, I told you I had a big sister at Stark’s party,” Bucky said as he led the two to the kitchen, where Clint was simultaneously thanking him for bringing that up while also noticing the final ‘monster’ already in the kitchen.

 

Face covered in chocolate cake.

 

“Suzanne!” Bucky exclaimed, setting the toddler on the ground and stomping to the little girl. Clint selfishly wondered if there was any cake left when the little boy crawled over before grabbing the blonde’s leg.

 

“Oh, hello,” Clint said to the little man, smiling when the boy held his arms up. Clint happily obliged, reaching down before hoisting the toddler on his hip, the two watching Bucky scold his sister.

 

“Suzie Q how did you even get up on the counter? I told you I was going to get you a slice,” Bucky growled out as he wiped the girl’s face and hands with a paper towel.

 

“I ninja,” she said simply with a smile and a shrug. She, like the boy who answered the door and the one in his arms, were blonde. “Who dat Bucky?” she asked, interrupting Clint’s thoughts.

 

“This is my friend, Clint. He brought me back my wallet and I was hoping to give him some cake…” Bucky trailed off as he finished cleaning her before putting her on the ground.

 

“You don’t have friends. Just Steve,” the Suzie girl blatantly said in confusion, getting a bellowing laugh out of the blonde. Bucky turned to glare at him, so Clint pointed at the toddler in his hands.

 

“I was laughing at something the baby did.”

 

“Hey,” the baby said in offense. “I no baby.”

 

“Are you sure?” Clint asked immediately, shifting the toddler in his arms to hang him upside down above his head, hands gently holding his hips. “You sure do **look** like a baby,” Clint argued, smiling when the baby screamed in excitement.

 

“No no!” the baby squealed out, using his tiny hands to push at Clint’s face.

 

It was funny. Clint had sworn to himself a long time ago he’d never have kids. But this whole situation felt weirdly intimate and domestic, something Clint only assumed happened in Hallmark movies.

 

“Please don’t kill Jackson,” James said, interrupting his thoughts. “I don’t want to have to explain that to my dad.” Clint gently put the boy on his hip, pouting at the brunette who had raised a brow back at the blonde.

 

“No no up up! Again!” Jackson protested, wiggling his body and tiny arms up.

 

“Oh sorry James,” Clint said, eyes still on Bucky. “Jack’s argument is more solid,” he said before hoisting the boy up and holding him upside down again.

 

“Did you just come here to murder a baby?” James asked over the sounds of the baby’s laughter. Suzie giggled in the corner, reminding the blonde she was still here.

 

“Hey! No baby,” Jackson giggled in retort.

 

“Alright, you two keep having fun while I eat what’s left of the cake all. By. Myself,” James said in a sing-song voice, which immediately had the two blondes conceding.

 

“We’ll be good,” Clint muttered as he brought the baby down, which had the toddler copy him.

 

“Be good,” Jackson agreed as he settled in Clint’s arms. They watched Bucky grab a few forks from a drawer before the heard the sounds of tiny footsteps.

 

“Who’s this?” the boy from earlier asked, glaring a little at seeing his brother in a stranger’s arms. Clint gently put Jackson on the ground, watching him toddle over to the boy.

 

“Andy, this is my friend Clint. Clint, this is Andy,” James answered with his back to them.

 

“What’s he doing here?” Andy asked, walking him and Jackson over to his big brother while still eyeing the older blonde.

 

“He’s here to kill Jackson,” Suzie answered for them, trying to sneak more cake under Bucky.

 

“Suzanne!” Bucky snapped as Andy looked back at the other teen in shock. “That’s not why he’s here. Alright. That’s it. Go away. All three of you. Go watch TV,” James said as he herded the three out of the kitchen.

 

Clint stood there silence and bewilderment. The whole encounter was...endearing? Was that a real thing that people did?

 

Even the baby went willingly without question, apparently forgetting about the promise of cake.

 

No shouting, no cursing, no hitting?

 

...what kind of fucking family was this?

 

“Sorry,” James apologized, also throwing Clint off guard. “Like I said, monsters.”

 

“What? Those are the most well behaved children I’ve ever seen! How dare you call them that,” Clint said in offense, having experienced first hand the different kinds of shitty ‘families’.

 

“Okay, well come back for bedtime, and you’ll sympathize with me,” James said absently as he tried to hand the other teen a fork.

 

“Bedtime? I thought they weren’t your children...don’t you have parents?” Clint asked as he grabbed the fork and took a bite of the outstretched cake.

 

“Yeah smartass. A dad and a stepmom, but everyone in the house and a three block radius suffers from bedtime at the Barnes’ house,” Bucky said with a smile as he also took a bite. There was one piece left on the plate and they were sharing it.

 

Huh.

 

“What about you? Any siblings?” Bucky asked as he took out two glasses from the cabinet.

 

“Just an older brother,” Clint answered honestly, stuffing his face more with this delicious chocolate cake.

 

“Are you two close?” the brunette said as he filled their glasses with water.

 

“Yeah, kinda. He’s all I got,” Clint said more quietly.

 

“Oh?” Bucky asked as he handed him a glass. “You can have one of my siblings, if you want. And I still have an older sister I’m willing to negotiate for.”

 

“If she’s anything like these three she must be an angel,” Clint said, walking to the fridge that was covered with family pictures. “I’ll trade her for Barney,” he continued, seeing the beautiful teen hugging Bucky in one of the photos.

 

“Yeah, sorry my negotiation does not include trade. I’ve always been the big brother, it’d be too weird to suddenly have one. Plus, and I would never say this to her face, she’s a decent big sister.”

 

“What’s her name?” Clint asked as he kept looking at the pictures. This home had a warm fuzzy feeling to it, and Clint couldn’t decide if it was overwhelming or heavenly.

 

“Alexandra, we call her Lexi. She’s in college on the other side of the country,” the older teen said. Clint turned back around and was pleased to see the brunette smiling back at him. “So,” Bucky continued, “are you going to tell me the real reason you’re here?”

 

Clint felt his brows shoot up in surprise, _okay yeah maybe the other teen had figured it out. Was Clint not as sneaky as he thought he was?_

 

“Okay, fair enough,” he started, before immediately stopping. _Come on, you’re finally here in front of him, you can do this._ “You remember the party…?”

 

“Do **_I_ ** remember? I was the sober one-”

 

“-yes, well do you remember promising to have a conversation when I was sober?” he rushed out, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Bucky looked back at him a moment before his own cheeks flushed, before his gaze immediately dropped the the floor.

 

At that moment, the sounds of a car pulling in interrupted the two. Clint watched Bucky’s face, frowning when it shifted to panic.

 

“I’m straight, Clint,” Bucky answered quickly, “sorry. Also you should probably-”

 

“-yeah, I got it,” Clint said in a clipped tone, hating himself for sounding childish. The front door opened and in walked a beautiful blonde in her thirties.

 

“Oh hi, I was wondering who’s cute bike was outside. Who’s your friend?” Mrs. Barnes asked with a kind smile as she walked by Clint to grab a glass. Clint felt himself blush at not thinking to hide his bike.

 

“This is Clint, he found my wallet and brought it back to me,” Bucky explained as they heard the sounds of the ‘monsters’ joining them - screaming out ‘MOMMY!’ As he watched her squat down to give all three a hug, he suddenly felt like he’d outstayed his welcome.

 

“Nice meeting you guys,” Clint said quietly before walking through the kitchen and straight out the front door.

 

It’s possible he heard sounds of disappointment at him leaving, but he was probably just imagining it.

 

Fairytales weren’t real.


	6. Chapter 6

STEVE

 

He’d been attending this school for three weeks, and for some reason, everyone found it weird he wasn’t dating someone. Like, he got it, he had an amazing growth spurt last year and buffed up when he worked out over the summer. 

 

And now that he wasn’t a scrawny little nobody, people paid attention to him. 

 

Cool.

 

But did that mean he  _ had  _ to date someone immediately? All the girls who are showing interest in him were just like the ones who used to bully him at his old schools. Nothing wrong with being single...it’s not like he hasn’t been this way his entire life. 

 

And it’s not like he was in any rush anyway, he needs to focus on bringing his grades up. With moving around and now football, he had some catching up to do. 

 

So it was annoying when people asked him about it.

 

And he thought he’d catch some slack from his supposed best friend. But apparently not.

 

They were sitting on the field, stretching after a long practice, and he was thankful they were both speaking quietly. 

 

“Look, I get it, you still have a short-stack complex. But you’re not a scrawny kid anymore,” Bucky said as he twisted and popped his spine. “There are plenty of fine ass people at this school, and you’re the quarterback for crying out loud! Do you know how easy it would be for you to get some tail? I’m asking as your friend, because I can’t graduate this year knowing in good conscious that you’re going to die a virgin.”

 

“Jesus Buck,” he said as Sam walked over to join them, collapsing onto the grass next to them. 

 

“What are you two fighting about?”

 

“I’m trying to tell Steve to stick his dick in something and he refuses to listen to reason.”

 

“How you’ve convinced girls to have sex with you is beyond me,” Steve groaned. 

 

“But I did! Multiple times!”

 

“Bucky how is bragging about your unimpressive love life going to help Steve get laid?” Sam asked. 

 

“It’s not  **just about getting laid** , okay? There’s companionship. Or something, I don’t know, the longest I dated a girl was a week and a half,” Bucky added. Then they heard laughter coming from the other side of the field as Steve’s attention turned in that direction. Cutting through the field was Tony and his friend group, laughing as Clint walked across the field on his hands. 

 

“So there’s... _ no one _ , huh?” Sam asked with a weird look on his face. 

 

“No?” Steve responded as he turned back when he heard more laughter. He caught Tony’s eyes and smiled when the shorter teen waved at him. Steve waved back with a matching smile, which dropped when he turned back to his two friends. 

 

Sam was sitting up and glaring at him while Bucky looked at him like he had morphed into a lizard.

 

“What?”

 

“Are you serious?” Sam asked.

 

“About…?” Steve asked. 

 

“Steve...we’re your friends…” Bucky said too kindly. 

 

“...okay?”

 

“And as your friends, you should know we don’t care who you like as long as they’re good to you…” Buck continued slowly, which made Steve snap a little.

 

“Okay, what the fuck are you talking about?” Steve asked, thoroughly confused. 

 

“Oh for the love of - Steve are you gay?” Sam asked with his hands thrown up. 

 

“What? No!”  _ What were they talking about?? _

 

“It’s oka-” “-name the last girl you had a crush on,” Sam interrupted Bucky as Steve stared at the two.

 

And began to think about it. 

 

“We...moved around a lot…” he said dumbly, always using that and his small stature as an excuse for not dating anyone.  _ Why couldn’t he think of a single girl he’d felt attracted to that wasn’t a movie star? And even they he just appreciated their beauty... _

 

“Ya gay,” Sam interrupted his thoughts.

 

“What makes you assume that?” Steve asked as his face got hot. 

 

“Cause for whatever reason you like Tony Stark?” Sam declared incredulously. 

 

“Well yeah I like him, he’s my friend?”  _ What is happening right now? _

 

“This dumbass, been hit in the head too many times,” Sam grumbled out as he fell back once more.

 

“You think I… _ like _ like Tony? What? Why?” Steve asked before he stared at the grass in confusion as their words settled in his brain. He waited another moment before he popped back up with some anger “I don’t like him like that!” he suddenly said accusingly. When neither responded to him, he got even more defensive. 

 

“Why would you guys think that? I mean, yeah he’s a good person. He’s funny and smart and attractive  **I guess** but I...I don’t. We’re just friends! And I  _ like  _ girls!”  _ Okay yeah that was definitely a squeak. Seriously, what was happening right now? _ “Tony’s not...I mean yeah, I’ll give you that he’s pretty like a girl...you know?”  _ nice Rogers, way to save face.  _ “And he’s sweet and a dork and...yeah he’s kind of cute...like when he scrunches his nose when he’s mad or sticks his tongue out when he’s concentrating on an equation…” he trailed off as he felt warmth from thinking about Tony.

 

Steve felt like someone had sucker punched him. He literally felt nauseous.  

 

_ Did... _ _ did _ _ he like Tony? _

 

Realization dawned on his face as he turned back to his friends who both had an ‘I told you so’ look on their faces. 

 

“Holy fuck…” Steve whispered out, feeling like the entire world was caving in on him. He liked Tony, and could suddenly picture what it would be like to kiss him. Maybe run his hand threw those brown curls. Holy shit.

 

_ He liked Tony. _

 

**He liked Tony.**

 

**_Holy fuck he_ ** **_liked_ ** **_Tony!_ **

 

“I…” he sputtered out, looking up helplessly at his friends. Bucky shrugged at him while Sam just rolled his eyes and stood up, muttering something about ‘ _ had to be Stark _ ’ before he walked away. 

 

“Yeah, you’re gay, punk. Nothing wrong with that...just don’t have a panic attack on the field. Come on,” Buck said as he stood up and reached an arm out to the blonde. Steve sat frozen another moment before Bucky grabbed his hand and yanked him on his feet. The senior helped steer the junior back to the locker room as he wordlessly grabbed his stuff to go home. 

 

When he was in the safety of his beat up pick up, he allowed himself to smile thinking about that short, good-looking genius. The one he felt a connection with from the moment he met him. 

 

Steve hadn’t known what to do with what he now realized was a spark. He thought it was just from the rush he felt from helping others...so he ignored it. 

 

Now...at least for this moment...he’d let himself imagine. Let himself daydream about what could be and found himself really, really liking the direction his mind was wandering. 

 

 

* * *

 

His mom surprised him when he got home, already making dinner when she had mentioned having a double shift earlier. 

 

“Hey Ma,” he said happily as he walked into the kitchen, smelling lemon and garlic. “Glad to see you home.”

 

“Hi sweetheart, yeah one of my coworkers asked to pick up my shift, how was practice?” she asked as she stuck her cheek out, which Steve leaned in with a smile to plant a kiss there.

 

“Fine, pretty exhausted…” he trailed off as he considered having this conversation right now. If anyone on this planet would be understanding, it’s his mom.

 

“What’s up Stevie? Is everything okay?” she asked as she wiped her hands off on a towel and turned to him. 

 

“Yeah…” he said as he wrung his hands out, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Mama can I talk to you about something?”

 

“Of course baby,” she said sincerely, giving the teen her full attention. 

 

“Ma I...I think. I’m…” he looked at the floor before confessing, “...gay…” He stared at the floor another moment, thinking about how he had always just assumed he was straight...but looking back there may have been more than one reason he hadn’t dated anyone before…

 

“Steven look at me,” his mom said in a kind voice, waiting for their matching blue eyes to meet before continuing. “This doesn’t change anything baby, I still love you to the moon and back. You understand?” she asked as he nodded back at her with a small smile. “Come here,” she said as she pulled him into a hug, bending down to hug the woman who’d never given him any doubts of her love.

 

“So, was there some boy you had in mind?” his mom asked as she turned back to stir the pot. Steve felt himself open his mouth to answer, considering telling her the truth when she spoke up again. “Is it that Tony boy I love?”

 

His mouth gaped open as he looked back at her, noting that sly smile on her face. 

 

“What? Nail on the head?”

 

“How did everyone know before me?” he asked as it only made her chuckle. 

 

“Maybe you weren’t looking for it? Sometimes it doesn’t hit you until it does,” she said simply before adding more ingredients to the pot. He smiled at her and rolled his eyes fondly. 

 

“I’m going to go shower before dinner. Thanks Mama, I love you,” Steve said as he hugged the shorter woman tightly. She returned the hug and added a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“Love you too, baby. Always.” As he climbed the stairs to his bedroom, he allowed his daydreaming about Tony to continue, embracing a part of himself he hadn’t realized existed.

 

Finding it both terrifying and exhilarating. 


	7. Chapter 7

BUCKY

 

He’d felt bad, but he’d also told Clint the truth the other day. He’d never felt that way about a guy before and there was not point dragging the poor kid’s heart along if he didn’t feel the same way.

 

Which he didn’t. 

 

In fact, two days later a sophomore (Sue Storm) asked him out at his locker and she was cute so he said yes. They went to a movie Friday night and made out the whole time. He actually didn’t even think about Clint until school a few days later. 

 

And that was only because he blatantly ignored him when he said the blonde’s name as they passed each other in the hallway.  _ That was weird _ , Buck thought to himself. Clint knew he was straight, so why the cold shoulder?

 

He considered asking Natasha about it, but then Sue found him in the hall and asked to fool around in the janitor’s closet.  

 

And then she asked if they could make out before football practice, and well, he was only human. 

 

His relationships didn’t last long, but he liked this girl and she was a good  ~~distraction~~ person  to be around while he cleared his head.

 

Not that - he needed his head clear. Or anything. 

 

Just anything to keep Steve and his pining for Stark away from him. 

 

Though sometimes, he couldn’t avoid it, like during practice when they were all lifting weights. 

 

“What the hell am I supposed to do, Buck?”

 

“Steve, I swear to god if you drop the bar on me,” Bucky grunted as he continued bench pressing.

 

“He’s probably straight, right?” his soon-to-be-old-best-friend asked. 

 

“He’s bi, you dipshit now grab the bar,” the blonde growled out as he huffed the bar back onto it’s rack - with little help from the younger teen. 

 

“How do you know that?” Steve asked quietly, only moving to the bench when Bucky got up and shoved the teen over to switch places. 

 

“He came out years ago, dude. Focus,” the brunette said, frustrated with his friend. 

 

“Who came out years ago?” Rumlow asked as he walked past them. 

 

“Your daddy,” Bucky snapped at him, ignoring the douche in favor of focusing on Steve. 

 

“Fuck you, Barnes. You talking about your faggot twink boyfriend? Clint?” Bucky saw red, but stood his ground and stared back at the slightly smaller teen. They both knew Bucky saw the two together and even if Rumlow and Barton outright deny it - the rumor could still spread. 

 

“I’d shut the hell up if I were you,” Bucky growled out. He stared at the coward and gave him a small smile, reminding him of that secret he was keeping. He was even prepared to verbally remind him when Steve racked his bar and stood up suddenly. 

 

“There’s something wrong with being gay, Rumlow?” Steve growled out, a few inches and several pounds of muscle on the shorter teen. Rumlow glared back and forth between the two, before making the wise decision to leave the two alone. 

 

Brock muttered something as he walked away, where the sight of him leaving only barely lowered the rage Barnes felt in his core. 

 

“Thanks for sticking up for me,” Steve said as he clasped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder. 

 

“Oh,” Bucky replied, “yeah,” he tried to say nonchalantly. Because he so totally was standing up for Steve just now with Rumlow.

 

Definitely did not have anything to do with Clint.


	8. Chapter 8

STEVE

 

He stared at Tony all throughout lunch, feeling like an idiot for not realizing his feelings earlier. Steve sat with some other football players, ignoring their rambles as he picked at his food. 

 

Hidden in his notebook were a few drawings of Tony, which had him self-consciously pulling the pages a little closer to his chest. 

 

“Rogers? You listening?” Frank Castle asked, one of the more tolerable players on his team. 

 

“No, what’s up?”

 

“Who are you asking to homecoming? I’ve heard of like four different cheerleaders say they’d hope you’d ask them.”

 

“Oh, well…”

 

“Stay away from Staci, I heard she has chlamydia,” Rumlow sneered as a few others laughed. 

 

“How do you know that Rumlow, did you give it to her?” Sam piped in, smiling when the rest of the group laughed harder. Steve was momentarily not the center of attention, which he greatly appreciated, using that opportunity to look at Tony again. 

 

The genius was laughing at something, eyes crinkling as his nose scrunched up adorably. Steve smiled to himself until he felt someone tap his shoulder. 

 

“Hey, Steve,” Ashley Madison purred out as her hand caressed his shoulder. They had never spoken, but he heard from several other students that the head cheerleader was pining after the quarterback. 

 

Even before he realized he was gay, he’d never liked girls like her. Ones that thought they could get away with anything because of their looks, ones that bullied others just for the fun of it. 

 

“Ashley, right?” he asked, ignoring the noises his table was making at them. 

 

“Yeah...so you know the homecoming dance is coming up…” 

 

“Right, I heard. I don’t really dance though,” he said passively before turning back to his food. That wasn’t technically a lie, he had two left feet. He just had someone else he was considering, the same one currently throwing tater tots at Clint. 

 

“Well you don’t have to dance, but if you need some arm candy…” Ashley heavily ‘hinted’ again. 

 

“I could use some arm candy,” Rumlow smirked at her as some other players chimed in. Having her ego stroked, Ashley blushed and waved at them while she walked off. “What’s the matter Rogers, you queer or something?” he asked before bellowing in laughter, joined in by most of the rest of the table. 

 

Steve mumbled ‘yeah’ quietly, turning back to the other side of the cafeteria as the bell rang. He brought his notebook close to his chest, anxiety increasing at the reminder of who he sat next to next period.

 

Tony was already scribbling notes at their desk, the page covered with equations Steve would never in a million year be able to decipher. 

 

“Hey Tony,” Steve greeted as he sat next to him. Tony grunted at him in response, eyes flicking across the paper as he concentrated on his notes. 

 

“So...you uh, heard about the homecoming dance?” he asked, doing his best to act casual. 

 

“Yeah I never really go to...school dances…” Tony said without looking up. Steve felt himself deflate a little, unable to respond as Ms. Willis started talking to the class. He tried to concentrate on what she was saying, he really did, but his hand started drawing on it’s own again. 

 

Especially since Tony had his tongue sticking out.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Just ask him!” Bucky sighed heavily, obviously tired of Steve’s inner debate. They were in the locker room before school started. 

 

“But he said he doesn’t go to school dances!”

 

“Well, he might with you! Did you ever think of that?”

 

“Maybe...maybe  _ you _ could talk to him…” Steve suggested as Bucky turned around and glared at him. 

 

“I am  **not** asking someone out for you. Surely your balls have dropped by now.”

 

“ _ Bucky _ ,” the blonde whined, hoping for the easy way out of this whole debacle.  _ Can’t the older teen just do this for him, that way he could play it off as a joke if Tony declined the invite? _

 

“You’re on your own, punk. Look, the worst he could do is say no, right?”

 

“No, the worst he could do is out me to the entire school,” Steve said frantically, glancing around to make sure no one was in ear shot. 

 

“Hm, he doesn’t seem like the type. But if he does, I’ll kick his ass. Or hell, you’re big enough now, you kick his ass,” the older teen teased. Steve rolled his eyes heavily. 

 

“You’re supposed to be my best friend,” the blonde grumbled, wondering if that trick would work. 

 

It did not. 

 

“Yes and as your best friend, I gave you a piece of advice. Just. Ask. Him. In fact, do it right now,” Bucky challenged, staring at the blonde who was as tall as him now. “I double dare you.”  _ Oh no he didn’t.  _ Steve never turned down a double-dare from Buck. 

 

And that sonofabitch knew that. Steve took another moment to glare at the older teen. 

 

“You suck, you know that?” he asked rhetorically, shoving him to the side as they heard the sounds of the locker room opening and closing. Steve led the way out of the locker room and to the cafeteria, Bucky following close behind as he went to find Tony. 

 

Who, was close and in front of a crowd of others. He didn’t realize he had stopped walking until Buck slapped him on the back. Steve took the opportunity to give one last sad face to Buck, but it didn’t work as the older teen just grabbed his arm and shoved him in Tony’s direction. 

 

“Hey...Tony,” he started lamely, palms sweating when the teen turned to him. A crowd had formed around them, but Steve was staring at the boy smiling back at him. 

 

“Hey Steve.”

 

“Do you um...want to go to homecoming with me?” he asked, heart sinking when he heard some players to his left start laughing and the crowd around them start murmuring.. He turned to throw them a glare, but when he turned back to Tony his stomach plummeted from the look on Tony’s face. 

 

His face screamed ‘hurt’ and ‘betrayal’ while his eyes glowed with fury. He looked completely offended at the question and worse...he looked  _ disgusted  _ at the very idea. The genius even scoffed, glancing at the laughing players before turning on his heel and walking away.

 

Leaving Steve in his mess of a broken heart.


	9. Chapter 9

TONY

 

Panic attack. 

 

That is what he felt developing as his chest ached and his breath shortened.  _ The nerve of Steve! _ Waited until Tony lowered his wall long enough to embarrass him in front of the whole fucking school. Self-deprecating thoughts swirled around his head as he considered how to deal with all of these horribly inconvenient feelings.  


 

He kept walking, possibly back to his car and just leaving school for the day. He was that furious. So furious that he didn’t even notice someone was calling his name. Kept walking until someone gripped his arm and whirled him around. 

 

Barnes.

 

“The fuck do you want?” he hissed at the taller teen, yanking his arm away. 

 

“Let me just speak my peace, alright Scarlett O’Hara?” the taller man said, throwing his hands up. Tony didn’t move, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting. “I realize how that looked, but Steve meant what he said. He wants to go to the dance with you.” Tony actually let out a laugh at that, glaring back at Barnes when he shoved him. 

 

“I’m not joking, Stark. And don’t ask me why, but he likes you. Had his whole ‘gay epiphany’ on the field after practice the other day. He even draws you in his notebooks. Did you know that? For fucks sake I had to double dare him to ask you because he kept asking me to do it for him.” Tony stared at him for a long time, brows furrowed as he absorbed that information. 

 

“What...gay epiphany?” Tony asked lamely.

 

“Wilson and I were ragging on him for not dating, and then you walk across the field with your friends and he may as well have popped a boner then and there. Look, I’ve known him since he was born, and I’ve never seen stars shine out of his eyes like when you smiled and waved at him.” Tony stood there quietly, not wanting to believe it. 

 

Good things didn’t just “happen” to Tony. 

 

“He came out to his mom,” Barnes added more quietly, making Tony’s eyes shoot up to connect with his in awe. 

 

“He did?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Wow.”  _ Steve liked him too?  _

 

**HOLY FUCK STEVE LIKED HIM TOO!**

 

And...he’d just fucked up astronomically when Steve had asked him out. He looked pleadingly back at the teen, who was giving him a kind smile. 

 

“What do I do? How do I fix this?” Tony asks, not sure how to make any of this better. 

 

“Jesus you two were made for each other. How about  ask him to the dance ?”

 

“But I just humiliated him in front of the whole school!” Tony whined, feeling like an absolute jackass.

 

“Then humiliate yourself in front of the whole school! Shit man I don’t know!” Barnes said with his arm raised high.  _ That...actually could work. _

 

“Huh...that’s actually a good idea Barnes and Noble. Make sure Steve goes to practice, I have to play hooky today,” Tony says absently, offering Barnes a smile before heading to his car to leave for the day. 

 

He had planning to do. 


	10. Chapter 10

STEVE

 

He didn’t say another word the rest of the day. Tony had apparently been so appalled by the idea of the two of them dating that he ditched school entirely. Steve could hear people talking in the hall, but did his best to ignore it. 

 

By the last period of the day, Steve was trying to come up with some family emergency excuse to skip practice. The final bell rang and Steve considered whether or not it was a sin to lie about his grandmother going to the hospital. He was on his way to Coach Coulson’s office when he was suddenly yanked to the side. 

 

Bucky was standing there, looking like a mad man. 

 

“Whatcha doin?”

 

“Talking to Coulson. I can’t make it to practice,” he thought this best friend would cut off some slack, since he knew what he’d been through today. Apparently not.

 

“Whatever bullshit lie you came up with, swallow it down and just come to practice. It’ll help distract you and get you out of your head.”

 

“I don’t know Buck, I just wanna go home-”

 

“-I know Stevie, but just trust me on this, okay?” the teen asked, giving him his best puppy eyes. 

 

“Fine, whatever,” Steve grumbled, feeling sorry for himself and hating his best friend for taking advantage of that. 

 

He changed into his workout clothes before heading to the field, looking around to see half the field taken already by the band. They often shared the field, so that part didn’t weird him out. 

 

What was, was the crowd of people on the bleachers as well as just about half the school hanging out on either side of the field. Other teammates had started jogging for the warm up lap, but Steve stood there another moment in confusion. 

 

Then there was the loud sound of microphone equipment being plugged in.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” a voice suddenly boomed over the sound system, meaning someone had broke into the soundbooth to broadcast this, “if you would kindly turn your attention to the bleachers. Tony Stark has a question he would like to ask our favorite quarterback…”

 

♫ _ You’re just too good to be true, I can’t take my eyes off of you,  _

_ you’d be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much _ ♫

 

Tony sang from the middle of the crowd on the bleachers, microphone in hand as the others spread out around him while Steve stood there frozen. 

 

♫ _ At long last love has arrived, and I thank god I’m alive,  _

_ you’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you… _ ♫

 

The band to his left suddenly started picking up, playing along as Tony kept singing, causing Steve to let out a surprised laugh. The people on the bleachers started fanning out, breaking out in some kind of choreographed dance number. 

 

♫ _ I love you baby! And if it’s quite alright, I need you baby,  _

_ to warm the lonely nights oh pretty baby, trust in me when I say, _

_ ~ oh pretty baby… _ ♫

 

Tony sang and danced around as Steve not only felt his entire body flush, but a grin spread across his face as he watched the teen make a complete fool of himself. 

 

He was such a dork. But maybe soon he’d be Steve’s dork.

 

Cause that little genius liked him back. 

 

As the song went on, Steve found himself walking across the field to the bleachers, feeling the hundreds of pairs of eyes on him and not giving a single fuck. 

 

Too soon, it ended with Tony standing at the bottom behind the others holding up signs that all together spelled out: WILL YOU GO TO HOMECOMING WITH ME?

 

Steve walked up, staying on the ground and looking up at the boy he was falling for. The one out of breath and leaning over the railing to see him better. 

 

“Hi,” Tony said quietly and a little out of breath, microphone turned off and placed beside him. 

 

“Hey,” Steve replied with a small smile. “I thought you didn’t ‘do’ school dances?”

 

“Yeah well, no one like you had ever asked me before...so, wanna go to the dance with me? Show these heteros how it’s done?” Tony teased, because of course he’d make a joke in the middle of this. 

 

“Yeah, I do,” Steve said with a blush, glad to see Tony wearing a matching one. 

 

Without thinking, Steve stood on his tiptoes and grabbed the shorter man’s collar, pulling him down a little to kiss him on the lips. Tony tasted like coffee and honey.

 

Steve had never kissed anyone before. And honestly? He didn’t want to kiss anyone else. 

 

Because with Tony, he saw fireworks go off in his head as they heard the crowd roaring in applause and cheer. When he pulled back, Tony appeared to be frozen in place, which only made Steve chuckle as he released his shirt and gently pushed the smaller teen back over the railing and onto his feet.

 

“Tony,” Steve said with a smile and wave after a few seconds, trying to get the attention of the popsicle. That apparently did the trick, as Tony stood back up and smiled dopily back at Steve. 

 

“So...Homecoming?” Tony asked again as Steve shook his head fondly. 

 

“Yeah, Homecoming. You know this means you have to come to my game, right?” Steve asked, smiling when Tony mock glared at him. 

 

“That was never established…”

 

“The dance is immediately after the game, genius.”

 

“Oh, you are trouble, Rogers…”

 

“STARK!” “ROGERS!” they heard shouts, turning to see Coulson calling him back to practice...and vice principal Hill marching towards Tony with murderous eyes. 

 

“Um...okay see you later then!” Tony called before taking off running. Steve smiled fondly and watched him go before heading turning back to the team stretching. 

 

The warm feeling in his stomach lasted all throughout practice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. 1000% stolen from 10 Things I Hate About You


	11. Chapter 11

TONY

 

Homecoming was apparently different than prom, in that people went straight from the game to the dance so there wasn’t really time to freshen up. At least for non players, the team usually showered in the locker rooms before heading to the gymnasium.

 

Tony thought it was all a little ridiculous. But he sat dutifully in the bleachers with his friends, dressed in a simple blue button up, black jacket and slacks. Doing his best to ignore his teasing friends as they waited for the game to start.

 

“Your boy will probably win homecoming king,” Nat said next to him, smoothing out her long skirt.

 

“Which means the queen will probably try to hump him on the dance floor,” Clint added, fidgeting with his pants on the other side of her.

 

“Can’t you two sit there without acting like you have ants in your pants?” Tony asked, opting for the change in subject.

 

“Don’t worry Tony, we have your back,” Carol spoke up, sitting with Rhodey behind the others in a cute purple dress.

 

“I appreciate that, Danvers. Glad platypus here finally dropped his balls and asked you out,” Tony smirked back while motioning to Rhodey, who just rolled his eyes at them. The coronation started taking place, grabbing their attention as they watched the nominees take the field.

 

Fuck Steve was so damn handsome.

 

No surprise, he won homecoming king. And even though Ashley won queen, Tony found himself smiling anyway. Cause Steve had scanned the crowd to make eye contact with him and threw him a wink.

 

That’s what he focused on throughout the game, that and the feeling of Steve’s lips again as the Avengers quickly destroyed whatever school they were playing. Tony watched the players walk off to the locker room as he and his friends made their way to the gym amongst the sea of teens.

 

The music was pretty decent, but he was waiting for Steve before actually joining the others on the dance floor. So he stood next to Bruce, chatting about his latest invention and definitely not counting down the seconds until Steve should arrive. Tony estimated it would take at least twenty minutes for the blonde to shower...pause to vividly imagine...and get dressed.

 

It took him eleven and a half.

 

Tony watched as the handsome devil, dressed in black slacks and a white button up, walked across the gym towards him. Anxiety suddenly dropped in his stomach at the thought this was all some long hoax - when the blonde was suddenly in front of him. Smiling at him with an adorable blush.

 

“May I have this dance?” the blonde asked, hand extended. Tony didn’t even look at Bruce, though he felt his gentle nudge, before grabbing Steve’s hand and following him. The timing was damn near perfect, as at that moment the music switched to a slow, love song.

 

People started pairing off and Tony suddenly noticed the several pairs of eyes on them. But then Steve pulled him close to his body and slipped his arm around the smaller teen’s waist...and Tony forgot anyone else existed.

 

“You look gorgeous, made it hard to focus on the game,” Steve said with a smile, taking the lead in their dancing.

 

“And yet you managed to win?” Tony teased with a matching smile.

 

“Yeah, I think you might be my lucky charm.” Tony pretended to be offended.

 

“I’m Italian.”

 

“And I’m Irish,” Steve quipped back. Tony rolled his eyes fondly at the troublemaker. “You think it’s just a coincidence you came to both my games and I happened to win both of them?”

 

“Yes that’s exactly what I’d call it.”

 

“Nope, lucky charm.”

 

“I’m-”

 

“-okay fine! How about...my lucky cannoli?” Steve asked as Tony sputtered out a laugh.

 

“Steven Rogers...you are not calling me a goddamn cannoli!”

 

“My lucky cannoli,” Steve specified as he spun Tony around. The shorter teen tried to maintain his glare as the blonde just laughed at him. “What’s wrong with cannoli? Is it cause you’re not technically cream filled?”

 

The blonde instantly froze at that, Tony grinning as Steve’s face began to blush furiously while his blue eyes widened. The song also ended at that time, which had Steve quickly release Tony and take an awkward step back. The blonde blinked several times while he also opened and closed his mouth, clearly flustered.

 

Tony found it adorable.

 

“I’m...I’m going to...go get us some punch,” Steve said as he pointed behind them with both hands. Tony watched as he quickly walked away, enjoying the view for a moment before leaving the dance floor chuckling to himself.

 

“Tony Stark are you having fun? At a school function?” Pepper asked with her hands on her hips as he approached his friend group.

 

“Don’t jinx it,” he said, meaning every word.

 

“You two looked precious out there,” Clint smirked, clasping his hands together obnoxiously.

 

“Green really isn’t your color, Barton,” Tony sneered back, a smile still on his face as he turned to look for Steve. It was of course at that time that a certain head cheerleader, still wearing her crown - which Tony realized Steve had taken off and left somewhere - sauntered her way to him.

 

“Hey Tony,” Ashley greeted with the fakest smile.

 

“Hello Ashley,” he returned with an equally fake smile, the same one he uses with the press.

 

“You wouldn’t mind if the queen had one dance with her king, would you?” she asked, ever so sweetly. Tony felt a flutter of anxiety in his stomach, wondering if maybe Steve would’ve rather had asked her. He felt his friends gather behind him. Danvers herself, as promised, stepped up out of nowhere and got between the two.

 

“Hey Ashley,” Carol said in a fake voice, mocking the shorter teen. “Why don’t you go ask one of your ‘royal subjects’ instead? Seems pretty obvious the king **isn’t into you.** Didn’t he already shut you down at lunch the other day?” Tony’s eyes widened in amazement, unaware of that little fact as he sputtered a laugh.

 

It earned a glare from the cheerleader, but before she could open her mouth Steve was back with two drinks in his hands.

 

“Here you are,” the blonde said, eyes only on Tony as he handed him one of the cups. The brunette realized later that he had taken it gratefully without even flinching...which was a first for him.

 

He felt his smile splitting his face when Steve snaked his free arm around his waist and pulled him close. Tony felt a rush of warmth flare in his chest and did nothing to hide his smug smile. He was actually starting to love the glares the bitch was sending his way.

 

“I thought you didn’t dance,” Ashley sneered viciously, every bit of the sweet-girl facade gone.

 

“Yeah, sorry. I was trying to be polite,” Steve said with smile, pulling Tony closer to him as the scientist wondered if he could possibly physically contain this amount of happiness. If she stayed there much longer, Tony would be inclined to kiss Steve to further rub it in.

 

She turned around instead, mumbling “faggots” under her breath as Tony felt his insides coil. Nothing ever good had come out of that word.

 

“What did you say?” Danvers growled out, Nat materializing at her side as Tony felt his love for those girls grow. Ashley apparently was smarter than she looked, because she mumbled ‘nothing’ before turning to quickly walk away.

 

“Do you wanna get some fresh air?” Steve asked him quietly, grabbing his hand when Tony nodded and led the two outside. They disposed their cups on their way out, ignoring the stares as Steve led them around the corner of the gym.

 

“I’m sorry about Ashley, Tony,” the blonde started, throwing Tony off a little.

 

“Why? I’m not, apparently you shut her down in public? How did I not hear about that?”

 

“Why is that something I would broadcast?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know, Steven. Cause I _thought_ you liked me and wanted me to be happy?” Tony asked seriously, loving that the blonde immediately smiled and groaned back at him.

 

“You’re the worst.”

 

“Yeah, you like me.”

 

“No one said that,” Steve countered, the little shit.

 

“You drawing pictures of me said that,” Tony added, cause he was not going to be out-trolled. And man did it work, the blonde blushing furiously - even in their low light from the lamp post.

 

“Wha-who-how did you-who who told you that?” Steve sputtered adorably, hands going from his hips to cross his chest back to his hips. So cute.

 

“Your bestie told me,” Tony admitted, thoroughly enjoying the flush from the other teen.

 

“Oh I am going to kill Barnes,” the blonde growled out, expression softening when the shorter teen took a step towards him.

 

“Will I get to see these drawings of me?” Tony purred out, thoroughly enjoying the blush it got from the blonde.

 

“When I’m ready,” the blonde sneered back.

 

“I think the power of king has gone to your pretty blonde head,” Tony continued purring, watching as Steve looked confused for a moment before rolling his eyes in understanding.

 

“Oh right, yeah that was dumb.”

 

“What? But your crown, my liege?”

 

“Oh jeez, don’t remind me. The team would not shut up about it, Rumlow took the crown and did god knows what with it.”

 

“Oh? Did um...did any of them make fun of you for...you know…being here with me?” Tony asked nervously, remembering being shoved into a few lockers after his bleachers dance.

 

“Um, no. Not to my face at least?” the blonde said with a smile, leaning in to kiss Tony before pulling back abruptly with a pout. “Wait...did anyone make fun of you?” he asked sincerely, which had Tony rolling his eyes heavily in response.

 

“Protective later, kiss me now,” the shorter teen growled before standing on his toes to kiss those perfect lips. Steve made a noise, but just smiled into the kiss and even deepened it. The blonde then tightened his arm around the teen, which had Tony melt in his embrace.

 

That was, until they were caught by a chaperone.

 

“Hey! Knock it off you two!” Mrs. Sanders shouted from around the corner, glaring at them until they broke apart.

 

“Should we head back inside?” Steve asked after licking his lips, making it hard for Tony to function enough to reply.

 

“Mm,” Tony grunted in response.

 

“Come on hot stuff,” the taller teen said with a smile as he grabbed Tony’s hand. “I wanna see your moves.”

 

“Oh, I’m not sure you can _handle_ my moves,” Tony flirted back, following the blonde back to the dance floor.

 

And after an hour of dancing, the two decided to leave to go get ice cream. They said goodbye to their friends, who did a lot of teasing as the two quickly made their exit.

 

They took Tony’s car, since apparently Steve had purposefully left his truck at home. The sneaky sexy bastard must’ve planned this. He even snuck his card in front of Tony to pay for their ice cream.

 

Not that Tony was necessarily complaining.

 

Especially after an end to their perfect night, when Tony walked Steve up to his door to say goodnight.

 

“Thanks Tony, that was a lot of fun,” the blonde said and Tony felt his heart ache. _What if this was a one time thing? What if Tony had seriously misread the situation and actually Steve was just doing all of this out of pity?_

 

“Yeah, I’m glad,” Tony said with a small smile, second guessing his so called ‘genius’ status. _Seriously how pathetic was he to thi-_

 

“So...you wanna go out? Like on a real date?” Steve suddenly asked, interrupting his train of thought as Tony’s eyes shot back up. The blonde looked sincere, face flushed in slight embarrassment but with that damn earnest smile of his.

 

“Really?” Tony asked quietly, brain short circuiting a little until the blonde rolled his eyes fondly at the shorter teen.

 

“Yes Tony. Didn’t we do this already? I asked you and then you asked me…”

 

“That was to the dance! That wasn’t necessarily to continue-”

 

“-Alright, Tony. I like you. I would like to date you. Do you want to go see a movie with me tomorrow night?” Steve said blatantly, smile plastered on his stupid handsome face.

 

“Well jeez, Rogers, don’t sound so desperate,” Tony muttered, desperately trying to save face. The blonde saw right through him, a warm smile on his face.

 

“Well if you’re too busy then by all means-”

 

“-I didn’t say that!” Tony squeaked out. “No, you already asked so no takesies backsies,” he said triumphantly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Right. Well, how about I pick you up around seven tomorrow?” Steve asked.

 

“It’s a date,” Tony said with a blush, taking a step closer to the handsome teen in front of them. The blonde smiled at him and licked his lips, which was all the invitation that Tony needed. He stood on his tiptoes as he grabbed the man’s face with his hands, kissing those absolutely perfect lips.

 

Steve returned the kiss and tightened his arms around Tony’s waist, his tongue darting in to Tony’s mouth to explore further.

 

Tony could’ve stayed there forever, the genius’ hand caressing the blonde’s face as they slid around his neck to pull him even closer. Except they were interrupted suddenly.

 

“Boys wrap it up or I’ll drag you both inside to find out how the dance went!” Mrs. Rogers called from behind the closed door, causing the two teens to pull apart in surprise.

 

Steve’s face was adorably pink as he closed his eyes and pouted.

 

“Ma!” the full grown teen yelped, hands moving to cover his face in embarrassment. Tony just laughed, feeling such a sense of warmth from those two.

 

“Hey Mrs. Rogers!” Tony called, just to be a shit. Steve’s hands dropped from his face to look at Tony in betrayal, turning into a glare when they heard her laugh before opening the door.

 

“Oh sweetheart, you can call me Sarah. Or Mom.”

 

“ _MOTHER_ !” Steve shrieked out, face fully red and _precious_. “You know what? Tony was just leaving, right Tony? Okay bye Tony I’ll see you tomorrow pick you up at seven okay text me okay goodbye!” Steve floundered as he pushed his way inside, past his laughing mom who waved at Tony while Steve quickly shut the door. Tony stood there laughing another moment, listening in on Steve try and fail to chastise his mom.

 

He placed a gentle hand on the door, savoring the feeling of love before turning to walk back to his car.

 

Maybe dances weren’t that bad after all.

 

Maybe...maybe the two would even go to prom together.

 

He thought about that possibility as he climbed into his bed later, smiling to himself as he slept peacefully that evening.


	12. Chapter 12

CLINT

 

The dance was stupid and everyone there was stupid, which yes - okay - Clint realizes that includes himself but they were all just a bunch of stupid assholes grinding on each other. 

 

He definitely didn’t spend the dance sending Sue dirty looks as she and Barnes basically molested each other on the dance floor. And since apparently Happy had asked Pepper out, the two were dancing as a couple while he noticed his best friend fuming from the side.

 

So yeah, he and Nat left early to get shit-faced drunk at his place. Both drinking the alcohol he stole from his brother, wallowing in their collective self pity. 

 

“We don’t need them,” Clint hiccuped out after his fourth swig of whiskey. 

 

“Just wait till we graduate, then we’ll never have to see them again,” Nat said a little slurred, fuck she could hold her liquor so much better than him. 

 

Clint rummaged through the drawers until he found one of his emergency joints - counting broken heart as a good excuse as any to light up. 

 

So the two spent the night smoking and drinking their troubles away, trying to come up with ways they were better off without their crushes. 

 

It was a pretty decent weekend, all things considered. Bruce ended up coming over and the three distracted themselves with more pot (provided by Clint) and snacks (provided by Bruce) and entertainment (provided by Nat’s aunt’s Netflix password). 

 

It was so good, that by the time Monday rolled around Clint had almost completely forgotten about Barneswhatshisface. 

 

That is, until lunch. 

 

Since he spent the weekend trying to forget about the dance, he somehow forgot the other consequence of the dance - Tony and his new boyfriend. 

 

Sitting at  _ his _ lunch table with  _ his _ friends, was Steve, that Sam kid, and none other than Bucky Fucking Barnes. Normally, the seniors got to eat off campus and so rarely actually ate lunch at school. But here was that beautiful bastard anyway. 

 

Clint felt his insides coil. 

 

“Hey Clint, come sit down,” Tony offered the seat next to him, since on his other side was a sheepish looking quarterback. Clint sat there, glad for Nat on his other side only to realize it puts him directly across from Barnes. 

 

“So we have a full table today, huh?” Clint asked loudly, pointedly not looking at Barnes as he threw a little glare to Happy for Nat.

 

“That’s my fault,” Steve spoke up with the same sheepish grin. “I asked Tony if I could join you guys for lunch and these two leeches followed me.”

 

“Interesting...Sam I thought you didn’t like Tony?” Clint asked abruptly, ignoring the elbow jab from Tony. 

 

“It was a silly misunderstanding, Clint. Apparently Chicken Little thought I started a rumor about him that I hadn’t. Also something about me stealing his pudding cup in fifth grade,” Tony explained with a murderous look in his eye. 

 

“Wait wait,  _ that’s _ why you never liked Tony? I thought you told me he was a spoiled, pompous, little-” Barnes started to explain before Sam interrupted him. 

 

“-It was either watch these two make goo goo eyes at each other or listen to the team make fun of them for making goo goo eyes at each other,” Sam said bluntly next to Pepper and Happy. 

 

“So you two are official now, huh?” Bruce asked next to Steve, which had the blonde blush pink. 

 

“Don’t worry Brucie-bear, you’re still my favorite,” Tony flirted and winked at the other teen, while also leaning into Steve’s side. 

 

“If you guys start making out you’re banned from the table,” Nat said with a smirk. 

 

“We aren’t even touching!” Steve whined in offense, showing her his hands. Clint, sitting next to Tony, could see the brunette was in fact, touching.

 

“Tony I can see you molesting him,” Clint grumbled out, flicking one of his peas at the two until Tony removed his hands. 

 

“Alright, fine! We are  **no longer** touching. Jesus when did you all turn into a bunch of prudes?” the genius pouted while pointedly leaning against the quarterback. 

 

“Well, to be fair Tony, this is the first time you’ve brought a partner to sit with us. Normally you either ditch us or ditch them,” Bruce pointed out next to Nat. 

 

“That’s not true!” Tony squeaked out, crossing his arms over his chest before trying to debate the other genius. Pepper spoke up on Bruce’s behalf, but Clint remained quiet as he felt Barnes’s gaze on him. 

 

“Hey where’s your new girlfriend?” Sam asked Barnes and Clint did everything in his power not to look up at that. Luckily his best friend was sitting next to him and she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

 

“ _ Wanna go for a walk? _ ” she asked. He gave her a small smile and nodded, not sure how much longer of this he could take before he said something he’d regret. “Come on Clint,” she said loudly, “I need some fresh air.” 

 

“Wait, what the hell Clint? You didn’t even finish your sloppy joe,” Tony said in confusion. The blonde took a moment to steal a glance at Barnes - who was incidentally looking back at him - before turning back to his friend. 

 

“I’m not hungry,” he muttered as he started walking off with Nat. He stole one last glance at Barnes and noticed he looked confused before turning back to Sam. 

 

_ Fuck him _ , Clint thought in both anger and sadness.


	13. Chapter 13

TONY

 

Things were going so well with Steve that he was beginning to wonder when the other shoe would drop. But then the shoe kind of dropped in different ways, like still being shoved against lockers. And when his father backhanded him after he found out he was dating a guy.

 

 

_ “I thought you were past this little faggot phase?” his father had spat in disgust, words slurred from the copious amounts of drinking. _

 

_ “It’s not a phase.” And that’s when Howard hit him.  _

 

_ “Don’t you talk back to me!” the man bellowed as Tony quietly rubbed his cheek. “You’re nothing but an ungrateful little whore! You’re a disappointment to the Stark name!” Howard shouted before he smacked him again.  _

 

 

Afterwards, his father did what he always did - leave the country for a few weeks, taking his mother with him. Tony counted himself lucky it was something trivial like his love life, unlike something happening at Stark Industries - that’s when Howard really took out his anger.

 

When Steve had seen the bruise - Tony blamed it on one of the hockey players. 

 

And when the other teen had looked so concerned and asked which player it was so he could kick his ass, Tony felt like this was all some sort of a dream. 

 

Steve really cared about him, so you can see why it was hard to believe he hadn’t wised up and dumped him already. Tony was an ungrateful little whore, after all. 

 

He tried to push Howard’s words out of his mind as he sat with his friends at lunch. Steve and Sam had permanently moved to his table and had already become friends with his, even if Clint was acting a little weird. 

 

But Clint was a weird guy, so Tony put it in the back of his mind. 

 

Plus he had a certain other blonde place a hand on his knee, so all other thoughts flew out of his mind. 

 

He was happily listening to Sam, Steve and Nat debate about some sports team when Pepper suddenly noticed his bruises.

 

“Tony!” she exclaimed, interrupting the others’ conversation. “Who did that to your face?”

 

“Some hockey players I plan on introducing myself to,” Steve answered for him, giving Tony a weird warm satisfaction, and if he was being honest - a little turned on with the protectiveness. 

 

“Is that what he told you?” Nat asked him with venom in her voice, throwing Tony off as he gaped back at her. 

 

“It’s what happened!” he snarled out, suddenly feeling overly self-conscious when the entire table looked back at him in surprise. 

 

“Then give us names,” Nat snapped at him, reading through Tony with her witch powers. She - like Pepper - knew about his father and also could always tell when Tony was lying.

 

“I...didn’t get their names…” Tony said quietly, not looking up even at he felt all their eyes on him. 

 

“Tony,” Steve addressed him quietly, causing a jolt of fear to shoot up Tony’s spine. He knew Steve wouldn’t hurt him, but a dark cloud loomed over the blonde that still made him flinch next to him. “Who did this to you?”

 

Tony didn’t answer, still hasn’t looked up as he wished a meteor would suddenly crash on him.

 

“Tony…” Bruce whispered to him too kindly as he continued sitting there. “Was it your father again?” 

 

Tony whipped his head up in shock, glaring at the fellow genius who suddenly looked sheepish. The rest of the table remained quiet as Tony felt his insides boil. _ How dare Bruce tell the table about his father, Tony didn’t go around telling people about Bruce’s? _ The boil immediately simmered when Steve suddenly stood up and walked outside the cafeteria. Tony was too angry, and he knew he should’ve kept his mouth shut, but instead he snapped back at his friends.

 

“How about you don’t bring up my abusive father and I won’t bring up yours?” he growled at Bruce before turning to the rest. “And how about next time you guys try to help, you fucking don’t?” he snapped before standing up to follow Steve outside. The blonde was standing under a tree, fists clenching and unclenching with his back to the smaller teen, who approached him quietly and slowly. 

 

“I’m sorry for lying, Steve,” he admitted, freezing when the teen whirled around at that. He looked mad and confused at the same time.

 

“Tony, don’t. Don’t apologize I understand why you did it...I just...how long has this been happening?” Steve asked, face so scared and sincere Tony could do nothing but shrug back.  _ He wasn’t mad at him? Didn’t want to dump him for being a weak little bitch? _ The other teen’s demeanor suddenly changed, face and body radiating anger as he quietly growled, “I’m going to kill him.”

 

“No you’re not!” Tony suddenly snapped at him, frowning at the hurt look Steve gave him. “I need you to promise me you won’t lay a hand on him.” While Tony was grateful he was mad at Howard and not at him, the fearful possibilities had Tony cowering. 

 

“What?! Why? You expect me to sit back while your fath-”

 

“- **I need you, to promise me, you won’t lay a hand on him** ,” Tony said more fiercely, grabbing the other teen by his letterman jacket and pulling him close. Steve just stared at him for a few moments, face painting a canvas of various emotions. The final one was the look he got on his face when he had stubbornly decided something.

 

“Tell me why first.” Tony released the teen’s jacket, folding his arms over his chest as he prepared himself to tell Steve what he needed to hear. And that gentleman love of his life took the opportunity to remove his letterman jacket and place it over Tony’s shoulders. 

 

Tony couldn’t help but offer a small smile at that, especially since the thing swallowed him. Steve smiled too, reaching his hands to his own jacket to pull Tony closer to him. The genius took a long look at him before taking a deep breath. 

 

“My first boyfriend’s name was Tiberius. I called him Ty. We were twelve and young and stupid and thought we were in love. I didn’t check first to make sure my father wasn’t home. When he saw us together, he hit me. And Ty socked him for it,” he paused and closed his eyes at the memory. Ty was by no means the love of his life, but he was the first person he dated that seemed to like Tony for Tony - and even protected him against his father. 

 

“Steve, I never saw Ty again,” he continued as he looked up at his boyfriend, finding the courage to continue as Steve stood there patiently. “I found out years later my father pressed charges against him  _ and _ his family and had them relocated to Alabama after bankrupting them. And the thought that he would do anything like that to you or your parents…” Tony hadn’t realized tears had begun to fill his eyes until they started streaming down his cheeks when thinking of never seeing Steve again. 

 

The blonde pulled him again his chest, enveloping him in a hug that Tony easily returned. 

 

“Please Steve, please promise me you won’t lay a hand on him,” Tony said shakily, the fear of his father curling in his gut while the arms of his boyfriend kept him from collapsing. 

 

“Okay, Tony...I promise…” Steve whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on Tony’s hair, rocking the two back and forth until Tony felt his breath even out. He pulled back first, smiling up at the blonde who sweetly wiped some stray tears from his eyes. 

 

Steve smiled back before leaning down to kiss him, Tony easily returning it as he savored the warmth flowing through his veins. Steve gently pulled away first, stroking Tony’s cheek as they gazed at each other for another moment. 

 

“If you need me to call the police, or involve my parents, let me know, okay? My mom would happily house you and my dad would definitely want to kick your father’s ass,” the blonde said with a chuckle as Tony rolled his eyes fondly. 

 

A happy thought suddenly crossed his mind that had him reaching into his pants pocket. 

 

“I keep forgetting to give this to you,” he said with a smile as he pulled out his old phone to hand to Steve. The blonde looked adorably confused as he slowly took it. 

 

“What is this? Your phone?”

 

“My old phone, figured you could use something from this century.”

 

“Tony...I can’t afford this…”

 

“You don’t need to, the phone’s free and you can use wifi to call or text. Or you can spend as much you do on the godforsaken flip phone for unlimited minutes/internet a month. I deleted the messages but uh...I left several pictures on there for you…” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows at him. Steve’s face flushed pink and his eyes widened as he stared down at the device silently. 

 

“I…I couldn’t…” the blonde flustered out while not making any move to hand the phone back. 

 

“Sure you could,” Tony said with a mischievous smile, using his finger to show Steve how to swipe the lock screen away. But the blonde yanked the phone away and jammed it into his pocket. 

 

“Thank you I’ll look at this when I’m not at school,” Steve rushed out as he suddenly took interest in the sky. The bell decided to ring, temporarily saving the blonde as Tony chuckled next to him. 

 

“Saved by the bell,” Tony smirked at the blonde, who rolled his eyes but smiled back at him. 

 

“Come on, oh generous one, let me walk you to class,” Steve said as he grabbed his letterman jacket. Tony thought he was going to take it back, but the blonde helped Tony put his arms through it so he could grab his hand. 

 

“You’re such a dork, we have the same class,” Tony smirked at him, but did nothing to remove his hand from the other’s hold. 

 

“Then let go,” Steve said as a challenge, though he tightened his hold on the smaller teen’s hand. 

 

“Never,” Tony bit back with a smile, returning the grip as the two smiling idiots walked to English class together. 


	14. Chapter 14

BUCKY

 

He still hadn’t told his parents about Sue, but he figured it wasn’t exactly serious enough to bring her up anyway. He couldn’t figure out his feelings for her, just knew he liked fooling around with her. 

 

But if he was being honest, she wasn’t someone he felt comfortable confiding in. Or introducing to his ridiculous family. Most girls he dated thought his siblings were weird or annoying.

 

Which, I mean they were, but only he got to say that about them. He couldn’t help thinking about how Clint looked interacted with them. How natural he looked holding Jackson and how sweet it was when he made his baby brother laugh. 

 

Weird...why did he keep thinking about him?

 

He was lying on his bed, failing to fall asleep as another thought crossed his mind. 

 

How long has it been since he talked to Lexi?

 

Since he couldn’t sleep anyway, he reached over to grab his phone before texting his sister to see if she was free to chat. A few seconds later his phone rang with her goofy face appearing on the screen.

 

“Hey.”

 

_ “Hey yourself little brother. What’s up?” _

 

“Lex...have you ever...had feelings for a girl?” There was a pause on the other line that momentarily scared Buck.

 

_ “I have, actually. There was a girl in my statistics class last semester...why do you ask?”  _ Buck hadn’t expected that, taking a gulp of air before answering. 

 

“There’s just...this guy,” he said with a heavy sigh, which he did again when he heard her chuckle on the other end of the line. 

 

_ “Yeah? Well tell me about him,” _ she said, and Buck could hear her smile. 

 

_ Fuck it _ , he thought to himself,  _ might as well be honest _ .

 

“He’s obnoxious and brash and petty as fuck. Stark threw a party a few weeks ago and he was drunk off his ass and the fucker kissed me!” He heavily rolled his eyes again when he heard her laugh on the other end. “Why are you laughing at me?”

 

_ “Because you’re a dumbass, little brother. It sounds to me like you like this kid.” _

 

“How would anything I said make you think that???”

 

_ “Oh, I don’t know, maybe because you’ve never once called me to complain about anyone besides Dad?” _

 

“That’s not true! I…” Bucky trailed off as he thought about it, hating how right she was. “Well, it doesn’t matter anyway cause I’m seeing a chick. I just...I don’t know I’ve never felt this with a dude before…”

 

_ “It weirded me out too, Buck. I never learned her name, just stared at her every class we had. Look, ultimately it’s up to you. But if you’re calling me about a boy when you’re dating a girl...maybe you owe it to her to break up with her...and owe it to yourself to see how it goes with this boy? Does he for sure like you back?” _

 

Bucky rolled his eyes at ‘back’ since he never technically said he liked him, but answered her nonetheless. “Yeah he was pretty pissed when I told him I was straight, but Cheryl had just gotten home and I...I don’t know I always assumed I was?” There was a long pause as neither said anything. Bucky was too busy laying in his realization to wonder why she was quiet. 

 

There was a weird sensation going on in his stomach right now. Some kind of...peace? Settling deep inside of him and spreading throughout his limbs. A realization that almost made him feel whole and complete...though he hadn’t realized until now that he was missing something. 

 

_ “Buck you still there?” _ Lexi asked.

 

“Yeah, sorry...”

 

_ “Don’t apologize. I’m just curious what’s going on in that thick head of yours?” _ she asked with a chuckle, which Buck reluctantly returned. 

 

“I...I don’t think I’m straight, Lex. But I don’t know what I am…”

 

_ “You know, I learned in biology sexuality was on a spectrum. No one is on either extreme, no matter what they say no one is a hundred percent gay or straight. Most fall someplace along on the line. It sounds like you figured out yours is more towards the middle, is all.” _ Buck was amazed how easily she explained it, making it sound more simple than it was.  _ “And for the record, I don’t think I’m straight either. I think I’m pansexual, if that helps.” _

 

“What’s that?”

 

_ “Attracted to people for who they are and not what’s in their pants.” _

 

“Huh…” Bucky trailed off, really considering that word.

 

_ “Yup. In fact I think you’ve inspired me to ask that girl out...I’ve seen her around campus a few times,” _ she said so casually that Bucky felt dizzy even though he was lying down. 

 

“Really?”

 

_ “Yes, really you dork, _ ” his sister said with a laugh. “ _ I would never voluntarily blow smoke up your ass _ .”

 

“Okay, well…” and here was the thing that was really bothering him. “Have you thought about what Dad would say?” The long pause on the other end did not help.

 

_ “Dad is a hard-headed stubborn mule, but he still loves us. And if you want, I can come out with you to him when I come home for Christmas _ ,” she offered, making a warm feeling replace the fear he momentarily had.

 

“No, I...I think I still need to figure everything out.”

 

_ “Like your feelings?” _

 

“Yes, college girl, like my feelings.”

 

_ “Well figure it out then find out what would ‘wow’ this guy and do that!” _

 

“What?! What does that even mean?”

 

_ “ _ _ Wow _ _ him, James, it is not that hard of a thing to do. We’re supposedly related so you must have some amount of charm in your ugly ass. Tell me more about him…” _ Bucky rolled his eyes heavily for the upteenth time, before seriously thinking about it.

 

“He’s a blonde junior, short and sassy, he lives alone with his brother, does gymnastics, wears a hearing aid-”

 

_ “-He wears a hearing aid?” _

 

“Yes,” Bucky said, suddenly offended. “Is that a problem?”

 

_ “No, dipshit. But what if you did something crazy romantic...like learn sign language? Just a few terms or phrases, show him you care. I took ASL my first semester, twas amazing. In fact if you want we could facetime and I could teach you a few things. Not right now, cause you texted me in the middle of a Brooklyn 99 episode, but maybe later this week?” _

 

“Wow,” Bucky said absently, “That’s...actually a really good idea. Worst case scenario I learn a new language.”

 

_ “Well, I do have two years of college under my belt, baby brother…” _

 

“Six inches, Lex. I’ve got six inches on you.”

 

_ “Always have been, and always will be, my wittle ittle baby brudder, Jamie wamie-” _

 

“-I will hang up on you,” he said, chuckling when she barked out in laughter on the other end of the line. “But...thanks Lex. Seriously.”

 

_ “Yeah yeah, just remember this the next time I ask a ridiculous favor out of you, alright?” _

 

“Sure thing...I should let you go. Lord knows you need your beauty sleep,” he smiled as he heard her laugh through the phone.

 

_ “You’re welcome asshole. Text me when you drop your balls and ask him out.” _

 

“Hanging up now, bye,” he said, pressing the button before she could retort. He plugged his phone back in to charge as he closed his eyes with a smile. 

 

He lied in his bed, considering her words as he let their conversation wash over him. 

 

And drift off...thinking of the blonde not currently in his contact list.


	15. Chapter 15

CLINT

 

Fucking Rumlow in secret wasn’t as great as it used to be. Maybe it was because Brock still had to be drunk to do it, or maybe it was because he was still hung up on a certain stupid hetero. 

 

Either way, it just wasn’t doing what it used to. 

 

Maybe Nat was right, maybe he should find someone he could fuck  _ and  _ have an actual relationship with. 

 

One that wasn’t kept hidden like a dirty secret. 

 

But he accepted it wasn’t in the cards for him, especially when the universe decided to thoroughly fuck him. 

 

Like today. 

 

Clint hadn’t done his homework and was currently being lectured at by Mr. Cox. That’s right, a man with the last name Cox had the audacity to tell him how to live his life. Which was doing whatever the fuck he wanted. 

 

Until of course, the universe decides to use a cactus as a dildo.

 

The intercom in the ceiling came on, followed by the voice of the front office secretary. 

 

“Mr. Cox, can you please send Clint Barton to the office?” The man looked down at the blonde in disdain before jabbing his thumb towards the door. 

 

“You heard her,” he said as the class maturely ‘oooh’d’ and ‘aaaah’d’ while he gathered his stuff and walked out of the classroom. 

 

He slowed his pace in the hallway to delay the inevitable - he was probably getting expelled. Coach Coulson had caught him and Brock sneaking off during an assembly and...well the guy seemed like a rat anyway. 

 

But when he eventually opened the doors to the office, the air suddenly took on a somber tone. His defenses instantly went up, feeling his entire body tense as he was looked at with...sympathy? 

 

“Principal Fury will see you now,” the secretary said as Clint quickly walked past their gaze and into Fury’s office. 

 

His heart stopped when he realized Fury wasn’t alone. Standing still next to him was a man Clint had never seen before, but was one dressed in a marine uniform. The same thing he saw his brother wear before he got deployed a few months ago. 

 

“Mr. Barton, have a seat,” Fury said kindly, which was unnatural coming from him. 

 

“Is he dead?” Clint asked sharply, not moving until he had his answer. 

 

“No,” the soldier immediately answered, allowing Clint to take a breath again. “He has been injured, though.” Clint nodded solemnly before finally obliging Fury, taking a seat before listening to whatever it was they called him in here to say. 

 

 

* * *

 

‘Fighting for his life, but still living’

 

That was his take away from their conversation. Something about saving other soldiers, and acts of bravery and his stupid brother almost died - and could still possibly die. 

 

And he couldn’t see him, because he was somewhere in the Middle East - hopefully soon transferred to Europe. 

 

So until then they said he just had to wait. Which, I mean compared to Clint’s early life...waiting should be a breeze. 

 

His brother was a dumb-shit...but he was a strong dumb-shit.

 

He could do this…

 

...right?

 

What Clint needed was a distraction. He walked slowly from school, passing by a tree when he felt something land on his head. It was a little GI Joe toy, now sitting on the sidewalk.

 

“Sorry,” he heard above him, causing the blonde to look up in confusion. Sitting up high on a branch was a kid...a familiar looking kid. 

 

_ This was not the distraction he was talking about… _

 

“Andy?” he asked, going against his better judgement to just walk away and bending down to pick up the toy. The boy looked down at him in surprise. 

 

“You’re Bucky’s friend?”

 

“Yeah,” Clint answered begrudgingly. “I’m Clint. Why are you up in a tree?”

 

“It’s a free country,” the little blonde snapped, just all Bucky. 

 

“Well, fine then, sorry I asked,” cause Clint was not going to be sassed by a seven year old. He started to walk off when he heard a yelp. 

 

“Wait!” the boy called out. “I...I’m stuck.” Clint stared at him for a moment before groaning and throwing his head back in annoyance. 

 

“Alright, hang on kid,” the older blonde said with a sigh before he climbed up the tree. He was at Andy’s level in no time, even though the kid had gotten pretty high. “Why’d you climb so high anyway?” he asked as he handed the toy back to the kid.

 

“I was hiding from some bigger kids…” Andy said with tear-stained cheeks. And it looked like he was stuck, since his backpack was caught on a branch. 

 

“Don’t worry bud, I’ll help you down,” Clint said reassuringly as he reached around the kid to untangle him. “So...what were those punks saying to you?” he asked gently as he snagged him free. The boy looked back at him for a second, a blush crossing his face before ducked his head to answer. 

 

“They called me...a bad name…”

 

“What name?” Clint asked as he started his descent down the tree, helping Andy to follow him. The boy was quiet until their feet touched the ground, where he leaned over to whisper to him. 

 

“ _ Faggot _ ,” Andy said as Clint felt his blood boil. He stood up straight and closed his eyes, refocusing his anger energy away for the moment. 

 

“That was not very nice of them, because that is a bad name,” Clint said calmly, doing his best to censor himself. “Are they still here?” he asked, motioning around them. “Cause I’ll kick their booties to Timbucktoo.” The boy laughed, which made Clint smile - even if he was being serious about kicking some kids’ asses. 

 

“No they left,” Andy said with a sniffle and a smile, rubbing his little face with his sleeve. 

 

“Alright, well, I guess I’ll be seeing you,” Clint said awkwardly as he fidgeted a little in place. 

 

“Wait! Could you...also maybe walk me home? You know...in case I run into them again?” the smaller blonde asked with puppy eyes.  _ Dammit. _

 

“Sure kid,” he said, going against his better judgement again and following the boy down the street. When they got to a crosswalk, he felt a tiny hand in his and looked quizzically back at the boy. But Andy was just looking ahead, tiny hand tightening around his when the light changed. 

 

Clint looked up at the sky as they crossed the street hand in hand, cursing the universe for his life. He didn’t want to be rude and break their hand-holding, suddenly hating himself now as the boy didn’t let go either. All the way until they reached his porch steps. And he didn’t feel great at seeing a car parked in the driveway either. 

 

“Okay, I’ll see you later, Andy,” Clint said quickly as he unintentionally yanked his hand away. 

 

“Oh, you sure you don’t want any cake? I owe you for saving my life,” the little blonde said with those damn puppy eyes again.  _ Also, what’s the deal with this family and cake? _

 

“No, really, I-” Clint stuttered as the door was suddenly yanked open. Standing there was the woman he had almost met before, the reason Bucky had clammed up and said he was straight. Except she didn’t look as judgmental as he imagined, or he guess had made up, as the beautiful blonde woman just stood there smiling at him. 

 

“Hey, I remember you, you’re Bucky’s friend. Andy? Sweetheart I was wondering where’ve you been?” she asked as she squatted down next to the boy. 

 

“These big kids chased me up a tree and I got stuck. Clint helped me down and walked me home. Can he have some cake, Mama?” 

 

“Why of course! Heroes deserve cake, after all. Come on in, Clint,” Mrs. Barnes said with a smile as she opened the door for the two. 

 

“Oh, that’s okay Mrs. Barnes, really I don’t want to be any trouble...”

 

“Oh, it’s no trouble. But I understand, after all Bucky isn’t here right now anyway.” Clint perked up at that, and decided to continue this distraction for as long as he could. 

 

“Well, actually if it’s not any trouble, it’s only polite to accept,” he said with a smile, his chest filling with warmth when she laughed at that. 

 

“Come on in mister hero,” Mrs Barnes said as she ushered him inside and to the kitchen. Little Jackson squealed when he saw Clint, crawling over to him and throwing his hands up. 

 

“Hey little man,” he said to the boy, leaning down to pick him up and hold him over his head. 

 

“Hiya Clint!” Suzie called out as she raced into the kitchen, running up to surprise hug him. He held his balance as he let out an ‘oof’ and gently brought Jackson to his hip. 

 

“Hey Suzie Q,” Clint said with a genuine smile. 

 

“Wow, they really love you, let me know if you wanna babysit for some extra cash,” Mrs. Barnes said with a smile as she traded a plate of cake for Jackson. Clint took it gratefully and seriously considered her offer for a moment. 

 

“Don’t you already have a free babysitter?” he asked with a smile, taking a bite of cake and trying not to think about Bucky in his own home as he brought up Bucky in his own home.

 

“Yeah but we rely on him too much. He’s a great big brother, but the poor kid could use a break.” As he was doing his best not to inhale the cake, the sweet woman got him a glass of water. Then they heard the sounds of a car pulling into the driveway and Clint froze. 

 

“Oh, that’ll be my husband. Would you like another slice?” Clint wasn’t sure if that was better news or not. 

 

“Oh, um…”

 

“Clint stay so I can tell Daddy how you saved me!” Andy said as he appeared next to him. All three were actually near his feet, giving him collective puppy eyes.  _ What kind of voodoo magic… _

 

The sounds of the front door opening momentarily stopped their hypnotizing eyes as the three kids ran to greet their dad. And since Clint was kind of stuck here for a few more minutes, he should probably eat another slice of cake. 

 

If only to be polite. 

 

So while he accepted another slice, he watched Mr. Barnes walk in to join them - three little monkeys hanging off of him. Mr. Barnes looked like an older Bucky...and if that was any indicator how the teen would age - well let’s just say it didn’t help his stupid crush. 

 

“This is him, Daddy! Bucky’s friend Clint that helped me out of the tree!” Andy exclaimed as he crawled off him. 

 

“Clint here saved you, huh?...You look familiar. What’s your last name, son?” the man asked with a smile as he reached his free hand out - the one not currently holding a toddler. 

 

“Barton,” he said after swallowing his bite, looking a little nervously back and forth between the two adults but still shaking the man’s hand.

 

“Barton…” the man trailed off before he snapped his fingers. “You’re Barney’s little brother? Barney was in Lex’s grade, full of spunk that one. How’s he doing?”

 

It was such a kind, casual question. And it threw Clint for a fucking loop considering the news he was told only a few hours ago. 

 

“I uh...just found out today that he was injured in the line of duty,” Clint said quietly as he took his empty plate and fork to the kitchen sink. 

 

“Oh dear, what else did they tell you?” Mrs. Barnes asked with concern. 

 

“Not a lot...just that he got hurt saving other soldiers and is in a hospital somewhere in the middle east...and he might not make it,” he practically choked the last few words out. He hadn’t planned to be this honest with his crush’s family. 

 

“That’s all they told you?” Mr. Barnes suddenly asked in anger, startling Clint a little who just nodded back at him. “Well that’s bull-shhhpit,” the man finished, looking a little sheepish at the toddler in his arms. 

 

“Were your parents at your school to hear the news? Or did they come tell you?” Mrs. Barnes asked innocently. 

 

“My parents died when I was six,” he said absently, numb to any question about his parents by now. 

 

“Wait...is Barney your guardian?” Mr. Barnes asked as placed Jackson on the ground while Clint nodded at him. “How is that possible?”

 

“We ended up in foster care and he became my guardian on his eighteenth birthday.”  _ Huh, was he maybe being too honest with these people?  _ He should know better than to reveal information to people who will just use it against him later. 

 

“What’s Barney’s first name?” Mr. Barnes asked as he pulled his phone out. 

 

“Charles, Charles Bernard Barton...Mr. Barnes what are you doing?” he asked the man who had already dialed and walked away with the phone against his ear. 

 

“Frank served a tour in Iraq and has friends in high places, he’s probably seeing what he can find out about your brother,” Mrs. Barnes said with a confident smile as she bent down to pick Jackson back up. 

 

Clint just stood there, staring at the floor in wonder at this family. 

 

“He...he doesn’t have to do that…” he said quietly, even though he was absolutely lying. It was actually killing him not knowing what was happening with his brother.  

 

“Nonsense,” she said with a wave of her arms. “It’s the least we can do,” she continued kindly as she started pulling stuff out of the cabinets. Clint stood there awkwardly, wondering whether he should just bounce when he realized Bucky should be home soon. 

 

But then Mr. Barnes came back with a smile on his face. 

 

“Your brother is being transported to England, he had surgery earlier that went well. I wrote down the number to the hospital he’s staying at, they suggested calling tomorrow morning,” Mr. Barnes said as he handed Clint a folded piece of paper. Clint took it wordlessly, and blinked helplessly as he looked down at the gift. 

 

“Thank you sir,” he eventually said, cursing the lump in his throat. 

 

“You’re welcome. And let me know if there’s anything else we can do to help,” Mr. Barnes said with a warm smile. They were being so nice...it was really freaking him out. 

 

“I should get going.”

 

“Are you sure? You’re welcome to stay for dinner. I’m grilling some cheeseburgers,” Mrs. Barnes offered, sounding sincere. But Clint ultimately knew better. 

 

“No, thank you though. Really, for-for everything,” Clint admitted, taking a moment to offer a smile and eye contact to each adult before leaving the too-good-to-be-true atmosphere. He heard them call goodbye but not try to insist he stay. 

 

Which was fine, he wanted to be alone right now anyway. Maybe drink so much he passes out. 

 

Remind himself that people are awful and he’s actually alone in this world. 

 

...even if the fuzzy feeling remained...


	16. Chapter 16

STEVE

 

“She’s your grandma, sweetheart. She’ll love you no matter what,” his mom said in assurance, comparing the prices on canned beans as they walked throughout the store. 

 

“I’m not her only grandkid, the others just live far away,” Steve countered, trying to sneak some gummy worms in the basket. 

 

“All the more reason to think she’ll probably keep loving you, silly goose. You’ve always been her favorite.” 

 

“Yeah my cousins are pretty worthless,” Steve admitted with a smile as his mom suddenly found the gummy worms. He suddenly took interest in the ceiling as he heard his mom sigh with a laugh.

 

“You can tell her over dinner tonight. If you really wanted to sweeten the deal, you’d invite Tony to charm the pants off grandma. She wouldn’t be able to resist him and would probably be delighted to hear you’re happy,” she said as she added some pasta to their groceries. 

 

“I don’t know if Tony’s ready for something like that, Ma,” he said even as he patted his front pocket that held his phone. 

 

“You’ll never know until you try, baby. Have more faith in the people that love you.” 

 

“Jeez, Ma. Way to sound like a fortune cookie,” he said with a scoff, yelping in laughter when she reached over and pinched his side for the comment. 

 

“Words of wisdom that I am graciously passing down to you. So you may pass it on to you and Tony’s future children,” his mom said with a smirk. Steve felt his face blush. 

 

“Oh my god we’ve barely been dating and you want him to meet grandma and plan future children? How do you even know if I want kids? Maybe I decide to deprive you of grandchildren,” he teased with his arms crossed over his chest, knowing his mom would hate that. 

 

Sure enough, she smacked him on the arm and gasped. 

 

“Don’t even joke about that Steven Grant! You will provide at least three grandbabies for me to spoil. And I know you are going to make a great dad one day. You and Bucky used to play house all the time when you were little. You loved playing ‘papa’ and I look forward to the day you become one,” his mom said with her no nonsense voice as they walked to the registers to check out. 

 

Steve pulled his phone out, checking the time and considering his mom’s offer. It was two thirty and they were eating at five. It would probably make it easier to come out with Tony there.

 

Before he could second guess himself, he texted Tony and asked if he’d like to come to dinner at his grandma’s at five. Where he’d also be coming out to her. 

 

[Hoping my charm will lessen the blow? ;) ]

 

[Yes, actually. Pretty please? I’m mostly sure it will all be fine, but I’d feel safer with you by my side]

 

[Then I’ll be there. But you’ll owe me one, Rogers. And because I like you so much, I’ll help you come up with a few ideas ;) ]

 

[I’m at the store with my mom, please try to behave yourself this evening]

 

[No promises boo boo]

 

[Do not call me boo boo]

 

[If you get to call me cannoli, then I can call you boo boo. Case closed]

 

[Be at my house at four-forty, my little cannoli]

 

[oh...you are paying for that ‘little’ comment later, mister boo boo. See you then]

 

 

* * *

 

At four-thirty-nine Tony rolled up in his mustang, stepping out in his blue blazer over his purple cat shirt; somehow still looking incredibly handsome. Steve was standing on their porch, the door open behind him as they heard his mom looking for her keys. 

 

“Hey hot stuff,” Steve said with a smile, loving the blush it got. 

 

“Hey yourself good-looking,” Tony said as he reached back into his car and pulled out a bouquet of roses. 

 

“Are those for my grandma?” Steve asked, impressed with his boyfriend as his Ma shut the door behind him.  

 

“Well don’t my boys look handsome! And Tony, bribing Helen with her favorite flowers, you really are a genius,” his Ma said with a smile as they went to climb into her car. Tony sat in the front after Steve insisted, the blonde listening to his mom and boyfriend chatter about who knows what as he sat in the back - thinking of the worst case scenarios.

 

While he knew his grandma loved him, she was also very religious. 

 

Luckily the two talking made the twenty minute drive go by fast, and soon enough they were pulling up to his grandma’s cottage. His butterflies did subside a little when Tony took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as they made their way inside. 

 

“Helen? Hey love we’re here,” his mom called out, ushering the two teens inside before closing the door behind them. 

 

“Hey dolls, I’m in the kitchen.” Steve reluctantly released his hand from Tony’s, feeling bad until he saw Tony giving him a warm smile. 

 

“Mrs. Rogers, I’m Tony and these are for you,” his boyfriend introduced himself, charmful as ever as Steve saw his grandma’s eyes light up. 

 

“Oh my goodness! I can’t remember the last time someone brought me flowers! You can call me Helen, sweetheart,” the older woman said as she grabbed the flowers from Tony. Steve couldn’t remember the last time his grandma had blushed like that. 

 

“Steve who is this lovely man you’ve brought me?” she continued, and Steve suddenly panicked at the thought of introducing his boyfriend. Lucky for him, his amazing boyfriend could read his mind.

 

“Well I heard a beautiful woman was single and I thought I’d try my luck,” Tony purred, oozing with charm as his grandma giggled in response. 

 

“Oh Steven, please tell me you plan on marrying this boy,” his grandma said nonchalantly as Steve felt his heart stop. He saw Tony and his mom freeze next to him, which made his grandma roll her eyes at the room.

 

“What? I’m too old to know two boys can date? I’m may be old, but I’m not a dinosaur. I live in the twenty-first century, do you think I’m that naive?” she asked in offense, making Steve so incredibly happy he felt tears pool his eyes. He still couldn’t speak, but watched as the boy he was falling in love with walk over to him to hold his hand before turning back to the older woman.

 

“Yes Helen, unfortunately Steve and I are monogamous, so nothing can happen between us,” Tony said with a straight face, which broke when everyone laughed at that. Steve felt warmth rush through his body as he squeezed Tony’s hand. 

 

“Sorry grandma, this is my boyfriend, Tony,” Steve said as the woman spread her arms out in invitation, which Steve easily accepted as he released Tony, leaning down to hug her. “Love you.”

 

“I love you too my sweet grandbaby,” she said before pulling back and turning to Tony. “And you: Helen is officially off the table, you can call me grandma, pudding,” she said before pulling Tony into a hug, the teen letting out a laugh but returning the embrace.

 

“Yes ma’am,” Tony said quietly, blushing furiously as Steve fell even harder for this boy. 

 

“Sarah, would you be a doll and take Tony to grab some photo albums? Let the handsome man here pick one or two,” his grandma said as Steve froze next to her. 

 

“Oh I’m sure that’s not necesse-” he started to say, noting his boyfriend's eyes light up at that.

 

“-Run along dears, I need Stevie’s culinary skills,” the older woman said in her no nonsense voice as she placed a ‘gentle’ hand on his arm. Which meant he was in trouble. And it didn’t help that he was betrayed by his boyfriend and mother - who instantly left them alone. 

 

“Grandma-”

 

“-Don’t you ‘grandma’ me Steven Grant Rogers. I have loved you since the day you were born when I held you in my arms. What on Earth would give you any idea being gay would mean I would love you any less? The good Lord made you the way you are, which is nothing short of perfect,” she finished with fierce and watery eyes - which had Steve practically bawling a minute later. 

 

It was such a relief, such a profound statement coming from her that he felt stupid for thinking she’d love him any differently. She chuckled as she pulled him into a hug, the tall blonde easily melting into her embrace.

 

“The only way I would judge you, is if you brought in a partner that didn’t worship the ground you walk on. But that boy obviously does,” she said as she pulled back, wiping the tears from his cheeks as he felt his face blush red. 

 

“Grandma he doesn’t  **worship** -”

  
“-Steven. Trust me, that boy is head over heels for you,” she said in her no-nonsense voice as she turned back to her stove. He rolled his eyes behind her but decided not to comment on it. Just stood there, smiling like an idiot as he thought of her words. 

 

A few seconds later, his Ma and boyfriend returned, each holding two albums of embarrassment.

 

“Aw guys come on,” he complained half-heartedly. 

 

“There’s shepards pie for dinner and apple pie for dessert in it for you if you stop whining and accept the inevitable,” his grandma said bluntly as she carried dishes to the table. He stood gaping at her while he also watched Tony race to help her. His Ma came up beside him and wrapped a sympathetic arm around his waist. 

 

“She did the same thing to your Pop when we first started dating, dear. Not that that helps,” she said with a chuckle before releasing him and following the others to the table. 

 

He watched her go, too happy about everything in his life right now to actually feel anything other than love.


	17. Chapter 17

TONY

 

He heard around the rumor mill their school was getting two foreign exchange students. He also had the displeasure of meeting one of them in his English class. Steve was out sick so the new kid - a pale slender teen with jet black hair - was Tony’s partner today. 

 

‘Loki’ the kid had introduced himself after the first several awkward minutes of silence. 

 

“Tony,” the genius said as he pointed to himself. “Where are you from?”

 

“Norway.”

 

“Huh, cool. There are two of you, aren’t there?” The other teen sighed heavily before throwing a glare Tony’s way. 

 

“Unfortunately, yes. My brother Thor, he’s a senior.”  _ Well, _ Tony thought to himself,  _ if he’s anything like Loki here, he’ll be another creepy emo.  _

 

“Interesting name, like the god of thunder?”

 

“Actually he was named after an uncle,” Loki said absently while he started on the study guide they were supposed to be doing. The kid was quiet and didn’t laugh at Tony’s jokes, which just confirmed he should do everything in his power to avoid his brother. 

 

So that’s why when he heard his brother was throwing a party, he was quick to decline the invitation in favor of taking care of Steve. 

 

However, when he saw the flyers all over school - PARTY AT ODINSONs - it had the party-throwing god curious. 

 

Maybe he should check in with Steve before making any decisions. 

 

He waited impatiently until the final bell rang, racing to his car and driving over to Steve’s house. He stopped once along the way for some drive thru hot tea, buying two and sipping on his. When he pulled in to park, he was confused to not see Sarah’s car in the driveway.  _ Huh _ , he thought to himself as he walked up the stairs. 

 

Steve was the one who answered the door, smile on his...not at all flushed face. He looked...amazing?

 

“Hey Tony,” the blonde said with a smile. 

 

“Hey...Steve…” he said back in confusion. “I brought you tea to...make you feel better,” he finished lamely as he handed the cup to the other teen. 

 

“Oh, thanks that’s really sweet,” Steve said as he opened the door wider. “Wanna come in?” Tony followed him wordlessly, wondering what was actually going on.

 

“I thought you were sick?” he finally asked bluntly, looking around at the lack of used tissues, blankets and medicine hanging around. 

 

“Yeah…” Steve said quietly. “I kind of had a... **_mental_ ** sick day.” The blonde shifted his feet nervously as Tony felt his suspicions instantly dissipate. He grabbed the other teen’s drink, placing both of them on the coffee table before quickly enveloping his boyfriend in a hug. 

 

“You okay?” Tony asked before placing a gentle kiss on his neck. Steve chuckled but returned the embrace. 

 

“I am now,” the cheesy man whispered in his ear, causing Tony to roll his eyes and groan. He pulled back as the blonde just giggled. 

 

“Seriously, though...you’re sure you’re okay?” Tony asked more seriously. 

 

“Yeah, Tones. I’m sure,” Steve said with a smile. “I had an anxiety attack this morning so Ma let me stay home from school today...” he trailed off quietly. Tony smiled at him, rubbing a comforting hand up and down his arm. 

 

“Thanks for telling me, I’m glad you’re okay. And there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. Steve, I have anxiety too. And depression...I take meds for them though. I’m just glad you took care of yourself today, baby,” Tony assured him, blushing a little at the term of endearment. Steve blushed back, which had Tony feeling less self-conscious, before Steve quickly pecked the shorter teen on the lips. 

 

“Thank you, baby,” Steve said back with his big dopey grin that Tony found both endearing and infuriating. 

 

“Mhm, I think you owe me something now…” Tony winked at him, enjoying the blush the crept down his boyfriend’s neck. 

 

“Oh, um...Tony I don’t think I’m ready-”

 

“-no, not that. Zero pressure on my end for anything related to that. I mean there’s two new exchange students at our school and the older one is throwing a party tonight.” The most they had done so far is make out, which Tony was actually fine with. He was willing to go as slow as Steve needed.

 

“Oh, that sounds like fun. And thank you for...um...not pressuring me. I know you’re used to-”

 

“-Used to shmused to. Don’t worry about that, Steve. Do you judge me for my experience?”

 

“Well, no…”

 

“Then trust I don’t judge you for your lack of experience, okay?” Tony asked with a smile as he gently grabbed the taller teen’s chin. 

 

“Okay,” Steve said back with an adorable smile on his face. “Wanna watch tv and make out until the party?” 

 

“Thought you’d never ask,” Tony said, because that man’s cheesiness was rubbing off on him. 

 

 

* * *

 

Tony offered to pay for the cab so they could both enjoy the evening, the two picking up Bucky and Sam since the rest of his friends were being driven by Happy - who doesn’t drink. 

 

The Odinson house was huge, though not as big as the Stark mansion, Tony smugly noted. The music was loud but decent, and they were soon greeted by their host - who was nothing like his brother. 

 

Thor was loud, blonde, tall and built like a brick shit-house. He was also incredibly charming and kind, introducing himself to each person that entered. Tony took Steve’s hand and led them to their friend group, currently drinking on the enormous patio around comfy looking couches. Even in the dark, the view was beautiful. Not that Tony was comparing...or anything.

 

Especially when Steve easily pulled the shorter teen into his lap, Tony forgot all about comparing and enjoyed the evening with his friends. He ignored Rhodey and Carol on the other side of them, groaning as the couple just sat next to each other.

 

“Alright, I’ll admit it - y’all are cute. But if you start making out, I’m throwing popcorn at you,” Sam said as he sat a few seats away from them. Tony noted that Bucky remained standing, eyes raking around the other teens while he clenched a beer bottle. 

 

“Come sit, Buckster, help us think of a good drinking game,” Tony said encouragingly. “Everyone is too chicken to play strip poker.”

 

“We are at a public party, surrounded by our high school,” Pepper chastised him. 

 

“Nah, I’m good,” the teen said absently, walking over to where Nat was sitting and whispering to her. The red head whispered something back that had Bucky straighten up and walk back inside. 

 

“He okay?” Steve asked her, becoming rigid below Tony. The genius instinctively grabbed the blonde’s hand in reassurance as Nat nodded back. 

 

“I’ve got a game!” Pepper piped in, bringing the table an unopened bottle of vodka and pulling a deck of cards from her pocket. “Who’s played waterfall?” Tony smiled, loving the game as the others around the patio table made a murmur of yes’ and no’s.  “Okay, so it’s super simple. We go around and draw one card from the top of the deck and flip it over for everyone to see. Two is ‘you’, so you pick any person around the table to take a drink. Three is ‘me’, so you take a drink. Four is ‘whores’, so all the girls have to take a drink. Five is ‘never have I ever’, so the first one out takes the drink. Six is ‘dicks’, all the boys drink. Seven is ‘heaven’, the last person to raise their hand to the sky takes a drink. Eight is ‘mate’, you plus one person you pick takes a drink. Nine is ‘rhyme’, you pick a word and we go around rhyming that word, first who can’t come up with one takes a drink. Ten is ‘categories’, like ‘colors’ or ‘animals’, and the first who can’t name one takes a drink. Jack is ‘thumb’, last to put their thumb on the table takes the drink. Queen asks questions, King makes rules, and Ace is waterfall: everyone drinks until the person to your right stops. It’ll be easier once we get going. Who’s in?” Pepper asked as she shuffled the deck.

 

Everyone around the table murmured their agreements and sat up as Tony shifted off Steve’s lap to sit next to him. 

 

“Alright, Carol you start,” Pep said with a smile as the other blonde flipped the first card over; a six. “Six is dicks, drink up fellas!” Tony and the rest of the guys groaned as they took a drink.

 

“Alright babe, you’re up,” Carol said to Rhodey as the teen rolled his eyes before obliging; a two. 

 

“Hmm...who should I pick?” Rhodey asked as he looked around the table. “Tones, you’re a funny drunk, take a shot, sugar.”

 

“Fuck you platypus,” Tony sneered but took a shot of vodka as Steve turned the next card over; a ten. 

 

“Categories, right?” Steve asked Pep who nodded back. “State capitals,” he said as the table let out a collective groan. “Albany.”

 

“Boston,” Tony said quickly. 

 

“Montpelier,” Bruce chimed in next to him. 

 

“Austin,” Nat said with an eye roll. Sam next to her immediately took a drink. 

 

“I pre-gamed okay? Plus it’s a stupid category,” Sam grumbled as the table laughed. Tony flipped his card over; an eight. 

 

“Tit for tat sour patch,” Tony said to Rhodey as he took another shot, only sticking his tongue out when his best friend flipped him off in response. Bruce flipped the next card; a king. 

 

“What’s king again?” he asked. 

 

“Pick a rule that all of us have to follow - like drink with your left hand. Anyone that’s not you call out and they have to drink,” Pep explained as Tony instantly groaned. 

 

“Please be nice, Brucie bear,” he said to the teen who seemed to be deep in thought.

 

“You have to meow like a cat before you take a drink,” Bruce said with a lopsided grin, which Tony noted to check on later - he was already pretty tipsy. Tony was actually surprised Bruce even came to this party - he normally didn’t really like such huge social gatherings.

 

“You’re a weird dude,” Sam said as Nat flipped her card over; another six. 

 

“Alright dicks, drink up,” the redhead slurred a little. The guys groaned again, each meowing before taking a drink. They girls laughed as Sam flipped the next card; a two. 

 

“Cap, take a shot,” Sam said as Tony heard Steve meow before he took a drink. 

 

“Cap?” he asked the blonde. 

 

“Yeah, short for captain,” Steve said with a smile, staring at Tony for a second. Tony rolled his eyes fondly before turning back to the game - clearly able to handle his liquor better than his friends. Happy flipped the top card next; an ace.

 

“Waterfall! And since I’m drinking water, prepare to get drunk,” Happy said with a smirk as he started chugging.

 

“Wait!! You didn’t meow!” Bruce said excitedly, further worrying the other genius. The table collectively ‘oohed’ and pointed at Happy. 

 

“Alright, I’ll have a drink,” Happy said with a smile as he took a drink of his water. “Now…”

 

“Nope, you messed up sweetie, it’s my turn now,” Pepper said as she reached to flip the next card; a five.

 

“Dammit,” Tony muttered to himself, since he was usually the first to lose at this game. His so called friends also giggled at that, though they looked away when he tried to glare at them. Everyone raised a hand up to count off on their fingers.

 

“Never have I ever given a guy a blow job,” Pepper said with a smile. Tony, Carol and Natasha all lowered a finger. 

 

“Never have I ever...done anal,” Carol said smugly at Tony, who was the only one who lowered another finger. 

 

“Poor Steve,” Bruce said sincerely, getting a laugh from everyone. Even Steve with his adorably pink blushed face. 

 

“Never have I ever had sex in a movie theater,” Rhodey said, looking directly at Tony, who lowered his ring finger to partially flip the teen off. And then groan when no one else lowered their fingers. 

 

“Come on are none of you adventurists?!”

 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, it’s my turn,” Steve said sweetly as he grabbed his free hand. “Never have I ever fucked a girl.” Tony yanked his hand away from his giggling boyfriend before swatting the teen’s shoulder. 

 

“That’s something I’ve done!” Tony whined, lowering his pinky finger to flick Steve off while Rhodey, Sam, and Natasha all lowered their fingers; though the redhead thought she was being sneaky about it. She was drunk, so she was not.

 

“Oh...right,” Steve said with a knowing shrug, completely unfazed by Tony’s glare. 

 

“Never have I ever warn a Wonder Woman costume,” Tony smirked back at his boyfriend, who’s eyes opened in shock. 

 

“Kinky,” Carol piped up as she lowered her finger, followed by Nat, Pepper and an angry looking Steve. 

 

“It’s not kinky, it’s from when I was three and Bucky’s sister dressed me in her costume,” Steve said with a pout as he rejected Tony’s attempt to hold his hand. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll end this quickly,” Bruce hiccuped next to him. “Never have I ever fucked a guy and a girl at the same time.” Tony lowered his final finger, meowing loudly before he took his shot as everyone laughed. 

 

But then Steve reached over to hold his hand again and Tony deduced he'd at least survive the evening.


	18. Chapter 18

BUCKY

 

He shouldn’t have come, that was something he realized when it was too late. Him drinking plus looking for Clint wasn’t a good combination. He knew what he found at the last party...knew that he also probably shouldn’t go alone looking for him. Without backup. 

 

But he’d been drinking, and was a stupid teenager. The Odinson house was big, but not bigger that the Stark mansion, so it didn’t take him long to find the two. 

 

Brock and Clint were making out in one of the spare bedrooms...but this time Bucky didn’t hear any objections from the blonde. The two sat up when he opened the door though, and he noticed Brock had an embarrassed and angry expression on his face. Stupid Clint look confused and handsome as ever.

 

“Keep walking, Barnes,” Rumlow slurred out with a scowl. And he probably should have, but something anchored Bucky to that spot. 

 

“Make me,” Bucky said lamely back, too drunk and angry to do anything else. Rumlow stood up at that, glaring at Bucky who held his gaze. 

 

“James, why don’t you just head back downstairs?” Clint asked quietly, causing the two teens to turn back to him in surprise. Bucky hated the smug look on Rumlow’s face, eyeing the other brunette up and down with a stupid grin. 

 

“You can do better than this shit for brains,” Bucky said to Clint, who blinked back at him in surprise. 

 

“Do I need to  **throw** your ass out?” Brock asked. 

 

“Oh, I’d really love to see you try,” Buck growled back, clenching his fists in anger. 

 

“Enough!” Clint snapped at the two as he stood up off the bed. Buck couldn’t help the frown on his face, hating himself for coming up here and thinking anything could happen with Clint. He drunkenly remembers he still hadn’t technically ended things with Sue.

 

“Tell him to get the fuck out,” Rumlow said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. If Buck wasn’t angry before, he sure as shit was now.

 

“How about he tell the ugly, spineless motherfucker to get the fuck out?” Bucky spat out, dodging the obvious swing the other teen took after the question. When he tried to swing again, Bucky tackled him to the ground. After pinning him down, Bucky brought his fist back, prepared to knock this fucker’s lights out when he felt someone grab his wrist. 

 

“That’s enough, James,” Clint said sadly, which had Bucky reluctantly conceding and stand up off his new nemesis.  

 

“Goddammit Clint tell him to get out!” Rumlow growled as he clumsily got up off the floor. 

 

“Are you kidding me? Tell him to-”

 

“-Fuck you both,  **_I’m_ ** leaving!” Clint yelled suddenly, causing the two brunettes to gawk at him again as the shorter blonde pushed between the two to stalk out of the room. Bucky stood there staring before being shoved back by Brock who swayed after him. 

 

_ Goddammit. _

 

Never should’ve come up here. 

 

He did the only thing that made sense any sense at the moment. Get completely shitfaced drunk before finding Sue to fuck her brains out. 

 

Whatever, it was probably for the best anyway.


	19. Chapter 19

STEVE

 

Yes, he was definitely drunk.

 

BUT!

 

But. 

 

What better way to lose his virginity than having sex while drunk? 

 

Better to get it over with when he’s loosey goosey and not scared...now he just has to find that cutie patootie boyfriend of his. Tony, god he was so gorgeous, was staring at one of the statues outside when Steve crept up behind him. 

 

Except he wasn’t as graceful or quiet as he thought, tripping on his own feet and falling to the ground. He heard Tony laughing at him, pouting at the brunette while he helped Steve back to his feet. 

 

“Careful there hot stuff,” Tony said with a smile, wiping off some dirt from Steve’s shirt. 

 

“Tony,” he said with a grin. “You’re the hot stuff,” he said in a what he hoped was a sexy voice. He even tried wiggling his brows, but Tony just stared back at him. 

 

“Steve, you okay?”

 

“Of course! I was just thinking…” the blonde said as he grabbed one of Tony’s engineering hands.

 

“What?” Tony asked with his adorable smile. 

 

“Come with me,” Steve said as he dragged Tony throughout the crowd until he found an empty room. 

 

“Um...Steve? What’s happening?”

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” Steve asked with a smile, locking the door behind him. 

 

“No, it’s not,” the genius said in confusion as Steve slowly approached him. “What are you doing?”

 

“Well...I was thinking...when we played that game earlier - never ever?”

 

“Never have I ever?” Tony asked with a smile. 

 

“Yes! Never ever, and I got sad when we played...cause I haven’t done anything...and I was thinking there’s one person I’d like to  _ ‘do’ _ things with…” he chuckled at the word ‘do’ but frowned when he saw the frown on Tony’s face. “Oh...do you not want to do things with me? That's okay, I guess it makes sense…”

 

“No of course not Steve!” Tony exclaimed while he grabbed the blonde’s arms. “I look forward to the day we can do all those things together, but we’re  **not** going to have sex right now.”

 

“But why?” Steve asked, bottom lip jutting out as he pouted. He kept pouting even when Tony smiled back at him and gently stroked his face. 

 

“Because we are not making love for the first time when we’re both drunk,” his boyfriend said kindly with that gorgeous smile of his, being so totally rational Steve couldn’t be mad. 

 

“Fine, I guess you’re right,” he said, arms flailing in disappointment. He tried to glare at Tony when he chuckled at him, but he could never stay mad at him. 

 

“You know,” Tony said as he placed a single finger on Steve’s chest. “There’s other things we could do…” Steve felt his eyebrows shoot up his head. 

 

“Oh?” he squeaked out. 

 

“Yeah…” Tony trailed off as he grabbed Steve by his shirt and push him back onto the bed. “Steve, has anyone ever given you a blowjob?” Tony asked as he crawled over Steve’s body. The blonde lay there frozen, definitely feeling his dick swell as the room started spinning. 

 

“Uh…” Steve sputtered out, face flushing pink. 

 

“Steve?” his caring boyfriend asked, causing the blonde to look up at those doe eyes. Tony was smiling back at him, not making any move to rush him. “We can stop anytime.”

 

“No, I...I don’t wanna stop,” Steve said lamely, maybe still a little drunk. “I just...I wanna recip’ate and...make you feel good too.” Tony bit his lip above him, which almost made Steve cum in his pants right then and there. 

 

“Reciprocate?” Tony asked to clarify, Steve nodding when he realized what he had said. 

 

“Yeah, that. I wanna all the never evers with you, Tony,” he said sincerely, frowning a little when Tony chuckled at him. But then the brunette leaned down and kissed him, and he forgot what he was upset about. 

 

“I do too, Steve. I wanna never ever everything with you too,” Tony said with a smile before going back to kissing him, and oh man could that boy kiss. To be fair, Steve didn’t have much to reference...but it didn’t matter because he was sure Tony was the best kisser on the planet. 

 

His tongue darted in and out of Steve’s mouth, tasting him in ways that sent shivers down his spine. Steve might have even whined a little when the genius eventually pulled back. 

 

“I’m going to go down on you now, and if you are up for it - you can help me after. Deal?” Tony asked after he pecked the blonde on his nose. Steve’s face scrunched up as he nodded, though not in embarrassment, he felt nothing but warmth and comfort from the other teen. 

 

He was also feeling love, which admittedly scared him. But then Tony kissed his cheek before moving down, kissing his clothed body as his hands gently undid Steve’s belt. The genius gently pulled his pants down, Steve lifting his hips to help. The blonde’s breath hitched when Tony’s soft hands pulled his hardened dick out. 

 

Having someone else’s hand down there...fuck this was amazing. 

 

“ _Holy fuck thank you baby Jesus_ ,” Tony whispered to himself, putting a blush on Steve’s face as his breath suddenly caught. Even if he was lacking in experience, he was aware he wasn't exactly 'small' in size. “Just breathe baby,” the genius continued, his breath ghosting over Steve’s skin that gave him goosebumps. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

“I trust you Tony,” Steve said confidently, opening his eyes after he realized he’d closed them. Tony was looking back at him with such hope that if Steve wasn’t drunk, he’d sit up and kiss him. But then Tony’s mouth was on Steve’s dick and all other thoughts flew out the window. 

 

_ Fuuuuuuuuuuck he was so good at that _ . Moans escaped Steve’s lips as that beautiful genius’ tongue swirled around before he started bobbing up and down. 

 

“Oh, fuck Tony!” he gasped out, hands involuntarily reaching for the brunette’s soft curls. He released his grip when he realized he had pulled his hair, but then Tony pulled off with a whine. 

 

“Put your hands back,” the brunette growled out, grabbing Steve’s wrists to put his hands back on his head. Steve chuckled for a moment before Tony went back to using his beautiful mouth on him. 

 

“Oh, oh god. Fuck. Tony please, don’t stop,” Steve whined as his amazing man did just that, those long engineering fingers moving to cradle his balls that had Steve arching his back in pleasure. “Oh, fuuuuuck. Your mouth, Tony, fuck you feel so good.” Then Tony’s free hand wrapped around the bottom half of his cock, starting to pump in time with his bobbing mouth. 

 

He had discovered heaven, and apparently it was Tony’s mouth. 

 

Steve tightened his grip on the genius’ hair, which Tony encouraged with deep moans that vibrated around his dick. He was close, so close he needed to pull Tony back. But Tony stayed put. 

 

“Oh god, Tony I’m close,” Steve verbally warned, trying to pull his head back again. This time, Tony doubled down, beautiful brown eyes looking up to lock with Steve’s, as if to say ‘I  want this to happen.’

 

So Steve held on for the ride, arching up as he came into Tony’s perfect mouth and moaning that beautiful genius’ name. No amount of masturbating will ever come close to the orgasm Steve just had, which was nothing short of fucking magical. 

 

He laid there panting, trying to catch his breath while Tony pulled off his dick with a lewd ‘pop’ and swallowed - which made Steve’s soft member give a little twitch in effort to harden again.

 

“Holy. Fuck,” Steve gasped out, still trying to catch his breath. Tony gently helped Steve tuck himself back into his pants before he crawled up his body, kissing along the way before settling on his lips. 

 

When he realized he was tasting himself on Tony's lips, Steve found new energy surge within him, grabbing Tony’s face to deepen the kiss before flipping them over so Steve was on top.  

 

Tony just giggled from his new position, which had Steve kissing him again. He eventually pulled back to  catch his breath, smiling down at his boyfriend.

 

“You’re fucking amazing,” Steve said, still feeling like he was in a daze when Tony’s eyes and nose crinkled at that. 

 

“Thanks, sugar.”

 

“So um...can I…” Steve asked, suddenly a little nervous as he looked down at Tony’s bulge. 

 

“Hey,” Tony said with a warm smile when Steve looked back at him. “You don’t have to if you-”

 

Steve stopped Tony from finishing that sentence, because he had meant it earlier when he wanted to reci...recipip...give it back to Tony, so he kissed him quiet. When he pulled back, he licked his lips which had Tony keening below him. 

 

_ Huh _ , Steve thought to himself as he experimented with a thought that came into his mind. He shifted to straddle the brunette and rolled his hips against the other’s hardened dick. Tony writhed below him, putting a mischievous smile on Steve’s face. 

 

“What was that, Tony?” he asked innocently while grinding down again, thoroughly enjoying the shocked look on his boyfriend’s face. Steve may be inexperienced, but he was also a fast learner. 

 

“I said you’re a fucking troll,” Tony snarled before grabbing his face to bring him down to kiss. Never one to be outdone, Steve just laughed into the kiss before deepening it and finishing by biting Tony’s bottom lip before pulling away. “Such a fucking troll,” Tony growled again as Steve moved down to start undoing his pants. 

 

Tony wasn’t nearly as long as Steve, but he was thick and it made Steve’s mouth water at the sight.

 

“Yeah,” Steve agreed, breathing heavily as he pulled Tony’s hardened dick out without fear or hesitation, “but you love it,” the blonde finished, leaning down to lick up his length. It got the desired result, Tony gasping and thrusting his hips in response. 

 

Steve felt proud of himself, and thankful for alcohol, for his confidence.

 

It didn’t hurt that Tony tasted  _ amazing _ . 

 

“Oh, fuck Steve,” Tony moaned, “I thought I’d have to give you a pep talk or…” the brunette trailed off before he gulped audibly. Steve had taken that opportunity to experiment with putting the head in his mouth, swirling his tongue like Tony had done to him. “Shhhhhhhit,” Tony hissed out, hands going to grab Steve’s blonde hair. 

 

And  **_oh_ ** , that was definitely a thing as he felt his own dick start to swell again. Steve moaned at the feeling, going farther down Tony’s cock and adding a hand to the length. Tony let out little moans that increased when Steve started bobbing up and down, copying Tony’s earlier movements as he added using his free hand to gently grab the genius’ balls. 

 

“S-Steve I’m, I’m gonna,” the brunette whined, warning Steve who only accepted the challenge and sucked harder until Tony spilled in his mouth. The genius cried out Steve’s name, and the combination of taking Tony apart to orgasm and tasting him on his tongue had the blonde cumming in his pants. He tasted Tony in his mouth for another moment before swallowing him down, hips rolling through the aftershocks.

 

“Fuck Tony,” Steve coughed out after, momentarily wondering if he could get away with wet pants. 

 

“Yeah...you...fuck…” Tony sputtered out, causing the blonde to look up in surprise. 

 

“I do okay?” Steve said after he swallowed again, licking his lips as he tasted a dribble of Tony left on him. “Mmm, that’s saltier than I thought it’d be,” he said absently, caught off guard when the brunette immediately barked out in laughter. 

 

“For fuck’s sake, Steve,” Tony giggled out, smiling at the blonde before grabbing his face and pulling him in for a fierce kiss. “Oh, you’re so much trouble, Steve Rogers.”

 

“Mhmm. And you like it, Tony Stark.”

 

“That I do,” Tony teased, wiggling his brows before kissing him again. 

  
_ One down _ , Steve thought happily to himself,  _ many more never evers to go. _


	20. Chapter 20

CLINT

 

He told himself Bucky coming to interrupt them at the party was nothing. He was a decent person who didn’t like Brock. But just to be safe, Clint grabbed Natasha and went back to his home to pig out and smoke more. 

 

Because it didn’t mean anything. 

 

But then that bastard Barnes cornered him in the hallway at school on Monday, luckily he at least waited until the final bell rang. 

 

“Hey Clint,” the older teen said, almost nervously. 

 

“Barnes,” Clint said back, because he was admittedly immature. James suddenly looked down, which had Clint shift nervously. 

 

“My parents told me about your brother,” he said quietly, as Clint felt his heart drop to his feet - waiting for the final move for the brunette to stomp it out.  _ So that’s why he cornered me… _ “Have you gotten to call him?”

 

“No,” Clint snapped. “Anything else I can do for you?”  _ Okay, yes he was being short with Barnes even though he was being nice - but his heart is broken, so cut him some slack. _

 

It didn’t help that James just stood there, looking wounded and hurt and had Clint shifting on his feet again to restrain himself from immediately hugging him in reassurance. He needed to be strong, start building that wall around his heart before it was too late. 

 

“No...I just...wanted to offer my help...goddammit Clint do you really not like me anymore?” James suddenly asked in anger, which had the blonde drawing back in surprise. It was of course at that moment the universe decided to bring Brock along, he and his other fuckboy jocks suddenly crowding around them. 

 

“Aw what’s wrong Barnes, can’t get your twink to suck your dick anymore?” Brock asked, not making eye contact with the blonde. Clint rolled his eyes while the jocks laughed, turning his head away until he felt someone make a grab for his ear. 

 

The same one with his hearing aid in. Clint yanked his head back in panic, but Ryan ripped the device away and held it up for inspection. 

 

Clint instantly saw red, shock and fear settling in when he went to grab it back. He wasn’t completely deaf, so he could almost hear the laughter from the other jocks as he tried to reach from the taller teen who was cruelly holding it above his head. 

 

He watched as Bucky tried to intervene when Ryan started tossing it around, but Clint glared over at Brock, who was laughing along with his friends. 

 

“You gonna do anything?” Clint growled at him. He knew deep down that Brock was a closeted coward, but surely he couldn’t just stand by while his ‘friends’ did this right? He...he must give a single fuck about Clint...at least?

 

“Why should I?” Rumlow asked - Clint able to read his lips - with a shrug, crossing his arms over his chest while Clint felt his heart break for the millionth time. There was a commotion next to them as he turned to see that four of the guys had Bucky pinned down, with Ryan on top of him with his fist cocked back. 

 

Before Clint could even take a step towards them, Rogers showed up out of nowhere and tackled Ryan off off Bucky. Wilson showed up next, throwing himself into the brawl that escalated, while other students and teachers came in to intervene. 

 

Clint took that opportunity to slip out of sight, heading for the exits. The shame, humiliation and fury burned deep in his gut but he couldn’t stay to deal with the aftermath he started. 

 

Plus he had a spare hearing aid at home.

 

Along with some alcohol.

 

 

* * *

 

He didn’t end up drinking, which was weird for him. Clint found the spare aid in his drawer, but rather than killing his liver, he decided to pig out on cheetos and watch cartoons - what he and his brother used to do. 

 

Even if he was unlovable to everyone else, he at least knew his stupid brave asshole of a brother loved him. So he did the happy thing that reminded him of Barney, even going so far as to allow silent tears to roll down his cheeks. 

 

And that’s when he heard a knock on his door. Clint turned his head to glare at the sound, debating whether or not to answer it. Who knows where he lives? Nat, Bruce and Tony. 

 

_ Hmm, maybe one of them came here to console me. Maybe they brought more cheetos, _ the blonde thought with a smile as he decided to see who it was. He tiptoed to the door, avoiding the squeaky floor so he could peak through the peephole. 

 

When he realized who it was, he squatted down in panic. 

 

FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK

 

He heard them knocking again and cursed himself before standing up to answer it. Honestly, the amount of dumbassery within him was too much for one person. 

 

Standing there, still as stupidly handsome as ever, was Bucky. They stood there staring at each other for a second before Clint asked bluntly.

 

“How do you know where I live?” The brunette blushed, not making eye contact with Clint as he reached into his back pocket before handing over a familiar looking…

 

“Is that my wallet??” Clint asked incredulously, reaching out to grab it from him before looking it over. 

 

_ Had...had James pick-pocketed him for that? _ He looked back up at Bucky in shock, noting the blush spreading as the brunette smiled before taking sudden interest in the sky. Going against his better judgement, he opened the door a little more while raising a brow at the other teen. James stepped inside, remaining silent while Clint closed the door behind him. Then the brunette reached into his other pocket, pulling something else out to hand to him. 

 

His hearing aid.

 

Clint stared at it in awe before taking it carefully. And just when he thought he couldn’t be shocked enough, he looked up at James who…

 

...who began…

 

...signing to him?

 

“ _ I’m sorry, Clint _ ,” James signed, fingers a little flimsy but still understandable. “ _ This is my fault _ .”

 

“James,” Clint said breathlessly, feeling whiplash from the sudden rush of happy and hopeful feelings stirring in his gut. 

 

This man had gone through the trouble of learning another language for him? And apparently pick-pocketed him, which meant he had probably spoken to Nat…

 

Seriously, what was happening right now?

 

Traitorous tears filled his eyes as he kept his lips pursed to keep from smiling too big. Instead of answering, he just pointed to the replacement hearing aid already in his ear, letting out a little laugh when the brunette’s green eyes opened wide. 

 

“Oh, you can totally hear me right now.”

 

“I can also read lips.”

 

“Oh, that’s...that’s nice.” They both stood there for a moment longer before Clint spoke up.

 

“Did you...did you really learn sign language?” he asked outright, needing an answer. But his mouth got the better of him, because he needed several answers to his several questions. “Why are you here? How did you get my wallet? Did you pick-pocket me? Did Nat tell you to do that? You talked to her about this? Why do you keep tormenting me? And why aren’t you at football practice?” he asked before needing to take a breath, deciding that was enough questions for now. 

 

“Um...okay let me see if I can answer...yes I did but I’m not completely fluent. I’m here cause I care about you. I did pick-pocket you from Nat’s suggestion. I’m not trying to...and I quit.” Clint’s eyes went wide, getting wider until the final answer. 

 

“You  **quit** ? What do you mean you  **quit** ?” 

 

“That’s....that’s what you want to focus on right now?” James asked with a confused smile, making it particularly hard to keep that wall up he had started building. 

 

“Answer the question, James,” Clint snapped, surprised when the brunette only smiled and rolled his eyes fondly at him.

 

“I mean I quit. Fury and Coulson said they weren’t kicking Ryan and Rumlow off the team, so I quit. I was playing for fun, I don’t need it,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders, as if it was a totally normal and sane decision anyone would make. 

 

“You’re an idiot,” Clint said without thinking, defenses still up. 

 

“So I’ve been told,” James said with a smile and a nod, infuriating the blonde further. “Tasha told me the same thing.”

 

“So...you talked to her...about me…”

 

“Yes,” James said with another stupid smile. “And she threatened me with castration should I hurt you…”

 

“She’s a good friend.”

 

“Agreed,” James said easily, starting to take a look around the apartment. “So it’s just you here, huh?”

 

And didn’t that put an idea into Clint’s head...even if he could never have a real relationship with James who was straight...maybe he’d like to fool around with him too. Maybe he could finally replace Brock with having someone to fuck in secret. Because whether Clint could ever admit it out loud, he knew deep down he loved this guy. So if he couldn’t have him in love, maybe he could have him in lust.

 

And maybe this one would be nice to him - since he has the threat of castration. 

 

Clint took the other’s invitation, taking a step closer and reached up to kiss the brunette, throwing caution to the wind. Bucky apparently wasn’t paying attention, and ended up jumping back in shock when Clint tried to kiss him. 

 

Which thoroughly confused the teen, why was he throwing all these mixed signals?

 

“Aren’t you...didn’t you come here to…?” Clint trailed off, feeling stupid. He waited for the laughter, or threatening words to come from Bucky - since he didn’t have the excuse of drinking this time. But when he looked back at the brunette, those beautiful green eyes were just looking back at him sadly. 

 

“Clint, I didn’t come here to fuck you.” And man did that hurt. Of course that’s not why he came. Clint was just a dumbass who was too fucking stupid to see what was right in front of him. Bucky had told him already - he’s straight. 

 

“Right,” Clint said, suddenly embarrassed and wishing the other teen would just leave already. He could use a drink right now. Or a bottle. 

 

“Clint,” the brunette said too kindly. Clint had tried hard to keep the tears at bay around others, but the entire day caught up to him and he could feel himself quickly losing that battle. “I came here...to ask you out on a date.”

 

That...there was no way Clint had heard that right. His eyes spread wide as he looked back up at James for confirmation. 

 

“What did you say?” he asked, blinking at the beautiful teen who smiled back at him. 

 

“I said, I came here to ask you out on a date,” James said...with total seriousness. Clint squinted back at him. 

 

“A date?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Like...in public?”

 

“Yes,” James said with a chuckle, that had Clint’s heart melting. This couldn’t be real…

 

“Won’t your girlfriend be upset by that?”

 

“I broke it off with her. I wanted to ask you out.”

 

“Why?” Clint asked more somberly, crossing his arms protectively over his chest. Because when it came down to it, Clint knew he wasn’t actually good enough for James. For his beautiful wonderful family or his genuinely good nature. 

 

“ **_Why?_ ** ” James asked suddenly, interrupting Clint’s thoughts. When he looked back at those green eyes, they almost looked offended at the question. “Because…” the brunette trailed off, arms flailing in helplessness. “Because I haven’t stopped thinking about you since you kissed me. Because you’re witty, and sassy, and kind, and you’re one of the strongest people I’ve ever met. Because my family loves you and you genuinely love them back. Because being with anyone else feels wrong and seeing you with someone else makes me want to murder,” James paused, because Clint had barked out in laughter. 

 

He waited until Clint had settled down to continue, taking on a more serious tone. 

 

“Clint,”  he said more seriously. “I like you.  **Really** like you. Like, want to date you, kiss you, and yes,  _ obviously  _ eventually fuck you. But I want to get to know you first,” he said so fiercely, so filled with absoluteness that Clint felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. 

 

“Really?” Clint asked lamely, too exhausted and still in disbelief to reply with anything else. James squinted and smiled back at him for a moment, before signing the word  _ yes  _ at him. 

 

_ Will you go out with me? _ James signed some more, giving Clint’s heart a swift kick in the nuts...if that made any sense. 

 

“So, not in secret?” Clint asked in a quiet voice, because fairytales weren’t real. 

 

And because they weren’t, he watched as James suddenly hung his head. 

 

“It...I...haven’t come out to my folks yet. I don’t...I still don’t really know what to say to them because I still don’t know what I am.”

 

And that’s when it clicked for Clint, his heart turning to stone in that exact moment. 

 

“Ah, so you’re bi-curious and want to experiment with me? But keep it a secret from your parents?” Clint asked, heart breaking yet again over someone he could never really have. Mr. and Mrs. Barnes and their perfect family wouldn’t care if James was bi, they’d probably throw him a coming out party.

 

“No that’s...that’s not…”

 

“Look, do us both a favor and leave, okay? I can’t be a dirty little secret anymore.”

 

“But-”

 

“-GET OUT JAMES!” Clint yelled at him, opening the door but avoiding eye contact with the sad brunette. 

 

“Okay, I’ll leave. I’m...I’m really sorry Clint. My dad told me to tell you you can come use our phone if you want...you know, to call your brother,” James said quietly before obliging his demand. 

 

Clint slammed the door shut behind him.

 

And went straight to his brother’s secret stash to drown his sorrows.


	21. Chapter 21

BUCKY

 

When the door slammed shut behind him, Bucky felt like his soul got torn in two. 

 

The realization that he  _ still _ wasn’t good enough for Clint hurt. More than he could say. But Clint had rightfully called him out - he was just using him...like Brock had.

 

God he was the worst. 

 

He debated with himself, whether or not to confide in someone or just swallow all of his feelings deep inside and lock them away forever. 

 

If there was anyone who could understand him, it’d be his stupid best friend. He pulled his phone out to check the time, knowing that Steve would be making it home from practice soon. So he took a deep breath to settle his nerves before walking to the Rogers’ house. 

 

He was walking up as Steve was pulling into park, the blonde looking quizzically as he stepped out of his truck.

 

“Hey man, heard you quit. Everything okay?” Steve asked, his cheek bruised from helping him fight earlier. 

 

“Not really,” Bucky answered honestly. “Can I come inside and talk?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Steve said immediately, leading the two up the stairs and inside. “Do you want something to drink?”

 

“Nah, I’m good,” Buck said as he settled on the couch, grabbing a pillow to cradle to his chest. Steve sat on the other side, turning to face him. The blonde waited, but Bucky suddenly found his tongue tied and unable to start. 

 

“Does uh...this have anything to do with you liking Clint?” Steve asked suddenly, causing the older teen to look up in shock. “I’m blonde, not stupid,” he added with a smile, which had Bucky chuckling. “Come on Buck, clearly I know what you’re going through,” Steve finished in encouragement, hands gesturing to himself. 

 

“Yeah, I know...thanks Stevie,” the brunette said honestly, knowing he could trust the younger teen. “It started at Stark’s party.”

 

“Really?” Steve asked, looking thoroughly confused. 

 

“Yeah...Clint kissed me…”

 

“Oh. Like out of the blue?”

 

“No, I kind of saved him from Brock.”

 

“Oooh. Well that explains the fight this afternoon...and all of Rumlow’s homophobic behavior. I still can’t believe those assholes took Clint’s hearing aids…and either way Clint deserves better than that jackass. But, anyway. Did you like it?”

 

“Like what?” Bucky asked, caught a little off guard. 

 

“When he kissed you?” 

 

“Oh, um...yeah. It was...it was kind of amazing. But it kind of felt like taking advantage cause I was sober so I stopped anything else from happening. I’m really out my element here, Stevie. I’ve always liked girls. You know me,” he said, watching Steve nod along with him. “But with Clint...I don’t even know how to describe it. I’ve never once in my life felt that way about a guy. And to top it off, dammit it’s like...a  **stronger** feeling than I’ve had with any girl I’ve been with. Which honestly - scares the shit out of me,” Buck finished as he stared at his lap. 

 

“Did you tell Clint any of this?” Steve asked quietly, no judgement in his tone. 

 

“Kind of...I just came from his place. I returned his hearing aid...and…” fuck was he really about to tell Steve this? “I signed to him,” he said finally looking up at the blonde. “I learned some sign language to ask him out and he still shut me down. And now I feel like a fucking dumbass so please don’t tell me what I already know-”

 

“-Buck, look at me,” Steve said quietly as the brunette looked up, not realizing he had looked down at his lap again. “You’re by no means a dumbass for putting your heart out there, in fact it’s incredibly sweet and frankly astounding you learned a language for him.”

 

“Right?!” Bucky interrupted him, laughing along with Steve before the blonde continued. 

 

“So what happened? Did he say why he shut you down?” Bucky let out a breath, hating that it was a valid reason.

 

“I told him I wasn’t ready to tell my parents since I still don’t even know what I am and he didn’t want to be kept a dirty secret.”

 

“Well...if it helps I can look up different LGBTQ terms and see which one best fits you?” Bucky smiled at him for trying, loving this kid since he was born and appreciating his kindness right now. “As for your parents...I don’t know, man. They’ve been different with me since they found out I’m gay.”

 

“Exactly, and I don’t know what they’ll do or say especially when I don’t even have a name for what I am.”

 

“Okay, first of all, stop referring to yourself as a ‘what’ you are a ‘who’ and ‘who’ you are is still the same old Bucky. That hasn’t changed. And as for Clint...you have to understand...Clint’s had a really hard past…” That should not have been a shock to the older teen, considering the sixteen year old lived alone with no parents, but it still felt like a punch to the gut. “Tony told me a little about what happened to him, growing up in foster care. He told me after explaining why  _ he  _ didn’t feel good enough for  _ me _ . People that have been hurt like they have…by those you’re supposed to trust most...it does things to you. I still struggle to convince Tony he’s perfect for me. It’s the same with Clint. It’s pretty obvious by the way he stares at you how crazy he is about you. He’s just scared shitless of getting hurt.” 

 

“Wow...that was profound, even for you,” Bucky teased, needing to ease the tension before he combusted. Because Steve’s words had settled deep inside of him, somehow making his feelings toward Clint even stronger. 

 

“I’ve known you for seventeen years, surely by now you realize I’m actually smarter than you,” that shit of a best friend teased, causing Buck to punch him in the arm. 

 

“Fuck off,” Bucky teased back, a comfortable silence settling between the two. “What do I do now?” he asked quietly after a minute or so. 

 

“Up to you Buck. I love and support you whatever you decide. But, take it from someone who’s finally comfortable in their own skin - don’t wait too long.. I know you like Clint too. And whatever happens with your parents you always have a lumpy couch here to sleep on,” Steve finished with a smile. 

 

“Jee, thanks punk.”

 

“You’re welcome, jerk.” Bucky pulled that asshole in for a hug, taking his words to heart before pulling back and asking for a ride home. 

 

He had some soul-searching to do.


	22. Chapter 22

STEVE

 

He met up with his grandma Saturday morning to help her hang some paintings. Steve blushed when it turned out to be his paintings while his grandma insisted they be ‘portrayed proudly and up high, so everyone can see how amazing my grandson is.”

 

Steve smiled to himself as he pulled into park at home, getting out of his truck and hopping up the stairs to open the door. 

 

“Ma! Grandma said she wants our help next weekend with her garden, are you off next Sunday?” he called as he rifled through the mail on the counter. He heard laughter coming from somewhere in the house, frowning when it was deeper than his mom’s normal laugh. 

 

“Ma?” he called again. 

 

“In here baby!” his mom called back, following the sound as he walked into the kitchen...to see she wasn’t alone…

 

“...Pop?” Steve asked incredulously as his eyes settled on his father. He’d grown a beard since the last time he saw him and had a new scar on his cheek, but it was him, dressed in his army uniform. His father smiled and opened his arms wide as Steve ran into them. They squeezed each other tightly as they heard his mom laugh fondly next to them.

 

“Your mom warned me you’d grown since I last saw you, but dammit Sarah you didn’t prepare me for this!” his Pop said with a laugh, pulling back to clap him on his shoulder. “She tells me you’re the quarterback too? Who are you and what have you done with my scrawny artistic boy?” Steve blushed as he shrugged one shoulder, just basking in the glow of his happiness right now. 

 

“Well, none of that matters, we’ll leave it to my superior genes when I watch you win next Friday,” his Pop said in a fake whisper, laughing and not dodging the swat his mom gave him. 

 

“Pop how long are you here?” Steve asked, loving the smile only his Pop could put on his Ma’s face. “I thought we didn’t get you for a few more months?”

 

“You got me for ten days. And yeah, the opportunity came up and I couldn’t pass on seeing you two sooner,” the taller man said before reaching over and pulling Steve back into a hug. “Just don’t get taller than me,” his Pop whispered in his ear, getting a laugh out of Steve as he pulled back and rolled his eyes.

 

“No promises, old man,” Steve teased back. 

 

“Oh no, so now he’s just a  _ tall  _ bundle of sass instead of a small one?” his Pop asked his Ma, who smiled and nodded in response. 

 

“He’s your son,” she said to him. 

 

“Yeah I’m not so sure, I think you’ve just long-conned me this whole time into raising another man’s child,” his Pop teased back. Steve was the spitting image of his Pop, minus his mom’s blonde hair and blue eyes. 

 

“Oh are you referring to the man I’ve been having an affair with for the last eighteen years?” his mom asked innocently. 

 

“Yeah,” Steve confirmed, “John’s a great guy. We play catch sometimes.”

 

“Oh really? Well then that fucker owes me seventeen and a half years of child support.” 

 

“Language, Joseph.”

 

“I flew across the world to see my family again, and all I get is disrespect. Ungrateful,” his Pop teased with a frown, grabbing his bags he hadn’t unpacked yet to take to their bedroom. He stole a look at his mom, who was giving him a look before nodding the direction the man took. 

 

“What?”

 

“Rip the bandaid off,” she said before turning back to the stove to keep wiping it.

 

“Wha-tell him  **that** ?!” Steve asked in panic, realizing she was telling him to come out to his dad. 

 

“No pressure, honey, just seems like a good time,” his mom said, back turned to him. He considered it, but he felt his feet turn to lead at the idea.

 

His dad wasn’t... _ technically _ homophobic. The man had never come out and said gay people were bad or that they deserved to burn in hell...but he’d heard his Pop throw around slurs and make ‘gay jokes’ with his friends. 

 

On more than one occasion. 

 

But deep down he knew his dad loved him, and decided that his mom was right - he needed to rip the bandaid off. Steve turned and walked to his parent’s bedroom, noting the door was wide open and letting himself in. 

 

His Pop had his suitcases open, unpacking but turning to smile at Steve when he heard him. 

 

“Hey son, I hope you’re not too busy these next ten days, cause I have plans for us to go fishing at least a dozen times.” Steve smiled fondly, trying to suppress the fear he felt in his stomach.

 

“No, that sounds great...um…” he trailed off, noting his father had stopped and looked back at him. 

 

“Everything okay?” Steve took a second, still not looking at the man, before sitting on the bed. 

 

“I uh...there’s something I want to tell you,” Steve said, looking up at the man who had a confused look on his face. 

 

“What is it, son?” his Pop asked, joining him on the bed. Steve gave himself another second before blurting it out.

 

“Pop I’m gay,” he confessed, before quickly looking at the bed and playing with a loose thread. Silence stretched between the two for a long moment.

 

“I know,” his Pop said quietly, causing the teen to look up in surprise. 

 

“What?” he squeaked out, still confused when his Pop just smiled at him. 

 

“I’ve known since you were five, son. We were watching Baywatch together and all you wanted to talk about was David Hasselhoff.” Steve let out a wet laugh at that, feeling his Pop grab his shoulder. “You’re still my son and I still love you, okay?” Steve nodded before throwing himself at his father, hugging tightly and burying his face in the man’s neck. 

 

“Love you too, Pop,” he whispered out, smiling as his Pop hugged tightly back.

 

“So…” the older man said as he pulled back and reached out to wipe his son’s cheeks. “What’s this boy’s name? Is he good enough for you?” 

 

“Yeah, Pop. He’s pretty great. His name is Tony.”

 

“Well,” his Pop said as he stood up off the bed, grabbing the last of his stuff out of his suitcases. “How about you tell me all about him over lunch? I’ll take you and your mom out.”

 

“Sounds great,” Steve said with a shy smile, getting off the bed. “I’ll go tell mom,” he said before heading back to the kitchen. 

 

“Well? How’d he take it?” she asked with her back to him. He rolled his eyes fondly as she turned to him and leaned against the counter.

 

“He said he’d known since I was five,” Steve grumbled, hating how right his mom always was. 

 

“Well well, guess I have him beat, then,” his mom said smugly. Steve smiled and nodded before he absorbed the words.

 

“Wait...what?”

 

“I’ve known since you were four,” she said proudly and with a shrug. He stared at her in bewilderment for another moment before she continued. “Do you remember that little boy you played with at the park? He didn’t speak any English, but you saved him from some kids picking on him. You picked him flowers and kissed his cheek to get him to stop crying and make him feel better. You also talked about him the whole way home. You’ve stood up for others all your life, but you never picked any flowers or kissed any girls on the cheek.” Steve stared at her another moment as the memory came back to him. 

 

“I forgot all about that,” Steve said quietly and with a small smile.

 

“You two ready?” they heard his Pop call out.

 

“Oh right, Ma - Pop said he wanted to take us out to lunch,” he said as she turned and smiled at him. Without a word, she walked over and kissed Steve on his cheek before leaving to go change for their lunch out as a family.


	23. Chapter 23

TONY

 

Of course his mind went to the worst possible scenario. Steve was supposed to pick him up for their date at six, and it was almost seven. Tony sent out a text...or three...but never got a response. 

 

Had he pissed Steve off? Did he not want to date him anymore? Or had something bad happened? Did he get into a car accident? Tony’s thoughts spiraled as he decided to get in his car and find out. 

 

And pick up some flowers on the way...just in case, you know?

 

He second-guessed himself as he made his way up Steve’s stairs, fidgeting with the bouquet of lilies that he suddenly thought Steve wouldn’t like. Before he could chicken out, he knocked on the door and waited as he rocked a little on his heels. 

 

The door opened and Tony felt his heart drop into his stomach. Standing there, was a man who looked just like Steve, except older and brunette...and with a really sexy beard. 

 

This...this was Steve’s father...who was supposed to be on leave for a few more months. Tony stood there staring as the man crossed his arms over his chest and eyed the young teen up and down. When his eyes caught the flowers, Tony slowly slid them behind his back. 

 

“So...you must be this ‘Tony’ boy I’ve heard so much about,” Joseph Rogers said with an unreadable expression. Tony stood there wondering if he should high-tail it until he suddenly saw Steve’s mom appear next to the man. 

 

“Tony! Come in, sweetheart. Joe move your big butt out of the way and let the poor boy inside,” Sarah chastised the man who shot her an offended look but did move. “I’ll go get Steve.” 

 

Tony slowly walked in, still unsure how to handle himself around Mr. Rogers before going with polite. 

 

“You...you must be Mr. Rogers,” he said as he extended his hand out in greeting. 

 

“It’s actually Lieutenant General Rogers,” the man said, arms still crossed over his chest as Tony stood there gaping. 

 

“Don’t listen to him, Tony. He’s just putting on an act,” Sarah said as she made her way back to the two men. Her husband looked at her with the same shocked expression he’d seen on Steve.

 

“Woman would you let me intimidate the child in peace! It is my duty as a father to scrutinize any of my son’s potential beaus.”

 

“Oh right, mister big scary army man, you are so very intimidating,” Sarah deadpanned just as Steve joined them. 

 

“...Tony?” he asked with a confused smile when he saw him, before his eyes comically popped open and he covered his face with his hands. “Oh my god our date! Tony I’m so sorry I completely forgot! Pop surprised us and I...I haven’t even looked at my phone all day,” Steve apologized while simultaneously patting his pants pockets.  

 

“You actually forgot something having to do with Tony?” Sarah teased as Tony’s shoulders slowly relaxed. 

 

“Yes I was supposed to pick him up at six!” Steve said frantically. “Give me two seconds and I’ll go change,” he said before sprinting up the stairs. 

 

“My son was supposed to pick you up...and instead you came to get him  **and** brought him flowers?” Joe asked, cocking his head as Tony felt himself blush. 

 

“Yeah well...I thought maybe I’d done something wrong…” he said quietly, looking down at the floor.

 

“What did I say?” Sarah said smugly, “told you you’d like this boy. He mistook me for Steve’s big sister the first time we met.”

 

“Oh, so he’s also a terrible liar, huh?” Joseph shot back, only smiling when she swatted him. They heard Steve run back down the stairs and all turned to him. 

 

“Hey...are those for me?” Steve asked with a shy smile, pointing at the flowers Tony was still holding.

 

“Oh, yeah, just...because,” Tony said dumbly as he thrust the bouquet at Steve. He accepted them, taking a moment to smell them before smiling back at Tony. 

 

“They’re beautiful, thank you.” They stood there smiling at each other like idiots until Sarah cleared her throat. 

 

“Steve why don’t I take those so you two can get going?”

 

“Hey, wait just a second I am not done interrogating this young man!” the older man actually whined, which made his wife immediately start debating over the meaning of ‘man of the house’. Tony couldn’t help smiling at the couple, even as they bickered.

 

“I’ll be home before midnight, Pop, I promise,” Steve said as he grabbed his jacket and started ushering Tony out the door. 

 

“It was nice meeting you sir,” Tony said after clearing his throat, following Steve as his parents argued behind them. They were halfway to the car when Steve grabbed Tony’s arm and whipped him around to face him before planting a kiss on his lips. 

 

“Hi,” Steve whispered when he pulled away, smiling down at Tony. 

 

“Hi,” Tony whispered back, starting to enjoy the butterflies fluttering whenever Steve was around.

 

“I’m sorry I forgot our date,” Steve said sadly, hands moving down to grab Tony’s and give them a quick squeeze. 

 

“Don’t worry about it, you had a pretty good excuse…” Tony teased with a shrug. 

 

“Yeah, surprised the hell out of me,” Steve said with a smile. 

 

“So...seems like you also came out to him? And it went well?” Tony asked with hope.

 

“Yeah,” Steve said as he breathed a sigh of relief, grabbing Tony’s hand as they continued walking to his car. “He said he already knew, and it didn’t change anything,” he explained with a smile that warmed Tony’s heart. If anyone deserved a loving coming out, it was Steve. “Even asked about my boyfriend,” Steve continued, catching Tony off guard. 

 

“Oh?” Tony definitely squeaked as they got in, buckling up and turning to Steve. The blonde was smiling back at him as a cute blush began to spread around his handsome face.

 

“Yeah. I told him all about my nerdy, short, smartass boyfriend who I’m kind of crazy about,” Steve said as Tony felt himself blush before the brunette rolled his eyes fondly.

 

“I’ll still have to think of a way to make it up to you, forgetting our date,” Steve said with a smile before leaning over to kiss Tony. The brunette grabbed the other man’s jacket to pull him even closer and deepen the kiss, wondering if a time will come in his life that he’ll get tired of this.

 

Probably not.


	24. Chapter 24

CLINT

 

It’s been a little over a week since ‘the incident’ and he’d been avoiding both Rumlow and Barnes since. Brock had texted him over the weekend, not in any way apologizing but rather seeing if he was free for a quickie. 

 

Clint just didn’t respond. 

 

As for Barnes...well he at least didn’t have the nerve to crash his lunch group again. 

 

So it made it fairly easy to keep to himself all week. He picked up a few side jobs in order to make the long distance call to his brother. 

 

Barney even sounded like his old self on the phone, chastising his little brother for not calling sooner. They ended up talking for an hour, which was all Clint could afford at the moment. But it at the very least put Clint in a better mood. 

 

Even if his heart had been burned at the stake, he smiled while Barney shared a few funny stories and told him about the next steps in all of this. That it would still be a few months before he could come back to the states, and he was going to try to fly Clint out to see him. 

 

By the time he hung up, Clint was actually in a good mood.

 

And weirdly enough, it stayed through the week. 

 

So when Bruce asked him at lunch if he was going to the game - and considering a certain someone had quit the sport - Clint agreed. 

 

It also helped that the new guy Thor had joined the team, giving the blonde even more eye candy to focus on. He sat between Nat and Bruce, pigging out on the nachos she had bought, when he suddenly noticed they were missing someone. 

 

“Where’s loverboy?” Clint asked with a mouthful of delicious cheese. 

 

“Huh...he is running late,” Bruce said before he pulled out his phone. “I’ll text him. Oh, he says he’s here…” The three looked around at that, noticing a tiny arm waving from the other end of the bleachers where the parents sat. Sitting next two...Steve’s parents?

 

“He ditched us for the in laws?” Clint asked in confusion as Bruce’s phone buzzed again. 

 

“He says we should join them…” Bruce said confusedly, just as Clint noticed Bucky with some girl walking up the stairs. He jabbed Nat in the ribs, who swatted him before following his gaze.

 

“What the hell, let’s do it,” Nat said suddenly, ushering them both as Clint threw her a thanks and quickly complied. 

 

None of them had actually met Mr. or Mrs. Rogers, but they were pretty clearly Steve’s parents. Not only was Tony a dead giveaway, but Steve was a perfect mix of the two. It was a little freaky. 

 

“Hey Mr. and Mrs. Rogers,” Bruce greeted as he slid down to sit next to Tony, Clint and Nat following suit and greeting them as well. Tony turned to give Mr. Rogers a look that threw the other teens off, before he then actually scoffed at the man. 

 

“What, so that’s only for me?”  he asked as the man just shrugged back with a smug smile. Tony rolled his eyes - seemingly fondly - before turning back to the teens. 

 

“Bruce, Clint, and Nat,” Tony said as he pointed at each one, introducing his friends before abruptly turning back to the field. “YEAH STEVE GO STEVE!” the short genius shouted as he stood up out of his seat. 

 

“Sit down,” Bruce groaned, grabbing the teen’s jacket and yanking him back down as Clint rubbed his ear. 

 

“I’m deaf enough, thank you Stark,” the blonde grumbled as Tony didn’t look remotely sorry. 

 

“I think it’s sweet,” Mrs. Rogers added, causing Clint to turn to Nat to make a gagging noise. She rolled her eyes but smiled fondly in agreement. 

 

“You’re the only one, honey,” Mr. Rogers grumbled out. Clint focused on the field, completely checking out Thor’s luxurious ass when he heard Nat sigh next to him. 

 

“You okay?” he asked her quietly, frowning when she only shrugged back. “We don’t have to stay the whole game, happy to ditch whenever you want.”

 

“Actually Nat if you’re down for that, I am also down for that,” Bruce added quietly. 

 

“I got some green at home if you want…” Clint said with wiggly brows, glad to see her smile at that. 

 

“Are you guys ditching me already?” Tony asked with a pout.

 

“Yup,” Clint said, popping the p as he stood up and stretched. 

 

“Nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Rogers,” Bruce added, shrugging at the other genius who looked offended. 

 

“Sorry Stark, singles only,” Clint said with a smirk, nodding at Steve’s parents who were waving them goodbye. 

 

The three walked down the bleachers, the blonde doing everything in his power to not look back up where Barnes was sitting. 

 

But he did, because he was a damn fool, frowning when he saw the teen sitting next to a girl and laughing along with her. 

 

_ Whatever _ , Clint thinks to himself.  _ Better off with my friends and some bomb ass weed. _


	25. Chapter 25

BUCKY

 

After soul searching, some terminology researching and several more phone calls with his sister, Bucky knew what he was. 

 

He was bisexual.

 

Now, if he could only figure out an easy way to come out to his parents.

 

Without meaning to, his thoughts turned to how his mom would react. He didn’t think about her enough, or at least he didn’t think he thought about her enough. Dying of cancer when he was nine, his mother had always been a warm and loving presence in his life. 

 

What would she think now?

 

Bucky closed his eyes and pictured it, his mom wrapping her arms around him, squeezing him tight and laughing when Lex came out with him. He also considered his sister’s offer to wait until Christmas, but he didn’t think he could wait that long. 

 

Maybe it would be fine. Just rip the bandaid off to find out his dad and step-mom didn’t care about his sexuality. Maybe they would ask if there was guy he had in mind...maybe they’d be okay if they knew it was Clint?

 

His Dad hadn’t cared when he quit football - just confused. Surely he’d love his son the same once he found out he wasn’t completely straight, right?

 

He held onto that hope until dinner that evening. 

 

Buck waited until the end of the meal, nerves setting in as he quietly listened to Cheryl and Andy tell everyone about their days. When there was a lull in the conversation, he decided to just go for it.

 

“Dad, Cheryl...there’s something I need to tell you guys…”

 

“So help me god if you got a girl pregnant…” his Dad teased. 

 

“Don’t joke about that Frank! What’s up, sweetheart? Is everything okay?” Cheryl asked with a kind smile.

 

“Yeah, I just...I figured out something...something about myself.”

 

“That you regret quitting the team? I can call Coulson and see if he’ll take you back.”

 

“No, Dad, that’s not-”

 

“-I figured you’d get bored quickly. I mean, I’m glad you stuck up for your friend, but-”

 

“-Dad! I don’t care about football.”

 

“He’s trying to tell us something, Frank.”

 

“Are you okay, Bucky?” Suzie asked next to him, tiny face scrunched up in concern. He started to second guess doing this in front of his siblings, when he decided they needed to hear the truth too. 

 

“Yeah, Suzie Q. I’m okay. I’m...actually really okay and...happy. Because like I said...I figured out...that...I’m bi.” He finished quietly and didn’t dare looking up at anyone’s face. 

 

“What’s that?” Andy asked on the other side of him. 

 

“Bisexual, it means I like guys and girls,” he answered him, still too scared to look at his Dad. There was a long silence at the table, his siblings indifferent but able to feel the tension in the room. 

 

“It’s just a phase,” his father said quietly, causing the teen to whip his head towards him in shock. 

 

“...Frank…” Cheryl whispered. 

 

“NO. Whatever... _ bullshit _ this is, I won’t let him  **taint** the kids with it and I won’t have it in my house!” his Dad shouted, startling everyone around him. 

 

“It’s not a phase, this is who I am,” Bucky said quietly but with sincerity, looking his father in the eyes and willing tears not to form. The man had a look Bucky had never seen directed at him, one with disgust and  _ hatred _ that he’d only seen at that fuckface Nick before the man beat his ass. 

 

“Get out of my house,” his father growled out, fists clenching on the table. 

 

“Frank,” Cheryl said more forcefully as Bucky sat there frozen. Immediately unfreezing when his father slammed both his fists on the table, causing Jackson to start crying. 

 

“GET OUT!” the man yelled as Bucky felt Andy and Suzie each grab an arm in disapproval. 

 

“No,” his sister said, the bravest amongst his crew. Bucky gently shook her arm off, knowing the man better than her as he silently excused himself from the table. 

 

His father used to drink. Hadn’t in over a decade, but yeah, he used to. And when he used to, he could also get physical. And even though he hadn’t drank that evening, Bucky could see it in his eyes.

 

He really wanted him gone.

 

Not looking back, he went to his room, packed a bag and walked straight out the front door. He ignored the cries of protest and the soft voice of his step-mom trying to call him back while also arguing with her husband. 

 

But he didn’t listen. Just kept walking until he could reach Steve’s home. The walk was just under an hour, so he took that opportunity to revel in something no one could ever take away from him. 

 

His truth. 

 

He was bi. 

 

No matter how his family felt, or if Clint really liked him back, he had that truth. 

 

He took a moment before pulling his phone out, forgetting his best friend had a boyfriend and might be out with him. 

 

[You home?]

 

[No, at dinner with Tony. What’s up?]

 

[I told my parents...dad kicked me out]

 

[Fuck, dude. We’re leaving now, Tony’s dropping me off. If you get there before me, you know where the spare key is. Mom’s at work but I’ll let her know]

 

[Thanks Steve. For everything]

 

[Don’t thank me yet, jerk. You’ve never had to live with me ;) ]

 

Buck smiled as he put his phone back in his pocket, shaking his head fondly at that stupid/amazing best friend of his. Kept his smile up the rest of the hour long walk, immediately dropping when he noticed not only Steve’s truck in the driveway…

 

...but Mama Rogers’ car there too. 

 

_ Fuck _ .

 

He finished walking up the steps, raising his fist to knock when the door swung open. His best friend offered an apologetic smile, opening the door completely so Buck could come inside. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Buck…” Steve started to say before the force of nature that is Sarah Rogers interrupted them. She was holding a phone to her ear, and that’s when Bucky realized Steve was apologizing for a different reason.

 

“You listen to me you self-righteous sonofabitch, if my best friend was alive today she’d - oh don’t you  **fucking** even go there Frank. This is your son you stupid hick! I - did that motherfucker just hang up on me?” she asked rhetorically before continuing her rant - the two teens standing there in shock. This was the same woman who used to rinse their mouths out with soap for cussing. 

 

Bucky continued standing there silently as she suddenly turned and walked over to envelop him in a tight hug. 

 

“I’m so sorry, baby. Your father is an idiot. You know you can stay here as long as you want, right? And that you are perfect the way you are?” she asked as she pulled back, wiping his tears away that he hadn’t realized he’d let out. 

 

“Yeah, thanks Ma,” he said sincerely, nodding to her and stealing a glance back at Steve. The blonde was trying and failing not to seem angry on Buck’s behalf, but right now he didn’t mind. Just meant he had the right people on his team. 

 

“Frank is so lucky Joe went back this morning. You know he’d be there right now, kicking his ass, right?” Sarah asked as he heard Steve chuckle next to him. 

 

“Yeah, let’s not let tell Pop for now. He’s worse than Ma and she literally left her shift when I told her what happened,” Steve said as he walked over to them, dodging the swat his mom threw at him. 

 

“Arnie had asked for my shift anyway! What do you expect - me to not be here for my son when his idiot father kicks him out? I’m sorry, again. And for my language…”

 

“Yeah, you went a little crazy there Ma…”

 

“I wasn’t even aware you knew half those words,” Bucky teased at her, not able to dodge her swat but chuckling nonetheless. 

 

“Well glad to see you aren’t nearly upset as I am. Are you sure you’re okay?” 

 

“Yes, I promise. It’s an hour walk from my house, I’ve had more time to think...and I think I’m okay because...I finally know who I am,” he finished, looking up at the woman who had tears in her eyes.

 

“That’s beautiful. Also I just realized I am dragging you two and Tony and whichever boy you’re crazy about to pride next year. And you should know I’m going  **hard** in decorations for the entire month of June…”

 

“Look, you’ve created a monster,” Steve fake whispered with a smile. 

 

“You started it,” Bucky quipped back, still hung up on the thought of actually being with Clint and taking him to pride. Wow, that thought had never crossed his mind until this very moment. 

 

It was...nice.

 

“Bucky sweetie are you hungry? We can order some take out? Pizza?”

 

“Why not both, Ma? We’re both growing boys, and Buck’s been through a lot tonight…”

 

“Buck?” she asked him, pointedly ignoring her son who didn't often get takeout. The brunette thought over what happened at dinner, remembering just picking his food until he finally had the courage to talk. His stomach quickly answered for him, rumbling loudly as they all laughed at that. 

 

“Alright alright, both it is. But Stevie you’re cooking  **and** cleaning the next three nights.”

 

“That’s fair,” Steve said excitedly, pulling his Stark phone out to pick the restaurants. 

 

“Bucky honey pick out what you want to eat, don’t let Stevie here get pineapple pizza again,” Sarah said with a smirk as she started to walk away from them. He noticed Steve just made a face but still stared down at his phone.

 

“Where you goin?” Buck asked curiously, watching the woman walk to the hallway closet. She wordlessly pulled out a few pillows and blankets before walking over to make the couch up. 

 

“You get the lumpy couch tonight, tomorrow I’ll go out and get a cheap futon,” Sarah said as Steve continued scrolling. 

 

“Thanks,” he said to her quietly. 

 

“Of course, sweetheart. I love you very much. And I know your mom would be proud of you,” she said after she finished and walked over to him, grabbing the teen by his face to emphasize her point. 

 

“Love you too,” he said sincerely with his face squished in her palms, chuckling once she started giggling at him. 

 

He knew he’d be alright.


	26. Chapter 26

STEVE

 

He was so fucking thankful for his parents, considering what his friends and boyfriend had gone through when they came out. He knew he was lucky, and made sure to tell his mom that the night Bucky moved in.

 

Normally she would argue that that’s the way parents are supposed to be, but considering what had happened that evening - she just gave him a smile and a knowing hug. 

 

And Steve thought he was maybe even being selfish - considering he actually loved having Bucky around all the time. Having him in a home that was overflowing with acceptance. 

 

The thing about living in a home like that, though, is that sometimes you forget what the real world is like. Until Monday morning slaps you in the face as you and your friend get out of your car. 

 

Because as harsh as it sounds - he almost wished it had been Bucky cornered - because he could handle himself. 

 

But Steve saw red when he saw Rumlow and his fuckboys in the corner throwing Tony against a brick wall...Tony sporting a fresh black eye. The next thing Steve knew, he was in between Tony and Rumlow with the latter shocked and on the ground with a busted lip. Steve’s right fist was clenched and shaking next to him. Bucky quickly caught up to the scene, followed by Clint who had somehow found them, making it a fair fight as the male teenagers all stood there silently. 

 

“Don’t you  **_ever_ ** fucking touch him again,” Steve growled out, body not relaxing even when he felt a familiar hand on his back. Rumlow glared back at him as he stood up, dusting his clothes off.

 

“Then tell your little cunt to keep his mouth shut,” Brock growled back. 

 

“You’re the one who started it,” Tony suddenly said, moving around Steve’s body to be seen. Which the blonde found he didn’t like, and frowned when Tony maneuvered around him when he tried to put him behind him again. 

 

“I said put the bitch on a leash-” Brock started to say to Steve just as Tony hit him in the jaw with a sharp uppercut. 

 

Before it could escalate, Ms. Hill suddenly appeared and put herself in the middle of everything. 

 

“Rumlow, Stark, my office, now,” she snapped before turning to the blonde. “You too Rogers, Hannah you come along too I’m sure you’re dumbass was also involved. Everyone else get to class,” she said with a murderous glare that had the teen boys all do as she asked. 

 

Steve had to clench his fist from hitting Rumlow again when he heard him mutter some homophobic slurs at them...especially considering what Steve knew…

 

“Not another word Rumlow,” Ms. Hill growled out as they all made their way past murmuring students staring at them. Instead of going to her office, she took them to the principal’s office. Mr. Fury was sitting inside, frowning when he saw the woman with four teen boys in tow. “I’m going to go grab Coulson,” Hill said after motioning for the teens to sit down, Steve making sure he sat between Tony and Rumlow - even when the shorter brunette rolled his eyes at that. 

 

“Well this ought to be good. Why not start a Monday morning with a pointless brawl?” Mr. Fury asked rhetorically.

 

“Why don’t you ask the little queer how this started?” Brock spat out as Steve found himself suddenly on his feet. 

 

“Rogers, sit your ass down. Rumlow, I believe Hill said not another word. And you’re not doing yourself any favors by using slurs I don’t tolerate,” Mr. Fury said evenly with a glare, causing the two to follow his orders as Coach Coulson and Ms. Hill reappeared. 

 

“Oh great, just how I wanted to start my Monday,” Coulson sighed, moving to stand next to a smirking Fury while Hill stood on the other side. 

 

“Well Rumlow, since you seem so inclined to share, why don’t you start?” Fury asked. 

 

“Stark couldn’t take a joke, and shoved me first. Then Rogers socked me. Ryan can back me up.”

 

“Not necessary, and Hannah I’ll ask for your input when I want it. You’re still on my shit list from taking Barton’s hearing aids,” Fury said as the teen opened and closed his mouth. “Would this ‘joke’ have anything to do with Mr. Stark’s sexuality?” he asked, turning back to Rumlow.

 

“No, it was about his boyfriend’s,” the fucker said with a shit eating grin as Steve’s attention turned to Tony for a moment, the shorter teen sticking his chin up in defiance. 

 

“Well, then Mr. Forgetful you’ll remember that I have a no-bullying policy? Especially when it comes to things people can’t change, like race or sexuality. As opposed to things you can change, like being an ignorant little asshole.” It took everything in Steve not to laugh at that, especially considering the look Fury threw at him and Tony. 

 

“You...you can’t talk to me like that!” Brock said in shock. 

 

“And yet...I just did?” Fury said with his head cocked to the side, challenging the teen who sputtered back for a moment before biting whatever he had wanted to say. “Stark? I’m assuming you have a dramatic tale to spin out of control?”

 

“I was just defending the quarterback’s honor,” Tony said with his hands up in surrender. 

 

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but please elaborate,” Fury said with a smirk, causing Steve to smile when he realized the man could easily read the situation. The smile disappeared when Tony wrapped his arms around himself. 

 

He also didn’t like that Tony glanced at Rumlow before speaking. 

 

“He said they should vote Steve off the team, because he didn’t feel safe with a ‘faggot’ in the locker room,” Tony said sadly, which meant he had confessed the truth. “So yeah, I shoved him.”

 

“As ignorant as that statement is it also makes you a pretty big hypocrite, Brock,” Steve said before he could stop himself. Sometimes his mouth got away from him. And he knew this was one of those times. Especially when Rumlow’s face turned red before he lunged at him, getting one punch to his ribs before being pulled off by Coulson as Fury stood at Steve’s side. He didn’t have to worry, Steve wasn’t going to swing back. 

 

Because he kind of felt bad for the words he said...especially considering Rumlow answered the question in the air by not denying it and just attacking Steve. It also didn’t help the three adults suddenly had sympathetic looks towards Rumlow while his ‘friend’ Hannah looked confused.

 

“You shut your goddamn mouth,” Brock growled as Coulson held him back. “You don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not a fag-”

 

“-Rumlow you say that word one more time and I’ll expel you this instant!” Fury bellowed. “I don’t care who your daddy is,” he finished with a sneer. Steve has had enough. 

 

“Coach I want him off the team or I quit,” Steve said with his arms crossed as he heard Tony say a faint ‘Steve’ behind him. 

 

“You don’t get to make that call,” Brock piped in but Steve was looking at Coulson. 

 

“I’m Captain of the team. And I refuse to lead one that has someone like  _ him  _ on it,” Steve spat out, keeping his eyes on the coach even when he felt Tony gently grab his wrist. “If he, and Ryan, and the rest of the homophobes are that uncomfortable with me, thinking I would ever, ever make a move on any of their ugly ass-”

 

“-Watch it, Rogers,” Fury snapped, interrupting him as Steve closed his mouth for a moment in thought before wrapping it up.

 

“Coulson it’s your call,” Steve finished, hand moving to hold Tony’s hand. He didn’t let go, even when Fury made a pointed look at him before heavily rolling his eyes. 

 

“That’s fair. I’ll let you know by the end of the day,” Coulson said after a minute, surprising the teens who all turned to him in shock. 

 

“You can’t do that Coulson!” Brock barked before being immediately shut down. 

 

“I can and I just might. So maybe watch the attitude,” Coulson said with a small smile, stopping Rumlow from saying anything else. 

 

“Rumlow you have in-school suspension for the next week. Stark, in-school suspension today. Hannah, detention after school because I’m sure your dumbass didn’t help. And Rogers,” he said with a finger pointing in his direction. “You’ll also get in-school suspension for hitting Rumlow, except I’ll make sure you and your boyfriend aren’t in the same room.”

 

“Aw, Fury you’re no fun,” Tony said next to him as Steve gently gripped his hand before letting go out of respect for the older man. 

 

“No, that’s fair,” Steve conceded. 

 

“Fair?! This is bullshit! The little homo is the one that started this! Why do I get a week when he gets one fucking day?” Rumlow ranted as Coulson ushered the other three teens out the door. 

 

“Hannah, you’ll owe me for missing practice today. Now get to class, and I want you to think long and hard about your commitment to this team,” Coulson said evenly as the teen quickly left the group. He then turned to the other two, looking at the blonde for a long moment. The man seemed like he was going to say something before shaking his head fondly and showing the two to their separate isolated rooms. 

 

“For the record,” the man eventually said, “I’ve been thinking of axing both him and Hannah for a while, since I’ve had reports from several female students of them making unwanted advances. I, however, hadn’t heard that Ryan was the one that took Barton’s hearing aids. They will both be removed from the team before lunch.” 

 

Steve stared at him for a moment before he grinned back at him. 

 

“Thanks Coach,” he said with a smile. 

 

“Don’t mention it. In fact, you’ll make it up to me at practice today by spending it running laps,” Coulson said with a smile as Steve felt the smile drop from his own face.  _ Shit. _

 

It didn’t help when he heard his boyfriend snicker in delight behind him, causing the blonde to turn and mock glare at him. He took a step towards the shorter teen before Coulson suddenly grabbed his arm and shoved him in the direction of his room. 

 

“Enough, go start your punishments. Rogers you spend your day drawing while Stark does equations and most likely takes a nap.”

 

“See you Coulson, you  **are** fun,” Tony said as he reached for his door. 

 

“Oh good, your approval. Now I can retire,” Coulson sassed out. Steve took one final look at Tony at the pretty brunette, whose dramatic flair was starting to show as the actor formed tears in his eyes.

 

“Darling, wait for me on the other side,” Tony said to the blonde with a fake wobbly lip as Steve heard Coulson sigh heavily beside him. Steve ignored him in favor of pulling his boyfriend in for one more hug, even going so far as kissing his cheek before he let Coulson pull them apart. 

 

“I will, I promise Tony,” Steve said with a snuffle and shaky voice, because he also enjoyed being a little shit. 

 

“Jesus H. Christ get in your rooms!” Coulson said as the two teens chuckled before following orders, but not of course before giving each other one last look. 

 

And Coulson was right. Since Steve ignored whatever schoolwork awaited him in favor of pulling his drawing pad out and adding to his collection of ‘Tony’ drawings.

 

...and thinking that maybe it was time to show the ridiculous and beautiful brunette next door some of the pictures...


	27. Chapter 27

TONY

 

It was so easy for Tony to get lost in happiness around Steve and their friends, he sometimes forgot about the real world. Otherwise known as - Howard. Since he’s been spending so much of his free time with Steve, he hadn’t been paying attention to his father...or his father’s company.

 

He found out when one of his father’s interns texted him about it. They had made out once over the summer and she texted him to let him know that Obadiah Stane, who has been like an uncle in Tony’s life and was his actual godfather, had left the company.

 

And had taken half of the weapons and some of the best designers with him.

 

He was actively avoiding the mansion, which didn’t even feel like home anymore. Not that it ever really had. But one night he snuck in, able to tiptoe past his father’s drunken/glass throwing rant to grab a bag of clothes. If he was to show his face, there was not a doubt in his mind Howard would take his anger out on him.

 

And he didn’t feel like ending up in the hospital.

 

Again.

 

So he got some cash from his bag and spent his nights at a hotel under an alias. He didn’t want to tell any of his friends what was going on and bother them with his baggage.

 

Luckily no one seemed to really notice, or mind. Especially Steve, who only beamed at every minute they got to spend together after school and on the weekends. He never questioned why they hadn’t been back to Tony’s house, just assumed they’d spend most of their time at the Rogers’ when they hung out after school.

 

Though sometimes they’d go grab coffees or walk through the park.

 

And on one particularly weekday, not long after Bucky had moved in, Steve brought him up to his room and said he wanted to show him something.

 

Tony’s mind immediately went to some aspect of Steve’s body, and was confused when the blonde didn’t start taking off his clothes after shutting the door. He watched him go to his closet, which perked the genius’ interest again as Steve reached up on a high shelf and pulled out...a notebook?

 

 _Wait...a notebook?_ Tony’s eyes widened as he watched Steve nervously walk over to the teen and hand over the treasure trove.

 

“These are your drawings?” Tony asked quietly, gently taking the notebook in his hands as his beautiful boyfriend smiled and blushed.

 

“Yeah,” Steve said with a nod, leading the two over to sit on his bed. Tony followed him before gingerly tracing his finger along the spine, looking up at him to make sure he was okay. Steve just smiled and nodded, rolling his eyes fondly at the brunette.

 

Tony gently opened to the first page, already excited for the rest as he gazed down at the art.

 

It was him, probably writing some equations based on the concentration on his face. His brows were furrowed and his tongue was sticking out, drawn in pencil with astounding attention to detail. Tony stared at if for a few more seconds before flipping to the next page.

 

It was him again, this time caught mid-laugh. A realization dawned on the genius as he took a quick glance at his artist, noting with satisfaction the blush on his handsome face. He looked back down at the notebook and started flipping through the pages a little more quickly.

 

Him and DUM-E.

 

Him dozing off in classes, drool and everything.

 

Some were just his face with various expressions, showcasing his profile.

 

Others were his full body in different poses, mostly hunched over working on something.

 

And then he flipped to the more adult rated drawings, eyebrows shooting up as he heard his boyfriend chuckle next to him.

 

“You see why it took me so long to show you?”

 

“Oh, Steve,” he finally said breathlessly, smiling brightly when he looked back up at that beautiful artist of his. “You’re...this is _incredible_. No, I don’t see why it took you so long. You’re fucking amazing,” Tony said in disbelief as he rifled through the rest.

 

“Well the last few are...you know,” the blonde said as Tony turned to a particularly raunchy drawing of Tony naked on his back, legs spread in invitation.  

 

“Woah, do I...fuck am I really that hot?” Tony asked with a smile, laughing when his boyfriend groaned in annoyance. “No, but seriously could I commission you for something? Or would it be too weird to have you draw yourself naked? I mean, the image that comes to mind only requires two full length mirrors…” Tony rambled before Steve cut him off in his favorite way ever. He smiled into the kiss as the blonde took the sketchbook away and pushed the brunette back against the bed.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Steve growled out before attacking his lips again. They made out for a bit before Tony heard one of their phones buzzing. They ignored it until the buzzing continued for a few minutes, Steve crawling off him to grab at the newer Stark phone and handed it to him.

 

Tony took it reluctantly and immediately frowned when he saw the messages. He had several missed calls and messages from Howard.

 

“Shit,” the brunette muttered as the sinking feeling of dread encompassed him.

 

“Everything okay?” Steve asked quietly after placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“Not really,” Tony said sadly, “I have to go back home.”

 

“Oh…” Steve trailed off, making Tony put on a brave smile and lean over to kiss his boyfriend.

 

“It’s okay, Stevie. I knew this was coming,” Tony said, telling the truth. “My parents are in Europe, they get notified when I haven’t accessed the mansion in a while,” he added, blatantly lying. “I just have to go home for a few days.”

 

“Okay...everything’s been okay with your dad?” Steve asked tentatively, watching Tony put his shoes back on.

 

“Yeah he’s been busy with work,” Tony easily lied again, having read that SI’s stock was currently tanking. He looked at Steve for a moment, who had a small frown on, like he wasn’t buying Tony’s story but he also didn’t want to push it. The blonde eventually stood up and walked him to his car, pulling him in for a long kiss before eventually pulling away.

 

“I’ll see you Monday,” Steve said with a small smile, which Tony easily returned when face to face with this handsome teen.

 

“Monday,” Tony echoed back, pulling him in for another long kiss before reluctantly pulling away.

 

And facing his paternal demons.


	28. Chapter 28

CLINT

 

He hadn’t realized how buried in his odd jobs after school and on the weekends he was until he heard through the grapevine Bucky had come out - three weeks after it happened. 

 

Apparently his parents had kicked him out and he was staying with Rogers. 

 

So...that was a new development. 

 

Does that mean...is James even still interested in him? Did he even still like him? I mean, Clint was kind of the reason he got kicked out...at the very least...it wouldn’t hurt to apologize. 

 

He didn’t bother asking his best friend, since she’s the one who’s been telling him they’d end up together one way or another. He had interpreted that as some kind of threat from Nat, but maybe it meant she believed in the two of them. 

 

Even if she had previously said he deserves someone who won’t keep him a dirty secret. Her exact words were ‘ someone who would sing your name from rooftops .’ 

 

Whatever the case, he would start with an apology. He had to wait for his shift to end before going over there, anxiously glancing at the clock while he washed dishes. 

 

After an excruciatingly long hour, he clocked out and made his way to the Rogers’.

 

His nerves started to settle in on his walk, but he reminded himself that James had gone through the trouble of learning ASL for _him_.  **_He_ ** had been the one to ask Clint out first. 

 

Whatever happened, Clint could live with himself since he knew he had tried his hardest. And if James didn’t like him, then he could start  _ actually _ trying to move on from him...

 

He focused on those good thoughts as he climbed the steps to the Rogers’ home, knocking on the door before he could talk himself out of it. 

 

Steve answered, looking surprised before his face started looking smug, making Clint glare at the taller blonde a little. 

 

“Hey, is Buck here?”

 

“Yeah, come on in Clint,” Rogers said with a knowingly smile, stepping aside so the shorter blonde could step inside. “He’s in the living room, I’ll give you two some privacy,” the dork said with a wink, causing Clint to deepen the glare at the taller teen. He watched Steve climb the steps before he took a deep breath, willing his nerves to calm down as he walked into the living room. 

 

James turned his head around when he heard footsteps, eyebrows shooting up when he realized who it was. 

 

“Clint?”

 

“Hey…”

 

“Hey,” James said with a small smile, “what...what are you doing here?” he asked as he shifted over on the couch, clearly making room for Clint. The blonde took the invitation to sit, looking at his lap while the two sat quietly for a moment. 

 

“I heard you got kicked out,” Clint said, cursing his stupid tongue for being so blatant. 

 

“Yeah,” James said...and he was smiling?

 

“Sorry,” Clint said more quietly. 

 

“Not your fault,” James responded with a shrug. 

 

“It’s not?” he asked, turning to the brunette in surprise. 

 

“Of course not,” James said with confidence. “Even...even if you never liked me back I don’t regret coming out. If anything…I think I owe you an apology.”

 

“What?!” Clint snapped in shock.

 

“You were right to call me out, I  was being selfish…” James trailed off sadly, and Clint decided he couldn’t take it anymore. Going against his better judgement - especially considering this had essentially backfired every time he’d tried before - he leant forward to kiss him.

 

Except this time, James returned it…and even deepened it. _ Fuck he tasted so good. _

 

Clint couldn’t help but make a happy noise in response, smiling when the brunette pushed him back on the couch in order to straddle him. James stared down at him for a moment, breathing heavily as a smile slowly spread across his handsome face. 

 

“So is...is this a yes to a date?” the brunette asked with apprehension, because apparently he didn’t realize just how insanely crazy Clint was about him. 

 

“Fuck yeah it is, hot stuff,” the blonde purred with a raised brow, “I’d be an idiot for letting someone as sexy as you who learns a new language for me slip away. Now kiss me like you mean it,” he growled out in challenge, feeling giddy when James’ pretty green eyes gleamed at that. In an instant the teen’s lips were on his again, adding his hands to roam the blonde’s smaller body. 

 

Before anything else could happen, they heard the sounds of keys jiggling in the door, causing the two teens to sit upright and separate from each other. Mrs. Rogers walked in a moment later dressed in yellow scrubs, a look of surprise on her pretty face at Clint before she eyed the two teens back and forth. 

 

He watched Bucky duck his head out of the corner of his eye, wondering if he should take his lead. 

 

“Is this the pride boy?” Mrs. Rogers asked suddenly, causing Clint’s face to scrunch up in confusion as he also noticed James’ face turn bright pink.  _ Well that was cute, but didn’t explain the nickname. _

 

“This is  **_Clint_ ** ,” Bucky stressed, which made the other teen realize she was teasing him. “Clint, this is Steve’s grandmother…” he smirked at the beautiful young woman, causing her to scoff and walk over to swat the back of his head playfully. 

 

“I changed your diapers, young man!”

 

“Exactly Ma, and I’m telling him how old you are,” James said as he tried to use Clint as a human shield while the woman smacked him again. The shorter blonde just smiled as he watched her reach for the back of the brunette’s neck - which made the teen shriek in laughter. 

 

Which Clint happily stored away for later use. 

 

“Don’t kill him, Ma,” Steve said absently as he joined them in the living room. “I don’t want to switch schools again and use dad’s army excuse as a front. It gets old,” he added as he threw Clint a wink, the shorter teen rolling his eyes fondly at the dork. 

 

“Well it’s been a pleasure meeting you Clint slash future pride boy, Lord knows how you tolerate this ungrateful little shit,” his new favorite person sneered at Bucky, who stuck his tongue out at her. 

 

“Language,” the brunette said in a mocking tone, earning another swat as the three watched the woman walk down the hall away from them. 

 

“Your mom’s amazing,” Clint said to Steve, giggling when James poked his ribs for that. Steve only laughed as he laid out on the loveseat. 

 

“Agreed, now: if you two lovebirds are going to stay, you can’t be gross. My show’s on,” Steve said with a genuine smile, reaching for the remote as he turned on the television to...Downton Abbey? Clint looked over at Bucky who was glaring at Steve, causing the shorter teen to reach over to place a gentle hand on his knee. The smile instantly reappeared as his handsome face softened. 

 

“Actually I should probably get going,” Clint said regrettably, checking his watch to see it was already pretty late - and he definitely wanted to stay on Mrs. Rogers good side. 

 

“Steven can I borrow your truck to give him a ride?” James asked just as Mrs. Rogers reappeared, dressed in pajamas. 

 

“So soon? And here I was hoping to get his measurements for next year…” she teased as Clint felt his cheeks pink at the implication.  _ Had they been talking about he and James in the long-term? _

 

“ **Sarah I swear to god** ,” James growled out as Clint noticed his cheeks were also pink...and maybe almost red. Steve didn’t help when he just laughed along with his mom from the loveseat, but did hand James the keys when the brunette stalked over to him. “I’m taking Clint home now, I’ll be back soon,” he added while grabbing the shorter teen’s hand and leading them straight out the door. 

 

He couldn’t help but laugh when they heard her call out ‘use protection!’ just as the door was shutting, smile staying on his face even when James turned to glare at him. 

 

“Stop looking so smug,” the taller teen growled out, though Clint noticed he was still holding his hand all the way until he opened the passenger door for him.  _ Jesus Christ it was like he was too good to be true. _

 

“Stop giving me reasons to,” Clint sassed with wiggly brows, thoroughly enjoying watching James groan loudly and stomp over to his side of the car. When he got inside, he pulled Clint in for a chaste kiss before releasing him too soon. 

 

But then the other teen signed the word ‘ _ never _ ’ before turning back to start the engine and Clint didn’t find he minded anymore. He was sitting in blissful silence for a moment while the teen started driving before a thought occurred to him. 

 

“Why does she keep calling me pride boy?” he asked, laughing when James over-exaggeratedly huffed air out of his nose. 

 

“I know she means well, I do. She said it when I first got kicked out, I think she was just trying to be overly accepting to make up for...my dad. Said she’d drag Steve, Tony, me and this really hot guy I’m kind of crazy about to pride next June.”  _ So they  _ **_were_ ** _ talking about them in the long term... _

 

“Well, that’s kind of adorable,” Clint said quietly, wondering if he could tolerate Steve as a brother to have her as a mom…

 

It was a short drive to Clint’s apartment, but the smile stayed on his face thinking about them still together next year as Bucky pulled in to park. 

 

“So...can I take you out tomorrow night?” James asked quietly with a nervous smile. Clint rolled his eyes fondly and figured he’d be honest with the guy.

 

“James if you asked we could literally go upstairs right now and fuck each other’s brains out,” he said bluntly, thoroughly enjoying the blush on the other teen’s handsome face. 

 

“Let’s start with a date tomorrow. Pick you up at six?” James asked again, ducking his head a little. Clint decided to answer by pulling him in to kiss, hands moving to cup the brunette’s face. When he pulled away, Bucky was blinking slowly and had the biggest dopiest grin on his face. “Soooo...is that a yes?” he teased breathily, making Clint’s fuzzy feelings in his stomach spread throughout his body.

 

“Fuck yeah it is,” Clint whispered before kissing him again - keeping this one short before turning to hop out of the truck. 

 

He thoroughly enjoyed the glare the brunette threw at him, only blowing him a kiss before turning to climb the stairs.

 

Giving his new boyfriend a perfect view of his ass.


	29. Chapter 29

BUCKY

 

He was feeling pretty proud of himself for his idea for their first date. Well, after spending the last three weeks planning it and saving up by working construction for Mr. Wilson, it’d better good. 

 

It should at the very least be worth the three works of torment from both Sam and Steve while they kept their distance from Clint as promised. 

 

He pushed those thoughts aside as he drove up to Clint’s apartment a few minutes before six o’clock, preparing to get out when he saw the blonde come outside and lock his door. Bucky couldn’t help but smile when he caught Clint’s eye, the acrobat dancing a little on his feet as he approached the door and got inside. 

 

“Hey,” Clint said with a shy smile. 

 

“Hey yourself,” Bucky said before leaning over and kissing the teen in greeting. “You ready for our date?” he asked, starting to drive instead of waiting for an answer. 

 

“Are you going to tell me where we’re going? You were really ominous with your text that just said ‘wear tennis shoes’.”

 

“Nope,” Bucky said easily, only grinning when Clint groaned at that. He drove them to a local pizza place to eat, keeping his mouth shut about what was coming next. Which was fine, he could listen to Clint ramble about anything as long as he got to watch his lips while he did it. They stayed there for about an hour eating, Bucky waiting for their reservation time to approach. He paid, smiling when Clint didn’t offer any objections as the two got back into the truck.

 

“What about a hint?” Clint asked as he batted his eyelashes at him. The cheater even added a hand on the brunette’s knee. 

 

“Fine,” Bucky conceded, knowing they were close. “It’s a shooting range.”

 

“Oh,” Clint said, and Bucky could hear the disappointment in his voice. “Gun range. Shooting guns on a first date? Alright, I’ll bite. Not conventional, but it could still be fun...wait…” Clint trailed off as a smug grin spread across Bucky’s face. 

 

The blonde could finally see where he was taking him as he pulled in to park in the lot. 

 

“This...this is an archery range?” Clint asked as his light lit up in excitement. 

 

“I never said gun, I said shooting,” Bucky said with a shit eating grin when the blonde turned to glare at him. He hopped out of the truck and walked over to open the still-glaring teen’s door. "Nat told me about your secret talent and I wanted to see it for myself."

 

“Well done, Barnes. Well done,” Clint said as he grabbed Bucky’s hand and gave it a squeeze. 

 

“Oh, this isn’t even the best part,” Bucky said with a shrug, not resisting leaning over and kissing the shorter teen’s cheek when his eyes adorable widened. They kept smiling at each other until Clint grabbed him just before the entrance to kiss the brunette on his lips. 

 

Bucky only smiled into it, wrapping his arms around the shorter teen’s waist to deepen it. The door then opened as a couple came out, interrupting the two teens who pulled apart but stayed in each other’s close proximity. 

 

“Come on,” Bucky said, grabbing Clint’s hand to check in and grab their bows and arrows. 

 

“So, what’s the best part?” Clint asked, his hand finding his again as they walked to the shooting range after the receptionist gushed about how cute they were. (Which Bucky learned Clint apparently loved)

 

“Oh, well, you see...I’ve never actually done this before...so,” Bucky said as stopped and put their stuff down in their spot. “I’ll need you to show me the ropes. You know? Maybe you can...take me from behind?” Bucky watched with delight as Clint’s eyes grew so wide he thought he’d strain himself. 

 

“Oh, you...you are a smart smart man,” the blonde purred out. Bucky laughed in delight when Clint walked over to him and put his hands on his waist, turning him around before pressing their bodies together. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle...since it’s your first time,” Clint whispered in his ear, getting a small chuckle out of the brunette as the archer reached down for a bow and arrow before carefully placing it in Bucky’s hands. 

 

“Yeah my only experience with bows and arrows is from watching Robin Hood,” Bucky said as Clint positioned his hands where they were supposed to be. He was really enjoying the feeling of his ass against Clint’s crotch. 

 

“Well we’ll definitely need to fix that,” Clint said before going off about the history of arrows, famous archers, the science behind pulling the string back and letting go. 

 

Bucky was sort of listening. Mostly enjoying having Clint this close until he eventually released the arrow and hit just outside the target. 

 

“Alright,” Bucky said as he pulled back and handed him the bow. “Your turn, I wanna see if the rumors are true.”

 

“Which rumor?” Clint asked with a snide smile as Bucky openly watched him get into position. And what a position, especially for Clint’s small but perfect ass. He licked his lips to answer when he realized the blonde had asked a question.

 

“You never miss your shot,” Bucky said with a proud smile. 

 

“Huh,” Clint said as he drew the arrow back, blue eyes still locked on Bucky’s green as he released the string and hit the bullseye. “Guess some rumors are true.” Bucky was so thoroughly impressed he didn’t even care how cocky Clint was being, just surged forward and pulled that hot piece of ass into a fierce and sloppy kiss. 

 

“Fuck that was so hot,” Bucky breathed out as Clint pulled away with a knowing smile. 

 

“Yeah, let’s save that for later. In fact, if I can get you to hit the bullseye, I might consider putting out tonight…”

 

“And if I can’t?” Bucky asked with a quirked brow. 

 

“Then I’ll give you a blowjob. Win win,” Clint said cheerily as Bucky suddenly found motivation to try something new. 

 

“Let’s do this,” Bucky said with a grin, getting into position and waiting for Clint to step back behind him. The blonde looked at him for a moment before laughing and standing behind him. 

 

It took a few tries, and a few requests to watch Clint’s ~~ass~~ technique, but eventually the brunette hit the bullseye. 

 

“Well, would you look at that,” Clint said with a grin. 

 

“Huh,” Bucky confirmed, nerves settling in a little at the promise he had made earlier. 

 

“Hey, James there’s no pressure to do anything, okay?” the blonde said quietly and kindly, placing a gentle hand on his waist. “We can keep shooting, or-”

 

“-no, if...if it’s okay, I would like to take you home now,” Bucky said, feeling more confident with Clint in his immediate presence. 

 

“Alright then, let’s head that way,” Clint said with a smile, taking Bucky’s hand and leading the two back to the front to return the equipment before they got in the truck. That’s when Bucky took initiative, pulling him into a kiss that helped squash what was left of his nerves. 

 

“Thank you,” he whispered to the surprised blonde when he pulled back. “For giving me a second chance.” He watched Clint’s handsome face go from surprised to almost offended. 

 

“If you don’t think  _ I’m  _ the lucky one in this relationship, then I guess I’ll have to show you when we get to my place.” Bucky was taken back a little by that, wondering in what universe Clint wasn’t good enough for him. But instead of arguing his point, he drove with one hand on the wheel and put the other one on his boyfriend’s thigh.

 

Holy shit.

 

Clint was his boyfriend. 

 

“You’re my boyfriend,” Bucky said absently when he pulled into park, frowning when the blonde just laughed at that.

 

“You just now getting that, smart stuff?” Clint said, unfazing of the glare Bucky was throwing at him. The glare quickly dissipated when the blonde gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before getting out of the truck and climbing the stairs - not even waiting for James.

 

Which he didn’t mind, cause he got a great view of his boyfriend’s ass. He quickly got out of the car and followed him all the way up to his apartment. It was small but cozy, but Bucky didn’t get a good look around because Clint was quickly dragging him to his room in the one bedroom apartment. 

 

“Where does Barney sleep?” Bucky asked as he looked around Clint’s room. 

 

“On the couch when he’s here. Unless he brings a girl home, then I have to take the couch,” Clint explained as he took his shoes off, Bucky following suit. The brunette then moved to sit on the full-sized bed, watching as Clint slowly followed him. “So I’m going to take a wild-guess and assume you’ve never done anal before?” Clint asked with a non-judgmental smile. 

 

Bucky shook his head no before adding “only vaginas.” He smiled when Clint chuckled a little at that and joined him next to him on the bed.

 

“Well, then let me say a few things before anything else happens, okay? Cause I’m not about to risk either of us getting hurt because I was being reckless.” Bucky smiled and nodded in agreement. He had done a little research on his own, but it wasn’t the same as the actual experience Clint has. “Okay, so not all guys like anal, so it’s totally cool if it’s not your thing. We’ll take it slow, and both have the option to stop at any time. I have been on both the giving and receiving ends and enjoy both, so I can do whichever one makes you more comfortable.” Bucky’s heart filled with warmth as he listened, loving how cautious Clint was being. But he could also feel his dick fill with blood as Clint talked, imaging the different scenarios he had just described. 

 

“I...kind of want to be inside of you...for the first time,” Bucky whispered out when he was sure Clint was done with his speech, eyes focusing on the other teen’s plump lips. Those beautiful lips curved into a mischievous smile, which only turned Bucky on more. 

 

“I was kind of hoping you’d say that,” Clint said huskily as he leaned over to kiss him. Bucky returned the kiss and ran his hands up the blonde’s back as he lifted up his shirt. Clint lifted his arms to help, biting his lip as Bucky revealed his bare chest. 

 

He hadn’t expected the muscles, but they were certainly a bonus. Bucky could feel himself getting more and more excited as they quickly shucked the rest of each other’s clothes off. When they were both naked, they took a moment to take in each other’s bodies while they lied on the bed together; Bucky felt his dick somehow grow harder at the sight. 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Bucky whispered, enjoying the blush it got out of the blonde. 

 

“You’re not so bad yourself hot stuff,” Clint said with a shy smile before he leaned over to kiss him. Buck deepened it before maneuvering them so he was on top, taking a little initiative as he rubbed their dicks together. They both moaned at the same time, giving James the courage to explore more with his hands as they freely roamed over the leaner teen’s body. 

 

When there was a response from his hand moving over the other’s nipple, Bucky decided to lean down and lick it experimentally. Clint jerked in pleasure, so Bucky upped the ante and sucked on one while he pinched the other in his hand. The blonde writhed below him before he ran his hands through Bucky’s hair. 

 

As Clint let out sexy little moans, Bucky started kissing his way down his lean body until he was breathing over his dick. It wasn’t as big as Buck’s, but he still smiled at the prospect that this could be in him one day. And before he could second guess himself, he looked up at Clint while licking a stripe up his erect cock before taking the head in his mouth. The blonde whined and huffed above him, sounding frustrated. 

 

“Jesus how are you doing this like you were made for it? I thought you haven’t been with a guy before?” Clint asked in disbelief, getting a chuckle out of the brunette. Who, in response, started fondling the shorter teens balls before answering his questions. 

 

“I haven’t...but I’ve done some research…”

 

“Yeah?” Clint asked, looking absolutely delighted and curious. Bucky definitely felt himself blushing in response. 

 

“Yeah,” Bucky answered before leaning down and nipping his teeth into the skin on his hip. Clint’s hips rocked up in response as Bucky decided to add a few totally-not-possessive hickies along his path.

 

“Fuck!” Clint chuckled out, swatting the teen on his shoulder. “Stop teasing,” he growled out, not so intimidating when he was also smiling. 

 

“Make me,” Bucky said in challenge, not prepared for Clint to accept and quickly flip them over so the blonde was on top. He blinked a few times up at him, thinking to himself - _ fuck I’m in love _ ; that feeling only deepening when that sexy little blonde grinded his ass against Bucky’s dick. 

 

“What was that?” Clint teased before attacking his neck, biting and sucking on every bit of skin he could reach. 

 

“Fuck Clint,” Bucky moaned, hands running through his boyfriend’s pretty blonde hair. He groaned louder when Clint moved down his body and immediately swallowed his dick whole. “Jesus!” he laughed in surprise while Clint made some lewd slurping noises around his cock. 

 

“Clint, baby, if you keep that up I’m gonna…” he trailed off reluctantly after a minute, as the blonde quickly pulled back. 

 

“Wouldn’t want that, I have plans for you,” Clint breathed sexily before crawling back up his body to kiss him again. 

 

“Um, Clint isn’t this...where I...where I open you up?” Bucky asked between kisses. The blonde ducked back with a shy smile before his nose scrunched up adorably. 

 

“That won’t be necessary…” he replied as Bucky leveled him with a look. 

 

All the research/porn he’d looked at made it clear the person receiving needed to be opened up first. Was Clint trying to put his own pain aside to make Bucky happy? No, that’s not what’s happening. 

 

If Bucky had anything to do with it. 

 

So he flipped the two so he was back on top, gingerly spreading Clint’s legs before freezing at the sight, brows shooting up to the top of his head. 

 

“Wh...wh...what’s...what’s that?” he asked lamely, staring  **hard** at the purple object wedged between Clint’s cheeks. He finally looked up at his boyfriend’s flushed face when he coughed nervously. 

 

“Um, yeah, I figured I’d be prepared,” Clint said, shuffling his eyes nervously around. “Not that, you wouldn’t have been good or anything...I just figured since it’s your first time you might be weirded out by, you know, being down there and FUCK-” Bucky cut off Clint’s ramblings by tracing his finger around the purple rim. 

 

He then watched transfixed as he grabbed what he finally realized was a butt plug and slowly pulled it out of Clint. The muscles flexed around the purple device as the blonde moaned and writhed below him. He experimentally pushed it back in, keeping the thrusts shallow as he felt his dick somehow get harder; though Clint moaning like a kitten below him didn’t help.

 

This sneaky little handsome fuck has been wearing this the whole time. 

 

_This whole...fucking...time_ , he thought to himself as he made sharp little thrusts in Clint's ass.

 

Bucky took a moment to look around, one hand playing with the toy while the other reached into his jeans pocket on the ground to grab the condom and lube. He needed to be inside this guy. Now.

 

He pushed the plug all the way in again and left it there while he opened the condom with his teeth and slipped in on his length, eyes trained on the beautiful body below him. 

 

“I appreciate the thought,” Bucky said breathily as he rubbed some lube up and down his cock, unable to stop his own moans from escaping his lips. “But next time,” he added as he slowly removed the plug and placed it on the bed next to them, “let me take care of you.” He stole a glance at his love and froze when he saw the wonder and amazement on his face from the statement. 

 

“So you don’t like the plug?” Clint asked cheekily, because he was still a little shit, even in such a vulnerable position. Which Bucky took into account as he leaned down to kiss his lips. 

 

“Never said that. The idea that it was in you the whole time…” he trailed off when Clint chuckled at that, because fuck he was definitely in love with this guy if he truly loved his laugh. “I’m just very much behind the idea of helping opening up this pretty ass of yours…” Not able to hold himself back any longer, he kissed him again before reaching down to line his dick up. But then he paused.

 

“I’m ready,” Clint said quietly, sensing James’ slight hesitation. The brunette looked back at him with a smile, kissing him again before he slowly pushed himself inside. 

 

Clint was so tight. So very, warm and tight. 

 

“Fuck,” Bucky breathed out when the head slipped inside, his eyes gauging Clint’s for any signs of pain or discomfort. His hips wanted to thrust but he restrained himself, keeping his primal instincts at bay while inside such a hot piece of ass.

 

“Holy shit,” Clint whined out, causing Bucky to freeze. But then the blonde’s hips started thrusting back and Bucky couldn’t help but finish bottoming out with a groan. 

 

“I think...I think you may have ruined pussies for me forever,” James moaned out around Clint’s tight heat, smiling when the blonde chuckled at that. 

 

“Good,” Clint said smugly. Bucky smiled back at him, then decided his boyfriend’s brain was functioning too well if he could say coherent things.

 

So he proceeded to fuck his brains out.


	30. Chapter 30

STEVE

 

Tony wasn’t at school on Monday, letting Steve and the front office know he was out sick...which the blonde couldn’t find himself believing. 

 

He thought about checking on him after school, but Tony had sent him various photographic evidence that he was in fact sick - including a time-stamped video of him taking his temperature and showing it to the camera. 

 

It didn’t help that his friends egged him on for worrying so much, even Pepper assured him Tony could take care of himself. So he tried not to think about Tony, even if all his papers he worked on at school had little Tony doodles all over them. 

 

Sam was the one who eventually pulled him aside in the hall to offer any kind of a distraction. 

 

“Tony’s a big boy, I’m sure he can take care of himself. I, on the other hand, actually need your help.”

 

“With what?” Steve asked curiously.

 

“There’s this girl…”

 

“Ah,” Steve said with a knowing smile, “and why exactly would you need my help with that?”

 

“Because she works in the mall and her manager is on to me on account of all the free drinks she gives me.”

 

“Has she been giving you free drinks, or have you just not been paying?” Steve teased, laughing when the other teen playfully shoved him.

 

“Come on bro!” Sam said with a laugh. “I know she digs me, I just need someone to distract her boss while I get her digits. Come with me after practice, be the wing man I know you can be.” Steve stared at him for a second, feeling his will falter as Sam kept his gaze while adding a pout. 

 

“FINE,” Steve groaned eventually, rolling his eyes when his friend let out a ‘whoop’. “Why didn’t you ask Bucky to do this?”

 

“Because my pasty-ass friend, he has plans with his boyfriend after school. Now come on, let’s go to practice so I can work on my opening line.”

 

 

* * *

 

Steve drove them to the mall after practice, second guessing himself when he saw how packed it was. But he was a good friend, so he followed Sam to a little smoothie shop nestled between JCPenny’s and Macy’s. 

 

“There she is…” Sam whispered, halting in his tracks as Steve quickly followed suit. 

 

“Which one?” Steve asked, seeing several pretty teens behind the counter. 

 

“White hair,” Sam said absently. Steve followed his gaze and stopped when he spotted her. Okay, yeah she was beautiful. Dark chocolate skin, bleach white hair and a smile that made Steve momentarily question his sexuality. “And there’s her boss.” Steve looked around and didn’t need to ask for clarification, he spotted the grumpy looking man with the ‘manager’ pin on his shirt. 

 

“Ah, I see. What’s her name?”

 

“Ororo, she goes to that Xavier’s private school,” Sam said, still obviously staring at the teen who took notice of the two guys. She blushed when she saw Sam, Steve noticing a slight blush to his friend’s cheek from that. He also noticed the manager glaring at Sam, so he decided now was the time to be a wingman.

 

“You ready?” Steve asked the popsicle, who only nodded in response. The blonde rolled his eyes fondly before walking over to the manager to strike up a conversation. He made sure the man’s back was to the teens as he asked him about job opportunities over the summer. 

 

As he kept the man’s attention on him, he watched with satisfaction as Sam approached the girl and started talking to her. The blonde then brought up the various kinds of smoothies, asking the older guy about different flavors until he saw Sam give him a thumbs up and walk away. 

 

Steve thanked the man, smiled at the girl and took off after his friend. 

 

“Hey! Did you get it?” Steve asked when he caught up to him. 

 

“Fuck yeah I did!” Sam exclaimed, waving a napkin with some numbers written on it. 

 

“Nice, I think you owe me some ice cream,” Steve said as he stopped the two at the food court. 

 

“Sounds like a plan Cap-i-tan! Come on,” Sam said as he practically skipped to the ice cream counter, pulling his wallet out to pay. 

 

The two sat at a table, eating their cones as Steve noticed a teenager watching them. He was short, brunette and wearing expensive looking clothes. He had a cheshire grin on his face that Steve found off-putting, only getting worse as the teen walked over to their table. 

 

“Well well well, if it isn’t  the Steve Rogers. Tony’s new arm candy…” the teen said with a smug look, resting his hands on his hips which Steve guessed he thought was intimidating. 

 

It was not. 

 

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” Steve asked, trying to be polite even as Sam was giving the kid murder eyes.

 

“I’m Justin. Justin Hammer, one of Stark’s many,  **_many_ ** exes.”

 

“Okay. Can I help you with something?” Steve asked, turning back to Sam. 

 

“No, I just thought I should warn you about Tony. One ex to a soon-to-be-one.” Steve looked back at him with that, glaring at the teen who only looked excited about getting Steve riled up. “Tony’s a free spirit, one that can’t be tied down, unless he asks you to, of course.” 

 

Steve was really starting to hate this guy. 

 

“Just don’t be surprised if you find out he has a side piece. He’s cheated on every person he’s dated. Ask Pepper,” Justin said with a smug smile as Steve sat there fuming. 

 

“Now would be a good time for you to walk away,” Sam finally spoke up, sitting back in his chair to eye the other teen. 

 

“Hey hey, we’re all friends here. Just don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Justin said with his hands raised in surrender, backing away from them before winking at Steve and finally leaving. The blonde looked down at the table before looking up at his friend.

 

“That’s not true...right?” he asked Sam for confirmation, not liking him avoiding eye contact and shrugging back at him. 

 

“I don’t follow his love life, dude.”

 

“Sam,” Steve said quietly, wanting confirmation that this vile teen’s words aren’t true. 

 

“I mean...his reputation before you was always a player. I don’t know if he cheated on people...but he never dated anyone for very long. But don’t listen to that little shit, Steve. He was clearly just trying to rile you up. As annoying as Stark is, I don’t think he’d intentionally hurt you.”

 

“Yeah,” Steve said absently, considering his words. He was ashamed to admit it, but Justin’s words had gotten to him. It actually wasn’t the first time one of Tony’s exes approached him. A few weeks ago a blonde curvy sophomore stopped him in the hall to warn him. When he brought it up to Tony, he had said she was just using him for fame and he had broke it off for that reason. 

 

She had said she caught him with another girl. 

 

He shakes his head, focusing on Sam trying to get his attention. 

 

“Hey, come on I’m going to be late for dinner. Just, talk to Tony if you’re having doubts, okay?” Steve nodded and smiled, getting up to follow him out the mall and to his truck.

 

Sending a silent prayer upstairs that that asshole had been lying about his boyfriend.


	31. Chapter 31

BUCKY

 

The most contact he got from his family in the seven weeks he’d been gone was from Cheryl - and that was from her putting money into his bank account. They didn’t even say anything on Thanksgiving, which really hurt. He was really starting to miss them and wondered if his Dad would ever come around when one night he heard someone knock on the front door. 

 

He was sitting with Sarah and Steve in the living room, just having finished eating dinner and currently watching a movie together when they heard the sound - and all looked at each other in confusion. 

 

Steve started to stand up when Sarah held a hand out to him, motioning for the two to stay put as she got up to go answer the door. Bucky and Steve shared a look as they heard a familiar voice greet himself with a quiet, “Hey Sarah.”

 

“Hello Frank,” Sarah said sharply as Bucky felt the color drain from his face. He saw Steve’s face morph into anger as Sarah kept talking. “Have you finally taken your head out of your ass?” When he heard his dad laugh at that, Bucky felt his shoulders relax a little. 

 

“Yes ma’am, may I come in and speak to my son?” he asked before quickly coming into view, Sarah closing the door behind him and walking in to the living room to eye the man for another moment. His dad looked between the two blondes before sighing. “May I speak to him in private?”

 

Sarah nodded while Steve looked over at Bucky, who smiled and nodded at his protective best friend, before the younger teen squinted at the man for a moment before following his mom into the kitchen and out onto the back patio. He heard his dad take a nervous breath before the man walked over and cautiously sat next to him on the couch. 

 

They sat there in silence for a moment, Bucky able to read his father’s expression and sense there was something he needed to say - and also that it would be hard for him. Which didn’t really give Bucky much hope for their relationship...if his dad would never really accept him. 

 

But then his dad cleared his throat and started talking. 

 

“Have I ever told you about your Uncle John?” he asked, finally looking up at the teen who shook his head no. 

 

“Was he one of mom’s brothers?” Bucky asked curiously, wondering where he was going with this. 

 

“No, he was my big brother,” his dad said sadly, causing Buck to gawk back at him. _ Big brother? His dad was the oldest of three boys? That’s at least what his grandparents had always said… _ “The best big brother, well...maybe a close second to you,” his dad conceded as Bucky felt himself blush. He smiled back at his dad, whose green eyes were starting to water as the man quickly looked down at his lap. 

 

Bucky sat there quietly, giving his dad time before the man eventually took a shaky breath and got the whole story out. 

 

“My big brother John was my hero, everyone loved him. He was smart, and kind and so damn funny that even teachers didn’t reprimand him. He was always...he was one of those people that lit up every room he entered. He was a force of nature...you know? I always knew something was different about him, but I couldn’t put my finger on it until he outright told me...he was gay,” his dad took a shaky breath as Bucky hated the direction this story was going. “I didn’t know what that was, and still didn’t even when he explained it to me. I was the only one he told because it was even more dangerous than it is now...but apparently others found out. Three men found out...and decided they didn’t like that. So these three grown men took my fifteen year old brother after school one day. They beat him, then they stripped him, then they dragged him behind their truck for three miles. And they left him to die in a ditch, but not before writing ‘faggot’ across his chest.”

 

He watched his dad break down in front of him, struggling with his words as tears spilled down his cheeks. Tears he hasn’t seen since his mom died. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Bucky,” his dad hiccuped out, causing the teen to look back at the man in shock. “I know it’s not a phase and it’s not something you can change. I do know that. And I didn’t tell you all that to use as an excuse it’s just...when you said the words out loud...all I could see was my brother’s body I had to identify because your gram and gramps disowned him. All I could think was...that could be  **_you!_ **   My boy...That it’d be  **your** body I had to identify and...and...you’re my  _ son _ ,” his dad choked out as Bucky couldn’t take it anymore and pulled the man into a hug. 

 

He squawked a little when his dad wrapped his arms around him and squeezed him a little too tightly and popped his spine. 

 

“I’m...I’m alright, Dad,” Bucky sputtered out, laughing a little when the man just tightened his hold on the teen before eventually releasing him. 

 

“Yeah, yeah I know. Got plenty of lectures these last few weeks,” the older brunette said as he wiped his face with his hands. 

 

“Cheryl?” Bucky asked in curiosity, smiling when his dad gave him an even look.

 

“I wish,” his dad groaned before leaning back against the couch, really looking tired - even for a man in his early forties. “If it was just her, I could handle it. But it was your step-mom, Sarah, Ms. Wilson called to chew me out, your big sister gave me an earful and threatened not to come home for Christmas - and also came out to me over the phone.”

 

“Huh,” Bucky said with a smug smile, “none from Suzie?” he asked curiously, easily picturing the other women lecturing him. 

 

“Oh no, your little sister has been giving me the silent treatment this whole time,” his dad said with a knowing smile as Bucky laughed out loud at that, also easily picturing her doing that. 

 

“Aw, I miss her…”

 

“We all miss you too, Buckeroo. Want you to come home. Maybe you can even bring whoever this mystery guy is around so we can meet him,” his dad said, and even though he just said he accepted his son for who he is - he also looked a little pale at the prospect. 

 

“It’s Clint, Dad.” His father looked back at him in shock for a moment before barking out a laugh.

 

“Really?! Well you should’ve led with that!” Bucky stared back at him in surprise before rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

 

“Right, cause being your son isn’t good enough. But knowing I’m dating the blonde suddenly changes your mind,” the teen sassed out as his dad just laughed and pulled him back into a hug. 

 

“Aw, come on, I’m just teasing ya. You’ll always be my favorite eldest son.”

 

“Yeah I feel special, thanks,” Bucky growled with a smile as he pulled back from the man. 

 

“So...ready to come home?” his dad asked after he stood up and stretched. 

 

“Yeah, let me go grab my stuff. We should probably go thank those crazy blondes too,” Buck said as he quickly packed his bag and grabbed his stuff from the bathroom. Then he followed his dad outside at the two Rogers sitting there pretending like they weren’t straining to listen. 

 

“You boys have a good talk?” Sarah asked as the two blondes turned and looked smug at the brunettes.

 

“Yes, thank you for taking care of my boy, Sarah,” his dad said as he wrapped an arm around the teen’s shoulder. “And Steve I think I owe you an apology too, so, sorry for being an ass.” His best friend laughed and waved him off. 

 

“All good, Frank. Long as you finally take Buck outta here,” the blonde teased as Bucky reached over to swat him. 

 

“You’re always welcome back sweetheart,” Sarah said with a smile as she stood up and ushered everyone through the house and out the front door. “Now, you boys go home and deal with three baby siblings that missed the crap out of you.”

 

“Thanks again, Sarah,” his dad called out as Bucky waved at them and climbed into his dad’s jeep.

 

This was not how he saw the night ending. But he was thankful it was, texting Clint on the way home to update him before being tackled by the three minions as he opened the door.

 

It was good to be home.


	32. Chapter 32

TONY

 

Howard’s words went through his mind on a loop. And though it killed him to admit it, the old man was right. He needed to break up with Steve - he wasn’t good enough for him. 

 

Well, Howard’s opinion had nothing to do with Steve’s worth, but he was right about ending things between them. 

 

Tony knew Steve deserved better than a spoiled, cowardly nerd. 

 

And if ‘keeping his dick in his pants’ would somehow help his father’s failing image, he was going to do it. (Though...it wasn’t like Tony had a choice)

 

So he would break things off with wonderful and perfect Steve, since the only other option was to continue getting beaten daily. He winced as he shifted in his seat, his bruised ribs aching. Howard had avoided his face, though one punch got away that Tony was forced to cover with makeup. 

 

The fact that his mother wordlessly gave him the foundation, watching all of this happen and not doing anything to intervene - it just confirmed Tony’s worst suspicions. 

 

He deserved it. All of it. 

 

The anxiety in his gut clenched his insides as he drove over to Steve’s house. What would he say? The easiest would be that he cheated, since he was a known slut anyway. 

 

If he mentioned his father, he knew Steve would see through him, so he’d have to put on a show of pretending to not being in any physical pain. 

 

If only his mother had been nice enough to share some of her pills. 

 

He keeps the hurt and anger swarming like a storm in his chest, using it as a motivation to put on this performance. 

 

One thing he was also good at - acting. He dropped out of theater when he’d been teased too much for it, but he’d always been a great actor. 

 

There was even a time, once long ago when his parents showed remote interest in his life, when his mother had complimented him on his acting abilities. Granted, it was for a school play when he was seven, but still. 

 

She had told him how talented he was. He remembers, because his father immediately dismissed his acting, saying it was only because the boy was a good liar.

 

So he’d Meryl Streep this bitch, for the sake of Steve. That’s at least what he told himself as he pulled his car into park. 

 

_ You can do this. _

 

He took several deep breaths as he climbed the stairs, allowing the flow of tears down his cheeks since it would be in character. With a shaky hand, he knocked on the door and waited. 

 

Steve answered it a few seconds later, looking so damn happy Tony couldn’t help bursting into tears. 

 

“I’m sorry Steve, I’m so sorry,” he cried out as the blonde quickly pulled him into a hug. 

 

“Why? What are you talking about?” Steve asked kindly.  _ Okay, you can do this.  _

 

“I…” he reluctantly pulled away, knowing he didn’t deserve this perfect teen’s loving embrace. “I cheated on you, Steve,” he said quietly, not able to make eye contact with him. He waited for anger, hurt, confusion, any kind of reaction from the blonde. 

 

But when Tony finally looked up, Steve was just staring blankly back at him. 

 

“This is over,” Tony whispered, not expecting that to be Steve’s breaking point. Those beautiful blue eyes watered as Tony continued. “You deserve someone better.”

 

“With who?” Steve finally asked in a painfully quiet breath, catching Tony off guard as he thought of the first girl to come to mind - his partner in physics.

 

“Grace Scott. She uh, offered to give me a blow job and I accepted and reciprocated...because I’m a worthless whore,” Tony said in a shaky voice with a shrug. He looked at Steve, a small part of him hoping he would refute that, but the blonde just stood there stunned. 

 

Which meant he clearly believed him, because even if it wasn’t technically true that he cheated, Tony Stark was a still a no-good whore.

 

“Bye Steve,” the brunette said quietly, shrugging off the hand that grabbed his wrist. 

 

“Tony, please,” Steve choked out, which almost made Tony turn around. Turn around to comfort his boyfriend, tell him it was all a lie, tell him he loved him. 

 

But he ignored the blonde’s pleas and walked wordlessly to his car. He didn’t look back, because deep down Tony knew he didn’t deserve him. 

 

Steve was better off without Tony and all his expensive luggage.


	33. Chapter 33

STEVE

 

Something was wrong. Tony was lying to him and broke up with him and Steve just wanted to know why. No, actually he thinks he knows why. He just wanted to help Tony.

 

But Steve promised not to lay a hand on Howard.

 

Frustrated and sad, Steve decided to ask Tony’s best friend - who was subsequently also Steve’s least favorite fan. He texted Bucky for the address and showed up at Rhodey’s door that afternoon.

 

“Hey Rhodey,” he greeted the teen who held the door mostly closed. 

 

“Steve, I heard Tony dumped you.”

 

“Yeah, can I...can I talk to you for a second?”

 

“This is a bad time, my family is in the middle of dinner-”

 

“-who’s at the door?” a young voice asked, grabbing the door to open more to see. Standing next to the teen was a small girl smiling at Steve. 

 

“Hi there, I’m Steve,” he said, returning the smile. Her eyes widened before she screamed in excitement and jumped up and down.

 

“You’re Steve? Like Tony’s boyfriend Steve?!” she asked as she shoved Rhodey to the side. “Come in! Mama look who’s here!” the girl called out as Steve allowed her to drag him inside, ignoring Rhodey’s glare. 

 

“Who’s here, Keisha?” Mrs. Rhodes asked, standing up from the table where the family was in fact eating dinner. There were two other girls sitting at the table, the youngest in a high chair.

 

“It’s Steve!” Rhodey’s little sister exclaimed, still holding Steve’s hand.  

 

“Tony’s Steve?” the woman asked with a warm smile, extending her hand out to the blonde. “It’s nice to meet you young man, we’ve heard a lot about you. James why didn’t you let this boy inside?” she asked with a little ire to Rhodey. 

 

“Well, for one Tony dumped him and two because we’re eating dinner and that’s rude?” the teen said incredulously, hands up in confusion. 

 

“I am sorry to interrupt ma’am, I just wanted to talk to Rhodey about Tony,” Steve said with a bashful smile. 

 

“Wait...what do you mean he dumped him?”

 

“Tony broke up with me and hasn’t been at school the last week. He won’t return my texts or calls and won’t even talk to Pepper! I think things have gotten worse at home but I don’t know what to do,” Steve rushed out, not able to keep his composure any longer. He was really worried about Tony and hated that he promised he wouldn’t lay a hand on Howard. 

 

“James...did you know anything about this?” Mrs. Rhodes asked, voice dripping with anger as Steve saw Keisha slowly make her way to the table away from them. 

 

“No...I-”

 

“-it’s because of that Danvers girl, isn’t it? Your best friend has been in trouble and you’ve too busy with your tongue down that blonde’s throat to notice!” 

 

“Mom, come on it’s not like that-”

 

“-Please Mrs. Rhodes, I know Howard is a powerful man but there must be someone we can call?” he pleaded, not wanting to get into the middle of this explosive conversation, but not wanting to witness it either. There was a pregnant pause as the mother and son shared a look before the woman took a deep breath.

 

“I could call my husband, he has friends in high places but he’s in D.C. right now…”

 

“What about someone like Obadiah? Someone that knows Howard?” Steve asked just as the baby in the high chair started crying. Mrs. Rhodes left to go take care of her while the two teens stood there looking at each other.

 

“I think I heard that Stane left SI,” Rhodey said absently, not looking at the blonde.

 

“I just want him to be safe,” Steve said quietly, starting to feel defeated.

 

“I know Steve...so do I,” the other teen said sadly. When Steve looked back up at him, he seemed deep in thought. He stood there another moment before snapping his fingers. “Jarvis!”

 

“Jarvis? Isn’t that his old butler?” Steve asked curiously as he watched Rhodey start pacing back and forth. 

 

“Yes but I have no idea how to find that man’s number! I don’t even know his first name,” Rhodey said as he continued walking around. 

 

“Edwin,” Mrs. Rhodes said as she walked by them to move to the living room, baby in her arms and the other two girls following her. 

 

“Okay so do we just google Edwin Jarvis in England?” Rhodey asked as he pulled his phone out, causing a light bulb to go off in the blonde’s mind. 

 

“Wait,” he said quietly as he pulled his own phone out - the one Tony gave him that had once belonged to Tony. He scrolled through the contacts list, wondering why neither Tony nor himself had deleted them, when sure enough - Jarvis was listed under J. 

 

“I have his number from Tony’s old phone,” he said, disappointment in his features instead of the congratulatory one. “But I can’t make a call to England...” Steve continued sadly. 

 

“Mom?” Rhodey called out. 

 

“Use the house phone!” his mom called back, getting a chuckle from the teens for every mom’s ability to eavesdrop. Rhodey led Steve to house phone, grabbing the cordless one and offering Steve the kitchen for privacy. 

 

Steve’s finger shook a little as he dialed the phone, putting his back in his pocket as he held the other one to his ear. It only took two rings.

 

“ _Hello?_ ” 

 

“Hi, um...is this Edwin Jarvis?”

 

“ _Yes, may I ask who is calling?”_ Why were Steve’s nerves suddenly setting in?

 

“Yes, my name is Steve Rogers, I’m a-”

 

“ _-Ah you’re Tony’s love? I’m familiar Mr. Rogers. What can I do for you?_ ” The man’s tone and use of the word ‘love’ calmed Steve’s nerves, going so far as to fill the blonde with a sense of warmth. Especially at hearing the ‘L’ word in regards to Tony. 

 

“Sir… I have reason to believe Mr. Stark is hurting Tony…”

 

“ _Oh dear, not again_ ,” the British man said quietly. The sick feeling made its way back into Steve’s soul, the thought that this has happened before. 

 

“You knew about this?” Steve asked in almost a whisper. 

 

“ _Unfortunately, yes. When my daughter was diagnosed with cancer, I made the decision to stay and keep and eye on Anthony - Howard was less inclined to do anything when I was around. However one night, Mr. Stark was drinking more than usual and knocked Anthony unconscious. I stepped in...and long story short I was fired and forbidden from any contact with Tony…_ ” the man trailed off. 

 

“Mr. Jarvis, can you help? I don’t...I don’t know what to do. He dumped me a few days ago and since then he hasn’t been in school and won’t respond to anyone,” Steve said. 

 

“ _He_ **_broke up_ ** _with you? Oh dear, he must be in trouble...okay. I think I know who to call. I shall ring you later, alright Mr. Rogers?”_

 

“Okay, um...could you possibly email me? That doesn’t require any charges to a phone bill…”

 

“ _Oh, of course young sir. Here, allow me to grab a pen_.” So Jarvis wrote it down and promised he’d email him with good news soon. 

 

After thanking his host and updating them, he went somewhere he never thought he’d ever go voluntarily in his entire life. 

 

He went to church to pray.


	34. Chapter 34

TONY

 

He deserved it, really. 

 

Steve was too good for him. It was for the best that he dumped him and lied about cheating on him. It was Howard’s idea, since the man had suggested using what he’s good at to end it. 

 

Although the drunken man’s words had been somewhere along the lines of ‘tell him the truth, you can’t keep your whore legs closed.’ 

 

He couldn’t think about Steve now, even if he wanted to. He didn’t deserve that kind of comfort as his father continued beating him. 

 

Tony was bent over Howard’s desk, jeans and boxers down around his ankles as the drunken man brought the belt down on him once more. His eyes were squeezed shut, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of hearing him cry...even if unwanted tears were spilling down his cheeks.

 

Another ‘SMACK’ rang throughout the room as Tony wondered if trying to convince Howard for the thousandth time that he had in fact broken things off with Steve would get him to stop. 

 

“I’ve seen the security footage outside the mansion. The little faggot has driven by multiple times, you think I wouldn’t catch you trying to sneak out with him?”

 

“I wasn’t-” 

 

“DON’T LIE TO ME BOY!” Howard interrupted him as he brought the belt down four more times in rapid succession. His ass and upper thighs were on fire. Also his lower back. Howard’s aim was shit when he was drunk. 

 

But then again, leaning his face against the hardwood only exacerbated the pain from his black eye...making it hard to pinpoint one area of hurt to focus on. 

 

The doorbell suddenly rang, freezing the two in place for a moment before it rang again. They both knew Maria was passed out upstairs, therefor Howard would have to answer the door. 

 

“Don’t move,” the man growled to him before stumbling out of his office to go answer the door. Tony didn’t move, breathing heavily as he attempted to regain his composure. 

 

_ Get it together, Stark, you’ve taken worse than this before.  _

 

The sounds of shouting knocked him out of his thoughts, the teen standing up to listen better. Then sounds of glass breaking echoed in the house followed by a thud, putting Tony in a panic. 

 

_ Holy shit, someone probably just broke in. Kidnappers? Burglars? _ Tony thought in alarm as he reached down to pull his pants up. He hissed when they reached his ass, and that’s when the door to his father’s study slammed open. 

 

Tony stared in disbelief, mouth gaping like a fish at the woman before him. 

 

Standing there in all her glorious fury, and sporting bloody knuckles, was his godmother. 

 

His Aunt Peggy. 

 

“Anthony,” the woman said gently, all anger washing from her face at seeing her godchild and replaced with love and heartache. She walked over to the stunned teen who quickly finished pulling his pants up before returning the embrace the woman brought him into. 

 

“Aunt Peggy, what?” he croaked out when she pulled back to look at him, gentle hand stroking his face as a tear spilled down her cheek. 

 

“Oh my boy, I’m so sorry. I promise you he will never lay a hand on you again,” she promised in all her English splendor, throwing the teen off guard who was still playing catch up. Words were zipping around his head, but his mouth wouldn’t formulate any words to respond. 

 

“Tony, I want you to go to your room and pack two suitcases. And then I want you to meet me in the front hall. Do you understand?” his godmother said gently while also reaching a hand out to grasp his shoulder. He nodded his head in understanding, still a little scared what all of this meant as his body seemingly went into shock.

 

But he did what she said, and a few minutes later he was walking down the hallway when he saw it. 

 

Passed out and strewn across the broken coffee table was his father with a stack of papers on his chest. He assumed the man must not be dead, otherwise his aunt would’ve called an ambulance...right?

 

She only offered him a smile and an ice pack for his eye as she opened the front door for him, following him to her car parked in the driveway. He wordlessly placed his luggage in the trunk, moving to sit in the front seat when he winced from the pain. 

 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry,” she said again kindly as Tony slowly adjusted himself. She began driving after a moment of silence passed, knowing Tony well enough to know he was in no position to talk right now. He remained silent the whole drive, brain still processing everything that’s happened in the last thirty minutes. 

 

Aunt Peggy pulled into a garage under a condo complex and put the car in park, but her hands clutched the wheel as the two sat there another long and silent moment. 

 

“I failed you, Anthony,” she said with conviction, surprising the teen who shot up at that. “I’m so sorry,” she continued with a watery voice, which made Tony's own eyes water. 

 

“Aunt Peggy none of this is your fault,” he said quietly, guilt washing over him at her confession. 

 

“I’m your godmother, I should’ve been paying better attention…”

 

“Seriously...it’s mostly my fault,” Tony interrupted with a shrug, not knowing how to handle his emotions if one of the bravest people he’s ever known was silently crying. 

 

“You’re a child, none of this is your fault,” she suddenly said fiercely, throwing Tony off guard. 

 

“Contrary to my legal age, I assure you-”

 

“-yes, Tony. I realize you grew up at a young age, but you are still a child. And I should’ve been there for you,” she said, finally looking into his eyes. He held her gaze for a moment before looking down at his lap, wondering why she was saying these things when it was clearly his fault. 

 

“I initiated most of them,” he said quietly, his argument less sound that when he’d previously told himself. 

 

“Yes, I imagine my little genius wished to eliminate the element of surprise,” Aunt Peggy said as she reached a hand out to stroke his cheek. It was such a motherly touch, and after years of his checked out mother ignoring him, it felt so good that he felt tears start streaming down his cheek.

 

He tried to ignore her words, but their rationality kept running through his brain. Maybe he was as weak as Howard always said he was. 

 

He certainly felt that way when he felt his godmother begin to pull him into her embrace, and the teen went willingly. Maybe even return it and cry into her neck. 

 

“I promise you, angel, he won’t lay another hand on you,” she whispered and Tony deflated and pulled back at that. 

 

“Aunt Peggy you know how powerf-”

 

“Oh sweetheart,” she said with slight disappointment in her face, “you think I don’t have friends in higher places?” she asked as Tony just stared back at her.  _ What does that even mean? _

 

“But-” he started, feeling the cold pang of fear still sitting in his chest. 

 

“Anthony, look at me.” Tony took a small breath before doing what she’d asked, his traitorous tears continuing to stain his cheeks. “I took care of everything, darling. Your father no longer has control of Stark Industries and has the choice of rehab or jail. SI belongs to the board until you graduate college and take over,” she said simply, as Tony sat there in shock - especially when she added “but until you go to college, you’re stuck with me.”

 

The words barely began to set in when the woman threw a smile and a wink his way before getting out and popping the trunk. Tony sat there in silence another moment, letting all of her words sink in, when he suddenly saw in the side mirror she had both his suitcases and wasn’t waiting for him. 

 

He got out quickly and followed her, rolling his eyes fondly when she locked the door behind him on the way to the elevator. 

 

“At least give me one of my bags,” he said lamely, smiling when she chuckled and rolled one to him. The two walked in when the elevator dinged, Tony watching his aunt press the penthouse button. 

 

“We’ll talk more tomorrow after you’ve had a goodnight’s sleep, but for now, please know you’re safe and loved here. With me,” she said with a smile when the elevator dinged again for her floor. “And your surprise guest.” Those words made Tony’s brows quirk as he followed her inside and suddenly froze in his tracks.. 

 

Shifting nervously from foot to foot with his stupid perfect smile, was Steve with his backpack on. 

 

“Mr. Rogers,” she greeted the blonde with a smile. 

 

“Ms. Carter,” he answered quietly, almost shyly as he ducked his head. 

 

“I’ll just, take this back,” his aunt said with a smirk as she grabbed Tony’s other luggage and dragged them down the hall. Tony stood there staring, not sure if any of this was actually real. 

 

The two teens stood there in silence before the brunette finally spoke up. 

 

“What are you doing here, Steve?” he asked in disbelief. “I cheated on you…”  _ What if his father had knocked him unconscious and this was all actually a dream? _

 

“Even if you hadn’t lied about that, I’m still your friend and still want you to be safe.” 

 

“Wait...what?”

 

“I know you lied about cheating on me, Tony. Quick tip, if you’re going to lie about cheating, at least include the supposed homeworker in on the lie.” 

 

_ Oh… _

 

“Yeah, I asked Grace. She said you two never hooked up, since she’s gay,” the blonde said with a smile as he took a step closer to the supposed genius. Who took a step back from him. 

 

“Steve I’m still not good enough-”

 

“-that’s a lie!” the other teen snapped, face softening before he took another step towards Tony. “You are a good, kind and wonderful man,”  _ shit were those tears in Steve’s eyes? _ “and if you really want to break up with me, then...then I’ll leave you alone. But I wasn’t going to sit idly by while your father beat you. And since you made me swear not to lay a finger on him…”

 

“He found someone that could,” Aunt Peggy interrupted, walking back down the hall and looking absolutely smug. “Your Steve here called Jarvis who in turn called me. And I spoke to Mrs. Rogers and we agreed Steve could spend the night tonight, given the circumstances. I thought after everything you’ve been through,” she said more seriously and with some sadness, “that you could use some comfort tonight in your new home. Why don’t you two follow me to your new bedroom?” Tony followed her wordlessly, not even looking at Steve as everything they’ve said started settling in. 

 

_ Did this mean Steve still wanted him? Was Aunt Peggy serious about all of this? Was someone going to pull the rug out from Tony soon? _

 

“Now, this is all under the presumption you will keep this evening pg,” she sassed as Steve chuckled and Tony looked around his ‘new room’. It had a red and gold theme...which Tony really fucking loved. It also had an adjoining bathroom which the teen was infinitely thankful for. His aunt brought him back to the present with an amendment. 

 

“Actually, you may keep it pg thirteen.”

 

“Excuse me?” Tony squeaked. His godmother pulled a container of some kind of ointment out and placed it on the bed. 

 

“This will help with your welts, love,” she said gently and offering him a kind smile - that had Tony blushing furiously. 

 

“Thank you Aunt Peggy,” Tony said sincerely and still in slight disbelief. He smiled when she walked over to hug him, kissing his temple and wishing both of them a pleasant sleep before leaving. 

 

Tony walked to his luggage, opening them slowly to unpack.

 

“Tony? Do you want me to leave? I don’t want to make you any more uncomfortable-”

 

“-NO,” Tony said fiercely, turning around to face the other teen fully. “Of course not Steve! I never...I never wanted to...it was Howard-” he cut himself off, not wanting to get into any emotions right now. “I’m sorry...about everything Steve…”

 

“Tony,” the other teen choked out, causing the brunette to whip his head up. “You have  **nothing** to apologize for,” Steve said sincerely as he slowly closed the distance between the two. His handsome face morphed from angry to sad to...something different. 

 

“I dumped you and lied about cheating on you, I think that deserves an apology,” Tony said quietly as the other teen laid a gentle finger under his chin and brought him up to meet his eyes. Blue eyes, that the genius would swear could see into his soul, looked back at him with another unreadable expression. 

 

“Tony, I understand that you did what you had to do. I’ve already forgiven you, sweetheart,” the blonde said so sweetly that Tony felt himself melt against him. He rested his head under Steve’s chin, smiling when the quarterback just wrapped his arms around the genius. “You’re safe,” he added, which got an immediate gut-wrenching reaction from Tony. The shorter teen shuddered in his embrace but only tightened his arms around Steve.  _ He really, truly could trust this man, couldn’t he? _

 

“ _ I was so scared Steve _ ,” Tony whimpered, remembering it was barely an hour ago that he was slapped around before thrown over his father’s desk. After days of the same routine, the change was appreciated. Even the voice in his head that normally called him weak was eerily silent, as if Steve was some kind of loving force field. 

 

“I’m so sorry baby,” Steve said with a watery voice, “I promise I won’t let him touch you again. You didn’t deserve any of that, okay? I know you don’t want to talk tonight, but please know you are safe and loved.” 

 

Tony smiled against Steve’s chest, the tears slowing down as he felt his body slowly fill with warmth. He was lost in thought until Steve talked again. 

 

“Your godmother is a freaking badass, by the way,” he said with a laugh, which was fucking music to Tony’s ears. Tony laughed along with him, pulling back and wiping his face from exhaustion. 

 

“Yeah, she is. Kicked Howard’s ass,” he said with a chuckle as he surveyed his new room again. 

 

Holy shit this was going to be his room. He clocked away in his head a reminder to later ask Aunt Peggy what happened to his mother. But right now, there was a beautiful blonde in front of him and a bed next to them that was tempting the exhausted teen in desperate need of comfort. 

 

“Do you um…” Steve interrupted his thoughts, walking over to grab the ointment Tony had forgotten about. Which also made the genius blush furiously in reminder, especially as Steve kept talking. 

 

“I could help you with this, not like - in any kind of perverted way, obviously, you’re hurt and I just want to help-” Tony laughed, in spite of everything he’d been through today, he laughed at this ridiculous teen he was crazy about. 

 

“I think I’d rather take a pill or preferably some alcohol to-”

 

“-your godmother only gave us this,” Steve interrupted him, a kind smile on his face. Tony looked at him another moment before taking a shaky breath. 

 

“I don’t want you to see me like this,” Tony admitted quietly, hanging his head in shame. 

 

“You think I will look at you differently?” Steve guessed, reading the shorter teen’s mind as he moved to gently sit on the bed. “Tony, you are one of the strongest people I know. This only makes you seem stronger to me. Your resilience? It’s…” the blonde suddenly smiled, throwing Tony off. 

 

“It’s one of the many reasons I love you, Tony.” 

 

The genius felt his heart drop, long since feeling the same for him but neither having said the actual words. 

 

“You what?” he asked in disbelief. 

 

“I love you, Tony,” Steve said more fiercely, smiling at the brunette as he took a step towards the blonde. 

 

“Say it again,” Tony requested quietly, wanting to hear those magic words from him once more. 

 

“I. Love. You,” the blonde said with a small smile, reaching a hand out to gently grip the brunette’s. “And you don’t have to say it ba-” Tony interrupted his sentence by colliding their lips together, kissing the crap out of the love of his life. 

 

“Of course I love you, Steve,” the shorter teen said in a breathless whisper, pulling back just long enough to smile at him before attacking his lips again. His smiled against his lips when the blonde hummed his approval until his hands roamed down Tony’s back. Tony jerked back in pain as Steve raised his hands up in confusion. 

 

“Tony…”

 

“It’s fine, Steve.”

 

“No it’s not, please let me help you,” the blonde said as he reached for the ointment. Tony looked at him for a long moment before taking a deep breath and nodding. 

 

“Just...don’t say anything while you do it, okay?” Tony asked as he gulped in anxiety when Steve nodded back.  _ He could trust him,  _ he reminded himself as he looked away from the kind blue eyes to crawl up on his bed. He stood on his knees as he unbuttoned his pants, gently pulling them down before laying on his stomach. 

 

They sat in silence as Tony guessed Steve was absorbing the image in front of him. Tony still hadn’t looked at his back, but he was guessing Howard had broken the skin in some spots. 

 

“Okay, I changed my mind, say something cause the silence is killing me.” He heard Steve chuckle at that before he heard the sounds of the other teen opening the container. 

 

“Sorry, Tony,” Steve said with a smile in his voice as he started gently rubbing the cream on Tony’s upper back. “Mrs. Rhodes told me to tell you she loves you and you’re welcome over there anytime. I went to Rhodey’s for help and he suggested calling Jarvis,” the blonde explained as his large fingers gently made their way down Tony’s back towards his bottom. “She snapped at Rhodey, too, for not noticing you were in trouble. So expect your best friend to come over tomorrow to apologize.” 

 

Tony chuckled, knowing how that conversation will go since he didn’t hold anything against Rhodey...but still enjoyed the idea of Mama Rhodes sticking up for him.

 

“You know Christmas is in a few days…” Steve continued, “and my Ma invited you and Ms. Carter over to our house. Pop should be here Christmas Eve, and I’ll try and make sure Ma doesn’t tell him anything, or he might go on a protective rampage. Grandma too.” Tony chuckled again at the image, the thought of all those people caring about him giving him warm and fuzzy feelings. As was whatever this cream was, his entire backside cool and numb. 

 

“That feels amazing,” Tony said absently, blushing when he heard a chuckle from his boyfriend. “Hey, we’re boyfriends again, right?” he asked, a flitter of anxiety in his stomach as he moved his head to the side not facing him. Steve had apparently finished from the sound of him closing the lid on the container, but he quickly came into view as the blonde leaned down over Tony’s body to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

 

“I never considered us broken up,” Steve said sweetly, kissing Tony’s cheek a few more times until the genius couldn’t take it anymore. He started giggling, which he hadn’t done in a long time, and hid his face in the comforter to get away from the ridiculous man. 

 

But Steve didn’t relent, just kept planting kisses on Tony’s face, neck, temple - anywhere that greedy bastard (of his) could reach as the genius squirmed on the bed. 

 

“Steve!” he squealed out, trying to contain his laughter until Steve suddenly pulled back. 

 

“Come on love,” the blonde said with a smile in his voice, standing up off the bed and picking up the backpack he brought. Tony gently got off the bed to pull his briefs back up, watching Steve undress down to his boxers. 

 

It was kind of freaking Tony out, how calm Steve was being. He kept his cool and even rambled to distract Tony from his own insecurities. In fact...Tony was feeling just as calm around him. All of this felt something beyond good.

 

It felt...natural?

 

Tony took his shirt off after kicking off his jeans, tossing it to the side while he watched Steve put on pajama bottoms (much to Tony’s distaste) and a t-shirt. 

 

“You’re awfully clothed,” Tony said with a pout, smiling when the blonde rolled his eyes fondly before grabbing his toothbrush and heading to the bathroom. 

 

“I promised your aunt no hanky-panky,” Steve called out as Tony rummaged his suitcase for his own toothbrush, grabbing it before joining his boyfriend. The two brushed in silence until Steve informed him he needed to use the restroom. 

 

Much to his annoyance, he gave his boyfriend his privacy and went back to crawl into bed. The sheets were silk and the mattress was soft, but with his condition he still had to lie on his stomach. He felt a sliver of fear for a moment at being alone until the door opened and Steve shut off the lights before he gently climbed in with him. 

 

Tony turned to watch him adjust himself, smiling when Steve laid on his back and gently pulled Tony to lay on his chest. 

 

“Night, Tony,” the blonde said sweetly as he kissed the brunette’s hair. 

 

“Night, Steve,” the genius said as he felt nothing but love and comfort as he quickly fell asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

STEVE

 

It took him a while to fall asleep, since he was caught between the joy of having Tony in his arms and the fear of something like this happening again.

 

And, if he was being honest, there was a small part of him that thought maybe Tony was actually done with him. 

 

But it was all Howard, like his mother had thought. 

 

So he tightened his arms a little around his boyfriend, breathing in his scent before eventually joining the brunette in slumber. 

 

When he awoke the next morning - he realized he was alone in bed. 

 

Blinking several times, the blonde surveyed the room before noticing the bathroom door was closed. Then he heard the sound of the toilet flushing and sat up a little as the door opened. 

 

In walked Tony, completely and utterly oblivious to the current state of Steve. 

 

Which was frozen in place, cause his boyfriend was not only somehow wearing one of Steve’s shirts (it was officially Tony’s now, looked better on him anyway) - he was also wearing  **GLASSES** . 

 

Since when did Tony wear contacts? He was so cute, but with the glasses Steve felt like - no...he  **definitely** did have a hard on.

 

Whatever, he had just woken up as well. 

 

“Steve? You okay?” he heard Tony ask, snapping his gaze back up at the handsome teen. 

 

“Yeah...I just...never seen you with glasses before,” Steve said, in what he was hoping was a natural voice. 

 

“Oh,” Tony said with a blush as he reached up to adjust them. “Yeah Howard always made me wear contacts…I left my extras at the mansion. I guess I can order more-”

 

“-NO. What? No, that’s,” Steve stuttered out as the brunette looked back at him with a quirked brow. It took the genius another moment, but he apparently realized what was going on. A mischievous smile spread across his face as his gaze went to Steve’s lap. 

 

Steve felt the blush spread throughout his body as he hunched over and started rambling again. 

 

“I mean, you wear them if you want. It’s up to you, I, I think you look great, but obviously you do what’s comfortable for you, but yeah, you...you look you know, fine-”

 

“Steve?” the brunette asked coyly, taking a step towards the blonde with his brow quirked and that damn smile still on his face. Steve remained silent, cringing when he brought his knees up to his chest as the other teen gently sat next to him on the bed. 

 

“Are you okay?” that bastard asked, knowing very well he wasn’t. 

 

“Of course,” Steve said, cause he could be just as obnoxious as his boyfriend. 

 

“Uh huh. Well, thank you for last night,” Tony suddenly said more seriously. Steve looked up at him, feeling an overwhelming amount of love for this guy. 

 

He’s gonna marry him some day. 

 

“You don’t have to thank me for loving you, Tony,” Steve said with a bright smile, especially when the brunette crinkled his nose at that. “I love you and I’d do anything for you...including buying you more pairs of glasses,” Steve admitted with a blush, but still smiling when Tony laughed aloud. 

 

“So you  **do** like my glasses? Like a  **_lot_ ** ?” Tony squeaked out in question. Steve covered his face with his hands, willing his blush (and erection) to go away. “Does boy scout Steve Rogers have some sort of glasses kink?”

 

“NO! Jesus Tony,” Steve said, okay squeaked. The handsome bastard just smiled back at him, adding some wiggly eyebrows for Steve’s torture. “It’s not a kink it’s just the morning.”

 

“Sure it is. And you love me,” Tony said but faltered, looking like he hadn’t meant to say those last words...it had Steve instantly reaching over to kiss away any doubts he had. 

 

“I do love you,” Steve said again, looking at those brilliant chestnut eyes before kissing him again. That was until Tony shifted on the bed and instantly winced in pain, drawing back as Steve looked at him in concern. 

 

“Yeah yeah, don’t give me that look I’ll grab the jar,” Tony conceded with a groan, which made Steve smile brightly in response. 

 

“Cause you love me?” Steve asked, chuckling when the brunette groaned loudly and over exaggeratedly waved his arms in annoyance. 

 

“Oh god you’re such a sap! It’s too early for this,” Tony whined as he walked over and handed Steve the jar before flopping face first on the bed. 

 

“It’s too early for you to be stealing my clothes and yet here we are,” Steve sassed back, gently lifting his own shirt up his boyfriend’s back. The welts had healed significantly, the blonde momentarily wondering what kind of magical cream it was before his boyfriend started talking again. 

 

“There was an emergency,” the brunette purred out as he reached down and lowered his boxers. Steve smiled for a moment, considering how far Tony had come since just last night. The blonde recognized the trust he was giving him, and he swore then and there he would never betray that. 

 

“What emergency?” Steve asked as he started rubbing the ointment on his back. 

 

“I didn’t want to wear any of my shirts,” Tony answered with a chuckle, wiggling his butt as Steve was finishing up down there. Steve quickly put the lid back on before leaning down to kiss Tony’s cheek and whispering to him.

 

“ _ That’s not an emergency _ ,” he growled out before lowering his shirt back down and Tony’s boxers back up. 

 

“Huh, well I could take it off?” Tony teased as he gently sat up, pointedly eyeing Steve’s crotch again.

 

“Stop it,” Steve admonished, stern face lasting exactly two seconds as he grabbed a pillow to place in his lap.

 

“Well, at least we agree this is mine now,” Tony said as he adjusted the too-big-for-him shirt.

 

“Never said that.”

 

“Mm, but you said you love me?”

 

“Yes, well you didn’t say it back…” 

 

“Oh, is it a competition now?” Tony asked, puffing out his chest in challenge. Before the blonde could say no, Tony had his hands around his face and pulled him in for a quick kiss. “I love you,” he added before pecking his lips again. “Ti amo,” adding a kiss. “Je t’aime,” another. “Te amo,” he said before kissing Steve more deeply. 

 

This did nothing for Steve’s problem, but he couldn’t find himself to care at the moment. Too soon Tony pulled back leaving the blonde in a daze. 

 

“There,” the bastard said smugly, “now you owe me a few,” he teased as he stood up off the bed and stretched his arms above his head. His shirt swamped the smaller teen’s frame, that plus the fact he was wearing glasses was not. Helping. Steve’s.  _ Situation _ . 

 

And it’s almost as if that genius definitely fucking knew that. 

 

“Why don’t you go say good morning to your godmother?” Steve asked with a glare, which of course immediately broke when Tony busted out in laughter. 

 

“Fine! Fine, I’ll leave so you can take a cold shower. You’re lucky I love you,” Tony growled out as he stalked back over and kissed Steve once more. 

 

“I am,” Steve said sincerely, smiling as his love glared back at him. 

 

“I said, it’s too early for your sap, Rogers,” Tony growled again squinting at the blonde, even as he backed away to the door and opened it. 

 

“And yet you love it, Stark!” he called after him, smiling at the groan as he got up to shower.


	36. Chapter 36

CLINT

 

James’ family had welcomed him back with open arms, which admittedly freaked him out a little. His siblings had even tackled the older blonde when they found out they were dating. His parents had also invited him to dinner...every night for a week. It was just so domestic and...happy, that Clint felt obligated to hold onto it as long as possible. 

 

That didn’t mean it didn’t freak him out from time to time, the thought that he was part of an actual happy family just, occasionally made him have mini panic attacks. 

 

Like one night when Cheryl kissed the top of his head without thinking, as they sat together playing chutes and ladders. The blonde teen froze in place before quietly excusing himself to step out on their back porch. 

 

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, clenching and unclenching his fists as he heard the sound of the back door open. He listened as his boyfriend moved to stand next to him, his gentle hand grabbing the blonde’s clenched fist until Clint relaxed and returned the hold. 

 

“Was it the noise? Were we being too loud?” James asked gently as he rubbed his thumb against Clint’s knuckles. The blonde shook his head no before sighing loudly. He gently released his grip and sat down on the porch steps, waiting for James to join him. 

 

“It’s not...it’s not you guys. You guys are...creepily perfect,” he said with a laugh when James chuckled next to him before wrapping an arm around him. Clint leaned against him, enjoying his warmth. He had told his boyfriend bits and pieces about his past, but he hadn’t gotten to the deep stuff.

 

Not yet. Maybe one day, cause he was already crazy about this guy.

 

“It’s just you know...hard to shake off some things from the past,” Clint added with a shrug, weaving his arms around James and smashing his face in his neck. He smiled when he heard James hum in understanding, returning the hug and placing a kiss on Clint’s temple. 

 

“Maybe one day you’ll tell me,” his boyfriend said quietly as Clint felt himself cringe in response. 

 

“I’m sorry,” he said in a small voice. James immediately squeezed him closer. 

 

“Don’t be.”

 

“No, I’m shit at this…”

 

“At what? Talking about your feelings? Cause I feel like most guys have that problem…”

 

“No, at relationships,” Clint said quietly. 

 

“Well that’s bullshit,” James said in offense as he pulled back a little. “I think you’re pretty fucking great at it.” Clint scoffed and looked away but was forced to meet those sea-green eyes when his boyfriend turned his face back to him. “Hey. We’ve been dating for three weeks now, and that’s twice my record.”

 

Clint gawked at him for a moment, thinking of someone able to walk away from him after a week and a half. 

 

“But, you’re so hot?” he said as James’ brows shot up, looking the blonde up and down before scoffing at him. 

 

“And what, I’m dating you for your brains?” Clint couldn’t help but punch him in reflex. 

 

“You jerk!” he laughed out as Bucky held his hands up in defeat, chuckling along with him. 

 

“I’m kidding! Obviously. You’re smart,” James said as he leaned in to kiss him, stopping just before their lips touched to say, “for a blonde.” Clint immediately shoved him before an idea popped into his head. Before his boyfriend could retaliate - he pinched around the back of the brunette’s neck until James shrieked with laughter. 

 

And what a noise that was. 

 

He continued his assault, hands trailing down to his ribs as James fell back against the porch; Clint took that opportunity to straddle him. 

 

“Smart for a blonde?” he asked as he continued his torture, the brunette’s laugh was music to his ears. Just when he thought Bucky would concede, the older teen reached his hands around and pinched the blonde’s ass. 

 

Which had Clint gasping in laughter and momentarily wondering how the fuck he knew that was one of his tickle spots. He finally pulled his hands away to grab James’ wrists before yanking them to move above his head, now curled over the delicious body below him and able to kiss his lips. 

 

After a moment he pulled away, releasing James’ wrists as he sat back on his lap, still straddling his legs. 

 

“Thank you for being so patient. I know I’m fucked up-”

 

“-Hey!” James interrupted him, sitting up on his elbows and glaring. “You want your ass kicked? Cause anyone who talks shit about my boyfriend gets there ass kicked.” Clint couldn’t help smiling at that, rolling his eyes fondly as he moved to sit next to him again. 

 

“I’m serious.”

 

“So am I,” James said sincerely as he sat up and leaned against him. 

 

“So any time I talk shit about myself you’re going to kick my ass?”

 

“If that’s what it takes,” his boyfriend said with a smile as Clint sat there quietly smiling for a moment before taking a deep breath. 

 

“It was Cheryl,” he said quietly, hanging his head as he felt James wrap his arm around him again. “She kissed me on the head and...it...reminded me of an old foster mom.” He took another shaky breath before continuing, glad James was being quiet and patient with him. “She uh, you know...molested me…”

 

They sat in silence for a moment before James wrapped his other arm to pull him into a hug.

 

“Thanks for telling me,” the brunette whispered and kissed his temple. “Anytime you wanna talk, I’m here for you, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Clint said quietly as he moved his head to kiss his boyfriend on the mouth. James pulled away first, smiling back at him.

 

“We should probably go back inside befo-”

 

“CLINT!” Suzie screamed before opening the back door. “Come onnnnnnnnnnnn,” the little girl whined out before coming over and throwing herself on top of the two teens. 

 

“Jesus, child,” James grunted out as he released him from the hug to escape the girl’s bony knees. Clint just laughed as he pulled the girl into his lap before tickling her. 

 

“So impatient, Suzie Q,” Clint admonished as he continued his assault, smiling at the little girl’s laugh. 

 

“Clint! Stahp!” she cried out, the older blonde stopping after a moment before putting her back on her feet. 

 

“Alright, you win... **for now** ,” Clint said with a raised brow, smiling when the girl ran back inside. James’ hand came into view as he helped the blonde stand up on his feet. 

 

"By the way you're invited for Christmas," James said before pulling him in to kiss. "But if you don't want to-"

 

"-I do!" Clint interrupted surprising himself. He had spent the last several Christmases with Nat after she hung out with her aunt and uncle. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been invited to actually celebrate the holiday.

 

"Good," James said with a wicked grin, pulling him in for one more kiss before leading the two back inside.


	37. Chapter 37

BUCKY

 

He texted Clint that he was picking him up for a surprise, since he still had time before he had to pick Lex up from the airport and had been planning this for a few days. Of course his boyfriend whined and pestered him to just tell him, but Buck thoroughly enjoyed being a shit too much. 

 

Bucky just laughed as Clint glared at him while he got into the car, laughing harder when the blonde leaned back away from the kiss he tried to give him. 

 

“Aw, baby, come on don’t be like that,” the brunette teased as he started driving. 

 

“We promised no presents,” Clint muttered, though Buck could still see a small smile coming from him.

 

“This isn’t a present,” Buck said smugly. 

 

“Can I at least have a hint?”

 

“No.”

 

“You gave me a hint last time!” his boyfriend whined. 

 

“No, I told you what it was last time. We’re almost there be patient.”

 

“Hi, have we met before? Do I seem like a patient person to you?”

 

“No, but it’s one of the many reasons I like you so much,” Buck said as he pulled into the building to park.

 

“Wait…” Clint said in anger. “You’re...you’re taking me to a hospital?”

 

“It’s a free clinic,” Bucky amended. “I scheduled appointments for us.”

 

“Wow. You’re right, this isn’t a present,” the blonde deadpanned. “Have I not told you how I feel about doctors?”

 

“You have, which is why I scheduled our appointment at the same time,” Buck explained as he got out of the car and walked around to open the door for him. “We’re here to get tested.” Clint stared back at him for a second, his expression changing from irritated to confused to shocked. The older teen couldn’t help but laugh as he grabbed the blonde’s hand to walk. 

 

“Tested? Like... _ tested _ tested?”

 

“Is there another kind of testing?” Bucky asked as he squeezed the other teen’s hand. 

 

“...cholesterol? Fertility? I don’t know you’re a weird dude,” Clint teased as he swung their joined hands back and forth. Buck pulled them to the side just before the entrance and pinned him against the wall, kissing his smug face.

 

“A weird dude that wants to see my cum dripping out of your ass,” Buck whispered in the blonde’s ear, thoroughly enjoying the full body shiver it produced from the smaller teen. 

 

“Fuck well we better go, don’t wanna be late for our appointment,” Clint said sternly as he shoved the brunette towards the door. Buck just laughed and allowed himself to be manhandled inside.

 

 

* * *

 

Afterwards - and after clean bills of health - Buck drove him and Clint back to his house, since his phone died and he wasn’t sure when he was supposed to pick Lex up. He was so happy Clint was becoming more and more comfortable being around his family, not even having to ask him to come inside as the blonde wordlessly followed him. 

 

When they got inside, they heard some kind of commotion before he recognized a familiar voice he hadn’t heard in a while. Sure enough, standing in the living room swinging Suzie around was his big sister already here, Lexi. 

 

“You’re here?” he asked surprisingly as the rest of his family turned to greet them. 

 

“Hey baby brother!” she shouted, putting Suzie down to come pull him into a bear hug. 

 

“I thought I was picking you up?” 

 

“Yeah, then I decided I’d rather surprise everyone. Buck, this is my girlfriend, Carla,” she said as a beautiful, young Hispanic woman came into view. Buck smiled and shook her hand, looking over at his sister for confirmation as she smiled and nodded. This was the girl she’d had a crush on. 

 

“This is Clint,” he said after shaking himself out of his momentary shock. “My boyfriend.”

 

“Hi Clint,” Carla said as he watched Lex walk over to stand in front of the blonde. Then he watched as she started signing quickly to him, Clint’s eyes bulging and a huge grin spreading across his face. She was going so fast, Bucky was having a hard time keeping up...which he didn’t like one bit.

 

Especially when Clint started signing back excitedly. 

 

Then, after a moment his boyfriend turned to gawk at him. 

 

“You preferred dresses as a kid?” Bucky could feel his face heating up as his sister and father started roaring in laughter. 

 

“Really?” he asked the two hyenas. 

 

“Oh man, I forgot all about that. I have a photo album around here somewhere…” his dad said as Lex started signing more to Clint. 

 

“Alright, enough!” he said as he swatted her hands. 

 

“I really love your sister,” Clint said as the traitor pulled him in for a hug. 

 

“It’s so great to finally meet you. I’ve heard  **a lot** about you.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

“Cheryl? Need any help with dinner?” the brunette asked loudly, trying to change the subject. 

 

“Nope, just waiting for the timer to go off,” Cheryl said, playing innocence. 

 

“Seriously?” he asked his  _ supposed _ family. “Is no one on my side?”

 

“I’m on your side, Bucky!”

 

“Thank you Suzie Q, that’s why you’re my favorite sister,” he said, dodging the pillow his sister suddenly threw at him. 

 

“Clint! Are you and Carla staying overnight for Christmas?? You gotta wake up early with us if you wanna see what Santa will bring!” Andy bounced in excitement as he ran over to climb Clint like a jungle gym - Jackson toddling over to join them.

 

“Um, buddy I don’t know if Mom and Dad will be okay with that,” Clint said hesitantly as he lifted Jackson to his hip, looking at Bucky for help. 

 

“Actually, Clint, we discussed it. And if you want to, you are more than welcome to spend the night Christmas Eve. Granted we’ll put an inflatable mattress in Buck’s room for Lex and Carla, so there’s no chance of being inappropriate,” Cheryl said with a smile. Bucky stole a glance at his boyfriend before he walked over to give him a half hug. 

 

“In fact, can you kids give us a minute with Clint? You wanna go show Carla and Lex the new playscape we built out back?” his dad asked the group, waiting for them to leave until he, Buck, Clint and Cheryl remained. 

 

Bucky used that opportunity to shift to grab his boyfriend’s hand. He knew what this was about, and he wanted to be there for support. 

 

“Clint, I want you to know we consider you a part of this family now,” his dad started off, startling the shorter teen. “And as family, we look out for one another. So if you ever need a place to stay, you have a home here, okay?” Clint just nodded, stealing glances at Bucky in confusion. 

 

“We also wanted to give you your Christmas present early, with a little more privacy,” Cheryl said with a smile as she pulled an envelope out of the drawer and brought it over to Clint. Bucky released his hand so he could grab it, watching with excitement as his boyfriend slowly took it. 

 

The three watched Clint open the envelope, looking wearily between them before he opened it and stared down at the gift in his hands. 

 

Bucky couldn’t help but smile when he noticed his boyfriend’s eyes water. 

 

“We got a hold of Barney, he helped us coordinate the flights,” the brunette explained as a tear fell down Clint’s cheek. 

 

Cause in the blonde’s hand was a round trip ticket to England, leaving after New Years and coming back before school started. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Clint,” Bucky said with a smile, immediately letting out an ‘oof’ when his boyfriend tackled him in a hug.

 

Merry Christmas indeed.


	38. Chapter 38

TONY

 

In his short sixteen and a half years of living, he had never once celebrated Christmas. Well, at least not in the traditional sense. 

 

He was told at an early age that Santa wasn’t real and the most ‘festive’ that Howard got was chugging eggnog. So throughout his life, he never really understood the hype behind Christmas. Either people made it about religion or capitalism and neither were anything Tony voluntarily participated in. 

 

So even though he was now with his Aunt Peggy, he didn’t necessarily believe this Christmas would be any different. His godmother had decorated her apartment and even dragged Tony into picking a real tree from a nearby lot. 

 

If, and that was a huge if, they had a tree at the Stark Mansion you can bet it was fake. His father complained about the smell and the mess but when Tony was helping his aunt carry the sap covered tree, the genius didn’t find himself minding it at all. 

 

In fact, it smelled kind of nice. 

 

He still didn’t really understand the point of the tree - after all he was way too old for presents - but Aunt Peggy just told him to ‘embrace the holiday spirit.’ They went shopping a few days before Christmas, his godmother explaining everyone got presents - not just kids - and he should pick out something for Steve and Rhodey. He snuck off at one point to get something for her, smiling when he saw she had a mysterious bag of her own.

 

They spent Christmas Eve wrapping presents, drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies together. All in all, Tony thought he maybe didn’t even mind the holiday. 

 

Christmas morning, Tony woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. He stole a glance at the clock on his bedside table, wondering when he’d ever willingly woken up before eight. But the smell was too enticing, so he begrudgingly left his bed and wafted to the kitchen. 

 

His eyes practically bulged from their sockets at the sight and smells before him. Aunt Peggy was there, apron wrapped around her waist as she smiled warmly at him. On the counter beside her was a breakfast buffet, complete with eggs, bacon, biscuits, pancakes, waffles, fruit, toast, cinnamon rolls and...cookies?

 

“Merry Christmas, Tony,” she said with a smile as she extended an empty cup to him. 

 

“Merry Christmas Aunt Peggy...you...you didn’t have to do all this,” he said hesitantly. 

 

“Oh nonsense, darling. You need more meat on your bones. Now come on, make a plate and meet me in the living room,” she said with a wink before grabbing a plate of her own to stuff with food. 

 

After breakfast, Aunt Peggy shoved a few boxes of presents his way. He looked at her in confusion, but didn’t open his mouth to protest when she raised a brow at him. Instead, he smiled back at her before reaching under the table to hand her his gift. 

 

His godmother had gotten him new clothes, a new watch, several pairs of shoes along with some tools and equipment for his tinkering. He felt bad in comparison, since all he’d gotten her in thanks was a pair of opal earrings. A frown formed on his face in realization along with the sinking feeling of how horrible of a person he was if this was all the thanks she got - especially after all she’d done for him. 

 

He was preparing to apologize when a final gift was placed on his lap, this one a small box. Tony looked back at her, opening his mouth to argue against it when she shushed him. 

 

“Hush love, just open it,” she said with a warm smile. Tony looked back at his lap before opening it, face forming into confusion when he found a key inside. When he looked back at her, she had the biggest grin on her face. “I saved the best for last, follow me,” she said before taking off down the hall, Tony a few steps behind. 

 

“Really, Aunt Peggy you’ve already done enough and I barely got you-”

 

“-I beg your pardon?” she interrupted him, turning around with her hands on her hips as Tony came to an abrupt halt. “You got me a beautiful pair of earrings that I love. And I’ve already told you  you don’t owe me anything for staying here,” she finished a little more gently. “My darling, it’s Christmas. You’re the child. You’re supposed to be spoiled with love and presents. Now open the door before I explode from excitement.” He couldn’t help chuckling at that, taking the hint and opening the locked door with the provided key. 

 

What he saw made him freeze in his tracks. 

 

“Do you like it?” his aunt asked nervously behind him. Tony was standing there in shock as he felt his eyes get misty. 

 

“Like it?” he choked out, turning to her incredulously. This woman, this badass, strong and loving woman he had always looked up to - had built him a lab. “Aunt Peggy, you…” he turned back around, stepping inside his new lab when he heard a familiar whirring noise. “Is that?” he asked quietly, before he shrieked in excitement when he saw him. 

 

DUM-E rolled over to him, claw waving in happiness. 

 

“DUM-E!” he said in equal excitement, running over to his bot with tears freely streaming down his face. “I thought he...it’s good to see you dum-dum.”

 

“I figured you’d like to update the room more to your liking, but I had a few things brought over from your father’s lab...including this charming little bot.” Tony whirled around and enveloped the woman in a tight hug, smiling when he heard her chuckle before she returned the embrace. “So I take it you like it then?”

 

He didn’t trust his voice, just nodded enthusiastically in her embrace. 

 

“Merry Christmas Tony.”

 

“Merry Christmas Aunt Peggy,” he said fiercely as he tightened his hold on her. 

 

“And to think,” she said quietly as she gently pulled back, “it’s only Christmas morning…” she finished a little ominously until Tony remembered they were spending the day with the Rogers’ and dinner with the Rhodes’. 

 

Alright...maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad.

 

 

* * *

 

They pulled up to the Rogers’ house a little after noon, Tony bringing the presents while Aunt Peggy grabbed the multiple containers of homemade Christmas cookies. Before he could even balance his arms to knock, the door swung open by his handsome boyfriend. 

 

“Merry Christmas!” Steve shouted, sporting an adorably awful Christmas sweater. 

 

“Merry Christmas Steve,” his godmother said behind him, ushering them all inside. 

 

“Merry Christmas Steve,” Tony said in a quieter voice, smiling at the blonde who grabbed the presents from him to place under the tree. Before he could follow his aunt into the living room, Tony grabbed the bottom of his ugly sweater and pulled the teen back to plant a quick kiss on his lips. 

 

When he pulled away, Steve had an adorable blush on his face that put a smile on Tony’s. 

 

“So, how is it having DUM-E back?” Steve asked, causing Tony to gape in shock back at him. 

 

“You knew?” Tony asked as he also swatted the teen’s shoulder, frowning when the bastard only laughed and walked into the living room. Tony begrudgingly followed him, frown disappearing at the sounds in front of him. 

 

There was a record player off to the side playing Christmas music while the adults chatted near the fireplace. Steve’s parents were also wearing ugly Christmas sweaters, which gave Tony the unfortunate realization that he’ll probably be getting one of those to wear later...

 

“Merry Christmas Tony!” Sarah said when she spotted him, arms opened wide as Tony easily walked into her embrace. 

 

“Merry Christmas Sarah,” he replied with a warm smile. He turned to Steve’s father and changed his expression to a stern one, even sticking his hand out for good measure. “Good afternoon Lieutenant General Rogers.” 

 

Said individual was glaring back at him while the room laughed. Mr. Rogers looked over at his wife before a smile broke across his face and he rolled his eyes fondly. 

 

“You can call me Joe...I suppose,” the man said with a groan before quickly yanking the teen into a hug. “Merry Christmas, Tony.” The genius was in shock for a moment before returning the hug, wrapping his arms around the tall man for a moment before he pulled back. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Joe,” Tony said with what he hoped was a normal voice; because the amount of love he was feeling was possibly killing him. And he still had to go to Rhodes’ later. 

 

“Where’s my grandbaby??” he heard a familiar voice call from the kitchen, putting an even bigger smile on his face as Steve’s grandmother came into view. Also wearing an ugly sweater…

 

“Hey grandma,” Tony said with a smile walking into her welcoming hug before turning to introduce her to his godmother. 

 

“This is my Aunt Peggy, Aunt Peggy, this is Steve’s amazing grandmother, Helen.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, dear,” Aunt Peggy said as she shook the woman’s hand. 

 

“You as well, though I thought we were meeting Tony’s parents? Why aren’t they with their child on Christmas?” grandma asked with a raised brow just as Tony felt his shoulders tense. But then he felt his godmother wrap an arm around him in reassurance. 

 

“He’s with his family on Christmas,” Aunt Peggy answered for him. Tony watched as Helen’s face changed from curious to angry, her gaze turning towards Steve who looked back at her sheepishly. 

 

“Steven?” Helen asked with ire, Tony noticing Joe crossing his arms over his chest as well. 

 

“What happened with your parents, Tony?” Joe asked the shorter teen, who felt a blush on his face.

 

“They hurt him,” Sarah answered for them. “Steve asked me not to tell you because he was afraid you two would act like this…”

 

“Act like what? I just want to know their current location. Maybe have a few words with his father,” Joe grumbled out with a shrug of his shoulder.

 

“Like  **we’re** the ones being inappropriate? Honestly, Sarah. Just give us a hint to where they are currently staying, I just have a few words to get off my chest…”

 

“Alright, enough you two. It’s Christmas,” Sarah shot at them with a leveled look. 

 

“Agreed, let’s celebrate the holiday. Although, for the record, Howard was in the hospital after he and I had a little, _ ‘chat’ _ ,” Aunt Peggy said with a smug smile as Helen and Joe looked back at her impressed. Tony couldn’t help feeling loved from these people. His family. 

 

Even if they gave him an ugly sweater he reluctantly wore. 

 

Oh, who was he kidding. With the added hugs and extra attention he got from his grandma and possibly future father-in-law, he’d wear all the ugly sweaters they gave him.

 

Cause they loved him...maybe as much as he loved them too.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Life happened, but I'll be writing more this weekend :)

CLINT

 

Okay. So he officially loved the Barnes’. 

 

Not only did they shower him with love and gifts on Christmas, but they genuinely seemed to like Clint and enjoy his company. It was still weird to get used to. 

 

Especially when they were cool with the teenagers going off to go do teenage things. 

 

Like Thor’s New Year’s Eve party. 

 

“This is our first party as like, a couple!” Clint said excitedly as they waited outside James’ house for Tony to come get them. James was standing next to him, rolling his eyes at him. 

 

“You’re just excited we can sneak off and fuck.”

 

“Look, I love your family. But we’ve been spending all of our time with them. And I’ve really missed your cock,” Clint said blatantly with a shoulder shrug. His boyfriend playfully shoved his shoulder as Stark pulled up in his mustang. The two teens slid in the backseat as Steve nodded to them from the passenger seat. 

 

“I see you two dressed up for the evening,” Tony snarked as he started driving. Clint leaned over to check out their outfits before scoffing at the bedazzled twins. 

 

“Not every party is an excuse to be a fashionista-diva. Some of us plan on having _fun_ ,” the shorter blonde said with a laugh, looking over at James for back up. His smile dropped when he saw him just staring out the window. 

 

Steve started arguing with Tony about ‘fashion-shaming’ as Clint wondered what was up with his boyfriend. He sat quietly in the back with him on the short drive to Thor’s place. 

 

There were a lot of cars already parked as the two couples got out. Clint watched Steve and Tony continue arguing as they walked, while the archer hung back and watched James. 

 

“Hey,” Clint said gently as he grabbed his boyfriend’s hand. “Everything okay?” James looked back at him with a forced smile as the brunette tried to lead the two inside. But Clint stayed put. “What’s wrong?” he asked in a more serious tone. 

 

“I’m sorry, it’s nothing,” James said quietly. 

 

“No, it’s obviously not noth-” Clint stopped abruptly when it clicked in his brain. “James?”

 

“Like I said...it’s nothing…”

 

“Right. Except...the last few parties we were at...I was with Brock…” Clint pointed out carefully, actually kind of hating that he was hitting the nail on the head from James’ flinch. “James you don’t have anything to worry about, it’s not like I’d ever-”

 

“-I know, it’s not that. I just. I don’t know I hate the idea of knowing he’s touched you…” the beautiful brunette trailed off sadly. Clint couldn’t help rolling his eyes at his possessive boyfriend, finding it both endearing and a little aggravating. 

 

“Babe, you really shouldn’t worry. Even with him, it was nothing compared to **_us_ ** . With Brock I felt...shame and guilt and usually spent my _short time_ with him wishing it was over. But with you?” he trailed off for a moment, blinking surprising tears back as the brunette smiling back at him. “It’s _perfect_. It’s...I don’t know it’s almost like I’m in love with you or something,” he finished, ducking his head from the confession. 

 

But then that wonderful man of his pulled him into a quick kiss, pulling back to say a quick but passionate “I love you too.” 

 

“Oh,” Clint said lamely, not planning on saying those words let alone his reaction. “Cool,” he added with a smile, feeling like he was high even though he hadn’t smoked in weeks. But then James was pulling him in to kiss again and Clint forgot what they were talking about. 

 

Until he pulled back and saw the trace of a frown still lingering on his boyfriend’s face. 

 

Luckily a light bulb went off in the blonde’s head. 

 

“Hey, I think I know something that’ll cheer you up,” Clint said as he grabbed a reluctant James and proceeded to walk the two inside. “Come on, hot stuff. It doesn’t even involve that lovely cock of yours,” he teased, letting out a yelp when the brunette smacked his ass. 

 

The music was loud and the place was crowded, but it didn’t deter Clint’s enthusiasm as he dragged the two to one of the living rooms.

 

He looked at the set up tables before turning back to James, glad to finally see a smile on his handsome face. 

 

“You wanna kick some ass at beer pong?” Clint asked with wiggly brows. James growled playfully before kissing the blonde on the cheek, dragging the two to the nearest table. 

 

Together, they were unstoppable. 

 

One by one they took down every team that tried to take them on. Carol and Rhodey, Sam and Ororo, Pepper and Happy...they completed dominated Tony and Steve, high fiving each other as the other teens made excuses and demanded rematches. 

 

At one point, strangely enough, Thor even managed to drag Bruce over as his partner to play them - but they ultimately murdered them too. Clint threw a wink at his genius friend, smiling at seeing the blush on his face. 

 

Clint couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Bruce interested in anything other than a science book...and now he was blushing around the Greek-God foreign exchange student?

 

He was proud of his friends. 

 

Even his best friend, who was already drunk and stating she could take them both on, challenging the two laughing teens just as they heard a commotion. Clint smile dropped from his face when he saw Brock and Ryan making their way to the beer pong table. 

 

“Want me to kick his ass for you?” Nat slurred as Clint put a reassuring hand on her arm. 

 

“As entertaining as that would be, I’m not sure that’s necessary. Rumlow here is too much of a chicken shit to start anything,” Clint said with confidence as his old flame shot daggers with his eyes. 

 

“Come on Rumlow, let’s go find Ashley and Staci,” Ryan said as Rumlow stood staring at Clint. 

 

“No, if the faggy wants his ass beat, who am I to deny him of that?” Rumlow slurred out as Clint felt James take a step closer to him. 

 

“You wanna put your money where your ugly ass mouth is?” James asked with a smirk, snaking his arm around the blonde’s waist. Clint watched as Rumlow eyed the two for a moment before he pulled his wallet out and put two twenties on the table, eyeing Hannah until he followed suit. Clint pulled out his own wallet and watched as he and James put the money on the table as well. 

 

A crowd had formed, the other tables pausing to watch the game. 

 

Which of course, Clint and James dominated. Each time Rumlow had to take a drink, Clint gave James a filthy kiss that only angered the already sloppy asshole, but got cheers from the crowd. He even covered his eyes while tossing the ball, letting out a ‘whoop’ at the familiar sound of splashing.

 

The game was over more quickly than it started, leaving Brock spewing in a drunken rage. 

 

“Rematch you fucking fairy!”

 

“Brock, enough man…”

 

“No, this faggot needs to learn his lesson!” As Clint was rolling his eyes, he missed his boyfriend moving around the table to tower over the drunk jerk. 

 

“Call my boyfriend one more name,” James growled out, clenched fists vibrating at his side.

 

“James, seriously I don’t have enough to bail you out of jail,” Clint said exasperatedly, grabbing his boyfriend’s shoulder and attempted to pull him back. 

 

“Is there a problem in here?” a booming voice asked, the crowd parting as Thor walked over to them, eyeing Brock and James for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest. “If you two wish to fight I suggest taking it outside and away from the house.” 

 

As Thor was talking, Clint noticed Bruce move to stand sheepishly behind the tall blonde. His brown hair was in disarray and his glasses askew...and were those...hickies on his neck?

 

“There’s not going to be a fight, cause we already kicked their ass at beer pong fair and square,” Clint explained to the god as he saw Rumlow lunge for him out of the corner of his eye. But before he - or James for that matter - could react Thor had a hold of Brock and brought him to the ground in one swift move. 

 

“Do I need to repeat myself? Because there will be no fighting at my house.”

 

“Get the fuck off me!” Brock yelled, squirming below the much larger teen that easily held him down. 

 

“I believe you have had too much to drink friend, shall I call you a cab?” Thor asked politely, not looking like he was trying very hard to keep Rumlow in place. 

 

“Get off me faggot,” Rumlow growled and wiggled some more. 

 

“See, now you’ve gone and insulted the host in his own home. I do not like that word, nor do I identify as that. I’m...what did you call it Bruce?” Thor asked as he turned back to the awkward little genius, fidgeting in place and obviously uncomfortable being in the spotlight. 

 

“Um...pan-pansexual…” Bruce said, blushing and avoiding eye contact with Clint - who was desperately trying to make eye contact with him so he could tease him. 

 

“Yes, thank you. For there are more than two genders in this world, so why limit yourself? As for you, Brock, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I do not allow bigotry in my own home,” Thor explained as he eventually released the fuming teen, standing back up as Rumlow scrambled to get to his feet. 

 

“You’re all a bunch of fucking fairies,” Brock spat out at them. Clint watched as Thor looked back at Bruce, as soft smile on his face as he turned back to Rumlow and shrugged at him.

 

“What’s life without a little magic?” Thor asked before pointing to the door, the crowd cheering as Rumlow finally stumbled out and away from them. After he left, Thor turned to Clint and James with a sad expression. “I’m sorry about that, friends, I hope he hasn’t ruined your fun.”

 

“Of course not,” Clint said with a bright smile, “we’re just getting started.” He couldn’t help laughing as James growled next to him, kept laughing when he saw Nat grab Bruce and drag him away - most likely for interrogation. He considered following her until he looked back at his boyfriend, who was frowning back at him. “What?” Clint asked innocently. 

 

A smile broke across James’ face before the brunette gave him the middle finger. Then, an idea came into the blonde's mind. Clint smiled, stood up a little straighter and signed as quickly as he could: ‘ _fuck me yourself, you coward.’_  

 

He stood smugly, watching James’ face scrunch up in confusion before he glared back at Clint and slowly brought his hand up to sign ‘ _fine.’_

 

Clint’s eyes bulged as James stalked over to him before throwing the unsuspecting blonde over his shoulder. He shrieked in laughter as the much stronger teen easily carried him off to oblige the blonde’s request. 

 

Best New Years, EVER.


	40. Chapter 40

STEVE

 

Tonight was the night, he could feel it. 

 

Tonight he would lose his virginity to Tony. 

 

He made sure not to drink too much, only accepting a few beers from the game to take the edge off. After getting their asses kicked in beer pong, he dragged a still shit-talking Tony off to one of the many spare rooms. 

 

“Babe! Our honor! We must defend it,” Tony said in confusion as Steve locked the door behind him. 

 

“I had a better idea…” Steve said quietly, watching as Tony’s expression changed, his brows shooting up his forehead. 

 

“Oh,” Tony said quietly with a smile on his face. “Steve?” 

 

“Tony,” the blonde said as he slowly approached his boyfriend. “You sure you wanna go back downstairs?” he asked as he backed Tony up and gently shoved him against the bed. 

 

“No...but is this going where I think it’s going? Cause I was thinking of renting a hotel, lighting some candles, sprinkle some rose petals...you know? Make this...special for you…” Tony trailed off when Steve bent down to start kissing his neck. 

 

“You’re all I need to make this special,” Steve said genuinely with a shy smile, loving this man more for wanting to make this sappy and cliche for his first time. 

 

“Well, yeah I was planning on being there but I meant-”

 

“-I know what you meant Tony, and I love you for it. But right now, we should get these clothes off,” Steve said in a deep and husky voice he almost didn’t recognize. The brunette below him shuddered before reaching for the blonde’s belt to start undoing it. 

 

“Okay, big guy, we can definitely do that,” Tony said with an excited smile, reaching up to yank his own shirt off. Steve followed suit, reaching down to finish undoing his pants until they were both naked. Steve leaned down to kiss him again, moving to his neck just as Tony started talking again.

 

“So, how do you want to do this? Hmm, sweetcheeks? Do you want to top? You can help me open myself up before I ride your thick cock till you scream. Or I can top and pound that pretty ass into the mattress? Or we can stick with oral and I can swallow you down till you’re cumming down my throat? Or-”

 

“-Jesus TONY, you’re mouth,” Steve interrupted him, hips involuntarily thrusting from his words. 

 

“Well?” Tony asked as he reached up Steve’s chest to pinch at his nipples. The blonde mewled and curled in on himself, not realizing that was such an erogenous zone for him. He forgot Tony even asked him a question, reaching down to grab the brunette’s erect dick to try and focus. 

 

“I…” Steve trailed off, considering his options. “I want…”  _ Why was this so hard to say? _ Before he could say anything else, Tony pushed him until he was back on top, looking down at the blonde with a warm smile. 

 

“Just say it Steve, whatever you want I will happily give,” Tony said sincerely, leaning down to kiss him slowly until Steve felt comfortable enough to answer. 

 

“I...I want you inside me,” the blonde finally confessed, smiling as he watched Tony’s face turn dark before a shiver ran through his lean body. 

 

“We can definitely do that,” Tony growled out before claiming his lips again. “Now,” he broke away after a moment to address the blonde more seriously. “If at any time you don’t like what I’m doing, promise you’ll say something, okay? Not every guy likes it, so it’s totally cool if you don’t. Also...um...I really wasn’t expecting this tonight and I have some leftover lube but I didn’t bring a condom…”

 

“Tony?” he interrupted his boyfriend’s train of thought, waiting until the teen looked back at him before continuing. “When’s the last time you were tested?” That apparently wasn’t the question Tony was expecting, as he gawked back at the blonde before stuttering his answer. 

 

“Um...right after...homecoming? I’m...um...clean…”

 

“Okay,” Steve said with a smile as he pulled his boyfriend down to peck his lips. “Then a condom isn’t necessary, right? You’re clean, I’m clean...neither of us can get pregnant…” he trailed off as Tony started shaking his head ‘yes’ vigorously. 

 

“Yeah? Yeah. Yeah. Okay,” Tony said as he started kissing Steve’s neck and made his way down the taller teen’s body. “I’m going to make this so good for you, I promise.”

 

“I know Tony,” Steve said quietly with a small chuckle, hands running through the brunette’s locks as the genius started putting his mouth around the blonde’s dick. Steve hummed appreciatively, trying to keep his nerves at bay - even if he was the one that suggested this. 

 

While he also dreamed of being inside Tony, there was a small thrill to giving Tony this first. It also helped that Steve’s curiosity was propelling his confidence. Well, somewhat confidence. 

 

He felt his breath hitching when one of the genius’ fingers trailed down past his balls to his hole. Tony was still licking his dick, but seemed to sense Steve’s apprehension as the brunette pulled back to address him. 

 

“Hey, you doing okay?” Tony asked as Steve nodded in response. “Good, good. Did um...did you by any chance shower before the party? You know, clean up down there?” Steve felt his face turn pink before he nodded again, not exactly sure where the brunette was going with this. Then Tony’s eyes lit up and he felt even more confused. 

 

He watched as his boyfriend’s smile turned mischievous, the shorter teen then moved Steve’s legs to spread more out on display. 

 

“You trust me baby?” Tony asked in a husky voice, licking his lips as Steve felt his dick twitch from the sight. 

 

“Yes?” Steve asked apprehensively.  _ Serious what was Tony hinting at here, _ he thought to himself as Tony scooted down even further...almost as if he was going to… “Holy fuck!” Steve gasped out as Tony’s tongue swirled around his hole. His hips jerked while his hands slammed on the bed and clenched the sheets in his fist, head thrown back in ecstasy. _ That’s what he meant!? _ he thought wildly as his body involuntarily wiggled.

 

Tony’s hands grabbed his hips to keep him in place, his tongue gently poking before slipping inside. 

 

Which was a different sensation entirely. 

 

Steve's body shivered as he moved a hand to cover his mouth, his moans quickly getting louder and louder as Tony’s sinful tongue continued to work him open. 

 

“Oh my god, Tony,” Steve whined out when the brunette managed to slip a finger inside along with his tongue. He could feel his body relaxing from the intrusion, but threw his head from side to side at the sheer intensity of pleasure. In fact, if he kept that up… “Tony, Tony stop I’m close,” he warned as his boyfriend thankfully pulled back.

 

But then Steve looked down and saw how wet Tony’s lips and chin were and he almost came on the spot. He watched as Tony wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before patting Steve’s side.

 

“Turn over for me,” Tony rasped out, eyes blown as Steve quickly complied. It was as if all hesitation flew out the window as he got up on all fours and arched his back without being asked. Tony groaned behind him, putting a smile on Steve’s face as the blonde spread his legs a little wider. 

 

Then Tony leaned down and bit one of his cheeks, causing the blonde to let out a very unmanly yelp as he turned to throw a glare at the smug looking guy. Tony just shrugged his shoulder before he leaned down to lick his hole again. 

 

“Fuck,” Steve gasped out as he felt not one but two fingers slide inside. Then he heard the sound of a cap opening, turning around to watch as Tony squeezed some lube out onto him. 

 

“We’re getting to that big guy. You have no idea how fucking hot this is,” Tony growled out as three fingers easily slipped inside and twisted around until suddenly - Steve felt like he was electrified. 

 

“Holy fuck,” he whispered out as his hips pushed back to have Tony find that spot again. He heard Tony chuckle behind him but didn’t care, only wanting to find that electricity again. 

 

“Yeah you like that? Took me a second to find your prostate,” Tony said as Steve felt his orgasm starting up again. He wanted Tony to take him, right now.

 

“Ready. Want...want you inside me, Tony,” Steve whimpered out as Tony pulled back, leaving the blonde feeling empty. But then he felt something bigger than his fingers pressing against him and slowly push it’s way inside. 

 

“It’s okay...try and push me out sweetheart,” Tony rasped out just as Steve was starting to feeling too much. He followed Tony’s lead, pushing out and then gasping at feeling Tony push in farther until he bottomed out, pelvis resting against Steve’s ass. “You doing okay?” 

 

Steve didn’t trust his voice, overwhelmed with emotions as he only nodded in response. 

 

“Verbal confirmation, honeypie,” Tony groaned out behind him, but Steve could hear the slight fear in his voice. 

 

“So good, Tony. Please don’t stop,” Steve slurred out, even though he was sober from the beers. Tony slowly pumped in and out, shooting more pleasure up Steve’s spine.

 

“Good, you feel so good, Steve. So incredibly tight, fuck. Let me know when you’re close, baby. Wanna see your face when I cum inside you.”

 

“I’m...I’m already close Tony, shit,” Steve gasped out as he felt Tony pull out and immediately whined at the loss. But then he was flipped back over on his back, a wild eyed brunette looking down at him, smiling brightly before leaning down to kiss him. 

 

Steve brought his hands up to comb the brunette’s locks, kissing back fiercely. Tony’s hand were somewhere behind him before he pulled away with a pillow in his hand. 

 

“Lift your hips for me, love,” Tony whispered as Steve complied, realizing the pillow would help angle his hips better as he dreamily watched Tony line himself up again. 

 

“Love you Tony, love you so much,” Steve said as he felt that glorious full feeling once more. Tony leaned down to kiss him to the point that Steve felt lightheaded. 

 

“Love you too Steve, so fucking much,” Tony growled out as he started picking the pace up, leaving Steve a squirming mess below him. He was already so close, but then he felt engineering hands wrap around his erection that quickly brought him over the edge. 

 

“ _ Tony _ ,” he cried out as he felt himself shoot onto his chest in the most mind shattering orgasm he’d ever had. Stars crossed his vision as his whole body convulsed, tightening around Tony who quickly came after him, moaning Steve’s name before biting down on his shoulder.

 

Which had Steve twitching a little below him, not aware he liked biting that much. 

 

Or maybe it was just Tony. 

 

Either way it brought Steve to grab Tony’s face to bring him in for a sloppy kiss. 

 

“Holy fuck Steve,” Tony giggled out after he pulled back, handsome face covered in sweat as he looked at Steve with adoration. 

 

“Yeah...that was...wow,” Steve said with a dopey grin, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. 

 

“So your...your first time...it was good?” Tony panted out in question after he fully collapsed on top of him. 

 

And because he could pass on the opportunity…

 

“It’ll do,” Steve said with his shit-eating grin, immediately laughing when Tony lifted his head up to gasp at him. 

 

“You fucker,” Tony growled, swirling his hips so Steve couldn’t help groaning again.

 

“Okay! Okay it was perfect,” Steve giggled as he pulled Tony down to kiss him again. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, baby.” Steve kept kissing him as Tony slowly pulled out, the blonde involuntarily whining at the loss. “I know I know, that part always sucks.”

 

“Hm. Well, next time you’ll be the cannoli,” Steve teased, wiggling his brows for good measure.

 

“Jesus Christ you’re ridiculous,” Tony huffed out a laugh, snuggling closer into Steve’s embrace.

 

“Happy New Year’s, my little cannoli.”

 

“Happy New Year’s you big sap.”


	41. Chapter 41

BUCKY

 

He felt like jello, arms and limbs both strained and loose from holding Clint up in the closet and fucking him senseless. 

 

It definitely helped his mood, especially seeing Rumlow get thrown out of the party like that. Still didn’t help the protectiveness he felt inside though. Clint deserved all the happiness in the world, and he wouldn’t put it past that asshole to be jealous enough to try and stop that.

 

But Buck would never let that happen.

 

He really loved Clint. 

 

And he’d be damned if anyone, especially Fuckface Asshole, was going to take that away from him. 

 

He watched his boyfriend take another shot Tasha handed him, smile on his handsome face as he giggled at something she had said to him. Buck took another drink of whatever punch Thor concocted, already feeling the effects as his mind joined his body in feeling like jello. 

 

An arm was thrown around his shoulder as he turned to look at a loopy Sam, grinning and wiggly his eyebrows at him. 

 

“Why so grumpy?”

 

“I’m not grumpy,” Bucky said with a frown, not really helping his case. 

 

“You’re the worst liar. Here, take another shot. Turn that frown upside down,” Sam slurred as he handed Bucky a shot of clear liquid out of nowhere. The older teen took it and downed it, considering his words about his mood. Sam had a point, though Buck would never admit that out loud. 

 

So he rolled his eyes at his friend and turned his attention back to his boyfriend, the image putting a genuine smile on his face. 

 

Clint had his head thrown back in laughter, face scrunched up and looking so damn happy - it was honestly infectious. Any traces of anger dissolved as the beautiful blonde looked over and threw a wink at him, making Bucky’s chest fill with warmth. 

 

Glancing at the clock, an idea came to his head. He finished the drink in his hand before walking over to Clint and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

 

“Wanna join me on the roof?” he whispered in the blonde’s ear, smiling when the shorter teen froze for a moment before grabbing his hand and yanking him in the direction of the roof. He even chuckled as he was dragged through a dance party in the hall, the blonde leading the two outside to the secret staircase Thor had told them about. 

 

He watched Clint’s ass the whole time, being careful with the staircase considering how loopy he was feeling.  _ Yup, definitely drunk _ , he thought to himself as he smiled and watched the way Clint’s ass hugged those jeans he was wearing. 

 

Must’ve done that on purpose, the handsome devil.

 

Not able to help himself, he reached out to smack the shorter teen’s butt. When his boyfriend yelped, he couldn’t help giggling back at him. 

 

“We’re almost there! Try and contain yourself,” Clint said, rolling his eyes fondly. 

 

“You wore those jeans on purpose!” Buck yelled in his defense, laughing again when the blonde turned to shush him. He noticed he didn’t deny it though, only laughing as he grabbed Bucky’s hand and led them through the door. 

 

“Oh wow,” Clint said quietly, looking in amazement at their view. It was dark, but they would also had the best view for the fireworks once they started. 

 

“See? Sometimes I know what I’m talkin’ about,” Bucky slurred out as he stood behind Clint and wrapped his arms around him. He’d never thought he could be this happy, like everything was better with Clint. 

 

“Yeah, it’s so rare we should celebrate,” Clint sassed, making Bucky take back his previous statement. And also give the blonde a quick slap on his ass, chuckling when the blonde yelped but stayed in the taller teen’s embrace. 

 

“I love you, Clint,” the taller teen murmured as he tightened his hold on his boyfriend. Clint was quiet for a moment before he shuffled around in Buck’s hold to face him and kiss him. 

 

“Love you too, James.” They kissed some more before Bucky pulled back to smile down at the love of his life. He felt so giddy and happy, he almost couldn’t resist what he decided to do next. He broke away from Clint and spun in circles a few times with his hands in the air. 

 

“Um...James?”

 

♫“ _ Oh Clint you’re so fine, you’re so fine you blow my mind, hey Clint! _ ”♫ Buck sang out at the top of his lungs, clapping and ignoring the laugh from the blonde. 

 

“What are you doing you weirdo?!” Clint laughed out as he grabbed the brunette’s wrist to stop him from spinning anymore. Which was good, cause he was starting to feel dizzy.

 

“What does it look like? I’m singing your name from the top of this roof!” James said with a dopey grin, hands raised high in excitement. Until he saw the frown on Clint’s face. “Hey, what’s wrong? Give me a few minutes and I’ll think of a better song…”

 

“It’s not that, James. I promise. I...I’m just really happy to have you,” the blonde said with watery eyes, causing Bucky to immediately wrap him in a hug. 

 

“I’m happy to have you too, doll. I never thought…” James trailed off just as the first firework was set off, causing the two to turn their attention. He turned back to his boyfriend, glad to see a sincere smile on his handsome face. “Happy New Year’s, Clint.” He pulled the blonde in for a quick kiss before maneuvering the two to sit down - with Clint in his lap - to watch the show. 

 

“Happy New Year’s, James,” Clint said quietly, leaning back and snuggling into Bucky’s embrace. 

 

Buck wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend, incredibly thankful for his life. 

 

And actually looking forward to the new year.


	42. Chapter 42

TONY

 

His life had turned around so much in the few weeks they had for winter break, he kept expecting something bad to happen. 

 

But nothing did.

 

Aunt Peggy took him to a broadway show on the last day of break and he woke up the first day back to see she had left him breakfast and a wrapped sandwich to take to lunch.

 

The little brown bag almost made him tear up. 

 

Had his mother ever,  _ ever  _ packed his lunch? No, Jarvis used to do it until his father apparently fired him. After that, he was told to use his allowance to pay for his meals. 

 

He was also scared his Aunt would wise up and kick him out, since he was messy and sometimes snapped when he was too tired. But she just gave him gentle reminders to clean and let him get his frustrations out before giving him time to cool down and talking to him later about it. 

 

The first time he snapped at her was the morning of New Years when he was sporting a major hangover, grumpy when thinking back to him and Steve joining their friends and drinking more after they made love for the first time. 

 

He recoiled back in fear after snapping, expecting her to yell or reprimand him, but she just gave him some aspirin and a glass of water. 

 

Told him there were some greasy leftovers in the fridge. 

 

And later, when Tony sheepishly found her and apologized, she said she understood. 

 

That was it.

 

It was kind of freaking Tony out. 

 

But he took the packed lunch gratefully, trying to focus on counting his blessings rather than focus on his shortcomings. 

 

That’s what Jarvis had always said to him. He thinks back on their phone call the day after Christmas, how his chest always fills with warmth when speaking to that man. While he hoped Charlotte was doing better, he was also looking forward to him visiting the states for a few weeks in the summer.

 

His mind comes back to the present as he pulls into park, smiling at seeing his boyfriend standing there waiting for him. The blonde was wearing his letterman jacket, leaning against another car with a smile on his perfect lips.

 

“Well hello, gorgeous,” Tony purred out as he got out of his car, shivering a little from the chilly air. He was wearing a light sweater, cause the coat he had didn’t go with his outfit. Steve frowned instantly before removing his jacket, causing the brunette to roll his eyes fondly. “Seriously Steve?” he asked as Steve squinted at him while wrapping the jacket around the smaller teen’s shoulders. 

 

“Why aren’t you wearing a coat?” the blonde chastised. 

 

“It doesn’t go with this,” Tony explained as he gestured to his ensemble, though he wasn’t necessarily removing the letterman jacket that didn’t match either. 

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Steve said, trying and failing to hide a smile. 

 

“You insult me! You should kiss and make it better,” Tony teased before puckering his lips out, giggling when the blonde only offered a quick peck. 

 

“And you’re proving my point,” Steve said with a smile, grabbing the brunette’s hand as he led the two towards the school. “So my Pop dropped me off at school cause my truck’s in the shop. Wanna give me a ride home?” 

 

Tony halted their walking and looked at the blonde with a mischievous grin. 

 

“Right now?” he asked with his brows raised, thoroughly enjoying the blush on the blonde’s handsome face. He couldn’t help but snicker when his boyfriend snatched his hand away from their hold. 

 

“No, you troublemaker. Not right now,” Steve growled and squinted his eyes at him, interrupted from anymore chastising as the first bell rang. “Come on, don’t wanna be late for first period.” Tony followed him inside, warm feelings (plus his boyfriend’s jacket) spreading throughout this chest.

 

There was something about wearing the jacket that literally had ‘Rogers’ stitched on the back that gave him such smug satisfaction. He was aware of the looks he got in the hallway. Some were angry, some were dismissive, most were envious. 

 

Could you blame them?

 

His mood didn’t even sour when he got shoved against a locker. He just snuggled more into the jacket and pitied the neanderthals that were jealous. Or just plain ignorant. 

 

Either way, he was having a great day.

 

Until after school, when he walked to his car and didn’t find Steve waiting for him. He pulled his phone out to double check, sighing when he didn’t see any messages from Steve. 

 

_ Weird _ , Tony thought to himself as he remembered the two of them flirting in English. He sent him a quick text, doing his best not to let his anxiety get to him as he stood there fiddling with Steve’s jacket. Tony got in his car after another moment, favoring the heater over the chilly breeze.

 

_ He’s probably talking to a teacher...maybe saving a cat stuck in a tree _ , Tony tried to rationalize, even as various worst-case scenarios began to plague his mind. The possibility of Steve getting detention was out of the question, though that did bring a little smile to his face. He turned the radio on and listened to three songs before shutting it off again.

 

_ Fuck it, I’m calling him. _

 

The phone rings several times before it eventually goes to voicemail. 

 

Well...that did nothing for his anxiety. 

 

_ You’re overthinking it. _

 

_ Just take a few deep breaths. _

 

_ There’s a million reasons he could be late. _

 

_ That doesn’t necessarily mean it’s for an awful reason… _

 

_ Right? _

 

Suddenly his phone vibrates, the panic settling in his stomach when he sees his boyfriend’s name on the screen. Heaving a heavy sigh, he quickly answers.

 

“Hey you, I was starting to get worried…”

 

_ “Tony...I’m at the hospital…” _


	43. Chapter 43

CLINT

 

His trip with his brother was great, but man was he glad to be back. He was even looking forward to starting school...which may have been a first for him. Ever.

 

Except of course life is bullshit and liked to fuck him over for no reason whatsoever. 

 

The morning school started again, he had a fucking panic attack. He considered calling in, but had enough absences and didn’t want to find out if Hill’s threat to ‘come to his home and drag his ass to school’ was any credible.

 

So he trudged his way to school, going through the movements of the day like a zombie, mentally exhausted.

 

After lunch he was standing at his locker staring inside, zoning out when a familiar hand snaked around his waist.

 

“Hey there gorgeous,” James purred into his ear, putting a small smile on the blonde’s face.

 

“Hey yourself.”

 

“So...I have some news…” Clint whipped around at that, gut wrenching anxiety sitting in his stomach as he awaited whatever bad news his boyfriend would say to him. “Remember how I quit football?”

 

“Yeah?” Clint asked apprehensively.  _ So he’s not dumping me... _ Which always seemed to be his first horrific thought. 

 

“Well I talked to Coach Coulson...and since I quit football I have to sign up for another sport. So...how do you feel about coming to my baseball games?” Clint’s entire being changed from nervous to absolutely delighted. 

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I still have to try out...haven’t played since little league. But I was a pretty good catcher.” Clint couldn’t resist wiggling his brows.

 

“Something I have still yet to witness,” he said with a small smile, giggling a little when his boyfriend poked his stomach. “No, this is great! I get to sit behind home plate and stare at your ass every game! You’ve just made my day infinitely better.” Clint had a smile on his face as he closed his locker, but it dropped from the scowl on the brunette’s.

 

“Does...whoever made your day bad have a name so I can beat his ass?” James asked in a quiet growl. Clint felt anger suddenly surge up his spine. While he appreciated his boyfriend’s protectiveness...this wasn’t the time for it. In fact it was kind of feeling like James saw him as the damsel in this relationship. 

 

“Yeah, Clint Barton,” he sneered out with his arms crossed over his chest. James stared at him for a moment, anger quickly dissipating to confusion. “Still plan on beating my ass?” James’ expression changed again to a mischievous smile.

 

“Only if you asked me nicely,” that ridiculous man of his teased as Clint felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. “Hey,” James whispered to get his attention again. “If you need to talk…”

 

Clint looked at him for a long moment before he smiled and leaned over to give the brunette a quick kiss on his lips. 

 

“Thanks,” he said with a blush, saved by the bell from having to actually talk to him about it.

 

“Hey, wanna come over after school? Tryouts aren’t until next week...” James asked as Clint felt the anxiety flutter in his stomach again. He didn’t want to subject James to his episode he was desperately trying to hold off until school was over for the day.

 

“Oh, sorry I can't. I picked up a shift for some extra cash,” he lied easily, since he had something else in mind to do after school. James looked at him for a moment, like sensing he might be lying but not wanting to push him about it, before smiling and kissing the blonde’s cheek.

 

“Alright, well text me later, okay?” Clint only nodded, turning away and walking to his next class of the day - feeling guilty. 

 

But...if he was being honest...the reason he had a panic attack this morning was because of the nightmare he had the previous night…

 

...and with his relationship with the universe, his chances of having another nightmare tonight were...high.

 

Which meant only one thing...getting high.

 

He poked Bruce sitting next to him in Home Ec, continuing to poke the genius until he eventually looked up from his physics book to glare at him. 

 

“What?” Bruce asked in annoyance. Clint only smiled back at him, long since over poor Bruce’s angry look. After you’ve gotten in about ten thousand times, it stops fazing you. 

 

“Let me buy some green from you after school?” he asked the brunette, who rolled his eyes before looking around to see if anyone was listening. 

 

“I don’t have any on me and I have plans after school,” the genius said as he turned back to his book. 

 

“Oh come on, you can ditch one student council meeting for your favorite blonde,” Clint whined, adding a pouty lip that he knew Bruce could see out of the corner of his eye. 

 

“Those are on Tuesday. I told you I have plans,” Bruce answered...pointedly avoiding eye contact with Clint. The blonde glared at him for a few seconds...cause if he had plans after school...

 

“Bruce...am I no longer your favorite blonde?” Clint asked in fake offense as Bruce’s cheeks turned pink, which made the archer gasp for dramatic effect. It made the genius turn to him in shock and glare angrily at him. 

 

They were interrupted as Mrs. Woods walked by their table, the brunette sending him death glares as Clint bit his lip to keep a giggle from escaping. 

 

“I’m so proud of you,” Clint whispered, laughing when the brunette kicked him in his shins.

 

“Look, I have a brownie in my locker. Keep your big mouth shut, and I’ll let you have it.”

 

“Thanks Brucie, you’re a lifesaver.”

 

“That’ll also be twenty bucks,” Bruce smirked, one hand out waiting as Clint begrudgingly pulled his wallet out and handed him the cash.

 

“What happened to your friend’s discount?” Clint asked with a pout as Bruce rolled his eyes fondly back at him.

 

“It’s a good batch, it’ll be worth it I promise. Plus I don’t actually trust you to keep your big mouth shut,” Bruce teased. Clint laid a hand over his chest. 

 

“You wound me, sir. I promise not to even mention the norse god's name," Clint said in fake offense, cut off from teasing him anymore when Mrs. Woods shushed him. “ _ I’ll meet you at your locker _ ,” Clint whispered. He spent the rest of class thinking of what greasy food he’d pig out on...doing his best to avoid the memories trying to crawl their way to the forefront of his brain. 

 

He switched to doodling in his textbook until the bell rang, ever the king of avoidance. 

 

He had to avoid seeing Bucky, not wanting his boyfriend to know he was ditching him to get high. They had talked about it once, when Clint had offered a joint to him at a party. He knew James didn’t approve of drugs.

 

And really, deep down he knew it was because he didn’t want James to see him like this. Or have James know why he didn’t want to see him like this.

 

So, like the sneaky snake he was, he got the brownie, stopped at a convenience store to grab some junk food, and make his way to his apartment in record time.

 

There, he was able to break down. All the nervous twitches, tapping feet and shaky breaths he’d been holding in all day came out in an avalanche of emotions.

 

As the memories flooded back into his mind, the ones he spent so long burying down deep, he quickly ate the brownie before plopping himself down on the couch to wait.

 

And let himself break down until the brownie kicked in. When it did, he put on some cartoons and let his mind wander to a happier place.

 

A place without darkness, pain, or the feeling of unwanted hands on his body. 

 

A place where he could numb his brain and laugh at how silly Spongebob and Patrick were. 

 

A place that kept the bad things at bay. 

 

He was so blissful he didn’t notice his phone fall on the ground. Nor did he notice his boyfriend had texted him. 

 

But in this place, none of that mattered. 

 

Because in this place, he could finally - blissfully - sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

STEVE

 

He was sitting in his last class of the day, doodling on his page instead of listening to Mr. Simpson drabble on about WWII, when he got called to the front office. Not thinking anything of it, he grabbed his stuff and made his way there.

 

He froze when he opened the door and saw his Pop standing there. His heart sank to his feet when he saw how red-rimmed his father’s green eyes were. Steve only frowned when the older man turned to him and put a fake smile on his face, motioning the two to leave and get away from the others in the office that had hushed when he entered. 

 

“Pop?” Steve asked quietly, feeling his hands begin to shake as the two walked to his dad’s car.

 

“Your Mama...she was in an accident…” the man explained slowly, the two getting into his car before the man started driving a little faster than usual. “They don’t know if she’ll make it…”

 

Those were the last words that Steve coherently heard. His mind zoned out as a ringing began in his ear, the air rushing out of his lungs. There was a soft rumbling in the background, Steve barely realizing his father was still talking. But those words were just on repeat in his head. 

 

...don’t know if she’ll make it…

 

...don’t know if she’ll make it…

 

...don’t know if she’ll make it…

 

A hand suddenly squeezed his knee, snapping him back to the present. He looked around and realized they were sitting in a parking garage, which means they were at the hospital. 

 

“Stevie?” he heard his Pop ask gently, causing the teen to finally look up at him. “Would...would you rather wait at home?” Steve immediately shook his head no, appreciating the kindness while also nauseous at the idea. “Okay, come on. Grandma’s meeting us inside.”

 

Steve remained quiet, nodding his head and wordlessly following his father out of the garage and into the hospital. His hands still shook and his legs were a little wobbly, but he managed to walk what felt like miles to a secluded waiting room. 

 

His grandma got up when she saw them, pulling him into a hug that he barely returned. 

 

“Where is she?” he asked quietly, not making eye contact when his grandma pulled back.

 

“She’s in surgery, love. Do you want to say a prayer with me?” she asked kindly as Steve shook his head no. “Okay, do you wanna have a seat?” He didn’t answer her but did join her when she grabbed his arm and led them to sit down. 

 

Steve rubbed his eyes with his hands, resting his elbows on his knees.

 

“You have to have faith, baby. Your Mama is a strong woman and she’s got the best doctors back there. She’ll get through this.”

 

“What if she doesn’t?” he whimpered out, hating that his mind slipped to that possibility. 

 

“She will, Steve. Your Mama is the strongest woman I know,” his Pop said, sitting on his other side and rubbing a gentle hand on his back. He noticed his grandma excuse herself to go to the bathroom as the man continued. “You should also probably let your boyfriend know what happened. Wouldn’t hurt having more people here for you.”

 

Crap. Tony.

 

He’d be waiting for him to give him a ride. Steve pulled his phone out and immediately sighed in disappointment. 

 

Sure enough, he had a text and missed call from him. He quickly hit the call back button and held a shaky phone to his ear. 

 

_ “Hey you, I was starting to get worried.” _

 

“Tony...I’m at the hospital…”

 

_ “What?? Baby, what happened??” _

 

“My Mama…” he trailed off, choking on his tears as he felt his dad gently take the phone from him while he erupted into full sobs.  

 

“Hey Tony, Sarah got into a car accident, she’s in surgery right now. We’re at Sacred Hart. No, not that one. Yes. Okay, we’ll see you soon. Wait! Young man if you get a speeding ticket I will tan your hide, do you understand? Good. Be safe and take your time getting here. Okay, see you soon,” his Pop said before hanging up the phone. 

 

He didn’t try to hand it back to him, just pulling the teen into a hug as the blonde cried into his father’s shoulder. 

 

He wasn’t ready to lose her. He couldn’t lose her. 

 

Why did this happen to her?

 

His mother was a damn saint. 

 

She volunteered at a nursing home. Spent her spare time between helping her mother in law with things around her house and tutoring ‘troubled’ kids at their church.

 

She was kind, and compassionate, and always helped others at every turn. 

 

There wasn’t a single person he’d come across who had anything even remotely bad to say about her.

 

So why the fuck was  **she** currently fighting for her life?

 

His angry thoughts helped slow down the tears as he stayed in his father’s embrace. The man had shifted the two into a more comfortable position, treating Steve like he had when he was little. One hand on the back of his head while the other rubbed circles in the teen’s back. 

 

They stayed that way for a few more minutes until they heard feet pounding towards them. He stayed in his father’s hug for another second as he heard his father welcome their guest. 

 

“Young man how fast were you driving?”

 

“Hey now, I didn’t get a ticket Joe!” Tony argued, getting a chuckle out of Steve as he pulled out of his father’s hug to smile at his boyfriend. Tony’s hair was wild and he was clearly panting and out of breath from running. 

 

Steve loved this guy so freaking much. 

 

Those doe eyes settled on his, face softening as the shorter teen quickly walked over before kneeling in front of the blonde. 

 

“Hey sweetheart,” Tony said quietly as he rested his hands on the blonde’s knees. 

 

“Hey,” Steve rasped out, throat rough from crying so much. His grandma made her way back into his peripheral, motioning for his father to join her as the two talked silently. 

 

“What can I do for you, Steve? What would help you right now?” Tony asked, getting Steve’s attention once more as he looked down at his boyfriend. 

 

“Nothing. Just...stay,” he said quietly, eyes going back to his father who was approaching the two. 

 

“Grandma’s going to go get us some food. Anything in particular you boys want?” As he asked, Tony shifted to sit on the chair next to him. 

 

“Maybe some burgers and fries?” Tony answered for him, squeezing the blonde’s hand as his father looked back and forth between the two. It was Steve's favorite comfort food.

 

“Any dessert?” Grandma asked with a smile. “Although it already looks like you got something sweet there, Stevie.” He blushed and looked back at his boyfriend, who was sporting some adorable pink cheeks on his olive skin. 

 

“I do,” Steve said with a shy smile, before turning back to his grandma. “But I wouldn’t say no to some cheesecake.” He smiled as the three laughed. 

 

Even if he still felt hollow inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woof. Sorry to do y'all dirty like that. I wrote a lot this weekend and didn't want to leave y'all completely hanging, so here's the other two I wrote. 
> 
> Poor Clint. And poor Steve!


	45. Chapter 45

BUCKY

 

Tony was the one to tell him about Sarah. He offered to visit and be there for Steve, but Tony assured him Steve felt supported and would reach out if he needed to. Bucky still visited the hospital and brought flowers as well as a casserole Cheryl had made for the Rogers’ boys.

 

So while his attention probably should’ve been on his best friend...he found himself worrying about his boyfriend.

 

Something was off with Clint. He couldn’t put his finger on it...but it was like the blonde was distancing himself from Buck. 

 

Which was weird, since they had nothing but fun over the break. 

 

Did Buck do something wrong?

 

Did Clint regret saying the ‘L’ word cause he didn’t truly feel that way? Bucky definitely felt it. Or, at least he thinks he does. He’d never been in love before. But whatever he felt for Clint certainly felt like what all the movies described it as.

 

He had said the trip to see Barney had been great...maybe he was leaving certain details out?

 

Or maybe Bucky was reading too much into it? 

 

He never pushed Clint to talk about anything...but maybe he should start? He physically shakes his head ‘no’ at that, reminding himself that a) he’s not a mental health professional and b) the one time when he did try to push Clint to talk early on in their relationship - it resulted in him storming out and not talking to him for two days. 

 

It’s obvious there’s a lot of scars - both physical and mental - that the blonde had on him. After their first time, when they were laying in bed together and panting to catch their breath, was when the brunette really started to notice them. 

 

Some seemed like self-harm, small scars from times in the blonde’s life he felt compelled to hurt himself to help focus the pain on one spot. A few cuts along his wrist and the inside of his thighs.

 

Others he could tell were pain inflicted from awful people not worthy of even knowing the incredible archer.

 

Circular burns from someone putting cigarettes out on him. 

 

Surgery scars from god-only-knows-what. 

 

A goddamn bullet wound.

 

A few dots in the crook of his elbow...which Bucky learned from his boyfriend’s best friend came from a past of shooting up heroine. She didn’t give all the details, just enough to know the little blonde child did not voluntarily begin that addiction. Clint had stopped when he met Natasha in sixth grade, the redhead forcing him to go to rehab to help him quit and get clean. According to Romanoff, he hadn’t done more than drink or smoke pot in over six years. 

 

Part of Bucky wanted him to open up and tell him everything. Describe in detail the horrors he faced, as if the brunette knew how to fix those scars. But the other part of him was cowardly and didn’t want to know. Pretend all the bad guys were either dead or in jail. That Clint was fine, over his past. 

 

But he wasn’t an idiot. He knew that’s not how it worked. 

 

The big issue Bucky comes across, however, was that he in no way could relate to his experience. 

 

Sure, he lost his mom at a young age, but he had a great dad and an actually amazing step-mom. He didn’t grow up in foster care. Always had a roof over his head. And besides the fear as a kid from his dad drinking, he never truly felt unsafe in his own home. 

 

So what could he say to someone so hurt when he had been so privileged? 

 

'I understand?'

 

No, that was a load of crap.

 

If he didn’t want to talk about it, Bucky wouldn’t make him. If Clint needed space, Bucky would (reluctantly) give it to him.

 

He just...wished he knew how to help. 

 

An opportunity presented itself, in a way, when Cheryl asked if the two would be interested in babysitting together Friday night. It would at least provide a distraction and remind Clint how open and welcome his family was to him. 

 

Who knows? Maybe one day they’d be his family too. 

 

Show Clint what real family love looks like. 

 

In the meantime, he’d settle for wrangling his little siblings. Bucky couldn’t help smiling to himself when he got the text from Clint saying he’d be there, a little of the fear from him distancing himself slightly dissipating. 

 

He waited for Clint after school on Friday, smiling at seeing a grin on his face as the blonde approached him. 

 

“You got the mace and bear traps? Or do we need to stop at a store on the way home?” Clint teased as Bucky rolled his eyes fondly, heart filled with warmth at the blonde using the word ‘home.’

 

“We have everything we need at the house. Come on Mary Poppins,” Buck chuckled as he extended a hand towards the blonde. Clint took his hand and squeezed it, the two walking as the blonde went off about a debate he had with one of his teachers today. 

 

They were climbing the steps to his house when they heard familiar screams from his younger siblings, causing Buck to look over at his boyfriend.

 

“Last chance to back out,” he said with a smile, enjoying the challenge in the blonde’s gorgeous blue eyes. 

 

“No way. Cheryl promised me cash AND chocolate chip cookies.” 

 

“Wait...Cheryl’s paying you?” he asked in offense as he followed the blonde inside. 

 

“Yes and Clint sweetie the timer on the oven will go off when the cookies are done, okay?” Cheryl said as she walked by the two, Jackson on her hip. Who squeaked in excitement at seeing the other blonde, reaching his tiny arms out as Clint took him from Cheryl. 

 

“So Clint gets paid, do I at least get any cookies?”

 

“Ookies!” Jackie shouted in excitement. 

 

“They’re Clint’s...so you’ll have to ask him,” Cheryl smirked at the brunette who in turn looked at his boyfriend. 

 

“I’ll consider it. IF you’re good,” Clint teased before Bucky reached over and pinched the teen’s ass. “Ow! Hey, what did I just say? No cookies for you!”

 

“Oooooh,” Jackie gasped, causing Bucky to pinch his sides to get the toddler to start laughing. It was then they heard the front door opening again, followed by the sounds of Suzie and Andy barreling inside followed by their tired father. 

 

“Boys thanks again for agreeing to watch the terrorists for us,” his father said with a smile, walking around them to kiss his wife in greeting. Suzie and Andy ran off to their rooms before they heard the sounds of the two rummaging through the kitchen.

 

“No problem. It’s good practice for when I become a rodeo clown,” Clint said as he handed the toddler over who was reaching for his father.

 

“You know when Bucky was little he wanted to be a cowboy,” his Dad winked at Clint as he shot his father a glare. The older man was unfazed by it, and apparently so was his boyfriend who looked delighted at the news.

 

“Honey we got to get going if we wanna make that reservation on time,” Cheryl said as she pulled Jackie out of his arms and kissed the toddler before handing him to Bucky. 

 

“Next time, Frank. I expect photographic evidence,” Clint said, narrowly avoiding the brunette pinching his ass again. 

 

“Oh there are pictures somewhere. I’ll find them for the next time you come by.”

 

“Alright DAD! You’re going to be late,” Buck said as he walked behind the man and started pushing him towards the door. The older man just chuckled as he reached for his coat.

 

“We’ll let you know if we’re going to be too late. Clint you’re obviously welcome to spend the night if that happens. Okay Andy Suzie get in here and say bye to Mommy and Daddy!” Cheryl called out, reaching down to kiss their cheeks when they sprinted in to join them. 

 

“You guys be good for Bucky and Clint, okay?” his Dad said as Cheryl gave Jackie a raspberry on his cheek, the two waving to the others before leaving for their date. Bucky shut the door behind them before turning back to the group. 

 

“Alright, who’s ready to get turnt?” Clint asked as he started dancing with Jackie in his arms. Buck felt himself fall a little bit harder at the sight.

 

“We need music for a dance party Clint!” Suzie shouted, even though she already started dancing around Bucky. The brunette rolled his eyes as he reached into his back pocket to pull his phone out, playing the radio app and turning the music up. 

 

Andy stared at the group until Bucky grabbed his hand, spinning him around to join in. They all danced for another minute until the oven timer went off, where everyone but Bucky had quit and sprinted to the kitchen. 

 

The brunette stood there for a moment, partially in amazement and partially in horror as the blondes all burned themselves trying to shove the cookies in their mouths. 

 

He watched them for another moment, shaking his head fondly before going to grab the ridiculous children some milk and glasses.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I get it,” Clint said as he collapsed on top of him, even though there was plenty of couch space left. Buck left out an ‘oomph’ when he did, shifting his boyfriend so his pointy elbow wasn’t jabbing his ribs.

 

“Get what?”

 

“Barnes’ house at bedtime, you tried to warn me before…” the blonde groaned as Bucky chuckled and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. As it was every night, it took forever to get each munchkin showered, teeth brushed, and story timed. 

 

Bucky even thought they got done a little early tonight, checking the clock on the wall reading ten o’clock. 

 

“Well now you know you should always listen to me,” Bucky teased, moving his hands to reach his favorite (and Clint’s least favorite) tickle spot; his ass. He had to dig his face into the couch cushion when the blonde whipped his head back and forth with laughter, but it didn’t deter the bigger teen from continuing his assault on his boyfriend. Clint’s laugh was music to his ears. 

 

He did stop when the blonde asked, mindful of his boundaries. It helped that he was enjoying Clint heaving on top of him, trying to catch his breath. That laid there together another moment before the blonde flipped over so they were facing each other. The blonde smiled down at him for a moment before kissing him sweetly. 

 

Bucky brought his hands up to his boyfriend’s beautiful face, cradling his head to deepen the kiss. His hands didn’t stay there long, however, the two still kissing as his hands roamed down the leaner teen’s arms. 

 

He hummed into the kiss when Clint returned the favor. 

 

His boyfriend’s hands roamed under his shirt until they reached his nipples, making Bucky squeak in a very unmanly way. 

 

That bastard of his only laughed before pinching them, making Bucky groan and squirm below him. And before the brunette could retaliate, he was saved from any more torture by the sound of the house phone ringing. 

 

Using his strength to his advantage, he shoved Clint to the other side of the couch. He froze after he did it, momentarily scared he had screwed up by manhandling him. But Clint looked nothing but more turned on, which had Bucky growl at him to behave as they heard the ring again. 

 

Bucky reached over the side table to grab the phone, answering it quickly. 

 

“Hello?

 

_ “Hey, bud. Munchkins in bed?” _

 

“Yeah, as of like ten minutes ago.”

 

_ “Of course. Well, good job. So, Cheryl and I are thinking of staying out a little bit later…” _

 

“Yeah, I don’t need any details, Dad. We’re holding down the fort just fine.”

 

_ “I know, I just want to make sure you know you two are still under my roof. And just because you are sharing a bed-” _

 

“-Dad for the love of god, stop talking.”

 

_ “-doesn’t mean it’s okay to...you know. Until there are rings on those fingers-” _

 

“-DAD. I am begging you!” Bucky cried out, glaring at his laughing boyfriend and growling at hearing the same noise from his father on the phone. 

 

_ “Right, well. You two boys behave yourselves…” _

 

“Mhmm I’m going to hang up now,” he said, closing his eyes in annoyance. 

 

_ “Ha! Love you kid.” _

 

“Love you too old man,” Bucky hung up before his Dad could counter the ‘old’ comment. He turned his attention to the hyena next to him, immediately shuffling over to begin tickling him in retaliation. 

 

“Wait! D-Dammit J-James your dad said n-no h-hankypanky!” Clint laughed out. Bucky paused for a moment to loom over him, stopping his assault and smiling down at his love. 

 

“Tickling isn’t hanky panky…”

 

“...should we call Frank back to have him clarify?” Clint asked with a mock glare, still catching his breath.

 

“I guess not,” Bucky growled down at him before pulling back. “So you wanna watch a movie? Play some video games?” he asked as Clint sat up next to him. Bucky frowned as the other teen hunched over on himself. 

 

“Actually…I should probably get going…” Bucky couldn’t help deflating at that.

 

“Right, sorry I didn’t even ask if you wanted to spend the night. Shouldn’t have assumed.”

 

“No, James,” Clint said as a smile spread across his handsome face. “That’s not...I just…” His confidence slipped again, which had Bucky reach over to grab his boyfriend’s hand in support. He remained quiet as the blonde took a few breaths. “I’m afraid I’m not the best...bed partner right now.”

 

“Something wrong, doll? What? Do you wet the bed? It won’t be the first time that bed’s had urine on it...I could put some towels down…”

 

“No,” Clint said with a laugh, putting a smile on Bucky’s face. “I’ve just...been having bad dreams. And...I’ve been known to...fight...in my sleep.”

 

“Oh,” the brunette replied, smile shifting to a smirk. “Well...maybe sleeping with me will keep the bad dreams at bay? Unfortunately it won’t even be the first time I’ve woken up with a black eye. Suzie Q got sick one time and crawled into my bed. She’s an aggressive sleeper,” James explained, glad to get a chuckle from the blonde. “What if I promise to make waffles for breakfast?” he asked, putting the icing on the cake.

 

Clint’s eyes bulged comically as James couldn’t help snickering back at him. 

 

“Come on my love,” Bucky said with a smile, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand to lead them to his room. 

 

Maybe he held his boyfriend a little tightly as he spooned the smaller teen. But he didn’t hear any complaints.

 

And woke up the next morning, sans any black eyes.

 

With his boyfriend peacefully asleep in his arms.


	46. Chapter 46

TONY

 

Sarah’s condition hadn’t improved...but it also hadn’t worsened. She made it out of surgery, heart still beating but in a medically induced coma. After spending every free second comforting Steve, it was Joe that finally gave him the boot to take some time for himself. 

 

So he sat in his lab, continuing to tinker with his generator while a certain bot tried for the seventh time to hand him a screwdriver. 

 

“DUM-E, I swear to Tesla I will donate you to the community college,” Tony growled out, wondering if the bot could tell he was lying by the way he continued whirring in place. He was stopped from making any more threats when he heard a knock on the door. “Come in!”

 

He put his tools down as Aunt Peggy entered the room, a tray of drinks and snacks in her hands. 

 

“Hello, darling. Are you at a good stopping place?” she asked, hesitating near the door. Honestly, she gave him so much freedom and consideration it still shocked the young genius.

 

“For you? Always Aunt Peggy,” he said with a smile, eyes on the coffee and cookies presented to him. 

 

“How’s Miss Sarah doing?” she asked gently, taking a seat next to him and sipping on her own cup of coffee. The smile faded from Tony’s face as he shrugged back at her before drinking from his own cup and munching on a cookie.

 

“Still fighting,” he said solemnly as she nodded back at him. His godmother, who he had never seen even twitch in fear, was shaking her leg anxiously. “Is there...something specific you wanted to talk about?” he asked, not really wanting to ask that question in fear of the multitude of possible answers. 

 

“Yes. Your other godparent contacted me today…”

 

“Obie?” Tony asked with bewilderment, not having heard from his godfather since he left Stark Industries and took half the company with him. “What did he want?”

 

“He would like to have lunch with you,” Aunt Peggy said, with a smile he recognized didn’t associate with happiness. 

 

“Oh,” Tony said dumbly, not sure what to do with that information.

 

“You’re welcome to, of course,” the older woman amended. “He’s still your godfather-”

 

“-Aunt Peggy, you can drop the diplomacy, it’s just us,” Tony said with a smile, glad to see one on his godmother’s face as well. “So, what? Do you think he’s after something?”

 

While he enjoyed the surprised look on her face, he knew his godfather better than that. He had never, in Tony’s entire life, offered to take him to lunch. 

 

Obadiah Stane was an old friend of his father’s, there when he first started his weapons-designing company. He’d never actually seen his godparents in the same room together, though there was a picture of them both attending his Christening as a baby. So it didn’t necessarily shock him that his godmother wasn’t a fan. Especially considering what he’d done to the very company he’d helped create.

 

“Obadiah is still friends with members of the board, even after everything he did. When I told him what was happening with your father and that I was taking you in, he made no offer to help. And now he suddenly wants to hang out with his godchild? It just seems…”

 

“Incredibly suspicious?” Tony finished for her, the cogs beginning to turn in his mind. “Do you...do you actually think he could convince the board to give him the company? Or…oh god Aunt Peggy what if he reaches out to Howard to sign it over? Is Howard sober? Maybe he wants the company back-”

 

“-Darling you need to take a breath,” Aunt Peggy interrupted him, placing a gentle hand on his arm before he could hyperventilate. “Howard is still in Italy with your mother. And you have no obligation to see Obadiah. Okay?”

 

“Should I, though? See if I can figure out what he wants?”

 

“Tony, darling, as brilliant as you are - you are not a detective. Nor do you need to worry about something that won’t affect you for a few more years,” she said gently, interrupted from adding anything else when DUM-E rolled over to rest his claw on Tony’s other arm. 

 

They both chuckled at the bot’s attempt at comfort, the genius grabbing the claw to thank him. 

 

“Thanks, bud. And thanks Aunt Peggy,” he said quietly, turning back to his godmother. 

 

“For what, dear?” 

 

“Everything? For...being the only good parent in my life,” Tony answered with a shrug, suddenly feeling self-conscious from the honesty.

 

“Oh, Tony,” she said quietly, the teen looking up to see watery brown eyes. “I’m merely making up for lost time. Perhaps if I had been around more…”

 

“Hey! You’re here now,” Tony argued, hating that this woman he loved so much felt any guilt about what others did to him. “I’d still be getting my ass beat if it wasn’t for you. You gave me a place that actually  **feels** like a home. And you reunited me with the love of my life!” he finished with gusto, smiling when his godmother chuckled at him. “I’m serious Aunt Peggy, I’m going to marry that man one day! Get used to him as a son in law and just say 'yes' to walking me down the aisle.” 

 

“You are both too young to get married, but I do admit I really like that boy,” she said as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek, smiling brightly at him. Warmth filled his chest at her words. 

 

While he didn’t necessarily require her approval, it really meant a lot to him. 

 

Also, it reaffirmed just how amazing his boyfriend was. His poor, suffering boyfriend…

 

“So...about dinner...I purchased ingredients for lasagna. Enough to make two pans worth, so you could bring one to the Rogers’ the next time you see them,” she said as Tony’s eyes widened. “Would you care to help me cook this evening? There’s garlic bread in it for you,” she added as Tony’s entire face spread in joy. 

 

Fuck, he loved this mind-reading, soul-seeing, badass motherfucking woman. 

 

“Yes, I fucking love you Aunt Peggy,” Tony said, going in for a hug before the woman recoiled back. He looked down, momentarily forgetting he was covered in grease, while his primp and proper godmother was still dressed in her work attire. He still smiled, however, when she stood up a moment later before leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

 

“Perhaps you should shower first?” she teased with a wink. DUM-E took that opportunity to chirp in agreement, which made his aunt laugh as she made her exit. 

 

Tony rolled his eyes fondly before turning to glare at the bot. 

 

“Go charge,” the brunette growled at him, considering upgrading the sass out of him before getting up to go shower.

 

That evening, he spent quality time with his godmother. 

 

Cooking lasagna and dancing to some Sinatra.


	47. Chapter 47

STEVE

 

It didn’t matter how comforting the people he loved in his life were being to him, they weren’t his mom. And he still wasn’t sure if she would ever wake up. 

 

The doctors had been reassuring, trying to stay positive as they told the father and son that the very heart of their family might not wake up. 

 

So as awful as it sounds, it didn’t matter when his friends visited with words of hope. 

 

It didn’t matter when his grandma prayed while holding her motionless hand as she sat by her bedside. 

 

Or when his father read aloud to her at night, after bringing in an air mattress so they could stay with her.

 

Not even when Tony fully embraced him, pressing light kisses on his cheek and murmuring words of encouragement. 

 

Nothing helped, because it wasn’t his mom. Awake. Alive. 

 

After missing a week of school, his Pop finally forced him to go back, promising he’d update him if anything changed. Tony had been bringing him his homework, but he still had some catching up to do so he decided to do so during lunch. 

 

He caught Sam in the hallway, asking if he’d tell Tony what he was doing. The other teen looked like he wanted to say something, but instead gave him a sympathetic smile and head nod. Which made something dangerously close to pity churn in Steve’s chest. 

 

But he ignored it in favor of heading to the empty room Hill had given him permission to use.

 

It only took a few minutes before the door opened again, his boyfriend entering with a tray full of food. He offered the shorter teen a kind smile, noticing the tray had enough food for the two of them, while the brunette walked around to sit next to him. 

 

“You’re not one to skip lunch, my dear,” Tony purred out as he slid the tray towards the blonde. Steve suddenly noticed how hungry he was when his stomach growled for him, the two chuckling at the sound. 

 

“I’m behind on stuff,” Steve explained with a sheepish grin, shrugging his shoulders in response. Tony gave him a look, like he could see right through him. 

 

“And you can’t do this stuff at the hospital because…?” Steve just shrugged again, frowning when his boyfriend sighed. “Steve you heard the doctors, she’s past the worst of it.”

 

“That doesn’t...she’s still…” he trailed off, shutting his eyes tightly.

 

“Steve, you know my Aunt Peggy, right?” Tony asked, causing the blonde to open his eyes in surprise. “Did you know she served in the military?” Steve stared back at him for a moment before shaking his head no, though it didn’t surprise him. “She rose quickly in the ranks and eventually moved onto espionage. She’s taken down governments. She has diplomatic immunity in seventeen countries. My godmother is a badass...and yet  _ your mother _ is still the  **strongest person I know** .”

 

Steve couldn’t help gaping at him, wondering how in the world he could compare a spy to a nurse. Tony seemed to notice, smiling warmly at the blonde.

 

“Strength doesn’t just come from muscles. Or an incredible intellect. Strength comes from here,” Tony said as he tapped Steve’s chest. “A lot of people don’t realize it...but there’s so much strength in kindness. And your mother has that in spades. She is the most selfless woman I have ever known! I know she volunteers at a free clinic, spends her spare time helping your grandma or tutoring teenagers. For crying out loud Steve we spent Thanksgiving at a soup kitchen!” Tony added with a chuckle, getting one out of Steve as well. 

 

“Do you know how strong you have to be to continue wanting to give back, save lives, day after day, and be kind while you do it? Most people choose to let anger take over, because it’s so much easier to deal with. They let anger and resentment cloud their minds. They give in to the emotion that protects them, not the one that continuously opens them up to the world. But your mother? She does, Steve. Every day. She’s so incredibly strong. I **promise** you she  **will** wake up soon.”

 

Throughout his boyfriend’s speech, Steve felt his spirits lift so that by the end of it...he found himself actually believing him. 

 

“Thanks Tony,” the blonde whispered, pulling the brunette into a solid hug. He could only smile when Tony hummed in his embrace before adding a kiss to Steve’s cheek. After they pulled away from each other, Tony nudged the tray closer to him, getting a laugh from the blonde.

 

Steve grabbed one of the two sandwiches and took a bite, the two sitting in comfortable silence as they started eating together. 

 

“How’s it been going with her, by the way? Your Aunt Peggy?” he asked after a moment, feeling bad about all of their attention being on him lately. 

 

“It’s...weird…” the genius said with a shy smile. 

 

“A good weird?” Steve asked with hope.

 

“An amazing weird. Like I keep waiting for her to snap or lash out in anger, but she...hasn’t. Even when I snap at her! She just...gives me space? I feel bad about it, though. Sometimes I’ll flinch around her and she has this look in her eye...like how could I ever think she’d hurt me?” Steve had rubbed the brunette’s back as he talked, frowning at his boyfriend’s words. 

 

“Tony...I don’t think she’s mad that you flinch...I think she’s upset that you do it in the first place,” Steve explained, frowning further when Tony somehow looked sadder at the words.

 

“Right, I know it’s something I need to work on-”

 

“-No,” Steve stopped him, sitting up a little straighter and looking incredulously at the teen. “Tony...it’s not your fault that you flinch. And your Aunt Peggy doesn’t hold that against you. A lifetime of Howard as your father did that to you, making you think a raised hand will end with a strike. It’s your body’s trained instinct to protect itself. Baby, she’s not upset that you possibly don’t trust her, she’s sad your father has forced you to react that way.” 

 

Tony’s expression changed, finally settling on a small smile.  

 

“When’d you get so smart?” the brunette joked, getting an eyeroll out of the blonde. “Oh, you know what? There is something else...she told me that my godfather contacted her the other day.”

 

“Obadiah?” Steve asked confusedly, only hearing of the man one time. “What did he want?”

 

“To have lunch with me,” Tony said quietly. 

 

“Huh...well no one’s going to force you to see him…”

 

“I know…”

 

“...but you still kind of want to?” Steve guessed, smiling when his boyfriend smiled at that. “I could go with you if you want. Pretend to be your bodyguard. Or your smitten lover just to annoy him,” the blonde offered while wiggling his eyebrows. “Or both…” he added, loving to hear Tony laugh. 

 

“I’ll consider your generous offer, thanks honeypie,” the brunette said, leaning over to kiss the taller teen. 

 

Steve wrapped his arms around the smaller teen’s waist as he deepened the kiss, feeling incredibly lucky to have this teen in his arms and in his life. 

 

Before they could go any further, the bell rang. 

 

“Come on,” Tony said with a smile after they pulled away from each other. “Let’s go so we can play footsie in English instead of listening to Ms. Willis.”

 

Steve laughed and grabbed the brunette’s hand, feeling happy and hopeful for the first time in a long time.


	48. Chapter 48

CLINT

 

Now that James had baseball practice after school, he was able to use more free time to smoke his brains out. Cause when he did, he didn’t have anxiety attacks or flashbacks. He just got to zone out, usually listening to music and eating junk food.

 

He should’ve known better than to do it at school, though. But to be fair, he had had a really shitty day.

 

Rumlow tripped him in the hall. 

 

Cox ragged on him for not paying attention. 

 

Hill pulled him into her office to threaten him against getting any more tardies. 

 

So yeah, he went to the roof to smoke a joint. What he really hadn’t expected was for Coulson to follow him up there and confront the teen about it.

 

“Put that out, Barton,” the man said after sneaking up on him, causing the teen to yelp in surprise.

 

“Jesus Coulson, warn a guy,” Clint muttered as he extinguished the flame before slipping the rest back in his pocket. 

 

“What are you doing up here, Clint?” Coulson asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Enjoying the view. What are **you** doing up here, Phillip?” he smirked back up at the man, remaining sitting in his spot. 

 

“Making sure you don’t break your neck, care to join me in my office?”

 

“I’d really rather not,” the blonde said honestly. It wasn’t anything against Coulson, he actually liked the guy. It was the damn heart-to-heart vibes radiating off the man. He just knew if he went down to that office Coulson would get the dam to break.

 

And he wasn’t ready for that. 

 

“Fine, but you do need to come down off the roof. And maybe illegally smoke off school premises?” Coulson asked with a small smile, putting one on Clint’s face as well. 

 

“Sorry,” Clint muttered as he stood up, stopped from walking away when the coach put a hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Look, I know you’re going through a lot right now. So I’ll let this one slide. But if I see you doing something stupid like this again, I’ll send you straight to Hill. Understood?” Clint nodded in response, sensing the man had more to say while also knowing how credible that threat was. “Barton you’re a good kid with great talent. I know that you...you have a lot on your mind right now. But suffering alone won’t help you.”

 

He looked up at the older man, partially wanting to tell him to fuck off and partially thinking he had a point. It helped that the man was being so lenient about his actions.

 

He settled for nodding in silence, following the man down the stairs and back on solid ground.

 

For a brief moment, he considered taking the coach up on his offer to talk in his office. Even though Coulson wasn’t his gymnastics coach, he’d always looked out for the shorter blonde. 

 

But his shame and embarrassment got the better of him, thanking the man before heading home to finish the rest of his joint.

 

* * *

 

His insomnia was getting worse. It wasn’t that he didn’t _want_ to sleep, it was that every time he tried images from his past flooded his mind. Clearly, he was just a weak person. 

 

It’s why he’s been redrawing himself from social outings, like another one of Thor’s parties. This weekend was especially bad, lying to James about spending the weekend with Nat and not even telling his best friend about it. He knew she was out of town with her aunt, and also knew her well enough to know she’d cover for him if Bucky asked her.

 

Which was why it made sense, seeing the redhead storming towards him first thing Monday morning as he continued avoiding his boyfriend in favor of hiding beside the school. 

 

“Why are you lying to your boyfriend?” she outright asked, hands on her hips after she stopped directly in front of him. 

 

“Hey Nat…”

 

“Answer my question,” she snapped. “Why did I have to lie to him when he asked me how **our** weekend together went? Cause if I find out you’ve been fucking Rumlow again...” 

 

“What? No! Jesus. It’s, it’s just...been harder lately.”

 

“Okay. That still doesn’t answer my question, why are you lying to your boyfriend?”

 

“He won’t understand…”

 

“Then explain it to him,” she cut him off, always able to cut through his bullshit. He stared back at her, hands starting to shake as he tried to come up with more excuses. 

 

“Nat…” he resorted to whining.

 

“Nuh uh. I covered for your ass, you owe me a straight answer,” she said as she stared him down, chipping away his resolve. 

 

“I don’t want to lose him,” he admitted quietly. “Once he realizes how crazy I am…” A soft hand with a firm grip on his wrist made him look up into her green eyes.

 

“You’re not crazy,” she said kindly, anger immediately dissipating. “But he’s going to start to think something’s up soon, because you’re a terrible liar. And even if he was secretly a jerk and held that against you...then you’ll know he isn’t the one for you. But you wanna know what I think?”

 

“No but you’re going to tell me anyway,” he muttered.

 

“I think you’re scared, but tell me this - why would you even bother dating Barnes if you thought he’d act the same way Rumlow did?” she asked, referencing the time Clint had tried to talk to the jerkoff about his PTSD and not wanting to have sex one night. When Brock realized he wasn’t getting in the blonde’s pants, he left. “Because deep down you know you deserve better. And even deeper down in your stupid male brain you know Barnes **_isn’t_ **Rumlow and will probably only love you more for it.”

 

He chuckled at her words, secretly hating his best friend and her witchy ways.

 

“I’m not saying tell him your whole life story...but if you keep doing what you’re doing - I hate to say it but you might lose him. Not because he doesn’t love you enough, but because he loves you so much he can’t stand to see you continue to suffer in pain. And he’s not the only one,” she finished with a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Clint hated the shaky breath he had to take but hugged his best friend regardless when she pulled him into one. Even if what she said was right and made perfectly decent sense, he couldn’t ignore the voice in his head telling him he deserves to suffer. 

 

And maybe...maybe she had a point about telling James the truth. 

 

That he was going to lose him anyway...so maybe he should end it before he actually hurt the kind older teen.


	49. Chapter 49

BUCKY

 

One step forward, two steps back. 

 

It was getting to the point that he felt the need to walk on eggshells around the blonde. Some days Clint was his normal goofy self, the two of them doing playful pranks on each other. Changing Bucky’s ringtone to “Barbie Girl”, stuffing Clint’s locker full of packing peanuts, taking turns pulling the chair out whenever one goes to sit down. 

 

Other days Clint was short-tempered and distant, lashing at anyone that got too close.

 

Bucky was starting to wonder if he could do anything right. 

 

One day, he caught some jerks cornering Clint in the hall and told them to buzz off. When they scattered, his boyfriend called him an ‘asshole’ and yelled at him about being able to ‘fend for himself.’ 

 

The exact words were something like, “I’m not a fucking damsel in distress.”

 

Those words stuck in his mind, focusing specifically on the ‘damsel’ part. He’s never seen Clint as a damsel, even the first time they really talked and he helped him with Rumlow. Notice he didn’t say ‘save him’ from Rumlow, because deep down he knows Clint can take care of himself. 

 

If anything, Clint’s kind of a hero to him. 

 

Though the blonde would never admit it out loud, he was really a kind soul. When Buck had mentioned that to him once, he remembers his boyfriend swatting him for ruining his ‘hoodlum status’. It made Bucky wonder how someone who had been so hurt by this world still found it in their heart to still be so...good.

 

But he got it, hearing more than once around school that Clint was the ‘girl’ in the relationship. There wasn’t a girl in a male-male relationship, it’s literally there in the fucking name - but he understood the ignorance behind it. Didn’t agree with it, but he understood.

 

So part of it was Clint was sensitive about that, good note. 

 

He’d have to do better about convincing the blonde otherwise, then. 

 

And he definitely felt like he was doing better when they had several good days in a row. They were back to pranks and teasing and stolen kisses. But he should have known himself better than that. 

 

One afternoon, Clint had asked him to come over, which the blonde hadn’t done in a few weeks. They made out on his bed and it seemed like things were going to escalate in the good way when Clint suddenly panicked below him. Bucky couldn’t help growling in frustration as he pulled back, hating himself for not letting the blonde take the lead. 

 

He scrubbed his hands over his face as he sat back on the bed, giving the blonde space to get a better control on his breathing. 

 

“No, wait,” the blonde said, pulling Bucky back down by his shirt. “I can do this.” The brunette couldn’t help frowning when Clint kissed him, able to feel the smaller teen trembling below him. He was forcing himself because he thought it’s what Bucky wanted.

 

_What Rumlow had wanted._

 

Those four words had the brunette retching away immediately, panic shooting up his spine at Clint possibly connecting the two. 

 

_Is that what this has all been about?_

 

Did...did Bucky remind Clint too much of Rumlow? I mean...they’re both white brunettes...but other than that he liked to think he was everything that asshole wasn’t.

 

Clint had even said those exact words to him.

 

But as Bucky pulled back, he saw the flash of anger in Clint’s eyes that made the comparison that much more real - the anxiety like led in his stomach. 

 

“What? Come on I want to do this,” Clint tried insisting again, but his movements were jerky and his voice was laced with anger, giving himself away. 

 

“Clint, stop. Okay? Maybe _I don’t_ want to do this. Not like this, not when you’re about to have a pa-”

 

“-I’M NOT HAVING A FUCKING PANIC ATTACK!” the blonde screamed out, just before he started hyperventilating, his face angry for proving Buck’s point. Bucky remained quiet, caught between wanting to respect his boundaries while also crushing him in a hug. So he watched as the blonde got control of his breathing, only gently reaching out when Clint had finally looked back at him. 

 

“Maybe you should go,” Clint muttered quietly, putting a frown on Bucky’s face. 

 

“Or you could talk to me,” the brunette countered, scratching his arm anxiously as he tried to salvage their afternoon together. That was apparently the wrong thing to say as the blonde scowled back at him. 

 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Clint said angrily, pulling his knees up to his chest. Bucky couldn’t help sighing in frustration, not knowing how to navigate this situation and feeling frustrated with himself because of that. 

 

“Do you really want me to go?” the older teen asked, because although he was mad at himself he was also petty and frustrated with his non-communicative boyfriend. “Clint...I love you. And I know something’s wrong. I really wish you’d see a therapist or take some meds-”

 

“-I don’t need to take any meds!” Clint snapped. “And I don’t need a fucking shrink! If I’m just **too crazy** for you then-”

 

“-I never said that! You are not crazy!” Bucky snapped back, immediately calming down and speaking in a softer tone. “I want to help but it’s like no matter what I say it’s wrong.”

 

“Yeah...so...maybe you should just leave then,” Clint growled out, shrugging his shoulders as if the words meant nothing. As if it didn’t break Bucky’s heart to hear his boyfriend dismiss him so easily. 

 

“Clint...I don’t know how much longer I can do this…” the brunette said in exhaustion.

 

“Right, I get it...so maybe you should get the fuck out,” the blonde spit out, words like acid. Bucky stood there a moment, staring at Clint and taking a deep breath. 

 

“Fine,” Bucky grumbled, leaving before he could say something he’d regret. 

 

He didn’t look back as he left Clint’s apartment and walked home. Anger, shame and confusion burned in his chest as he replayed their conversation in his head. 

 

By the time he’d made it home, he had definitely calmed down. Not significantly, mind you. He was still pissed as hell as he went straight to his room, ignoring whichever sibling was calling him as he slammed his door shut before collapsing on his bed. 

 

He had about forty-five seconds to wallow until there was a knock on his door, growling at his bigass nosy family for caring. 

 

“Come in,” he said as he sat up, knowing the odds of whoever it was on the other side that they would have just come in anyway. His eyes widened as Cheryl walked in, holding a mug of her amazing hot chocolate. 

 

Complete with whip cream and chocolate shavings.

 

“Thought you could use some cheer. And an ear,” the woman said, chuckling at her own joke which finally put a smile on Buck’s face. The teen also rolled his eyes, because she always thought she was funnier than she really was.

 

“Depends, is this a one time thing or should I start slamming doors more often?” Buck asked with a smirk, taking the cup from her and immediately sipping on it. Cheryl sat next to him, swatting his thigh playfully as he couldn’t help smiling back at her. 

 

This woman had always been crafty about getting him to talk. Once when he was twelve, he tried to blame a mess he made on Andy (which, like, foolproof right? Andy was a baby and couldn’t defend himself) except she literally convinced him to confess. Crafty witch. 

 

“What happened with Clint?” the blonde asked, interrupting his thoughts and cutting to the core like the sorceress she was. His expression didn’t help, frowning when the woman just smiled back at him but giving in nonetheless. 

 

“Okay...so I’m sure you’ve noticed - cause you’re a witch,” he paused to take a gulp, smiling into the cup as he saw her mock glare at him, “that Clint has some...issues…”

 

“Yes, the boy’s been hurt. You don’t have to be a witch to see all of his scars, though it helps. What happened this afternoon?” she asked again as he chuckled at her. Knowing resistance was futile, Bucky took a breath, looking down at his lap before telling her. 

 

“He just…” he trailed off, not knowing how much he wanted to tell her and settling on the biggest problem. “He won’t talk to me! He won’t talk to anyone for that matter. I have to watch him get worse knowing I can’t do a fucking thing about it. Lately I’ve been walking on eggshells ‘round him cause I always trigger something with him...which he won’t even admit to! He won’t see a shrink, won’t take meds and won’t admit he has PTSD. I looked it up, he totally has the symptoms…” His step-mom put a hand on his knee when he finished, getting him to finally look up at her. 

 

“Buck...have I ever told you why you’ve never met my parents?”

 

“What? I thought your parents died?” he asked as he finished the rest of the drink before placing the cup on his bedside table. 

 

“They’re...dead to me,” she said carefully as Bucky’s face scrunched up in confusion. “My mother and step-father are alive and live in Canada. I haven’t talked to them since I was eighteen and swore any child of mine would never meet them.” She clearly was beginning her story, Bucky curious where she was going with this but remaining quiet nonetheless.

 

“My dad died when I was thirteen and my mom remarried three months later. And six weeks after that, my step-father started molesting me. It went on for years. When I finally gathered the courage to tell my mom, she told me that liars go to hell and I shouldn’t dress provocatively if I don’t want that kind of attention. Kinda contradictory, isn’t it?” she rhetorically asked with a laugh, hurting Bucky’s heart more as she continued. 

 

“The day I turned eighteen I moved out and in with my boyfriend. And once I told him what had happened, he treated me like a wounded animal. Tried to get me to talk to him before I was ready while also trying to get into my pants before I was ready…”

 

“I...I swear I haven’t pressured Clint into anything like that!” Bucky interrupted, shouting in panic at the thought. Cheryl just put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. 

 

“I know, you’re a very sweet young man. But you have tried to get him to talk…”

 

“Yeah but how’s he supposed to start healing if he doesn’t talk about what happened?”

 

“I’m not saying he shouldn’t, but I am saying it’s _his_ call. It will happen when _he_ is ready to talk about it. That might take time, and I’m not saying that won’t suck. But if you love this boy, and I think you do, you’ll just need to be patient.”

 

“But I can’t... I can’t keep watching him suffer, knowing there’s something I could do about it.”

 

“And what’s that?” Cheryl asked, genuinely curious and not sounding judgmental. 

 

“Be there for him,” he said quietly, shrugging his shoulders.

 

“But you are already there for him. Sweetheart, as harsh as it sounds, he needs more than you. And the reality is it might take him a second to come to terms with that. I went through a few shitty boyfriends before I met your dad. When I met him, he was still mourning your mom but still gave me the patience as I figured out my mental health. I saw a therapist because I finally felt ready to do so. And your dad slowly healed from losing his wife. We were good for each other...” she trailed off with a smile, looking off to the side like she did whenever she talked about her husband. 

 

“Good for me and Lex, too,” Bucky added in a whisper, smiling at the blush the woman had. “I’m serious. Maybe it’s cause I watched too many Disney movies, but I thought you’d be evil cause you’re my step-mom. But...you treated us like your own from the beginning. If Mom had lived and they’d just gotten divorced, I honestly think you two would’ve been friends. She would’ve liked you and the two of you would’ve teamed up on making fun of Dad.” Cheryl smiled and chuckled warmly back at him, reaching over to brush some of his hair out of his eyes. 

 

“I was a goner from the moment I met you two and you tackled your father into the mud,” she said with a laugh, making Bucky join in. “Even if your Dad didn’t want anymore kids, I would’ve been thrilled to have you guys. Although I wouldn’t trade what I have now for the world.”

 

“Yeah, they’re alright for younger siblings,” he teased. 

 

“They have their moments,” Cheryl agreed. “I wouldn’t have all of this though...if...I had dealt with it when I wasn’t ready.” Bucky stared back at her for a long moment. 

 

“How will I know? Or how will Clint know? What should I do?” he asked before he flopped back on his bed, crossing his arms over his eyes. He heard Cheryl chuckle at him but choose to ignore it.

 

“I don’t know, baby. That’s for your boyfriend to decide. But...I might have an idea to help,” she said as Bucky shot back up, looking at her desperately as she tapped her chin with her finger. “Let’s talk again after dinner,” she said mysteriously before standing up to leave. Bucky quickly stood up to stop her, grabbing her wrist gently. 

 

“Wait,” he said with a smile. “Thanks for telling me and for...everything else,” he added before pulling her into a hug. “ _I love you, Mom_ ,” he finished with a whisper. Her arms, which were loose in shock quickly constricted Bucky in a tight hug. 

 

“Love you too, baby,” she said in a shaky voice, adding a kiss to his cheek before pulling back. “So do you need a minute and want to find out after dinner or do you want to help me with dinner and conspire against your father while also helping your boyfriend?”

 

“Uh, the second one,” he scoffed, as if it was obvious before joining his mom in laughing and following her to the kitchen. 


	50. Chapter 50

TONY

 

It was Friday, and he was sitting next to Steve in English class when the blonde got called to the office - announcing that his dad had come to pick him up. They looked at each other, matching smiles as Tony felt his heart fill with excitement. 

 

Cause that meant only one thing.

 

Sarah woke up.

 

Even though he got yelled at by Ms. Willis, Steve kissed Tony on his lips before quickly making his exit, leaving Tony a laughing mess as a few classmates whistled.

 

His laughter quickly died, however, when he realized he still had two whole classes to sit through before he could visit her. He didn’t have the excuse of skipping cause his mom just woke up from a coma. 

 

It was not the first time Tony considered marrying the man. If not for situations like this!

 

He used that little picture in his mind to distract himself the rest of the day until he could finally drive to the hospital. Might’ve fashioned a ring for his finger out of a paperclip, just for shits and giggles.

 

He was playing with said placeholder as he walked into the hospital, a joy in his step. Until he rounded a corner and ran straight into a familiar man. 

 

His godfather.

 

Obadiah.

 

“Tony! My boy there you are! I was beginning to think your godmother didn’t relay my message,” Obie said with his shark smile, all teeth and threatening. 

 

_Had he grown since the last time he saw him? Or maybe Tony had shrunk? The man seemed taller in front of him. Also how in the hell had he found him?_

 

“Obie...” Tony said dumbly, shaking his head and standing up straighter to address him. “I...yes sorry she did tell me but I’ve been a little busy with,” he gestured to the hospital before subconsciously twirling the paperclip. He took it off when he noticed the man’s eyes fall on the fake ring, piercing eyes intense and judging. 

 

“Well...surely you can spare a lunch away from your friend?” the older man asked, and here Tony gained a little more confidence. 

 

“My  _ boyfriend _ ,” he said calmly, maintaining eye contact with his godfather, “whose mother just woke up from a coma.”

 

“Very well then, how about two Saturdays from now? That Thai place you love at let’s say, noon?” Obadiah said, pushing past Tony’s point and back to his demand. Sometimes dealing with his godfather felt like playing chess. Knowing it was the only way to get past him, he smiled and nodded back at the man. 

 

“Alright. See you then, if you’ll excuse me,” Tony smiled and rushed out before turning and fast-walking to Sarah’s room. He didn’t look back, but he didn’t have to to know the man watched him the whole way. 

 

When he got to her room, he didn’t knock, just opened the door and barged right in. The sight before him put the smile back on his face. 

 

Sarah was sitting up and smiling at Steve who was sitting next to her on the bed while Joe sat in a nearby chair and held Sarah’s hand. When he entered, they all turned to him and greeted the teen with bright smiles and warm hellos. 

 

“Tony,” Sarah said quietly as the teen walked over to her bed. 

 

“Hey Sarah,” he said with a watery smile, immediately embracing the woman when she stretched her arms out in a hug. He felt his boyfriend’s hands on his hip, moving Tony to take his place on the bed as Steve stood up and stretched next to them. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” 

 

The woman had the audacity to scoff as she gently pushed him back. 

 

“Really, you three boys. It’s going to take a lot more than that to bring me down. Helen’s the only one who had faith in me.”

  
"Where is grandma?" Tony asked her in curiosity.

 

"You just missed her, she had to return some books at the library but said she'd bring some food later."

 

“You were in a car accident, required several surgeries and slept in a month long coma. We are well within our rights to fuss here,” Joe muttered with a mock glare. 

 

“Let me guess, you got tired of doing laundry?” Sarah sassed, causing the two teens to chuckle as her husband continued glaring. 

 

“No, I made Stevie do the laundry. I’m allowed to miss my wife! And yes, okay, maybe I never want to attend another PTA meeting as long as I live,” Joe said with his hands up in his defense. 

 

“You went to one and you made me text you fifteen minutes in that there was an emergency and I needed you…” Steve suddenly spoke up, laughing and unable to dodge the swat his father handed him. 

 

“Boy! You need to learn to keep your mouth shut,” Joe growled as Tony couldn’t help laughing harder, especially when Sarah threw her hands up in exasperation while Steve practically danced around to avoid his father’s hand. 

 

“Joseph Connor Rogers I swear to God…” she said as she shook her head. “This is what I come back to,” Sarah sighed. 

 

“Yeah...like you’d have it any other way,” Tony countered, loving the smile and wink from that woman. God it was so good to have her back. 

 

“Boys why don’t you go get us some smoothies?” Joe asked as he pulled out his wallet, handing Steve a twenty dollar bill. 

 

“I want anything with chocolate in it,” Sarah said before Joe countered with a “woman you just got out of a coma we need to ask your doctor if you can even have that” followed by a “bitch I just got out of a coma meaning I can have whatever I want!”

 

The conversation was hilarious and Tony wanted to listen, but Steve had gently grabbed him by the wrist and pulled the teen back into the hallway. 

 

“Come on, I know those two and they’re about to get real gross real fast,” Steve said with a laugh, which made Tony snort unattractively. He blushed red in embarrassment but the smile on Steve’s face made him feel better. 

 

The two walked as Tony contemplated telling Steve about Obie, ultimately deciding he would tell since he was getting better about being more open with him. 

 

“Hey, so...I ran into someone before I got to your mom’s room…” the brunette started, unable to hide the smile on his face as he felt Steve’s hand gently take his. He looked at the blonde, seeing a lovely but concerned face waiting for him to continue. “My godfather.”

 

Steve halted in his steps, unintentionally yanking Tony to a stop as well. 

 

“Obadiah?” Tony nodded yes in response. “Did you...set up a lunch date with him?” Tony nodded again. “Do you want me to go with you?”

 

“No,” he verbally answered with a smile. “Contrary to my size, I am a big boy. But I might change my mind, just to blow a fuse in the homophobe’s brain.” Steve laughed which made Tony smile brighter before he led the two to the nearest smoothie shop. 

 

Genuinely considering the bodyguard/smitten lover shtick. 

 

While also thinking about some preparation he needed to do before the meeting.


	51. Chapter 51

STEVE

 

After his mom woke up, and even though she was still in the hospital, it still almost felt like everything was back to normal. 

 

At school and at home, he didn’t feel guilty for being there. 

 

Cause he knew his mom would be okay, which meant his family would be okay.

 

In fact, he was so off guard he didn’t notice his boyfriend’s best friend storming towards him Monday after first period. He looked up at the last second, half expecting the older teen to start yelling or threatening him. Instead he said a quick ‘hey’ to the blonde. 

 

“Um, hey Rhodey?”

 

“Do you have dinner plans tonight?” the older teen asked, and honestly Steve couldn’t help himself.

 

“I’m flattered, but I’m also dating your best friend.”

 

“Jesus Rogers, my mom wants to have you and Tony over for a proper dinner so she can grill you,” Rhodey said exasperatedly. 

 

“Oh, not literally…?” Steve joked, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing when the other teen just glared at him. 

 

“No you white boys would be too bland for black people,” Rhodey deadpanned, causing Steve to let out the laugh he’d been holding. It put a small smile on the older teen’s face, so Steve counted that as a win. 

 

“Okay, I’m in if Tony’s in. But hey, can I ask you something?”

 

“Okay?” Rhodey asked with squinty eyes. 

 

“What is it exactly that you don’t like about me?” Steve asked upfront, genuinely curious. It confused him when the older teen’s face scrunched up in confusion. 

 

“Who says I don’t like you?”

 

“You...kind of act like you don’t?” Steve pointed out with a shrug.

 

“Well, I like you just fine. You’re cool, as long as you don’t hurt Tony.”

 

“Then why did you just storm over to me with a murderous look in your eye?” Rhodey suddenly smiled and shook his head in realization. 

 

“Oh, no my mom won’t let me invite Carol tonight,” the brunette explained, shrugging his shoulders and offering the blonde another smile. 

 

“Oh...why’s that?”

 

“Long story, see you at five,” Rhodey said as he suddenly started walking away from him and through the crowd of students. 

 

“Wait! Did Tony already say yes?” he called after the teen, not bothering to follow him. 

 

“Hey told me to ask you!” Rhodey called back before he disappeared from Steve’s sight. The blonde shook his head fondly before pulling his phone out to text his Pop to make sure it was okay. 

 

He was almost disappointed the man said yes, suddenly nervous what Mrs. Rhodes had planned for this evening when his own best friend suddenly bumped into him. 

 

“Hey, you’ve seen Clint?” Bucky asked him in a hushed whisper. Steve quirked his brow at the brunette before shaking his head no. 

 

“Everything okay Buck?” Steve asked just as the bell rang. He frowned when his best friend nodded in response before quickly walking away from him.  _ Huh, _ Steve thought curiously as he reminded himself to investigate that later.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve already met her, there’s nothing to be nervous about,” Tony said in a teasing tone as they drove to the Rhodes’ house.

 

“It’s different this time, I’m not fueled by my protective rage,” Steve whined back, but with a smile on his face. 

 

“She already loves you, you silly goose.” Steve rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before a thought from earlier crept back into his mind.

 

“Hey has everything been okay with Clint? I feel like such a bad friend for not noticing something was up with Bucky…”

 

“Your mom just came out of a coma, sweetheart. Pretty sure he doesn’t hold that against you. As for Clint...his mental health is getting worse and he refuses to acknowledge it,” Tony finished quietly, being serious and not making any jokes for once. “Nat told me she thinks he’s trying to subconsciously make Barnes break up with him.”

 

“Fuck…” Steve said quietly before quickly turning to his boyfriend. “Tony, how’s your mental health been lately?” The question put a big smile on Tony’s face, which confused Steve at first until the brunette reached over and grabbed Steve’s hand. 

 

“It’s been good, actually. Helped that your mom woke up...I am still a little nervous about the upcoming lunch with Obie though…” his boyfriend trailed off after lacing their fingers together. Steve automatically closed his other hand around Tony’s, smiling at his love. 

 

“My offer is still on the table.”

 

“I know,” Tony said with a blush, bringing his hand up to kiss Steve’s. Which would’ve been cute if they weren’t driving and Tony hadn’t swerved a little. 

 

“Alright, focus on the road,” Steve said with squinty eyes, pulling his hands back so his boyfriend could use both of his on the steering wheel. It was only another minute before Tony pulled up in front of the familiar two story home. 

 

“Come on handsome, I’m excited for you to properly meet my second family,” Tony purred as he grabbed his hand outside the car, leading the two up the stairs. Steve couldn’t help holding his breath as the brunette knocked, letting it out when the little girl - Keisha? - who liked him had answered the door. 

 

“TONY!” she shouted before attacking the teen in a hug, which his boyfriend easily returned. Steve only chuckled when she pulled back, smiling brightly at the blonde. “Hi Steve! Do you remember me?”

 

“I do! How are you Keisha?” he asked the young girl, loving the even brighter smile that produced. 

 

“I’m good! Look at my new dress,” Keisha said as she twirled around in her little purple piece. Before Steve could compliment her look, the door swung open the rest of the way to reveal Rhodey’s other two sisters welcoming them. 

 

“‘Ony! ‘Ony!” the toddler cheered as the middle girl pushed past her sister and grabbed Tony’s arm to drag him inside. Steve followed, chuckling when the three attacked his boyfriend with more hugs. 

 

“Alright, ladies. Don’t kill the poor boy,” a deep voice rumbled before Mr. Rhodes came into view. “Ah, this must be the infamous ‘Steve’ I’ve heard so much about,” the man said as he extended a hand in greeting. Steve had to step around the toddler to return the gesture. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Rhodes.” 

 

“What’s Mama making for dinner, Ava?” Tony asked after settling the toddler on his hip and began walking into the kitchen. The sight made Steve’s heart melt as he followed the group. 

 

“Pasgeti!” the baby answered as they spotted Mrs. Rhodes in front of a large pot on the stove. It smelled amazing and further calmed the blonde.  

 

“Hey boys!” the woman greeted them as she wiped her hands on her apron before enveloping Tony in a hug. She was very nice, but it still threw Steve off a little when she then pulled the blonde into a hug. Didn’t stop him from returning it, though. Mom hugs were usually the best.

 

“Good to see you again, Mrs. Rhodes,” Steve said with a shy smile after they pulled away.

 

“You too. I was wondering what was taking this boy so long to bring you here...” she said as she poked Tony in the ribs, getting a laugh from the teen before he danced away from her. 

 

“Can you blame me? I didn’t want to scare him off with this circus,” Tony teased as he tickled Ava in his arms. That was when Rhodey joined them, ducking around the giggling toddler. 

 

“Don’t kill Ava, she’s clearly the ring leader,” the older teen sassed before smiling at Steve. “Hey man, welcome to the madhouse.” 

 

“Hush you. Girls, why don’t you show the boys your new dancing game? So I can finish making dinner in peace with an empty kitchen?” Before Steve could offer his assistance, two tiny hands grabbed his and started dragging him away. Keisha started explaining the game to him at lightning speed while Steve let himself get dragged, smiling at the other two girls cheering and racing alongside them.

 

Maybe he had worried about this for nothing.

 

As it turned out...he might’ve had something to worry about. It just had nothing to do with Mr. or Mrs. Rhodes. Keisha seemed to have a crush on him. 

 

It became obvious when she clung to him while they played Just Dance, either sitting next to him or asking if they could dance together. Then sat next to him at dinner and asked him questions all night. It was pretty cute, actually. And it also made Tony increasingly more possessive of him as the evening went on. 

 

“Keisha, stop flirting with my Steve,” Tony growled out, the poor girl’s face burning bright red from being called out as everyone around the table laughed. 

 

“Can you blame her?” Mrs. Rhodes suddenly asked, causing Steve’s face to match Keisha’s in blush. “Steve are you just into men or do you play for both teams?” she asked, catching Steve off guard as he choked on his cobbler. 

 

“Mom!” Rhodey yelped in complaint as Steve turned to glare at his boyfriend, who was failing at snickering next to him. 

 

“Sorry Mama, Steve only plays for my team,” Tony said as he rubbed Steve’s back, the blonde sipping on water to get back to normal. 

 

“Also, I  **am** sitting right here,” Mr. Rhodes pouted, one hand gesturing to himself. 

 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Mrs. Rhodes asked innocently, chuckling when her husband’s pout only got bigger. 

 

“Women are mean, stick with men,” Mr. Rhodes deadpanned to Steve and Tony, who both chuckled in response as his wife muttered something under her breath.

 

“Okay! I like men!” Tiffany said excitedly, causing her father’s face to change dramatically. 

 

“No no. Only Tony gets to like men. You three don’t get to like  _ anyone  _ until college.”

 

“What if I find a guy I like, do I get to be with a man?” Rhodey asked with a sly smile, getting more laughs from the group. 

 

“Well ever since Carol got her haircut...” Mr. Rhodes trailed off with his hands up in defense, catching the balled up napkin the older teen threw his way.

 

“But I like a boy in my class,” Tiffany said in protest. 

 

“Well, stop that,” Mr. Rhodes said sternly, face immediately breaking into a smile when everyone simply laughed at the man. 

 

“Tony we should get going, I still have homework to do,” Steve said to his boyfriend, glad to see him smile in agreement. 

 

“You two heading out?” Mrs. Rhodes asked as she got up without waiting for an answer. 

 

“It  _ is  _ a school night,” Steve said while accepting her hug goodbye. 

 

“Oh, would you look at that. A young man who cares about his education…” she said pointedly at her teen. Rhodey rolled his eyes and growled. 

 

“Not now Mom, please.”

 

“Bye Rhodes family!” Tony called out, taking sympathy on his best friend and pulling Steve along to exit the house. “So, besides my little sister trying to steal you from me, how’d you like them?”

 

“I loved all of them. And what Keisha did was harmless in comparison to the guy that keeps groping me in English class,” Steve said with a raised brow, grabbing his boyfriend’s hand as they walked back to Tony’s car. 

 

“Hey, you could’ve sat in like three different seats that day. You’re the one who decided to sit next to me,” Tony teased, sticking his tongue out as they separated to get into their respective seats. Steve watched him for a moment, smiling as the teen buckled himself in before he grabbed his boyfriend’s face to kiss his beautiful mouth. 

 

“So glad I did,” Steve said quietly when he pulled back, chuckling when his boyfriend gently shoved him back. 

 

“Such a sap,” Tony muttered, failing at hiding his smile. Before Steve buckled himself in, he reached over to kiss his man on the cheek. 

 

“Your sap.”


	52. Chapter 52

CLINT

 

He should’ve ended it sooner. 

 

Long before he fell head over heels for that man. 

 

Long before he believed the man wouldn’t hold certain things against him. 

 

Oh who was he kidding, what had he always reminded himself?

 

Life wasn’t a fairytale. 

 

James stormed out of his apartment and out of his life. And Clint let him, knowing the other teen was better off. He hadn’t heard from him in days, and decided to stay home from school for two days to mend his broken heart before showing his face at school again. 

 

God he was such a fuck up. 

 

He even broke down to his vice principal when she called about his absences, crying on the phone as he explained he needed a mental health day. 

 

Going against his better judgement and taking two, though he needed it. Tuesday afternoon and he was still feeling completely broken. All of Monday he had taken his hearing aids out and shut off his phone, not wanting any human contact. He considered doing it Tuesday, but eventually decided he wanted to watch TV so reluctantly put them on. 

 

Three minutes into Spongebob he heard a knock on the door. 

 

_God. Fucking. Dammit._

 

He held his hand up to his ear, seriously contemplating taking it out to have an excuse when he heard a familiar voice. 

 

“Babe? Come on open up.”

 

_Babe?_

 

Clint froze, _why was Bucky still calling him that? What...what was he doing here?_

 

“I brought an olive branch! And by olive branch I mean Olive Garden breadsticks!” In an instant, Clint was up off the couch and opening the door. His heart melted when James chuckled at his speed, holding a bag in one hand...while his other hand was behind his back. 

 

Clint took the bag as he squinted at him, halfway teasing and halfway bringing his walls up, before he stepped back to let the older teen inside. As he watched him step inside, he brought a breadstick out to chew. 

 

“What um...what’s happening right now? I…” _don’t say it don’t say it_ “I thought we broke up?” he choked out, cursing himself and his stupid mouth. When he looked back at the teen, he didn’t look angry or hurt, he was smiling back at him. 

 

“Well, I didn’t think we broke up. I thought we had a fight. Which...you had a good point in.”

 

_.. okay._

 

_Seriously, what was happening right now?_

 

“What?” Clint asked quietly, eyes going to James’ arm still tucked behind him. 

 

“You don’t want to talk to Nat. You don’t want to talk to me. And you aren’t ready to talk to a therapist,” James said matter of factly, cutting Clint to the core. “So...I brought something that I think would help…”

 

Clint didn’t have time to even process that when his expression went from scrunched up confusion to widened surprise. 

 

Because behind James’ back - what he gently brought forward - was a puppy. 

 

A small, sleepy, fluffy, light brown...three legged puppy????

 

Without even thinking, Clint dropped the bag and immediately took the pup from Bucky’s arms, holding the sweet thing to his chest. 

 

“Hi there little one,” Clint cried out, not caring of the free flow of tears as the puppy began to wake up and started licking his face. 

 

“His name’s Lucky,” James said quietly, shifting from foot to foot. “He’s yours. Well, ours but he’ll stay with you.” Clint just stared back at him in awe before turning back to the cutie in his arms...before turning back to the cutie still shifting around anxiously. “I thought...you know dogs are good support animals. And you could talk to him or not talk to him and just play with him. I’d help with costs and training and stuff-”

 

“-James,” Clint interrupted his quiet ramblings. “I’m still processing the whole...we’re still together part - are...are you sure you even want to be with me?” he asked, because fairytales weren’t real; even if he brought Lucky up to his face to accept more kisses. 

 

“Of course I want to be with you,” James suddenly said in a more serious tone, like the very thought offended the older teen. “Clint...I love you. More than I thought was possible to love someone. I don’t care what happened in your past. I mean...I care that it still affects you today. But...that’s why I’m here. It’s why I brought him,” he finished with a smile, pointing to the fluffball in Clint’s arms. “And I get it...you know if you really don’t want to be with me...I don’t know if I remind you of someone or maybe I’m just a monumental screw up. But...regardless, I love you and want to help.”

 

Clint stared at him for a moment, blinking back tears as all the words he wanted to say floated across his mind. But before he could verbalize any, Lucky yipped and wiggled around in his arms. The two teens chuckled as Clint gently put him down. 

 

To explore his new home, Clint thought with warm and fuzzy feelings welling up inside of him.

 

This was real, this wasn’t some stoned illusion or day dream. This was the man he was crazy about - **not** giving up on him. 

 

He carefully stepped over the puppy currently investigating the food bag to pull James into a heated kiss, pouring all of his love into it in hopes of the other teen understanding. 

 

“I love you too,” Clint whispered against his lips, wrapping his arms tightly around the taller teen. James eagerly returned the embrace, pressing kisses to the blonde’s cheeks and temple. “ _I’m sorry,"_  Clint whimpered out, unable to stop himself from shaking. “ _I’m so sorry._ ” 

 

Bucky simply tightened his hold and shushed him gently, rocking the two back and forth until Lucky interrupted their moment and barked at them. The blonde didn’t feel as bad about the tears in his eyes when he pulled away, able to see the brunette wipe a few of his own. 

 

“I brought some stuff for him, I’ll be right back,” James said with a shy smile before leaving the apartment. Clint took that time to pick the puppy up again, holding Lucky close to his chest as he tried to convince himself this was still real. It wasn’t some dream he’d have to wake up from. 

 

James returned a moment later with bags upon bags of things; toys, food, more toys, treats, a bed, pee pads and even more toys. 

 

“How did you...where did you even get him?” Clint asked, still in somewhat of a daze as he gently put the puppy back on the ground. 

 

“It was actually Cheryl’s idea. A friend of hers found him on the side of the road. Brought him to the vet to get fixed up, but couldn’t keep him. She thought...she thought he’d help you out. He’s been at my house for the last few days. I was going to bring him yesterday but you weren’t at school...and I figured you might need some space. Fair warning, Suzie and Jackson are obsessed with him and threatened my parents with running away to come live with you...and Lucky.” 

 

“Yeah that’s not happening, I can barely take care of myself...let alone a puppy and two monkeys,” Clint halfway teased, sitting on the ground to hand Lucky some of the toys. 

 

“I don’t know, you’re still kicking. You should give yourself more credit,” Bucky said as he sat next to him on the floor, rummaging through the bags for more toys. 

 

“I only survived because of pot and cheetos,” Clint scoffed out, immediately freezing when he realized what he said out loud. 

 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t recommend giving that to the kids. Even if it might actually calm Suzie down for once,” Bucky teased with a laugh as he played tug of war with Lucky. Clint couldn’t help staring at the brunette, thinking all this time that he hated the drug and would therefore hate Clint for smoking it.

 

“I thought you hated weed?” Clint asked quietly. The handsome teen looked back at him curiously, a small smile on his face. 

 

“What? I don’t hate it, I just don’t like it. It’s a preference thing, I’ve always coughed up a lung when I tried smoking. I know you smoke, doll. I know it helps with your anxiety and stuff. I wouldn’t step in unless I thought you were doing something addictive.” Clint continued staring at the brunette a moment longer, sitting there in awe until Lucky brought him the rope toy to play with. 

 

“You’re too good for me,” Clint said quietly with a smile, looking down at Lucky and not noticing Bucky scooting over to him. In an instant, the brunette pounced on the blonde, crawling over him as Clint let out a yelp. James started attacking his face and neck with kisses, getting Clint to start laughing below him - especially when Lucky barked and joined James in slobbery kisses. 

 

“Stahp!” Clint laughed out when the brunette added his devilish hands to his ass, pinching in all the ways that made the blonde shriek. Lucky took that opportunity to continue his own assault, making Clint feel more loved and happy than he had in a while - even covered in slobber and unable to breathe. 

 

“What did I say about insulting my boyfriend?” James playfully growled above him, straddling the blonde as he pulled back to let Clint catch his breath. Lucky gave him a break at the same time, Clint suddenly noticing James shaking a toy at the pup to distract him. 

 

“You’re a goddamn Neanderthal, you know that?” Clint sassed at him, trying and failing to move his arms to counter the attack. They were wedged below some sexy thighs...so it was hard - _ha!_ \- for him to complain.

 

“I warned you against insulting the love of my life,” James said with a shrug. 

 

“My hero,” Clint said with an eye roll, trying to wiggle himself free until the weight was suddenly lifted off of him. James rolled off of him and threw the toy for Lucky to chase. His expression was sad, which had Clint sitting up in concern. 

 

“I’m sorry. If I’ve ever made you feel like ‘the girl’ or a damsel or something. You’re a badass man, it’s one of the many things I love about you…”

 

“Wait...what? Buck...you’ve never made me feel like that?” Clint said quietly, face scrunched up in confusion. The sad look coming from his boyfriend - fuck it felt good to think that again - had him reaching a hand out to rest on his shoulder. 

 

“I know you’ve been teased at school for it. And when I stood up for you you literally yelled that you weren’t a damsel,” James muttered sheepishly, curling in on himself next to the blonde. Clint suddenly remembered that instance, guilt seeping in his pit for lashing out at this wonderful man. 

 

“That wasn’t because of you, I’m sorry. I’m well aware you like me for my dick,” Clint teased, needing to see a smile on his boyfriend’s face again. When it worked, Clint continued. “I’m also aware that you stood up for me cause you...love me and not because you think I’m too weak to fend for myself. It’s just...those fuckers at school wouldn’t shut up...I mean...I don’t even consider it an insult! Have you met Nat? She’s a chick and she’s the biggest badass I know.” James laughed aloud, immediately nodding his head in agreement before the brunette’s gaze turned towards the pup - who had tired himself out and was asleep on his new bed. 

 

“Hey,” Clint said to get his attention, shifting when the older teen looked up and gently crawled onto his lap. He cradled the brunette’s face in his hands, whispering “ _I love you_ ” before kissing his boyfriend. His love murmured it back as he wrapped his arms around the blonde and even deepened the kiss.

 

The man Clint decided then and there he’d never risk losing again.

 

Even if it meant facing his past.

 

With some help from those that loved him...which included his new furball.


	53. Chapter 53

BUCKY

 

He owed Cheryl.

 

Probably free babysitting for the rest of his life. Well, he already kind of offered that all the time; whatever he would babysit without complaining. 

 

Cause she was right.

 

And Clint fucking loved the puppy. 

 

He didn’t have any doubts about that, but he was a little weary that a puppy could help. He actually thought it’d probably add more stress. 

 

But once again, Cheryl was right and he was totally wrong. Clint’s mental health had improved drastically and he truly loved that pup. 

 

In fact, Lucky even helped Clint finally open up to Bucky. 

 

The two had taken the pup on a walk to the park, Clint looking adorable as he matched his outfit with Lucky's purple collar and leash. Bucky brought a blanket and snacks for a picnic, just enjoying this kind of time together as he watched his boyfriend bond with their pup.

 

He had been serious about Lucky being  _their_ dog, the brunette long since falling in love with the three legged klutz.

 

After Clint tired the pup out chasing each other, he walked over and collapsed on the blanket next to the brunette. Lucky followed, promptly falling next to them and passing out asleep.

 

Bucky pushed the food aside and sprawled out next to his boyfriend, the two lying quietly while staring at the clouds above. The silence lasted several minutes as they sat in comfortable silence, until his boyfriend quietly broke it.

 

“Addicts run in my family,” Clint admitted out of nowhere, causing Bucky to turn to him incredulously. “It’s how my parents died when I was six.”

 

“I thought they died in a car accident?” Buck asked gently, reaching a hand out to grab Clint’s and intertwining their fingers together. 

 

“Yeah...well, they caused the accident,” Clint admittedly quietly before taking a shaky breath. “My parents were only fourteen when they had Barney then popped me out a few years later. They drank and smoked and partied. They weren’t the best...but they were still my parents…” Bucky didn’t say anything as watched Clint take another shaky breath, resisting the urge to embrace his love and comfort him until he was done. 

 

“When I was six, they got drunk and stoned and drove into oncoming traffic on the highway. Took out a family of five as well as an old couple…” Clint trailed off, releasing Bucky’s hand before it slowly trailed up his body and touched the ear sporting a purple aid. Something heartbreaking and rancid twisted in brunette’s soul. 

 

“Clint. Is that...is that how you lost your hearing, you were in the car with them?” Bucky asked incredulously, losing the battle with restraint as he flipped to lay on his side and wrap his arms around Clint, burying his face in the smaller teen’s chest and not waiting for an answer. 

 

He didn’t get a verbal one, but felt his boyfriend’s hands immediately begin running through his long hair in answer. 

 

_Shit._

 

“I’m sorry baby, I’m so sorry,” Buck said quietly, bringing his head out to look at Clint while also adding a few kisses to his clothed chest. His boyfriend’s fingers continued detangling his brown locks, gently massaging his scalp but eyes still trained on the clouds. 

 

“I wanted you to know why I don’t want to take meds,” Clint admitted aloud, chest heaving as he took another sharp breath. _Cause addicts run in his family...shit._

 

“Hey,” Bucky said with a smile, waiting until Clint looked at him to continue. “Thank you for telling me. You don't have to take any meds if you don't want to, doll. I promise I still love you lots.” When Clint rolled his eyes and laughed, Bucky took that opportunity to scoot forward to bring his love in for a passionate kiss.

 

Clint hummed below him, wrapping his hands around the brunette’s face and deepening the kiss.

 

They stayed like that a moment longer until Lucky started whining in his sleep. The two teens pulled away from each other, smiling and looking over at their pup still passed out. 

 

And kicking his tiny legs like he was running from something...or possibly after something. It got the two teens chuckling fondly and sitting up fully. He watched as Clint reached over and grabbed the basket of food, bringing it in front of them before leaning into Bucky's side.

 

Bucky watched the blonde’s shirt ride up when he leaned over and took that opportunity to touch the exposed skin. He held the sign for _‘I love you’_ pressed against his boyfriend’s back, holding it there a moment longer until Clint got it. 

 

It only took a second for the blonde to put the food down and whirl around until he was facing Bucky again. 

 

“I love you too,” his boyfriend said before kissing him.

 

Making Buck so incredibly happy he pushed the teen back to straddle him, deepening the kiss almost in challenge. He was getting between Clint and his food, which was always a dangerous venture. But before Clint could retaliate, Lucky had woken up and decided to join the game. When his tiny tongue slipped into their kiss, the brunette jerked back with a laugh, wiping his face as he watched Lucky continue his assault on the blonde. 

 

"I like this game," Bucky said smugly, immediately letting out a yelp when his boyfriend reached up and pinched both of his nipples. It caught the bigger teen off guard as Clint shoved him back and straddled him in one swift move. The bastard pinned him down as Lucky came fumbling over, traitorously attacking Buck. "Okay! I give," he chuckled out, wiggling one hand free to gently shove the pup away. 

 

He felt a hand gently pressed against his chest, turning his attention back to see Clint signing ' _I love you_ ' into his chest. Warmth surged through him, inspiring him to begin a speech about how proud he was and how much he loved him...

 

When the bastard ruined it. 

 

Clint brought his hand up and began signing  _'I do love Lucky more though, sorry but he's way cuter'_

 

It led to him retaliating by tickling the shorter teen's ass until he was able to push him off. 

 

 _'Let's eat before I give Lucky your half of the food'_ Bucky signed at him, enjoying the purely offended look Clint gave him before the blonde quickly opened the containers and dug in. Bucky chuckled as he watched him, placing a gentle hand on his boyfriend's leg (and far away from his sharp teeth - learned that the hard way) and smiling at the scene before him. 

 

A future he could really see happening for once. 


	54. Chapter 54

TONY

 

Despite Steve’s offer (as well as Aunt Peggy’s, Sarah’s, Rhodey’s and Pepper’s offers), he decided he was going to see Obie alone. He was ready...he could do this. 

 

That’s what he kept telling himself as he found a parking spot, spending a few extra minutes in his car. He had told Steve the address and time in case he needed back up, but had ultimately reassured his boyfriend and claimed he could do this. 

 

Which he could...right?

 

His first red flag when he entered the restaurant, Obie was sitting at a table set for four. As Tony walked closer to the table, confusion written across his face, he noticed a pink jacket sitting in the chair to his godfather’s right. 

 

As he approached the table Obie stood up to greet him, which was also when the owner of the pink jacket made her way into view. 

 

“Tony! Good to see you. You remember my niece, Sunset?” Obie asked as Tony’s ex-girlfriend sauntered over to her seat - beautiful as ever. Long, strawberry-blonde hair swayed in the wind as she sat down, a predatory smile on her face. 

 

“Tony,” she said ever so sweetly. “Good to see you again. You look handsome as ever.” Tony stood frozen for a second before putting on his best press smile. He pushed down all of his feelings of betrayal and hurt caused by the girl over four years ago, the girl he dated after Tiberius who cheated on him and broke his heart in the process. It didn't help that she had also been physically abusive with him.

 

“Sunset, what a surprise,” Tony said as he finally sat down across from Obie. He didn’t bother returning the compliment. Her ego was big enough without it. 

 

“Yeah I figured you wouldn’t mind, she’s only in town for the weekend,” Obie said passively as he grabbed a menu and began looking at his options. 

 

_Right_ , Tony thought to himself, _cause this isn’t part of your elaborate plan to take the company from me. Aw shit why didn’t I let Steve come with me? I could really use the backup/emotional support right now. And the bodyguard aspect, cause that was just hot._

 

_Could he still text him?_ No of course not, because Sunset demanded his attention as she began openly and disgustingly flirting with him. 

 

“I notice you’re alone here for lunch. Your newest boytoy too busy to support his handsome fella?”

 

“Actually,” Tony said with a little bit of ire, fingers twitching to grab his phone, “I was under the impression it would be a two person lunch. You see, I didn’t want to be rude,” he finished with a look at Stane, who was still looking at the menu and ignoring the two as if they were bickering children.

 

_Which...okay yes technically that’s true but STILL! Weren’t they here to talk business?_

 

The fact that he was ambushed was not sitting well in his stomach, even as he tried to find something edible on the menu. 

 

_Keep your confidence up, Stark. You’ve still got the upper hand._

 

“Well, if he was good enough for you, he’d be here,” Sunset purred out, even having the audacity to play footsie with under the table. Tony lost his composure when he jerked his leg back, bumping the table and causing his godfather to finally put the menu down with a glare. 

 

The man opened his mouth to reprimand and Tony almost flinched in anticipation - when a familiar voice suddenly interrupted the trio. 

 

“If he was good enough, he’d show up on time,” his knight in shining fucking armor - currently sporting the sports jacket Tony had bought him along with a deliciously tight pair of dark blue jeans - said apologetically, stepping up to the empty seat. “Sorry I’m late, babe. Traffic was hell,” Steve added to the silent group, Tony trying desperately to resist the urge to blow this man right here in front of everyone. 

 

Fuck he loved this man. 

 

Tony grabbed his collar and pulled him down for a kiss, settling for making it a long one instead of going with plan A. 

 

“You’re forgiven,” Tony said with a smile, biting his bottom lip.

 

There was a huff from Sunset, but Tony ignored her in favor of pushing Steve to sit in the chair. 

 

“Tony, introduce us to your friend,” Obie somewhat growled out, and it was the first time Tony had ever seen the man thrown off. **_Check_ ** _motherfucker._

 

“Obadiah Stane, his niece Sunset Bane, and love of my life Steve Rogers,” Tony said quickly, pointing to each person in turn, before facing forward to address the ringleader of this little circus. “Now, Obie. Why did you want this meeting?”

 

“Jesus Tony, can we order lunch first?” the older man asked with a fake laugh, snapping his fingers up in the air to grab a waiter’s attention. 

 

“I’m also Tony’s ex,” the needy bitch added, trying to sit up and somehow look smug even as Tony and Steve held hands. The waiter saved her from Tony blurting something inappropriate in response, taking their orders as an uncomfortable silence fell over the table. 

 

**Good**.

 

“Alright, now that we’ve ordered. Obadiah, if you’re trying to steal the company from me, I won’t let that happen,” Tony said bluntly. He couldn’t help but frown when the man bellowed in laughter. 

 

“Tony, you are proving my point with your dramatics! Your father is getting treatment for his problems. And you are obviously too young to run SI and lord knows your godmother couldn’t handle such a responsibility. I am merely here to offer my assistance.”

 

“Okay. First of all Stane, don’t insult my godmother like that. She is twice the man you’ll ever be. Second of all, you are not getting your cowardly-failure hands anywhere near **my** company. My Aunt Peggy made sure of that, because she’s a badass.” During Tony’s rampage, because he talks with his hands, he’d let go of Steve’s hand and hadn’t even realized it. 

 

“Tony,” Stane said in a condescending tone that infuriated the genius. “I’m not your enemy here.”

 

“Right, you’re the gentleman that tried to ambush Tony with his ex at lunch, while also plotting to take the very company you ripped in half,” Steve said smoothly before taking a drink of his water. It had Tony rethink the whole 'restrain himself from blowing Steve in public' thing. 

 

“ _This_ is your latest arm-candy?” Sunset sneered out, glaring at Steve as Obie continued talking to Tony as if Steve wasn’t there.

 

“Tony you’re a smart kid, but you have no idea the ins and outs of actually running a multi-million dollar weapons company…”

 

“You’re right about that, but by the time I get there it won’t be a multi-million dollar weapons company. It’ll be a multi- **billion** dollar **clean energy** company,” he finished leaning back against his chair, arms crossed over his chest in satisfaction. The look on his godfather’s face was one he wanted etched forever in his memory. 

 

**_Checkmate, bitch._ **

 

“You...y-you can’t do that-” the man sputtered out.

 

“-I can actually. Like I said, my Aunt Peggy is amazing and I also made sure to get rid of the few board members you’ve convinced to be on your side. Which means I’ll have to decline your offer,” Tony said casually, pausing as the waiter brought the food to the table. “Could you wrap ours up, actually? We’ll take ours to go,” Tony said sweetly to the waiter, pulling some cash out to leave him a hefty tip. “You know what? Lunch is on me, since I’m not so sure you can afford it.” He stood up and smiled at the awed silence. 

 

Honestly? He had never felt taller - even if everyone else was sitting down. Obie looked like he was going to blow a fuse, Sunset had her mouth hanging open in confusion, while Steve was giving him a look that seemed like **he** wanted to go down on **Tony** in front of everyone.

 

“Like you said, Obie. I’m a smart guy. Which means I did my research. I know your company is tanking in the stocks and I don’t need that kind of energy at my new company. Nor would I want you to betray me down the road and steal half of my staff,” Tony said as Steve joined him in standing while the blessed waiter came back with their bagged food. “You two enjoy your lunch.”

Tony wordlessly grabbed the food in one hand and Steve in the other and made their exit - not looking back even though he wanted to. But the kiss Steve brought him into once they were outside made him forget all about it. 

 

“Holy shit, Tony, that was so fucking hot,” Steve said before kissing him again, getting Tony to chuckle against his perfect lips. 

 

“How’d you know I’d need you?” Tony asked after he reluctantly pulled away. 

 

“Oh Tony, you didn’t need me,” Steve said with that goddamn sincere smile of his. “You could’ve done all that on your own.” Tony couldn’t help flushing from the praise, taking the blonde’s hand back and dragging the two to his car. 

 

“That doesn’t answer my question. And you keep talking like that and I’ll break my silent promise not to blow you in public,” Tony purred out as they both got in his car, the genius guessing right that Steve had taken a taxi or gotten a ride to the restaurant.

 

“I just wanted to support you,” Steve said, cheeks and ears tinged pink as the blonde shrugged. “I got dressed and came here, and I was actually late. I wasn’t going to come in, convinced you could handle it when I saw you were outflanked. And yeah...maybe I went into bodyguard mode when I saw her playing footsie with you…” Steve playfully growled as Tony squinted back at him. 

 

“You’d need to be inside the restaurant to see her doing that…” Tony said accusingly, smiling when his boyfriend’s cheeks blushed harder. “But I appreciate the gesture,” he added as he also placed a hand on Steve’s inner thighs, making the blonde blush even harder as his cheeks turned red. 

 

“As exciting as the idea of doing anything in public is,” Steve said firmly, grabbing Tony’s hand to stop the groping but sporting eyes that promised a ‘one day in the future’ kind of thing, “we should get going. But I...wouldn’t object to like...renting a hotel room. My treat...since you got dinner.”

 

As if to reiterate his point, a group of people came to their cars on either side of them. 

 

“Oh, you are so smart,” Tony purred with wiggly brows, squeezing the blonde’s knee playfully before starting his mustang and driving over the speed limit to the nearest least/expensive hotel. 

 

Steve only chastised him once, but Tony used that momentum to quickly propel them out of the car, into the hotel and up to their room. 

 

He’d earned it, afterall. They had a lot to celebrate this evening.


	55. Chapter 55

STEVE

 

Something’s been bothering him, even as great as his life was now with his mom awake and as much better as he heard Clint was doing...he still felt guilty about not being there for his best friend. Bucky had been struggling a lot these few months and Steve hadn't so much asked him how he'd been doing.

 

He never wanted to be one of those people that ignored their friends in favor of hanging with their significant other.

 

But he did, so he decided to make it right with his best and oldest friend. 

 

So that Friday he dragged Tony with him to Buck’s baseball game, sitting on the bleachers behind home plate with Clint - in what he realized was a perfect view of the senior’s ass. He hadn’t even known his friend was the catcher, which only kind of made him feel worse about not paying attention to him.

 

Tony sat in between the two, chatting it up with Clint about how Bucky’s ass looked in his baseball pants while Steve focused on cheering his best friend on. 

 

Buck was a great catcher, catching fly balls and getting the other team out at second every time they tried to steal. And every time he got up to bat, he knocked the shit out of the ball and ended up on base. 

 

Tony obviously wasn’t paying attention, either buying him and Clint the entirety of the concession stand or cheering on whoever’s pants were tightest. Clint only paid attention when it had to do with his boyfriend, otherwise focusing solely on inhaling all the food Tony purchased.

 

At one point Bucky looked up at the bleachers as he came up to bat, smiling and waving at Steve before making a kissy face at Clint. 

 

“God I love that man,” Clint said with a sigh, leaning his head against his shoulder as Steve realized he was getting a better view of the brunette’s ass. The taller blonde was unable to stop his eyes from rolling.

 

“He does look damn good in baseball pants. Stevie why don’t you play baseball?” Tony asked him with a pout while also leaning heavily into his side. Steve tried his best to keep a stern face, because the man was implying he should play a sport just so his boyfriend could watch his ass. But the pretty brunette was wearing glasses and Steve’s letterman jacket after overdramatically shivering earlier, so the blonde couldn’t help himself and just kissed the brunette in answer. 

 

It caught the genius off guard as he scrunched his nose up in offense, since they both knew Tony was also partially trying to rile Steve up. 

 

“You two are gross,” Clint spoke up next to them. It made Steve frown, only because it made the warmth of Tony leave as the brunette whirled around and sat up in offense.  

 

“Excuse you?! You gave Barnes a handjob at the movie theater! And you didn’t even wait until the lights got dark!”

 

“I told you that in confidence!”

 

“You told told the entire cafeteria when you practically shouted it!” Steve did his best to plug his ears and focus on the game, not wanting to relive that particular experience or hear the two bicker anymore. 

 

“Will you two hush! Buck’s up to bat again,” Steve said after another minute of the two of them arguing, trying to pretend he didn’t hear something about his best friend getting blown in the gym showers. 

 

It worked, for the most part, focusing the two shorter teens’ attentions as they once again talked about Buck’s ass.

 

_...which Jesus yes he had one but could they focus on his talent as a baseball player for one second?_

 

The game eventually ended, the Avengers winning by three runs as Steve sighed in relief, wanting to get to his best friend and away from the two short perverts. He should’ve known better, as Clint rushed past him and jumped into his boyfriend’s arms - just as Buck had barely made it out of the dugout. 

 

Needless to say, the other players groaned but let them be, just walking around the two as they made their exit. 

 

It was a nice change of pace from the more homophobic members of the football team.

 

Well, to be fair Rumlow and his crew had just started to ignore them all together, but it was refreshing to see two men kissing in public without ridicule. 

 

…

 

.

 

Did Steve say refreshing? He meant disgusting. Cause Buck had Clint up in his arms and was now visibly groping the blonde’s ass. 

 

“Guys! Seriously?!” he snapped, reaching over to swat his boyfriend when the genius only whistled in encouragement. Bucky finally let Clint down, arms still around the blonde as he turned to give Steve his infamous unimpressed look. 

 

Which Steve matched with his own, hands resting on his hips. 

 

“It was a celebratory kiss, Rogers! Quit being such a prude,” Clint spoke up.

 

“Yeah Stevie, did you not see my triple? Plus this means we’re undefeated, Mr. First-time-showing-up-at-my-game.” Steve knew the older teen was teasing, but it did nothing to ease the rock of guilt that had settled in his stomach. The air around them staled as the blonde’s face fell.

 

Because his boyfriend was his better half and could therefore read his mind, Tony asked Clint to join him in getting more candy; leaving the two alone to talk. 

 

Bucky frowned in confusion, settling his bag down and looking at Steve with a patient expression.

 

“I’m sorry, Buck. I’m sorry for not coming to more games. And I’m sorry for not being there for you with Clint. I should have-”

 

“-Alright, shut up. Just stop talking,” Buck interrupted him, waving his hands and stepping over to the offended blonde. “Steve are you really apologizing for not paying attention to me...when you mother was in a coma?” 

 

The question had the younger teen shifting on his feet... _cause well when he said it_ **_that_ ** _way..._

 

“Come on, Steve. If anything I owe you an apology for focusing on my boyfriend instead of you and your mother in a coma. The truth is,” Bucky continued after reaching a hand out to rest on the blonde’s shoulder, “we’re both growing up. We’ve both - shockingly enough - have long term boyfriends. They’re both short and weird little perverts but we confide in them instead of depending on friends or parents.” Steve stared at him for a moment as a smile crept across his face. 

 

“Wow. You’ve really matured Buck. It’s kind of weirding me out,” Steve teased, laughing when his best friend playfully shoved him. 

 

“Love does that, Stevie. But it doesn't mean you and I can't hang out anymore. Hell, we can play video games this weekend if you want. Or have a double-date and ditch our fellas? Well maybe not that, I have a feeling they would plot a revenge we'd both regret... Now cut yourself some slack, go find your boyfriend and get out of here. I love you, but right now I’m still running on the adrenaline of winning. So if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to go screw my boyfriend’s brains out.” Steve groaned in annoyance as his best friend walked off, though warmth filled his chest at his words. 

 

He was still going to make an effort to hang out with him and Sam more often.

 

But for now, he settled for watching his best friend walk happily away just as his own boyfriend made his way back into view, walking up to Steve with a huge grin. 

 

“Did Barnes convince you to join baseball? Or at least borrow his pants?” Tony asked with wiggly brows, causing the once warm feeling in his chest to quickly turn to annoyance. 

 

So Steve turned around and started walking back to his truck. Smiling to himself as he heard his boyfriend yell before pounding feet caught up with him and slipped his hand in his.

 

“Hey!” Tony giggled out, playfully squeezing their hands together. “I seem to recall someone requesting to see me in yoga pants…” Steve yanked his hand away, though he was still smiling. “I’m kidding!” Tony said with that gorgeous laugh of his as he grabbed Steve’s hand once more. “How did it go with your bestie?”

 

The warm feeling came back, so Steve stopped the two to pull his love in for a kiss before answering him.

 

“It went really well,” he admitted with a smile.

 

“I’m glad,” his boyfriend said with his face scrunched up adorably, causing Steve to steal another kiss from the man he planned on kissing forever.


	56. Chapter 56

TONY

 

The first day Sarah came home from the hospital, Tony was the one who kept trying to keep Joe and Steve from fussing over her as he wheeled her into her house. 

 

“Pop and I can move your bed into the living room if you want,” Steve said as he unhelpfully started moving furniture around.

 

“Steve, babe, her wheelchair will go into their bedroom just fine,” Tony said, walking around Sarah to stop him.

 

“Give me a few more weeks of physical therapy and I’ll be out of this stupid wheelchair in no time,” Sarah muttered.

 

“The doctor said you can’t rush these things, Sarah,” Joe said in concern. It was actually kind of cute how worried the man had been, especially since it made his wife crazy. 

 

Steve had joked with him that he’d be just as doting as his Pop if anything ever happened to Tony.

 

Tony had promised that if Sarah and Steve ever died in some freak accident, he would marry his Pop to comfort the man. 

 

Steve didn’t think it was funny.

 

“My mother has been dead for three years, mister. I don’t need another one,” Sarah said, interrupting Tony’s thoughts and making the teen bark out in laughter. He quickly quieted down with the look Joe gave him. 

 

“Do you need any more help, Ma? Or can Tony and I go up to my room?” Steve asked before Sarah waved her arms at the two. 

 

“For Christ’s sake! Go, all of you! I will punch whoever’s crotch is in punching range.”

 

“What?! Even me?” Joe asked in a whiny voice just as Steve grabbed Tony’s arm and led them to the stairs. 

 

“You don’t wanna watch that?” Tony asked with a laugh, loving every time he got to witness what a good marriage looks like. 

 

“I’ve seen them fight and then make out enough times. And if you make a single joke about leaving me for either of my parents I won’t give you your present.” Tony’s brows shot up at that last word, always excited to hear that word. 

 

Especially from his boyfriend’s mouth. 

 

“What’d you get me?” Tony asked as he obediently followed Steve to his room, sitting on the bed and swinging his feet in anticipation. The blonde froze for a moment, before looking down at the ground.

 

“I...I didn’t buy it. It’s a drawing…”

 

“Even better!” Tony amended quickly. “Come on Steve you know I love your work.”

 

“Okay,” the blonde said with a shy smile, taking a breath before going into his closet. Tony kicked his legs and waited as Steve came back and sat next to him on the bed. “It’s not my best work, but…”

 

“Steve you are such a horrible liar, now gimme,” Tony said with grabby hands, only smiling when the blonde playfully rolled his eyes before obliging. 

 

He handed over a single piece of paper, the genius carefully taking it and gazing upon the image before him. 

 

It was a detailed drawing of the two of them on their most recent date. Tony had surprised the blonde with a moonlight rooftop date, complete with a picnic, candles, and music. At one point the brunette had felt inspired, grabbing Steve’s hand to stand them up to start dancing. 

 

This captured that moment beautifully. 

 

Steve had just dipped Tony, looking lovingly into his eyes while Tony’s face was detailed even with just the moonlight. 

 

It was absolutely gorgeous. 

 

“Oh Steve,” Tony breathed out, “This is so fucking beautiful. Thank you,” he said before looking back at his love. Steve’s face was adorably pink, which it normally was when he showed him his artwork…

 

...except his cheeks were looking a little more red now. 

 

“There’s uh...there’s another one,” Steve said quietly, turning his gaze to the ceiling as he handed another sheet of paper to the genius. The first drawing was gently put to the side as he used the second one to cover his now growing erection. 

 

Cause this was a drawing Tony had jokingly suggested...and he was staring at it right now. 

 

Which meant Steve would’ve somehow acquired two mirrors to get it…

 

“Fuck,” Tony whispered, staring at the image of Steve: bent over while his hands spread his cheeks apart, cum dribbling out of his hole, face flushed and overall debauched. “When did you get two mirrors?”

 

When he didn’t hear a verbal answer, he turned to Steve who had bent over and covered his eyes with one hand.

 

While the other handed Tony a...Polaroid. 

 

“Oh my god, Steve,” Tony growled out, putting the picture to the side and attacking his boyfriend with his lips. Steve laughed as Tony pushed him back, crawling on top of him and continuing his attack. 

 

“I take it you like them?” Steve asked below him, eyes twinkling but voice filled with uncertainty. 

 

“I will cherish them forever...and store that Polaroid in my wallet…”

 

“Wait...Tony…” Steve said, wiggling his arms that were pinned under Tony's legs. 

 

“Steve,” Tony said with a Cheshire grin, reaching over to grab the picture and holding it above the blonde’s head. They both knew that Steve could throw him off if he wanted to, but that wasn't as much fun.

 

“Tony.”

 

“Steve.”

 

“TONY.”

 

“STEVE.”

 

“Tony I really don’t want anyone else to see that picture.”

 

“I’ll never let that happen,” Tony said in offense, bringing the Polaroid to his chest and shifting back to give Steve his arms back. 

 

“Well,” Steve reluctantly said as he ran his hands up and down the brunette’s thighs, “if you don’t keep it in your wallet then I guess you can keep it. But if I find out **anyone** else has seen that…”

 

“Oh Steven, you should know by now I don’t share,” Tony purred out before leaning down, kissing the blonde sweetly on the lips. 

 

“Good,” Steve said with a smile.

 

“Besides,” Tony continued with a sly smile, “I think this means I owe you a few photos...anything in particular you want to see me in? Or see in me?” He felt Steve harden below him, chuckling while the blonde just looked flustered. 

 

“I...I don’t know. But uh...my parents are still downstairs,” Steve growled out, glaring at the brunette as he gently shoved him off. Tony just laughed as he did, making sure the drawings didn’t get smushed under his weight. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll leave the pictures as a surprise. Wouldn’t want you to have to change your pants before we head back downstairs. Cause the things I’m thinking of, involve lube and lingerie…”

 

“Alright, enough Tony.”

 

“You sure? They make butt plugs with pretty gems for the base…” Tony teased as Steve stalked over. He thought maybe he’d kiss him quiet, but instead the blonde bastard snatched the Polaroid and crumbled it up in his hands. 

 

Tony couldn’t help but squeak in protest. 

 

“No…” the brunette whined.

 

“Keep it up and I’ll rip up the drawing,” his boyfriend threatened just as Tony grabbed the drawings and held them to his chest.   

 

“You bastard…” 

 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before they heard Joe call them downstairs. 

 

“I’ll behave, I promise,” Tony said with a smile, putting the pictures in his backpack. 

 

“No you won’t,” Steve countered with a fake glare, small smile breaking across his handsome face as he walked over and kissed Tony on his cheek. “But I still like you.”

 

“Just **like**?” Tony asked in offense, pulling away from the blonde and starting to walk towards Steve’s bedroom door. He turned and watched the blonde follow him and open the door like the gentleman he knew he'd be. 

 

Sweetly leaning down, inches from his lips before saying, “yup” before taking off running down the stairs. 

 

It took the genius half a second to realize what happened, chuckling before racing down after him.


	57. Chapter 57

CLINT

 

He’d been spending more time with the Barnes’ since his mental health was improving. Well, that and mostly because the kids wanted to play with Lucky. 

 

Either way, he was feeling pretty good but also needed some time to himself. 

 

...though that usually involved dragging James back to his apartment with him. 

 

One such particular day, he was pulling James along behind him as they climbed the steps to his apartment after school. He was a little alarmed when he heard Lucky barking inside, followed by the sounds of someone talking to him. 

 

He glanced back at James, who had an equally concerned expression on his face, before turning back to grab his key and open the door.

 

When he saw who was inside, his legs nearly gave out from below him. 

 

“Barney?!” Clint suddenly shouted in excitement, seeing his big brother sitting on the carpet playing with his pup. The shorter blonde ran over and tackled the vet, who he momentarily forgot was hospitalized several months ago. 

 

“Jesus Clint,” Barney said with a laugh, “get your scrawny ass off me, you’re squishing this cute little puppy.” Lucky barked in agreement, running over to James to greet him. 

 

“His name’s Lucky,” he heard his boyfriend explain, before the brunette walked over to the dog pile Clint still refused to extract himself from. 

 

“And I’m not squishing him anymore,” Clint said in his defense, squeezing his brother’s ribs harder for a few more seconds before eventually releasing him. “But I’m allowed to squish you cause you almost died, you asshole.”

 

“Yeah yeah, good to see you too, brat. Now move so I can properly meet this boyfriend of yours,” Barney grumbled out before standing up and extending a hand to James. He watched as the two shook hands, remaining on the floor playing with Lucky.

 

“Good to meet you, Barney.”

 

“Likewise. Thanks for looking out for this obnoxious shithead for me. Lexi is your big sister, right? How’s she been? She single?”

 

“She has a girlfriend, actually.” Barney took that opportunity to slowly turn back to Clint, face scrunched up in confusion.

 

“Do you know _any_ straight people?”

 

“Just your ugly ass,” Clint smirked at his brother, smiling when the idiot only chuckled in response. 

 

When Clint had first come out (to his brother, that is), it was about three weeks after Barney became his legal guardian. 

 

Clint knew he liked dudes since he was nine, but he was in a different foster family than Barney at that time. And the memory wasn’t exactly a good one, when he had kissed a boy that walked him home and his foster father beat him with a belt for it. 

 

Barney had just sat in silence for a good four minutes, finally saying ‘okay’ before turning back to the movie they were watching. It wasn’t really talked about again, but Barney did significantly reduce the amount of gay jokes and slurs he used to throw around. 

 

Not exactly a coming out party, but better than getting beaten. 

 

Now though, the older blonde just teased him like most brothers do. 

 

Although, he’d never before brought a boy home that Barney had approved of. In fact the first time he met Rumlow - which had been an accident - Barney literally threw him out on his ass. 

 

But Bucky helped fly Clint out to England to see said injured brother. 

 

Plus Clint loved him, so he wasn’t worried about the two getting along. 

 

What he hadn’t expected, was just how much they had in common. 

 

Clint had been so busy petting Lucky and reminiscing about his brother, he just caught the tail end of their conversation. 

 

“Yeah basic training is a few weeks after I graduate,” James said easily just as Clint’s head jerked up in shock. 

 

“What the fuck did you just say?” Clint asked, scrambling to stand on his feet and glare are his boyfriend. The bastard at least had the audacity to appear startled, Barney frozen next to the brunette as he looked back and forth between the two. 

 

“How about I take Lucky for a walk? Huh good boy you wanna go for a walk?” Barney asked as he grabbed the leash and led the pup out the door, away from the angry atmosphere. 

 

Clint stared at his boyfriend, anger shooting up his spine as he waited for the man to explain himself. 

 

“Okay...I really thought I told you-” James began, hands up in surrender as Clint quickly interrupted him. 

 

“-You didn’t! You didn’t tell me you signed up for the army! How long ago was this? Jesus you ship out a few weeks after graduating?”

 

“Doll, I’m sorry I really thought I told you about this-”

 

“-About what you wanted to do with the rest of your life? No, I don’t remember that particular conversation!” Clint shouted before something clicked in his mind, immediately squashing his anger and replacing it with guilt. 

 

The blonde sunk down onto the couch, resting his head on his hands as he felt James sit on the couch next to him. Sweetly rubbing his back while Clint focused on his breathing. 

 

“I’m sor-” James began before Clint quickly ended that train of thought by turning around and kissing him quiet. He pulled back, thoroughly enjoying the pleased yet confused look on his boyfriend’s face. 

 

“No, you stupid handsome man. **_I_ ** am the one that is sorry. You did tell me, or at least you tried to. But I was so caught up in my own bullshit...I think I actively blocked it in my brain. I didn’t want to think about you leaving m-...well. I wasn’t even paying attention to you talk about your future…”

 

“Good god what is it with everyone concerned about paying attention to me! I’m the only one doing okay, besides my boyfriend and best friend losing their damn minds...that makes me sad. But I’m not offended you didn’t ‘pay attention’ to me,” the bastard added with damn finger quotes, “I’m a little offended by your reaction that it’s the _army…_ ”

 

“Yeah well, can you blame me? I almost lost my brother…” He felt James gently pinch his chin before bringing his face up to his, soft smile on his handsome face. 

 

“You’re not losing me, you beautiful idiot,” Buck said with a smile.

 

“I’m losing this long gorgeous hair of yours,” Clint pouted with his bottom lip out, running his hands through the long brown locks. 

 

“Well, I’ll grow it out until the last second. I promise, doll,” James said with a soft smile, grabbing Clint’s shirt collar and pulling him in for a kiss. When he pulled back, Clint frowned a little and addressed his love more seriously. 

 

“I am sorry though. For being such a bad boyfriend and not knowing what you wanted to do with your future…”

 

“Hey,” James growled, “what have I told you about insulting my boyfriend?” Clint rolled his eyes as he felt the brunette’s hands reached down to pinch the blonde’s ass, making the shorter teen yelp in laughter. “I believe it had something to do with kicking an ass?” James asked rhetorically, as he kept tickling Clint who started to shriek from laughter. “Except this ass I could never kick, it’s too perfect. Might spank it though...or bite it...wait...Clint?”

 

The blonde used the opportunity to shove his boyfriend back to catch his breath, unable to hide the smile on his face as he waited for Bucky to ask him whatever it was he wanted to ask.

 

“Now that Barney’s back, where do you sleep?” Clint couldn’t help blinking for a few seconds at the teen’s ability to switch from sexy talk to mundane topics so quickly. 

 

“You’re sitting on it,” he said as they heard the sounds of Barney opening the front door. James frowned at him before turning to the older blonde. 

 

“Hey Barney, so you’ll be taking Clint’s bed, yeah?” Barney stopped walking, looking skeptically back and forth between the two teens. 

 

“Um...look I’m okay with you two dating and all but I’m going to have to draw the line at you two fucking on my bed while I’m here…”

 

“We literally fucked on it yesterday but go off I guess,” Clint sassed as Barney's face scrunched up in disgust.

 

“I just mean to say,” Bucky said loudly before the brothers could start bickering, “maybe since you’re home now you guys could start looking for a two bedroom apartment?”

 

“Yeah, that’s not a bad idea,” Barney said with a smile. “You know for a dude that’s dating my brother you’re not nearly as stupid as I thought you’d be.”

 

“Hey, fuck you!” Clint growled out as he saw his boyfriend just chuckle.

 

“No thanks. Seems like you should keep fucking this guy that seems too good to be true. You’re not secretly like some serial killer or anything...right?” Barney asked as he began walking to the bedroom. 

 

“Not that anyone can prove, no,” James said with a shrug, getting a laugh from both the blondes.

 

“You’re starting to grow on me, Barnes. I never approve of the schmucks dingus over there brings home, but you seem like a decent guy.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, asshole,” Clint growled out while he felt Buck wrap an arm around him and pull him close.

 

“Yeah, thanks Barney,” James said.

 

“Just uh, don’t hurt my little brother,” Barney said seriously as Clint felt his cheeks blush in embarrassment, the air in the room suddenly changing. “Cause joking or not, I’ve killed more than enough people to classify as a serial killer. And I know how to make it look like an accident.”

 

“Alright war hero! How about you go lay your old broken ass down now?” Clint barked out in question, completely mortified at his older brother. The bastard stood there silently for another obnoxious moment before finally leaving the two alone. 

 

Until Lucky made his presence known, desperately trying to get his little body to climb onto the couch with them. 

 

“Sorry about him, he’s clearly the worst,” Clint muttered as he leaned down to pick Lucky up, cheeks still pink as he leaned into his boyfriend’s embrace. James wrapped one arm around him while the other pet their puppy. 

 

“Don’t apologize, I thought it was sweet,” James said, causing Clint to look up at him in betrayal. But the man was unfazed by his glare, just leaning down to kiss the blonde on his nose. “It’s called a shovel talk, babe. I already got one from Nat, remember?” 

 

“Oh yeah,” Clint remembered with a smile, snuggling into the teen and practicing letting his anger go. 

 

The therapist he has now seen twice taught him that. 

 

“You know why they do that right?” Bucky asked in his ear, wrapping his other arm around the blonde to squeeze him. Clint could tell what he was hinting at, but went for feigning innocence. 

 

“No…”

 

“Yes you do,” James said into his ear again, sending a shiver down the blonde’s spine. 

 

The warm fuzzy feelings Clint had started feeling again were welcome, but they also made him a little weaker in his resolve as he turned his face into his boyfriend’s neck. 

 

“M-mm,” Clint mumbled, hunching his body up as he refused to answer the question, but still staying in his love’s embrace.

 

“Yes you do, doll. Will you please say it out loud though? For me?” James asked so sweetly, Clint decided to oblige him...but still snuggled up so his voice was muffled. 

 

“What was that, doll?” the cheeky bastard sing-songed, making Clint reluctantly pull back enough to be heard more clearly. 

 

“ _Causetheyloveme_ ,” Clint rushed out, still feeling the pang of fear and rawness from being so open. 

 

But yeah, okay maybe therapy worked when you found the right person. And had such a perfect partner.

 

“That’s right,” James said, voice dripping with so much pride it made Clint squirm. “Cause they love you. Maybe even as much as I do.” 

 

“Alright now you’ve gone too far,” Clint teased, pulling away from his offended boyfriend. He took a breath to ease his anxiety, rolling his eyes when he saw that not only was James giving him his respectable distance - he was also smiling with that stupid proud smile of his. “Shut up.”

 

“I didn’t say anything,” James said smugly, shrugging his stupid perfect shoulders. 

 

“You said it all with your eyes.”

 

“And what am I saying now?” his boyfriend asked, eyes suddenly bulging and crossed and looking so crazy Clint couldn’t help but chuckle. 

 

“That you’re a psycho?” 

 

James, being the cheating motherfucking that he is, went straight to Clint’s tickle spot instead of being an adult and reached around to pinch his ass. 

 

When Clint shrieked out in laughter, he found he didn’t really mind it. 

 

Cause he was starting to accept...he was loved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters left of this story! Thank you all for such lovely comments <3 it honestly inspired me to write way more than intended


	58. Chapter 58

BUCKY

 

If you would have told him a year ago he was going to his senior prom with a blonde guy, he would’ve guessed he lost a bet with Steve.

 

But here he is, waiting with Barney on the couch while Clint got ready. 

 

“Did it take you anywhere near this long?” Barney asked as Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle and shake his head no. 

 

“I took maybe fifteen minutes.”

 

“Yeah...and you still want to be with my brother?” the older blonde asked. Bucky chuckled again as he heard his boyfriend defend his own honor. 

 

“Fuck you asshole! I can still hear you you know!”

 

“Well then hurry the fuck up!”

 

“Beauty takes time!”

 

“Is that why you’ve been hogging the bathroom for two hours??”

 

“Fuck you!”

 

“Fuck you too!”

 

“You guys have a great relationship,” Bucky deadpanned.

 

“Yeah, it’s a wonder I never smothered him in his sleep.”

 

“Well it’s a good thing you never did, or the world wouldn’t be blessed with this,” Clint said as he made his dramatic entrance from the bathroom, stopping to pose in front of them. 

 

Barney made a few jokes while Bucky focused on not having an erection. 

 

Clint was rocking a sleek black suit, hair spiked up with a purple bowtie and matching cufflinks and purple hearing aid. 

 

“Fuck,” Bucky said quietly, licking his lips as Clint twirled around for him. 

 

“Alright, time for you two to go. I’m not taking any pictures, so save your selfies for the actual prom. Go away, don’t drink and drive, be safe yadda yadda yadda get out of here,” Barney said as he shoved a laughing Bucky off the couch. 

 

“Come on James,” Clint said with a smile, grabbing Buck’s hand and leading the two out of the apartment before adding, “bye asshole!”

 

Bucky didn’t hear a comeback, but his attention turned to the way his boyfriend’s ass looked in those dress pants. The two walked down the driveway, waiting for the limo to show up that Tony had gotten for their group. Sure enough, not two seconds later the black stretch limo turned down their street with Tony waving from the sunroof. 

 

Clint sat on Buck’s lap with the crowded seating, not that the brunette minded at all. Tasha sat next to him and warned the older teen she’d be stealing his date for a few dances this evening. Again, Bucky didn’t mind, tightening his arms around his love when the blonde tried to crawl through the sunroof. 

 

It was a short ride to the country club that was hosting them, the teens all filing out and talking amongst themselves in excitement. Buck had never even wanted to go to prom, skipping on the chance last year to sleep with some freshman. 

 

Now though...now he was actually excited to dance with a hot blonde on his arm. And dance they did, just about every song Clint grabbed his arm and dragged him to the dancefloor. Rhodes and Danvers won prom king and queen and Buck could only laugh when Clint stole her crown and proceeded to dance with the redhead who stole the king’s crown. 

 

The brunette used that opportunity to go to the bathroom on the other side of the building, not noticing a few guys following behind him. 

 

Didn’t even realize it was Rumlow and his crew until he stepped back outside again. 

 

He made sure to sigh heavily before addressing the drunk teens - evident by their sway. 

 

“What do you want Rumlow?”

 

“I want you to get what’s coming to you,” Rumlow growled out before taking a step forward while the other two flanked Bucky. He couldn’t help sighing again, looking at the three with boredom. 

 

“Seriously? You need to grow the fuck up, man. Not my fault you’re too chicken shit to leave the closet-” he stopped talking to dodge a punch from Brock, which was especially easy considering how drunk the other teen was. 

 

“Fuck you!” 

 

“Clint’s already got that taken care of, thanks though,” Bucky sneered, keeping his eyes on the other two who looked like they were waiting for Brock’s orders. He watched as Rumlow brought his arm back, looking like he was going to punch him - when something hit his chest and he fell back on the ground. 

 

Bucky blinked in shock, looking down and seeing a...yellow paint splotch on the fallen teen’s chest. The other two cried out in pain as they heard small _clicking_ noises, Bucky turning to see them now sporting yellow paint splotches as well.

 

And out of the shadows, like a knight in shiny black armor, came Clint with a gun extended from his right hand. Clint eyed Bucky while he walked over to them, Rumlow’s friends quickly abandoning him on the floor, scrambling to run away.

 

“Holy shit,” Bucky breathed out, not even knowing they made paintball guns like that. He’d never been more turned on by the blonde, who was looking absolutely smug as he walked over and stood in front of Buck. 

 

“You alright?” Clint asked him, gun lowered to his hip as Bucky barely managed a nod in response. Before either of them could talk, Brock groaned on the ground and attempted to sit up. 

 

“Clint how fucking dare-” Rumlow growled before shrieking in pain, Clint having shot him in the crotch without taking his eyes off Buck. Bucky watched Rumlow cry out in pain and curl into a fetal position for another moment before turning back to Clint. Not able to hold back any longer, Bucky yanked Clint closer by his jacket and kissed the man he was madly in love with. 

 

“That was...that was so fucking hot,” Bucky growled with a smile before kissing the chuckling blonde again, the smaller teen wrapping his free arm around him in return. When he pulled pack, he couldn’t help staring incredulously at his boyfriend. “You sat on my lap on the ride over here, where did you hide the gun?”

 

“In Tasha’s purse,” Clint answered easily, shrugging his shoulders as well. Bucky chuckled and shook his head fondly before addressing him more seriously.

 

“My hero,” Bucky said in a low possessive tone, kissing him fiercely again until they heard Rumlow groan in pain. “Come on, I think it’s time we head to the hotel I rented for the night…” He grabbed Clint’s free hand and pulled him along, past a grumbling asshole and out towards the limo. 

 

He was glad he asked Tony ahead of time about using the ride, giving the driver the address before attacking Clint in the back. The blonde hummed happily below him, hands reaching down to cup the brunette’s ass. Bucky pulled back, looking down at the man with a smile and a nervous breath. 

 

“Clint?” he asked before swallowing in anxiety, unsure why his nerves were suddenly getting the better of him. He hadn’t realized he was looking away until a soft hand gently guided him back. 

 

“What is it love?” Clint asked gently, beautiful face so open and trusting it gave Bucky the confidence to return the favor. 

 

“I want you to fuck me tonight,” Bucky said quietly, just as the limo pulled to a stop outside the hotel. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Buck could only chuckle when Clint shoved him off and opened the door to scramble out. 

 

“Come on slowpoke!” the blonde called out as he raced into the lobby, Bucky a few steps behind since he thanked the driver and shut the door. Any doubts or fears were squashed as he watched his love dance around in front of the check in counter.  

 

After they checked in, Clint grabbed his hand and raced them to the elevator, immediately attacking his lips when the door closed. Bucky smiled against his lips, feeling more love and confidence than ever before as they rode up to their floor. 

 

When the doors dinged open, Clint grabbed his hand again and yanked the two down the hall, Bucky chuckling behind him. He let Clint shove him inside once he opened their door, settling down on the bed while the blonde kicked the door shut. 

 

“I love you,” Bucky said easily, feeling it with every fiber of his being. The comment slowed Clint down a little, looking softer as the blonde smiled back at him. 

 

“I love you too,” Clint purred as he climbed onto Bucky’s lap, straddling his hips and wrapping his arms around the brunette’s neck. Buck ran his hands up and down Clint’s back, settling down on his hips and bringing their bodies smashed against each other. The blonde’s arms moved until he was cupping Bucky’s face, leaning over to whisper “I’m going to take such good care of you.”

 

“I know,” Bucky said confidently, smiling as his boyfriend pushed him back to lie on the bed. He looked up at bright blue eyes, totally and completely ready to hand over the reigns to Clint. 

 

It took him a while to get to this point, for reasons he still can’t explain, but he was here now. 

 

Ready to share this with Clint. 

 

The love of his life.


	59. Chapter 59

TONY

 

He was sitting next to Sarah and Helen, drinking coffee with the ladies Sunday morning while Steve and Joe had gone fishing. Aunt Peggy was out of the country for the weekend and he was thoroughly enjoying spending the weekend at the Rogers’ home. He had opted out of sweating in a boat with two grumbling men in favor of leisuring around with his grandma and future mother in law, who was getting better and better everyday. 

 

She could walk again, though it was small steps at a time. 

 

But it filled Tony’s heart with joy when he saw her practically back to her old ways. It got him wondering what she was like when she was younger, which inspired the woman to pull out some photo albums. One particular photo of a young Joe had Tony grinning from ear to ear, seeing the goofy face the man was making on a beach.

 

“Look how young Joe was! Wow, you guys are right, spitting image of Steve,” Tony said with a smile as he showed Helen the picture. A smile spread across her face, eyes twinkling with memories as she nodded along with the brunette. 

 

“Yeah, he’s a little older than Steve in this pic. I remember when he told us he was joining the army, we were so proud. Our oldest of three boys. The first time he came back from leave, he met Sarah. They were only nineteen but boy oh boy did my son ever fall head over heels for her. Told us after their first date he was going to marry her. Not sure where this is from, though. Where was this, Sarah?” Helen asked as she handed the other woman the photo. 

 

“Ah, this was our second date. Joe packed a picnic for the beach,” Sarah said with matching twinkling eyes, warm smile on her face at the memories. 

 

“You guys were freaking cute,” Tony said as he looked at a picture of the two of them on the beach, Joe carrying Sarah piggyback while the two laughed.

 

“We’re still cute,” Sarah argued, getting a giggle out of the teen as the three heard the doorbell ring. “Oh no, Joe must’ve ‘fished’ his keys into the lake again…”

 

“I’ll let our mighty warriors in,” Tony offered before the the ladies could get up, smile on his face as he went to answer the door. 

 

Immediately dropping when he saw who it was. 

 

“Obie?” Tony asked quietly, hating himself for not checking through the peephole first. 

 

“Tony. We wanted a moment of your time to chat…”

 

“We?” Tony choked out, feeling frozen in fear and realization before he even saw the man. His godfather stepped to the side, revealing the devil himself. Howard was standing there silently, anger in his eyes and a slight sway to his stance.

 

 _He was drunk_ , Tony realized with a sickening dread.

 

“Well, aren’t you going to invite us in?” Obadiah asked, all teeth in his vicious smile. 

 

“This isn’t my home,” Tony answered quietly, one hand still gripping on the door like his life depended on it. 

 

“No shit,” Howard muttered, condescending tone cutting through Tony like he was a small child again.

 

“I asked your father to come help convince you not to completely ruin the company,” Obadiah explained in a casual way, as if this wasn’t Tony’s worst nightmare. 

 

“Can we help you gentlemen?” Helen asked as she suddenly appeared by Tony’s side, causing the genius to send a thank you to the man upstairs for the first time in his life. 

 

“We’re here for Tony, miss,” he heard his godfather say kindly, though his eyes were still trained on his father who was glowering right back at him. 

 

“Huh, and how exactly do you know Tony?” Helen asked, putting a protective arm around Tony’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m his father, who the hell are you?” Howard growled out, stepping forward as Tony reflexively flinched back. 

 

“ _You’re_ his father?” Helen asked in a dangerously quiet tone. 

 

“Yes, and I’d like to speak to **_my_ ** son about **_my_ **company,” Howard said as he reached forward and yanked Tony out of the doorway. 

 

“Hey!” he heard Helen shout as Howard pushed Tony down the few steps to the ground. He grumbled on his back, trying to push himself to a sitting position as his father descended the steps towards him. 

 

“If you think I’m going to let a selfish little whore like you destroy the very company I built…” Howard growled out just as the sounds of a truck pulled into the driveway. Tony never thought he’d love the sound of truck tires on gravel, but it was currently music to his fucking ears. 

 

A flood of relief washed over him like a gentle wave.

 

“HEY!” he heard a shout the could’ve been Joe or Steve, but it caused his father to stop in his tracks - which was currently with Tony’s collar in his tight fists. “If you wanna keep those hands, I suggest you remove them from that boy.” Okay, that was definitely Joe. 

 

Howard released him as he tried to stand up tall, though when Tony finally sat up, he realized just how short his father was in comparison to future his father in law. Steve suddenly appeared by his side, grabbing his arm to help him up as both their fathers had a stare off. 

 

“Look, Mr. Rogers, we appreciate you looking after our Tony, but we have a very serious matter to discuss,” Obadiah intervened, stepping in between the men, ever the diplomat. 

 

“It’s Lieutenant General Rogers to you. And when **I** have discussions with my son, I don’t start by throwing him down some stairs,” Joe growled out as he crossed his arms over his chest. That’s when Tony noticed Sarah at the door, phone against her ear as she spoke softly to someone. 

 

“Different parenting styles, Mr. Rogers,” Howard smirked, purposefully not addressing him correctly as an insult. “Now, if you’ll mind your own goddamn business, I need to speak to my son.”

 

“You lost that privilege when you put your hands on that boy.”

 

“Get out of my way, Rogers,” Howard growled angrily.

 

“How about instead you get off my property and sober up before trying to speak to your son…”

 

“Don’t tell me how to parent you condescending prick! You think you’re a bigger man because you have a few stars on your hat? I’ve got friends in high places, fucker,” Howard spat out, going so far as to poke the taller man in his chest. Tony had his tongue caught in his mouth, wanting to ask Joe to go easy on the ass kicking...but also not wanting that. 

 

Joe turned to Obie, addressing the man without acknowledging the other one, “take this man before I remove him.” 

 

“Kick his ass, babe!” Sarah shouted from the door, getting a chuckle out of Tony even in this serious situation. 

 

“You’re nothing but a pussy. With a faggot for a son-” Howard didn’t get to finish, as he was suddenly on the ground below a fist-clenching Joe. 

 

“Don’t you **ever** speak about my son that way again,” Joe said with an alarming calm, towering over the man who was struggling to sit up. “It’s bad enough you speak to your sweet boy that way, who I’d be honored to call a son-in-law, but you will not speak about **my** child like that on **my** property.” 

 

There was a stare off...or more words could have been said.

 

Honestly Tony didn’t know, cause he kept playing those words over and over; _I’d be honored to call a son-in-law_. 

 

He’d never felt this loved or proud around his father, and it wasn’t even from his father. 

 

Tony would chuckle if this was a funnier situation. 

 

Instead all eyes suddenly turned to the sound of a gun cocking - where grandma Helen was holding a twelve gage on the top step. 

 

“I suggest you listen to my son and leave my grandbabies alone, or I’ll need to step in,” the older woman growled out - and honestly...if this wasn’t the same woman who baked cookies with Tony and showed him how to cross stitch...he’d be intimidated. 

 

Who was he kidding, he was still intimidated. 

 

Mostly he was just glad he wasn’t facing the end of that barrel. 

 

Steve’s hand gently slipped into his, reminding Tony he was here - further affirming the genius that he wasn’t alone. 

 

Obadiah had Howard on his feet when Tony looked back at them. He grinned when he noticed his father sporting a swollen black eye. 

 

“You heard the woman.” It took Tony a second to realize the confident voice had come from his own mouth, surprising himself as he looked over at Steve...almost for confirmation. 

 

The blonde looked incredibly proud as he nodded to him, as though he was reading his freaking mind. 

 

(which...this just reaffirmed to Tony this blonde was his soulmate)

 

It all gave him the confidence to continue. 

 

“Get off this property. And if you want to contact me, you can send me an email at my Stark Industry account, since I’m CEO and all.” Howard unsurprisingly lunged at the words, but Obadiah was smart enough to haul him back before Joe could do any further damage. 

 

The man was prepared to too, as evident by his cocked back fist he was lowering. 

 

Tony watched as the two began to stalk away, grinning when he heard Sarah shout the icing on the cake.

 

“I went ahead and called Ms. Carter for you! You guys will be hearing from her soon, since you're in violations of her terms and all!” she called out, hand covering the mic part of the phone before bringing it back to her ear.

 

Steve brought him into a hug as they heard Sarah then simultaneously talk to his godmother while also trying to convince Helen to put the gun away, causing the teens to laugh and tighten themselves around each other. 

 

“You okay?” his boyfriend asked when he pulled back, causing Tony to playfully roll his eyes. 

 

“Yeah, I’m just fine babe.”

 

“Tony, he pushed you down a flight of stairs…”

 

“Steve, there are three steps, I do not need an ambulance.”

 

“You’re sure you're alright though, Tony?” Joe asked apprehensively as he approached the two, concern in his voice that put a big smile on Tony’s face. 

 

“I’m good, Joe,” the shorter brunette said earnestly, easily accepting the hug the older man pulled him into. 

 

“ _I meant what I said, Tony_ ,” Joe whispered, freezing Tony a little in his embrace.  It only lasted a moment before Tony tightened his hold on the man and fully embraced the hug. The older brunette held him there for a moment before placing a fatherly kiss on his head. 

 

“Thanks, Joe,” Tony said quietly as he pulled away, shy smile on his face. 

 

“I already think of you as one of my own, Tony, I hope you know that. And I’ll be proud to call you a son in law...in seven to ten years…” Tony could only chuckle, especially when he heard Steve groan behind them. “How about some pizza for dinner?” Joe asked with a smile as Tony suddenly became confused. 

 

“I thought you boys were bringing fish home for dinner?” Tony asked as he heard his boyfriend huff from behind him. 

 

“Let me tell you about how much your future husband sucks at fishing,” Joe said, slinging an arm around Tony’s shoulders and leading the two inside. 

 

“Hey!” Steve shouted in offense, getting a laugh from Tony as he turned and watched his boyfriend pout but follow behind them. “You’re the one who taught me how to fish,” the blonde grumbled adorably. 

 

“Tony, baby, your godmother wants a word,” Sarah said with a smile, handing him the phone as the family went inside to give him some privacy. Steve stayed behind a moment longer, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek before following the others inside. Tony watched them with a smile of his own before bringing the phone to his ear. 

 

“Aunt Peggy?” 

 

_“Sweetheart I am so sorry. I will personally make sure they pay for that. Are you alright, darling?”_

 

“I am,” he answered honestly, looking inside the home where part of his wonderful family waited for him. 

 

“I’m good.”


	60. Chapter 60

CLINT

 

The day of Bucky’s graduation, Clint was basically avoiding him. Neither of them had acknowledged the next step in all of this, though they both knew what had to happen. 

 

They would have to break up. 

 

Clint had another year of school left before graduating and Bucky was shipping off to god knows where. 

 

They weren’t going to last like that, so why drag out the heartache when he could be the bigger man and end this all early? Well...not exactly be the bigger man...since he was avoiding his boyfriend and all.

 

He took Lucky to the park, sitting under his favorite tree as he watched his pup fetch a stick. Instead of bringing the stick back to him, he ran with it straight past him. Clint turned his head in confusion, before he saw James approaching him. 

 

“ _Shit_ ,” Clint whispered to himself, not ready to have this conversation. Lucky yipped and ran around Bucky in excitement, following his other owner as he went to stand in front of the blonde.

 

“Hey,” the brunette said, hands on his hips as he looked down at Clint. 

 

“Hey,” the blonde said back. 

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” James asked, seeing right through him and getting straight to the point. Clint only shrugged in response, too cowardice to look up at him. “Did I do something wrong?”

 

Clint shook his head no, feeling more guilty for this. 

 

“Is it your mental health?” he asked gently, getting Clint’s eyes watery as he shook his head no again. “What is it, doll?” James asked sweetly, moving to sit down in front of the blonde.

 

“We have to break up,” Clint choked out, burying his face in his arms, not able to handle this actually ending. James had been the best thing that had ever happened to him. 

 

“Why?” James asked with a curious voice. 

 

“Cause,” Clint whimpered out, hating that this was happening in public, “cause you’re going away.”

 

“Yeah...but I plan on coming back…?” James responded quietly, scooting forward to wrap his arms around the blonde in comfort. 

 

“But it’ll be different. You’ll leave and forget about me and fall in love with someone else…” Clint trailed off, blinking away tears that spilled down his cheeks. 

 

“That’s not happening, doll,” James said quietly, causing Clint to finally look up at him. 

 

“You don’t know that…”

 

“Yes I do…”

 

“No you don’t!” Clint said more forcefully, shaking from his embrace and pushing himself to stand up. “You don’t know what’s going to happen, and neither will I! Cause I’m just your boyfriend that’ll be stuck in high school and can’t get to you or find out how you’re doing. Or know who you’ll eventually leave me for!”

 

“Clint,” James growled out in a warning tone. “That’s not happening…”

 

“You don’t know that!”

 

“Yes I do!” James shouted back, catching Clint off guard as he took a step back. The brunette was still sitting on the ground, but brought his hands up to his face in exhaustion. They were both silent, with only the sounds of far off children playing in the background. Clint wiped his face as he heard James begin to clear his throat. “You have a point, though.”

 

The blonde’s face whipped up in shock, secretly hoping James would tell him he’s wrong. That everything was going to be okay. That they could make it.

 

_But like he always told himself, fairy tales weren’t real._

 

“About what?” he asked, though he didn’t want the answer. 

 

“You wouldn’t have any access to me as my boyfriend…”

 

“Right,” Clint nodded in agreement, shutting his eyes tightly closed as he heard James shift in front of him. 

 

He was probably getting up to leave, realizing that Clint just wasn’t worth all of this. They had a good run, but all good things must come to an end. 

 

His eyes were still shut another moment, feeling tears spill down his cheeks freely and not caring anymore. 

 

Thoughts of who would be the first to pull the trigger and end this relationship clouded his mind, until he heard James clearing his throat again in front of him. 

 

When he opened his eyes back up, they were blurry from the tears…

 

...but he was able to make out James...kneeling in front of him?

 

“So...what about becoming my husband?” James asked, reaching into his jacket pocket as Clint stood there in shock. 

 

“ ** _What_** ** _?_** ” he croaked out, feeling emotional whiplash as the brunette presented him with a small box. He watched as the man he loved opened it to reveal a silver ring inside. Clint was frozen, felt stuck between a dream and the reality of what was happening.

 

“Clint...I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you...will you marry me?” James asked nervously as the blonde was still trying to process what was in front of him. 

 

That was a ring. Like a real ring. And James was down on one knee. 

 

And he was...

 

His words...

 

“Yes,” he answered automatically before James could take it back. The beautiful man below him smiled brightly, blinking away his own tears before standing up and fiercely kissing the blonde. “Are you...are you serious?” Clint asked when they pulled apart for air, pinching himself even as James slipped the ring on his finger. 

 

“Fuck yes I am,” the brunette growled before kissing him again. They kissed and kissed until Lucky playfully barked at them, causing them to chuckle and pull apart. 

 

“How long have you had this?” Clint asked in amazement, looking down at the ring on his finger.

 

“A week,” James confessed, shrugging a shoulder when Clint looked back up at him. “I’ve known for a while though…”

 

“How are you so sure?” Clint asked, a little insecurity creeping in even as he was being given everything he’d ever wanted in life. 

 

“Because you’re...incredible, Clint. Because you’re strong, and kind, and sexy as hell. And yeah, we’re young and dumb...but I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life. And besides, this way you’d have more access to me in the army, better insurance...tax breaks,” James ended with a chuckle that had the blonde joining in. 

 

“Excellent points,” Clint agreed with a smile. 

 

“But the most important reason is that I love you, Clint. I know we're young but...I don’t want any doubt in anyone’s mind that you belong to me. And I to you. We could go down to city hall right now to make it official, but I don’t want you to think for a second you’re not the one for me. The one I’ll always come home to.” Clint’s entire being filled with warmth, never having felt this truly loved or happy in his life. 

 

“Wow,” Clint breathed out happily, grabbing Bucky’s hand in his and squeezing gently. “Would you really go right now?” he asked curiously, smiling when the brunette chuckled. 

 

“And get to brag to my graduating class that I’m the luckiest bastard alive? Fuck yeah.”

 

“Wow,” Clint said again, looking down at the band that he realized was missing a friend. “We gotta get you a ring too..."

 

"We could get one on the way, if you want," James said sincerely, love and affection radiating off of him in such copious amounts Clint wonders how he could ever doubt his love. 

 

Cause this was better than any fairy tale.

 

Or any piece of fiction.

 

This was real.

 

"Let's go," Clint said, looking up at the love of his life, the man he'd be married to soon. James grabbed his hand with a smile, leaning over to kiss Clint before reaching down for Lucky's leash. 

 

"You should text Tasha, we'll need a witness," the brunette added, gently rubbing the ring on Clint's finger as they walked. 

 

"Think she'll be surprised?" Clint asked, feeling surprisingly calm and...right about all of this.

 

"Probably not, considering she's the only one I talked to about proposing..." That stopped Clint in his tracks, which had Bucky grinding to a halt next to him with a chuckle.

 

"Are you serious?" he asked as James nodded with a bright smile. "What did she say?"

 

"That we're both idiots, but we're good together."

 

"God I love that chick," Clint said before he heard his - _**fiance** _\- growl. "Obviously I love you more...fiance..." His protective partner smiled at that, taking the one step closer to kiss the blonde. "Still can't believe it," Clint said absently. 

 

"Yeah?" James asked with a smile. "Wait till we say _I do_."

 

"I don't want to wait anymore," Clint said excitedly. "Come on, let's go get hitched," he added, grabbing his fiance's hand and leading them away. 

 

To the next chapter of their lives.

 

That they'd start together as newlyweds.

 

Cause this wasn't some childish story where they would all lived happily ever after. 

 

This was real life, one he knew he'd have to work hard to keep.

 

But this was worth it.

 

And more importantly, he realized... _he_ was worth it.


	61. Chapter 61

~one year later~

* * *

STEVE

 

Senior year flew by quickly, and Steve found himself surprisingly enjoying it. He and Tony practically ran the school, allowing other students to come out comfortably and in fairly decent peace. There were still the occasional bully, but Steve and his friends kind of took on a protective roll around the school. 

 

He and Tony won homecoming kings by a landslide of write in votes, but Nat and her girlfriend - Valerie from Australia - won prom queens so it evened out. 

 

All his friends were doing great.

 

Bucky was kicking ass in the army, moving up the ranks and able to tell his husband who told Steve. 

 

(seriously, it was still weird that they got married)

 

Speaking of, Clint got an archery scholarship and was also rumored to be an Olympic candidate.

 

(they were still debating whether he was lying about that or not, cause it’s definitely a rumor Clint would start of himself)

 

Nat and her girlfriend were going to Australia after graduation, the two talking about traveling before deciding on what school or career they wanted. 

 

Sam got a football scholarship, but wanted to use it for his pre-med degree.

 

Bruce got into Harvard, but declined to go to Oxford - which just so happens to reside in the same town Thor currently lives in.

 

Tony got into MIT, no shocker there. Steve was so incredibly proud of him, he really was.

 

It’s just.

 

Steve didn’t know what he was doing after graduation.

 

He didn’t get into the art school he applied for or his backup state college. His parents had reminded him that those schools were very selective, reminded him they were still proud of him and his hard work, and that there was nothing wrong with going to community college in the fall. 

 

Even if all his friends and boyfriend had extravagant lives ready for them at the finish line. 

 

What did Steve have?

 

Nothing. 

 

Maybe he should’ve taken those sports scholarships he was offered. Maybe he should’ve applied for more schools. Whatever. None if it mattered now. 

 

Because he knew deep down this day would come. The day Tony breaks up with him, moves on for a more exciting and brilliant man. One that comes from money, or matches Tony’s intellect. Maybe he’ll fall for a girl this time. Steve will see him in the magazines with a beautiful woman on his arm. 

 

Or man.

 

Whoever it is, it won’t be Steve. 

 

It was two days before they walked across the stage, and Steve was starting to wish high school could’ve lasted longer. Here he was practically a king...but out there? He was a nobody. Who had no idea what he should do with his life.

 

Steve’s phone suddenly buzzed, snapping the blonde out of his moping as he turned to check it. 

 

A text from Tony, asking if he was ready for the brunette to give him a ride. The genius needed to talk to Mr. Pym, his science teacher, after school which was why Steve was moping on a bench by the parking lot.

 

Wondering if he should break up with Tony to save him the prolonged heartache. 

 

He texted the man back, smiling at thinking how far his boyfriend had come over the year. It was only a few minutes before a familiar Mustang pulled up, the blonde spending that time reminiscing as he quickly got in the car.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked in concern as Steve felt tears begin to fill his eyes. He only blinked once and they all came down. “Babe?”

 

“It’s nothing, just drive.”

 

“No, what happened?” his stubborn love said, making Steve feel that much more shitty about the situation. 

 

“Nothing. Just...just nothing.”

 

“Steven.”

 

“I was just wondering if we should break up before or after summer. So it’ll hurt less,” Steve sniffled out, not looking Tony in the eye until the brunette gently grabbed his hand. 

 

His face didn’t read pity or anger...the beautiful man was just smiling back at him. 

 

“And why would we break up at all, cutiepie? Don’t tell me there’s someone else,” Tony said in a teasing tone, though Steve could hear the underlying insecurity. Steve quickly shook his head no in reassurance.

 

“No, of course not. But you’re going to MIT in the fall…” Steve trailed off, as if that explained everything. 

 

“Yes...and?”

 

“And? You’re going to meet tons of beautiful people. Ones that are crazy smart like you…”

 

“Yes...I’m still not getting your point?”

 

“Come on Tony, don’t play dumb with me. I know the chances of high school sweethearts surviving long distance relationships is minimal to none.”

 

“Okay? So we’re an outlier? I’m still not hearing why we have to break up.”

 

“You’re really going to make me say it?

 

“I’m not a mind reader, Steve-”

 

“-I’M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!” Steve shouted before immediately lowering his voice. “I’m majoring in ‘undeclared’ at a community college. You’re going to MIT,” Steve added, unable to add more to his point when Tony suddenly peeled out of the parking lot and sped across the streets. “Tony? What the hell? What are you doing? Where are we going?” he asked, panic in his voice as he hastily buckled his seat belt. 

 

Tony remained quiet, not answering Steve’s additional questions as he quickly pulled into a familiar driveway. 

 

“Tony why are we at your parent’s mansion?” Tony still didn’t answer, just driving the two until he parked in front of the front door. 

 

“Come on,” Tony finally said, remaining mysterious as he got out and walked inside, not waiting for Steve to follow. The blonde did after a moment, looking around suspiciously as he followed the brunette up to his old room. The place hadn’t changed in the year and a half since he’s been inside, Steve momentarily wondering who was in charge of upkeep when they arrived at Tony’s room.

 

The shorter teen was rummaging in his closet, surrounded by a few boxes left behind from Tony moving in with his godmother. Other than that, the room was creepily empty. A triumphant ‘aha!’ snapped him back to Tony, who was backing out of the closet with…

 

...a textbook in his hands. 

 

“Here,” Tony said with a smile, handing over a thick engineering book covered with dust. Steve reached his hand out in confusion to accept it, when Tony suddenly pulled it out of Steve’s reach. “This is not for you to keep, only for you to borrow,” the brunette reiterated before handing the book over.

 

Still confused, Steve slowly accepted it, eyes trained on the brunette. 

 

“It’s to help you when times get tough, or you doubt my love for you. That book got me through a lot of heartache over the years.” Steve was somehow more confused, looking back and forth between the book and the book giver. The bastard only chuckled, not explaining anything, before he sat on the floor and motioned for Steve to join him.

 

The blonde remained quiet but obliged him, laying the heavy book in his lap. 

 

“Turn to page one hundred,” Tony said. “Gently,” he added with an outstretched hand, just as Steve was ready to rip the book open. He carefully opened the textbook, thumbing the pages until he got to one hundred.

 

Revealing...some dried up...old...flowers?

 

Faded white daisies - by the look of them. 

 

“Steve...did I ever tell you English wasn’t my first language?” Tony asked, causing the blonde to feel even more lost. _Seriously what did that have to do with anything?_ Steve shook his head no, realizing he hadn’t answered his question as he continued staring at what was in his lap.

 

“I was born here, but spent the first few years of my life in Italy with my mom. We moved back when I was four. And you see...I didn’t speak English very well…” he paused in his story, causing Steve to look up at expectant eyes - as if he was supposed to guess the ending. _No seriously Tony what the hell are you talking about?_ “So one time, when Jarvis took me to the park, there were some kids picking on me...when I was suddenly saved…”

 

That’s when the light bulb went off in Steve’s head, the color from his face draining. 

 

_Was...was Tony being serious?_

 

“...by this pretty blonde boy...who kissed my cheek and picked me these flowers…” 

 

**_Holy fuck he was being serious._ **

 

“Tony?” Steve squeaked out, still in somewhat disbelief. Tony...Tony was the one he had saved as a kid? The first (and apparently only) boy he kissed?

 

He can suddenly picture a tiny Tony, remembering the face of the sweet boy he’d kissed fourteen years ago.

 

“So I kept those flowers, and looked at them over the years whenever I felt sad. Cause it would remind me that true love and kindness existed out there in the world.”

 

“When…” Steve could feel his chest start to tighten, but smiling and chuckling nonetheless, “when did you know I was…?”

 

“Since about the second time I met your mom,” Tony admitted, looking somewhat guilty for keeping that secret from him. For that long. “She told me the story of when she knew you were gay and I was going to tell you! But then I thought I’d save it for the right time. Which is now, apparently, you ridiculous man.” Steve could do nothing but chuckle at the insult, blinking back happy tears.

 

He gently closed the book, holding it close to his chest as he watched Tony shift over to sit directly in front of the taller teen. 

 

“You don’t think you’re good enough for me? Baby you’re _everything_ to me. Honey, I’ve been pining for you for fourteen years. You think I’m going to find anyone else like you out there? Someone who’s a bigger troll? Who tells such horrible jokes?” Tony teased, which had Steve reflexively put the book to the side in order to tickle the smaller teen. He brought the man into straddle his lap, letting up on him when he continued. 

 

“You’re everything to me, Steve. I don’t care what you decide to do. Honestly, it’s stupid of society to assume we can make a life-long decision at eighteen anyway. You’ll figure it out, I know it cause I have every bit of confidence in you. You can move with me to Massachusetts and just work if you wanted. And if all else fails, you could just be my trophy husband. You could do art during the day and 'entertain' me at night. I’d probably have to enforce a no-clothes rule, purely for the sake of your creative spirit, but I’m sure I could find an apartme-” Steve stopped this ridiculous fantasy with a gentle kiss.

 

“That’s very sweet of you Tony, but I would like an actual paying job. And would probably like to wear clothes sometimes too…”

 

“Well, now you’ve gone too far, I rescind my offer!” Steve kissed him quiet again with a smile on his face, gently pulling back and adding one more peck to those plump lips. “You’re a tough negotiator, but you can wear clothes on Mondays,” Tony said in a daze, getting a laugh out of the blonde. 

 

Steve gently pushed Tony off his lap to hold the book again, wanting to look at the contents inside when a hand grabbed his collar and pulled him back to face the needy love of his life. 

 

“Hey, I’m behind you for whatever you decide to do, Steve. Just, don’t ever give up painting. You are really talented. Especially when you are painting your tongue all over my body,” Steve slapped his boyfriend’s hand, releasing his collar and standing up as the hyena laughed. 

 

“Wait wait,” Tony giggled as he stood up with Steve, taking the blonde’s free hand in his. “Just, let me set the record straight,” the brunette said more seriously, kind of scaring the blonde for a moment. “I’d marry you tomorrow, but I’m not an idiot like Barnes and Barton - who are miraculously still married - and I want to live together first. But make no mistake Steven Grant Rogers,” Tony purred as he grabbed Steve’s face in his hands, “I do plan on spending the rest of my life with you. Got it?”

 

"Got it," Steve said quietly, cheeks blushed pink as he smiled at the love of his life. The two were drawn toward each other like magnets, kissing for several minutes before the brunette eventually pulled back. 

 

"Good. Now come on, Jarvis' flight should land soon and I promised him we'd pick him up from the airport."

 

"Oh yeah?" Steve asked, suddenly nervous at the prospect of meeting him. His other half sensed that, grabbing his hand and leading the two back to his car.

 

"It'll be great. You won him over a long time ago with a frantic phone call, big guy. Nothing for you to worry about." 

 

"You're right...only good things to look forward to," Steve said with confidence as they got into Tony's car once more. The brunette reached over and grabbed Steve's face in his hands, pulling him in to kiss his lips before pulling back abruptly. 

 

"Fuck yeah," Tony growled in agreement before beginning to drive away. He smiled at his boyfriend, wondering how he every got so lucky, while also cradling the book to his chest. 

 

The book that proved they were meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you figure it out before Steve did? XD


	62. Epilogue

Epilogue

 

TONY

 

Tony couldn’t stop pacing, ignoring the numerous people telling him to stop. Offhandedly, the thought that it was ten years to the day since they’d graduated high school flashed across his mind. Huh...that means their ten year reunion would be soon. Good thing he had a valid excuse to skip it.

 

Cause he didn’t want to go. 

 

Well, that and his life was about to get even more busy than the grand opening of the new Stark Expo four years ago. He had slept a total of three hours that week. 

 

“Hey, sorry we’re late! We’re here we’re here!” Clint shouted, interrupting his train of thought as he and his family rushed into the waiting room. 

 

After winning a gold medal in archery - yeah, apparently he had told the truth about the Olympics - the blonde went on to become a gymnastics teacher and foster parent with his husband. 

 

Though Tony suspected they were going to adopt the twins soon, three year olds Wanda and Pietro, who were currently running circles around the pacing genius. 

 

Clint’s husband trailed in last, newest addition to their household held delicately in his arms. One of which momentarily distracted Tony long enough to stop walking. 

 

Two years in, Sergeant Barnes had his left arm blown off in combat. Clint had stayed by his side every step of the way as he went through physical therapy and slowly recovered. Tony had designed his prosthetic, which got the two brunettes started in a branch of Stark Industries that provided free prosthetics for vets.

 

The thought of once again upgrading his arm got him distracted long enough to stop, which had Pietro collide into his legs. Knocking him flat on his ass. 

 

“Darling, if you hadn’t been pacing like a madman you wouldn’t have gotten in sweet Pietro’s way,” Aunt Peggy unhelpfully said, looking down on him after he fell in front of her chair. Sarah was sitting next to her, also unhelpful as she just chuckled.

 

“Thanks for the tip,” Tony groaned out, choosing to lie on the floor as Wanda walked over and gently climbed on his chest. 

 

“Wha’s wong Unca Tony?” she asked as her Papa walked over to join them. 

 

“I think he needs more babies on him,” Bucky said with a smirk, gently lowering the six month old blonde boy to sit on Tony’s chest. Wanda gently hugged the baby boy who was babbling away while Tony glared at his husband’s best friend. 

 

“Wade if you even think about pooping on me,” Tony growled out to the baby, who only giggled and slapped Tony’s face in response. 

 

“Um, I love to be the one to tell you this - but you’re about to be dealing with a lot more poop so you might want to get used to that,” Clint said with a laugh, walking over to watch his foster kids smother their uncle. 

 

“Bet you wish you’d listened to me about staying in the delivery room,” Joe said with a laugh, walking in with cups of coffee and handing them out.

 

Tony didn’t actually have the choice, when the mother of his future child had screamed at him to get out after he may have had a mini panic attack hours ago.

 

He and Steve got married after Tony graduated from MIT, but held off having kids as Steve continued figuring out what he wanted to do. He still did art, and took some commissions for local galleries, but after Buck got back the two went to school to be paramedics. 

 

It was only about a year ago when Steve brought up wanting to have kids, which started several months of debates between artificial insemination, adopting and fostering. Ultimately, they decided to adopt when they found a pregnant teenager who wanted a second chance at life. May Parker, seventeen year old who wanted to go to Harvard and have a closed adoption. Which Tony and Steve would happily fund in exchange for their first child.

 

They asked not to know the baby’s gender, wanting to wait until she gave birth to find out about their child.

 

Which Tony would still be a part of if the teen could handle a few inappropriate jokes along with Tony’s slightly erratic and nervous behavior. 

 

Yeah it was probably for the best he was in the waiting room along with the rest of his family. He momentarily wonders if his parents would’ve come if they hadn’t died in a car accident when he was twenty, but shakes his mind of it when his father-in-law hands him his coffee. 

 

“Alright monkeys, off Uncle Tony,” the genius grumbled when Pietro had joined the two, holding onto the baby as the toddlers screamed and ran off, while the other hand delicately held the coffee.

 

“Want me to take him back?” Barnes offered, sitting on the ground next to the shorter brunette.

 

“No I think I can handle-” Tony said before Wade interrupted with a loud and wet fart, laughing like a hyena. It prompted the genius to immediately hand the baby back to his laughing Papa, only frowning when he heard the rest of the room laugh as well. 

 

“You better get used to that,” Sarah said with a chuckle, wiggling her brows at the man as he glared at her while getting off the floor to sit in an actual chair. 

 

“My child will not smell like that, they feed that boy Mexican food.”

 

“No we don’t,” Barnes argued as he stood up with the baby and proceeded to take him and the diaper bag to the nearby restroom. 

 

“Yeah Stark, we feed him _Indian_ food. Get it right,” Clint teased as he herded the twins to stay in the room instead of venture out like they were trying to do. 

 

“Babies smell like that Tony,” Joe said behind his magazine, unfazed by the glare the genius threw his way. 

 

“Pietro, could you sit down for one second?” Clint whined out.

 

“No Daddy!” the three year old giggled, continuing to run away from his foster father. That’s when Bucky returned to the circus, putting Wade in Joe’s lap in time to snatch up the running boy and swing him in the air. 

 

“Papa no!” Pietro squealed in laughter. Wanda toddled over to Joe, watching the man play with Wade in his lap. 

 

Tony sipped on his latte - so thankful his father-in-law knew him well enough to get him one - as he looked around the room. Sarah and Aunt Peggy laughing in hushed whispers. Joe making funny faces at a squealing baby while Wanda joined in. Barnes stopped spinning Pietro long enough to kiss Clint, holding the laughing toddler upside down. 

 

It was everything he had ever wanted and never knew he could have. 

 

Well, almost everything…

 

A door opening caused Tony to swiftly turn to what he hoped was everything he had wanted, smiling at seeing his husband walking in. 

 

The room silenced as Tony quickly got up to walk over to the blonde. Steve was wearing his scrubs, happy tears in his eyes as he met his husband halfway. 

 

Bundled in his arms was the most beautiful creature Tony had ever seen. 

 

“This is your Daddy, the one I’ve been telling you about,” Steve whispered with a smile. “Tony, this is our son.”

 

The genius’ eyes watered as he looked between his husband and his son. 

 

“Son?” Tony choked out, smiling at the beautiful boy in his husband’s arms. His hands reached out before drawing back, unsure. But his husband sensed his hesitancy, extending his arms and helping Tony gently transfer the boy to cradle in his arms. 

 

He could hear soft murmurs around him, recognizing his family surrounding them but eyes trained on the most beautiful creature alive. 

 

His son. 

 

“Have you two picked out a name yet?” Joe asked to his right, still holding a curious Wade. 

 

“We were thinking Peter,” Steve answered for them, just as the curious six month old reached over to inspect Tony’s bundle. 

 

“Looks like someone’s got a crush,” Aunt Peggy teased, making Tony frown as he pulled his son away from the smelly baby. 

 

“My son was just born can you give him a few minutes before you pimp him out?”

 

“Oh hush with the dramatics and let me see my grandson,” Aunt Peggy hushed him, taking the boy from a reluctant man as the others rushed around her to coo at the perfect being. 

 

Familiar arms wrapped around him from behind, his husband’s head gently resting in the crook of his neck. 

 

“Don’t worry, we’re the ones that get to take him home,” Steve whispered before placing a kiss on his cheek. Tony smiled as he stroked the strong arms wrapped around his middle. 

 

“Our son,” Tony breathed out, before taking on a more serious tone, “who will never date Wade…”

 

“Tony,” his husband growled in warning, “I swear I should’ve given those daises to someone else. Save me a lot of trouble.”

 

“Ha!” Tony laughed out. “That’s true. But then you wouldn’t get to bring home that sweet bundle right there,” Tony nodded to his son. 

 

Who was now the most important part of their lives, thanks to some love and daises. 

 

 

 

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too corny?? Jk I fucking live for this shit :D Hope you enjoyed it! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters - all mistakes are my own.


End file.
